


My Werewolf Daddy

by Guzmasboi



Series: Werewolf Daddy [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cousin Incest, Daddy!Kink, Extreme Underage, Father/Son Incest, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mending Relationship, New Werewolf, Obsessive Behavior, Original Fiction, Parent/Child Incest, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Raunchy!, Self-Hatred, Spanking, Unrequited Love, Werewolf, Werewolf Courting, daddy - Freeform, ddlb, read with caution!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 113,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guzmasboi/pseuds/Guzmasboi
Summary: “‘Kyle!’ I hissed, trying to squirm out of my father's tight embrace.  ‘Are you high? You're my dad!’He chuckled, continuing to press his body into me from behind, refusing to let any space between us.  ‘Actually, I'm your mate,’ he purred,  his hot breath running over my ear before he gently bit down on the lobe.  ‘And call me Daddy.’”**********Michael’s relationship with his father, Kyle, has been strained to the point where he can’t stand being in the same room as him.  After his mother dies, Michael is forced to move in with his father after years of no contact.Things only get worse for the father and son when Kyle gets bitten and is turned into a werewolf, discovering that his mate is none other than his own son who hates his guts.  Can the two of them get over their family drama in order to form a lasting relationship? Or will Michael’s anger prevent them from being mates?**********Deleted from Wattpad two times before for being too nasty.  This involves ManxBoy romance between biological father and son.  Don’t like, then don’t read/report.





	1. INTRO + Trigger Warnings [Please Read]

Here it is, the infamous story that keeps getting taken down for being too freaky. I've decided to make the first chapter just one large trigger warning for the entire story so that there's no excuse for anyone being shocked to their very own core at the subject matter in here.

Because "My Werewolf Daddy" keeps getting removed, I've decided to publish it on AO3 and FictionPress, under the same pen name, Guzmasboi (because Guzma is my husbando).

I really do hope that you all enjoy this story as much as I've loved writing it!

_****TRIGGERS!!**** _

THIS STORY CONTAINS BLOOD-RELATED INCEST BETWEEN FATHER AND SON!

There are also instances of DDLB, Foul Language, Underage, Severe Underage (No sexual acts, but mentioning thereof), Sexual Material, Dubious Consent, Incest A'plenty, and Physical Violence.

If you don't like it, then please don't read/report.

Enjoy!

**♡ Guzmasboi**


	2. Pigeon

  **[Photo of Kyle/Daddy]**

“Pigeon” - Tennis

_Been reaching for my baby / Grow sullen with my darling / I’ll be holding you tight / Let you sleep through the night / Let the wind blow / We will be safe I know_

♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡

Growing up, I’ve never really had a close relationship with my father.

Sure, I was aware of his existence, but he’d lived all the way in California while Mom had raised me in Tennessee.  She’d used to insist that I visit him every Summer Vacation, claiming that it was important for a boy to have a male role model in his life; yet, whenever I had flown over to see him, he’d always been busy with work or had behaved as if he’d wanted nothing to do with me.  He worked as a park ranger in Bodega Bay, a beach town in Northern California where the movie _The Birds_ was filmed.  Year-round the town was shrouded in a thick fog, yet the large ocean waves proved popular with surfers.  Hence, Dad had always been called out to the beaches to supervise the visitors or to the nearby forests to patrol for lost hikers, leaving me all by myself at home.  When I’d turned twelve, I’d called him near the end of sixth grade and had asked him if he’d mind if I didn’t go see him that summer.

“ _Well, I gotta admit, Kiddo, I really wanna see you_ ,” he’d said over the phone, sounding disappointed.  “ _But if there’s something else you’d rather do, I guess it’s not a problem_.”

“Yeah, Mom’s new boyfriend wants to take us to Disney World,” I’d lied, thinking that it sounded better than telling him truth, saying that I was feeling utterly rejected at his place.

“ _Okay_ ,” he’d sighed, making me feel a little guilty for ditching him.  “ _Make sure to ride Splash Mountain for me.  It’s my favorite._ ”

The next summer, I’d claimed that the middle school was taking us on a trip to D.C.

The year after, Mom had gotten pregnant with Dylan, and I’d used that as an excuse, saying that she needed my help since her boyfriend had ran out as soon as they’d found out.  That wasn’t a lie though.

Eventually, Dad had gotten the hint, and had actually called to tell me that he wouldn’t be able to make my eighth grade graduation due to, surprise, work.

“It’s just eighth grade,” I’d said over the phone when he’d told me.  “It’s not high school, so who cares?”

“ _Well, I care, Michael_ ,” Dad had said, scoffing a bit.  “ _I really wanna be there for you, but with work and everything, it’s really hard to make it out there._ ”

“Mom’s new boyfriend is coming, so I’ll be okay,” I’d muttered before hanging up.  It was a low blow, I know, but I had been getting fed up with coming in second to a job.  Even when my Dad had managed to find times to call me (maybe twice a month), he’d droned on and on about what he’d found in the forest or about some sandpiper he’d rescued from drowning.  I doubted he’d known that I almost didn’t graduate eighth grade because I hadn’t turned in my science project because I just hadn’t felt like working on it.  Or that I’d gotten kicked off the track team for sneaking ex-lax into our competitors’ drinks with my friend.  He’d been clueless about anything going on in my life, making him appear as more of an idea than a person in a way.  I knew I had a father, but even I was unable to recite stuff about his life, too.

I knew that his name was Kyle Bentley and that he was born and raised in California.  He’d met my mom when she had ran away to San Francisco to “find herself” and they had gotten pregnant when she was eighteen and he was twenty.  He’d wanted to get married, but my mom didn’t want to settle down just because she was prego.  I’d asked her about it when I was fourteen, and she’d told me that she wasn’t in love with my dad, claiming that the marriage wouldn’t have been healthy if it was over just a baby.  I saw her point.  Besides that, I knew that my dad was a park ranger, that he loved the outdoors, and that he never dated… like ever.  He was all alone in that house, pretty much married to the beach and forest I suppose.

My father was a complete stranger, which was why I was hesitant to move back in with him after Mom died.

It had all happened extremely fast, too surreal for me to properly recall every detail in clarity.  It seemed as if one day I went to school like normal, living the typical life of a seventeen year-old junior, stressed out about my upcoming Spanish final, when I had gotten pulled out of Biology by a policeman.  

I can’t even relay the exact words told to me by the officer.  As soon as I’d heard “Your mother passed away in a car accident…” the rest of his phrases blurred into an incoherent babble, my mind racing a million miles a second.  It was impossible; Mom had always been careful when driving, and she almost exclusively stuck to the grocery store or one of the local bars.  After that, they drove me to the daycare to pick up Dylan, who was only three.

Oh shit, I’d thought, I’m seventeen and in charge of a three year old.  I’d thought that Dylan would’ve been put in foster care immediately, seeing as how I was a minor and his dad was nowhere to be found.  However, the social worker we’d met with later said something to me that shocked me to my core.

“We’ve been in touch with your father out in California,” she’d said, staring at the computer on her desk.  “He said he’s willing to fly you and your brother out there to live with him.”

And that was how I found Dylan and me, in the middle of October, landing at San Francisco Airport to go live with my estranged father whom I haven’t seen in person for five years.  As we got off the plane and made our way out of the gate, Dylan was asking a million questions.  

“Why are we moving here?” he asked, fiddling with the plastic wings that a flight attendant had given him.

I’d told him that Mom was gone, but I don’t think he quite grasped the concept of death, hence I tended to stray away from the topic altogether.  “Um, we’re going to see the beach,” I said, technically not lying.

“Are there sharks?” he gasped.

“Yep,” I nodded.  “That’s why you gotta swim extra fast.”  I couldn’t tell if sharks were a good or bad thing to a toddler.  I’m assuming good, since they look kind of cool.

His widened blue eyes told me that I probably should’ve said that they weren’t going to be anywhere near where we lived.  Oops.  As I held his tiny hand in mine, I led us down the escalator and out of the terminals over to where there were several luggage carousels lined up in a long row.  After doing a quick scan, I couldn’t see my dad anywhere.  Shocker…

It didn’t take long for me to locate our two suitcases.  Luckily, Dylan wasn’t a packrat and had only wanted to bring his stuffed wolf which I had managed to shove into the smaller of the two bags along with his clothes.  I, on the other hand, was forced to part with at least seventy-five percent of my wardrobe.  However, from what I could remember about Bodega Bay in the past, it was typically in the sixties and low seventies, so I ditched a majority of my summertime clothes, opting for jeans and long-sleeves.  I was also bummed that I couldn’t fit my PS4 or TV into one of the suitcases.  Although, I did still have my laptop, 3DS, and smartphone; so I think I’ll live…maybe.

“Where’s your daddy?” Dylan asked, trying to climb up onto the carousel.

“Boy, get off there!” I hissed, yanking on his hand to pull him back to the ground.  After another quick scan, I shrugged.  “I dunno.”  Perhaps he forgot us?

Dylan, blissfully unaware of my animosity towards my father, continued to ramble on.  “Maybe he has a dog!  Or a pool!  Or two dogs!” he beamed, jumping up and down in place, shaking his red hair to and fro.

I just hoped that he had Wi-Fi.  “I dunno,” I repeated, having almost no clue as to what my father would have or wouldn’t have.  It had been five years since I’d seen him last.  And the phone calls that we rarely had tended to be filled with cliché questions and answers regarding work and school— his work obviously dominating the conversation.  Truth be told, I even felt awkward calling Kyle my dad because he felt more like some random dude on the street rather than my sperm donor.

Yanking my phone out of my pocket, I tried dialing him to see where he was, but it went straight to voicemail.  Groaning loudly, I stomped my feet as I led my brother over to some chairs by the window that showcased a row of taxis waiting for passengers.

“Let’s just wait here, I guess,” I muttered, throwing myself down onto the hard, plastic seat.

Dylan happily sat next to me.  I handed him my 3DS, letting him play _Metroid_ while we waited since he was more impatient than I was.  I tried to call Kyle a couple more times, but each and every attempt was answered with his stupid voicemail: “ _Hey you’ve reached Ranger Bentley.  I’m not available right now so please leave a message.  If this is an emergency, you can contact the twenty-four hour park service number at…_ ”

I watched as passenger after passenger left the airport, all of them getting rides from their loved ones while Dylan and I were forced to wait on a crappy bench for a dude who most likely didn’t even remember that we were flying in today.  “Son of a bitch!” I moaned, throwing my head back in exhaustion, already fed up with my father’s shenanigans.

“Ooh, you said a swear,” Dylan gasped, looking up from the glowing screen for a brief second.  “I’m tellin’ Daddy.”

I grimaced.  “Who cares?” I muttered.  “And besides, you don’t have to call Kyle ‘Daddy’.  You can call him by his name, or even ‘Dumbass’ if it suits you.”

“That’s two swears.”

I rolled my eyes and glanced at my phone, huffing when I noticed that we’d been waiting for forty-five minutes.  However, before I was going to call a fifth time, I heard a deep voice from my right.

“Hey Michael!” it hollared.

I looked over to see Kyle waving at us as he strolled into the airport, a goofy smile on his face as if he weren’t almost an hour late picking up his son and a toddler.  I flinched as I took his shape into account.  My dad was a built, buff man, towering over a majority of the other people in the crowd by at least a half-foot.  His broad shoulders stretched out the forest green shirt that he wore and the deep v-neck showcased the cleft in his toned pecs along with little scatterings of dark chest hair.  Even his biceps seemed to be in conflict with the short-sleeves, straining the fabric to its limit until it looked like it would burst at the seams due to the large muscles that it tried to contain.  As he got closer, his bright blue eyes lit up and his stubble-framed smile grew even larger, displaying rows of bright, white teeth.  Yeah, Kyle was an attractive man, his hot body genes totally skipping me.

I was in complete contrast when it came to my dad.  While he was a solid six foot two, I topped off at five foot seven.  He had his thick brown hair neatly combed and parted to the side, while my hair was cut down to a short buzz because I was far too lazy to style it.  Perhaps the most jarring difference was our body types.  Kyle came off as an athlete (like a wrestler) and I was a twig thanks to my non-athletic lifestyle surrounding video games, manga, and reality TV binges.  In fact, the only way people could tell that we were related was that we both had the same ice blue eyes.  That was it.

Even our personalities were black and white.  Whereas I preferred to be indoors with my beloved TV, Kyle was a complete biophile and craved to be outdoors all the frickin’ time.  He was loud and boisterous and I was quiet and found solace in peaceful activities.  However, the number one difference was that I would always make time for my mom and Dylan, seeing that I shouldn’t put other things in front of my family.  In Kyle’s eyes, priorities are ranked from greatest to least: work, the forests, the beach, rotisserie chicken (we’d had it at least once a week when I had stayed with him), and then finally me.

We were far too different, so it would probably be best if we just steer clear of one another while I stay with him.  Perhaps when I turn eighteen, I could move out and take Dylan with me.

Kyle stopped in front of us, looking all giddy like a kid on Christmas.  “Well?” he grinned.  “C’mon and give your ol’ man a hug.”  He spread his large arms out, signaling with his fingers for me to come forward.

Ugh.

I stood up from the seat, my butt feeling numb from sitting on it for hours on end.  Despite my irritation with the large man in front of me, I entered his embrace, lightly wrapping one arm around his hard torso.  Kyle wrapped both of his steel-like arms around me, shoving me into his hold, my face shoved into his chest, muffling my voice.

“Mrrfff,” I tried to ask what took him so long, but his pecs completely hindered my speech.  Damn those large muscles of his!

“What was that?” Kyle asked, pulling me back a little.

Gasping for breath, I managed to get out, “What…*huff, took so long?” Ten bucks says he’s going to claim that it was work.

“Work.”  Called it!

Dylan glanced up from the 3DS, looking at me with a confused expression.  “Dylan,” I called to him, “this is my father, Kyle.  Come say ‘Hi.’”

He leapt off the seat, rushing forward excitedly.  “Hi Dumbass!” he cheered, eagerly jumping up and down as he pulled the shocked Kyle into a hug.

“Dumbass?” Kyle wondered before cocking his eyebrow at me, somehow knowing.

I shrugged.  “Kids these days, right?” I nervously laughed.

He set his chiseled, stubble-covered jaw and nodded.  “Yeah,” he droned, his shoulders drooping a bit.  “Well, looks like ya got your bags, so why don’t we get goin’?”

“Okay,” I murmured, grabbing onto Dylan’s hand with one of mine, and grabbing onto one of the suitcases with my other.  Kyle took the remaining bag, leading us outside and over to the parking garage.  He had driven his work truck out here, the words _Park Ranger_ written in bright yellow letters on the navy blue vehicle, making me cringe.  We loaded the bags into the truck bed that was littered with pine needles and dirt.  At least my clothes were protected by the bag’s fabric.

I set Dylan in the back, strapping him in the seat behind the passenger’s where I’d be sitting.  There wasn’t a car seat, so I made a mental note to ask Kyle to pick one up the next time he went out to the store or to the other towns.  From what I remembered, Bodega Bay was really small and didn’t have a lot of stores.  The majority of the residents went to a convenience store that was on the main road, dubbed Bodega Highway, for their groceries.  I jumped into the passenger’s side, rolling my eyes when Kyle tuned the radio to some country station.  I may have been from Nashville, but I was the black sheep of the whole damn city because I don’t like country music.

As he shifted the gear into _Reverse_ , Kyle kept glancing over at me, his mouth pulled up into a smirk.  “Damn.  Michael, I can’t get over how much you’ve…matured,” he smiled, his eyes raking over me.

That was a weird way of putting it.  “Uhh, thanks?” It has been five years.  Last time he saw me, I was a prepubescent kid obsessed with manga.  And now, I’m a seventeen year old young man on the verge of adulthood…still obsessed with manga.

He put his arm on the back of my headrest, turning his body so that he could look out the rear window to back out of the parking spot.  However, his arm remained there even when we were out of the spot, driving forward out of the garage and onto the freeway.

Whatever.  I ignored the irritation that was bubbling up in my core, focusing on the city as we drove through it towards what I would be forced to call home with my estranged dad.  

Oh God, kill me now.


	3. He Wasn't There

  **[Photo of Michael]**

“He Wasn’t There” - Lily Allen

_He wasn’t there when I needed him / No, he was never around / His reputation was preceding him / And he was out on the town_

**♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡**

Kyle’s house, from what I remembered, was small and situated up on a hill.  Said hill was covered in this weird kind of spiky, thick grass that would have large purple and yellow flowers scattered throughout.  Behind the house were rolling green hills, and beyond those were some of the giant redwoods that Northern California was famous for.

As for the house itself, it was a single story dwelling— two bedroom, one bathroom.  The outside was covered in dark wooden shingles that looked damp from the constant moisture in the air from the nearby ocean.  It was jarring to think about how close the actual sea was to Kyle’s house.  The way the town was set up was that there was a small suburb of perhaps forty homes, the highway, and then a sheer cliff that touched the Pacific.  If there was a tsunami, then we’d all be doomed.  But back to the house— it was on the outskirts of the suburbs, by itself a little bit.  The inside was cramped with tons of junk that Kyle had collected throughout the years: posters of action movies and old rock bands, “cool” rocks that he’d found during forest excursions, and mementos from trips to San Francisco.  Perhaps the saddest part was that there was only one TV in the entire house, and it wasn’t any bigger than thirty inches!

Dylan was in awe as he stared out the truck’s window at the beach as soon as we had entered town.  “Whoa!” he cried out, pressing his small hands against the glass.  “Look, Michael!  It’s the sea!”

“Yeah, how about that,” I muttered, squirming uncomfortably in my seat.  The entire drive from San Francisco to here, Kyle had kept his arm around my headrest.  He wasn’t touching me, but he was still too close for comfort.  I was a person who valued their personal space, family or not.

“You like the outdoors, Dylan?” Kyle asked, glancing in the rearview mirror to flash a smile at my little brother.  Great, now he was trying to recruit an innocent child to the Boring World of Trees and More Trees.

Dylan happily nodded.  “Michael takes me to the park every Saturday!” he exclaimed.  That was true.  Every weekend, I took him to the playground a block away from our old apartment.  He had fun playing in the sandbox while I usually tried to use my sex appeal to get a discount on a Spongebob popsicle with bubblegum eyes from the ice cream man, but I think he’d overcharge me.

“Well that’s nice of him,” Kyle commented, his blue eyes traveling back to me.  I could’ve sworn that every few minutes, the dude looked at me, sometimes biting on his lower lip.  It was weird.  “So, Mikey, you looking forward to a new school?”

Well, considering that I was attending a new school because my mom died, no.  “Sure.”  

And why was he calling me “Mikey” as if I were twelve instead of seventeen?

“Still not talkative, eh?” he chuckled.

“Mm-hm.”  Kyle was almost non-existent in my life, so how would he know that I didn’t have a talkative personality? I rolled my eyes and tried to focus my attention on the road ahead as he pulled into the small neighborhood.  After a couple twists and turns, I saw his house come into view.

“Son of a bitch!” Kyle hissed through his teeth.

I jerked in my seat to look at what he was angry about.  In the front yard, waiting by the door were three people: two men and a woman.  One of the guys was really tall and buff, his size greater than that of Kyle’s, and he wore a red flannel shirt.  He had a bushy beard and looked like there was a dusting of soil over his skin and clothes, obviously in love with the outdoors.  While the other man and woman had the same earthy feel to them, they were nowhere near as large as the man in flannel.

“You said a swear!” Dylan piped up from the backseat.

As the truck pulled closer, the group of people straightened up, the bigger man puffing out his chest with power.  He reminded me of a lumberjack or some Smokey the Bear spokesperson.

“Who are they?” I wondered aloud.  They were probably some lost tourists who were trying to contact Kyle because he’s the park ranger.

Kyle sighed, however, which was weird since he usually loved all aspects of his job.  “That’s Alan and some of his gang.  They live in a commune in Guerneville and have been pestering me nonstop this whole week,” he spat.  Once we were in the driveway, he stomped on the brakes, making the truck lurch to a stop, shoving me against my seatbelt.

The larger man smirked, some of his teeth poking out of his mouth as he did so.  There was an almost animalistic quality about him that seemed to shout out that he was feral for some reason.  Despite all that though, I could feel myself roll my eyes at the fact that Kyle’s work was already interrupting him and we hadn’t even stepped foot in the damn house!

“Can I help you, Alan?” Kyle grunted as he stalked towards the group.  “I gotta admit that this is a little unprofessional seein’ as how you’re at my private residence and I’m off the clock.”

I hopped out of the truck, going to help Dylan out of the back.  All the while, I kept an ear out, a little nosey since Kyle seemed to be annoyed with these people which was out of his character.   In the past, it didn’t matter what it was, he would drop whatever he was doing to go to work.  There was this one time when we were at the movies in Santa Rosa, and he had to leave right after the previews started because there was a mountain lion sighting and he had to help track it down.  I’d been forced to take a bus home that day, like an animal!

“Ranger Bentley,” the large man, Alan, said, clearing his throat, “I implore you to reconsider your decision to search the woods near our commune.  We practically live off the grid and it would be an invasion of our privacy.”

Kyle sighed, pinching the skin between his eyes in frustration.  “I already told you that there was a hiker who swore up and down that they saw a wolf, so I have to check the area.”

Wolves? In California?

Dylan and I made our way around the truck.  I reached into the bed to yank out our suitcases, struggling a bit with the bigger one.  The other two people watched us, their yellow (what the hell…) eyes glued to our every movements, their stance shifting as if ready to bolt or attack.  They must’ve been on meth if they saw me and a little kid as a threat.

“But you and I both know that there are some conservation attempts for the wolves here, so why try to disrupt them?” Alan pressed, his pale face reddening in the cheeks a bit.  He seemed to be really insistent that Kyle stay out of the forest near the commune.  While I understood the urgency and made no plans to go anywhere near the forest to begin with, it seemed as if Kyle didn’t quite get it.

Kyle shook his head, holding up his hands in surrender.  “My hands are tied,” he said.  “I gotta do my job, Alan.”  He nodded in my direction.  “As you can see, my sons are here and they’ve had a long day.  So if you’ll excuse me…”  He tried to walk around the bigger man, but was stopped when Alan put a large hand on his shoulder.

Oh shit, they were about to throw hands!  The jerky teenager in me immediately started to grab for my phone in my pocket so that I could film Kyle get his ass handed to him by the mountain man.

Alan smirked, his nostrils flaring.  He quickly turned to his friends who seemed to be smelling something in the air too.  “Smell that?” he snorted.  

Oh, so no fight?

The other two began to chuckle, as if there was some inside joke.  I sniffed the air too, but all I smelt was sea salt and grass.

“Seems like you’re _real_ excited to have your boy back, eh Ranger?” Alan smirked.

Kyle clenched his jaw and shoved Alan’s hand off of him.  “As I said before, I’m going to have to patrol the area,” he sneered.  He looked back at Dylan and me.  “Get inside.”

The dude didn’t have to tell me twice.  I clutched Dylan’s hand and practically sprinted into the small home, managing to only carry in one suitcase.  Kyle will probably get the other one, I hope.

As I was about to close the door, I overheard Alan warning Kyle.  “I have no other choice than to have you see our situation from our point of view,” he growled…like legit growled.  Like a dog.  “See ya tomorrow, Ranger.”

Frickin’ weirdos.

I shook off that awkward encounter and went to getting my bedroom set up.  Due to there only being two bedrooms, Dylan and I were forced to share one, which didn’t bother me at all.  He was actually a quiet sleeper and if he left his toys lying around on the floor, I could just boss him around.  He actually seemed to always listen to me.  The bedroom was just like it had been back when I’d last used it five years ago.  The walls were painted royal blue and there were several _Pokémon_ and _Dragon Ball Z_ posters and toys scattered everywhere.  There was a bunkbed that had kiddie sheets on the top one and brand new black ones on the bottom.

“We have to share?” Dylan whined when we walked into the bedroom.

“Yep,” I said.  “So make sure not to have any wild parties, ‘kay?”

He nodded, rushing over to the bookshelf that had a Goku action figure on it.  “Sure,” he mumbled, already lost in his childhood imagination as he played.  While he was distracted, I went ahead and stuffed our clothes into the dresser.

“Here’s the other one,” Kyle said from the doorway, placing the larger of the two suitcases into the bedroom with ease.

“Thanks,” I mumbled, grabbing it and unzipping it to put my crap away.  Still, the images of the large Alan who looked desperate to keep Kyle out of the forest entered into my mind.  “So, um, is everything alright? Y’know, with what happened out there?”

He nodded, crossing his beefy arms over his massive chest, the action stretching his thin shirt even more.  “Yeah,” he huffed, rolling his icy eyes.  “There’s been a wolf sighting in a nearby forest, so I gotta go track it down to make sure it doesn’t get too close to the town.”

Damn it!  Back in Nashville, we’d lived in an apartment downtown, so all we had to worry about was crazy people, not frickin’ wolves!  Hearing that they were nearby only strengthened my determination to leave this place as soon as I turn eighteen.  My birthday’s in September and it’s October now, so… yeah, I have to wait a while.  Double damn it!

“And it seems that Alan and his gang don’t want me to enter their part of the forest,” he continued.  He looked me over, noticing my trembling hands at the mention of a wolf.  “But don’t worry, Michael.  I’ll keep you boys safe.”

Sure he’d keep us safe until he got called off to work.  “‘Kay,” I mumbled, turning back to the dresser to shove several pairs of pants into one drawer, having to strain to close it shut.

“Well, I’ll go make us some dinner,” Kyle said.  “I’ll let you guys know when it’s done.”

“‘Kay.”  I went about trying to get the bedroom situated to my liking, having to shove several of the old, useless trinkets of my childhood into the suitcases which I stuffed into the closet.  Shaking my head, I couldn’t believe that Kyle had held onto all of this junk.  The entire time I worked, Dylan played with some of my old action figures, making his own sound effects for them when they fought.

After a little bit, Dylan stopped and looked up at me, cocking his eyebrow.  “Mike,” he called, “how come you don’t like Dumbass?”

Oh God…  “Dylan, you shouldn’t call him that,” I said, fighting to hide my snicker.  “Call him ‘Kyle’ or ‘Dad’, ‘kay?”

He nodded.  “But why don’t you like him?”

Sure I haven’t snapped at Kyle or given him excessive attitude yet, but I was giving him the cold shoulder.  And it was enough for a three year-old to pick up on.  “It’s nothing,” I assured him, sitting criss-crossed on the floor beside him, picking up a Jigglypuff figurine.  I didn’t have the patience to explain to Dylan that Kyle and I had had a major falling out when I was growing up, hence it was awkward having to live and depend on him now.  It definitely pushed me out of my comfort zone because I felt almost as if we were shipped off to live with a total stranger.  “C’mon, I betcha Jigglypuff can kick Goku’s ass.”

“Nuh-uh!” Dylan scoffed, making blasting noises with his mouth as he shook the action figure within his grasp.

After a few minutes, Kyle came back to the entryway.  “Food’s ready,” he announced.

Dylan bolted from his spot on the floor, scampering behind the man to the kitchen.  I slowly shuffled my feet towards the kitchenette where there was a small wooden table with two wooden chairs at it.  There was a plastic stool for Dylan to help him reach the table better.

I took a seat at the table, looking down at what Kyle had made for dinner, grimacing.  There was rotisserie chicken (his favorite food), some mashed potatoes (meh, I preferred French fries), and zucchini— son of a bitch!

“Kyle!” I all but yelled, making the man jump in his seat, looking at me incredulously.

“Did you just call me by my first name?” he asked, trying to put on an authoritative voice, but it almost sounded wounded instead.

I ignored his question, gesturing at the plate in front of me, or more specifically, at the sautéed green lump.  “Are you trying to kill me?” I demanded.

He cocked his eyebrow at me and Dylan stuffed his face, completely oblivious to my outburst or just not caring.

“What is it?”  Kyle asked, genuinely confused.

This fool didn’t know me at all!  “I’m allergic to zucchini!”  Once again, I gestured at the plate, recoiling from the toxic green vegetable that would make my throat swell up.

“Since when?” he scoffed.  “If you don’t like it, then just don’t eat it.”

“Since birth,” I sneered.  I knew it, I knew that my father didn’t give two shits about me.  Even when I had attempted to spend quality time with him in the past, he’d insisted on going outdoors into dirty nature, knowing full well that I was a city kid and had preferred the indoors and Internet!  And now, he’s forgotten that I had a deadly food allergy!

He clenched his jaw and sat in thought before widening his eyes.  “Oh shit, yeah!” he finally gasped.  “Sorry, Michael, let me make you something else.”  He stood up and reached for my plate.

“It’s okay, I’m not hungry,” I said, excusing myself from the table to stomp back to my bedroom.  I’ve had it, officially.  I knew that it would be pointless coming to live with my father.  I ground my teeth and clenched my fists, pissed that I would be forced to rely on that useless man for several months.  I knew that my uncle, Dean, who was Kyle’s older brother, lived a couple hours north in Eureka along with my grandpa.  Perhaps I could phone him and beg him to live there instead.

I slammed the door to my bedroom, lounging out on the bed with my laptop.  I blasted some music into my headphones to try to numb my frustrated brain as I watched random videos on _YouTube_ to try to distract me.  I was pissed, plain and simple.  I didn’t want to be here in the first place, and then there was that whole B.S. with the zucchini that just furthered the notion that I wasn’t a priority in my father’s life.  Shoot, I didn’t need him to put me on a pedestal, but the least he could do was remember to pick me up from the airport on time or recall that I had a serious food allergy.  I didn’t think that that was too much to ask.

Sighing, I paused my video and walked over to the dresser to snatch out the bottle of NyQuil that I had stored in my suitcase with me.  I wasn’t one for self-medicating or abusing drugs, but the stuff helped me sleep and relax.  Hence, I took a swig of the purple goop, grimacing as I choked it down, coughing a little bit afterwards.

It didn’t take long before I felt my mind fog up and my movements slow down.  Giggling, I drooped back onto the mattress, sinking further into it as the cold medicine made me sluggish.  I was so entranced in the feeling that I barely noticed when the bedroom door opened and Kyle walked in.

His mouth moved, but I couldn’t hear him over the profane shrieking of _MPGiS_ , which blasted in my headphones.  The medicine made my vision go a little fuzzy and my eyelids felt as if they weighed a million tons, causing me to struggle to keep them open.

I felt the headphones being yanked off my head and tossed onto the bed.  “I said that I’m gonna go to bed now,” Kyle repeated, his voice sounding gruff and irritated.  He was closer to the bed now and I could see that he had changed his clothes into his “pajamas”, which were just some blue boxers and a white wife beater.  The top barely contained his massive chest muscles that poked through the thin fabric.  Damn, the guy was buff.

“‘Kay, have fun,” I slurred, my speech slowing down, sounding as if I’d been drinking.

He flinched and placed a large hand on my shoulder.  He was so much bigger than me that his hand completely engulfed my dainty shoulder.  “Boy, are you drunk?” he asked, lowering his voice so that Dylan, who stood in the background, couldn’t hear.

I shook my head, the movement too fast for my whacked-out brain, causing the room to spin.  “Whoa,” I breathed, having to blink several times to balance out my vision.  “No, no, I jus’ took some med’cine.  It’s to hel’ me sleep.”

He pinched the skin above his nose again and sighed.  “Okay, don’t do that again, got it?” 

Nope.  “Fo’ sho.”

He clenched his jaw, narrowing his blue eyes at me.  “Michael, you’re grounded,” he said, snatching my laptop off the bed.

“Wha—?” I whined, sitting up too fast and banging my head hard against the top bunk above me.  Groaning, I cradled my head in my hands, the medicine doing absolutely nothing to ease the throbbing that I felt.

“Oh shit, are you okay?” Kyle asked, trying, and failing, to contain his laughter.  He stepped forward and grabbed a hold of my chin to tilt my face towards him so that he could look at the bump that I’m sure was beginning to form on my forehead.  He clicked his tongue as he inspected it, bending down so close to me that his chicken-scented breath wafted over my face.  “It doesn’t look too bad.”

“Why am I grounded?” I complained, reaching for my laptop, but Kyle quickly held it behind his back and out of my reach.

“Because,” he scoffed, “you’ve been having a serious attitude today and you’re calling me by my first name.  Both of those have to stop.”

“Or what?” I groaned, turning around to rest on my right side so that I wouldn’t have to face him.  It was totally ironic that whenever I needed him, he wasn’t there.  Yet, when I’d broken his stupid rules, then he wanted to act like a father.

“Boy, don’t think for a second that you’re too big for me to throw you over my knee,” he warned, his voice lowering, but adding an almost shaky quality to it.

Now, normally, I totally would’ve shut my mouth and left things alone.  However, with all the stresses going on recently along with my irritation at the older man, tied up with the fact that I was high off my ass on NyQuil, I turned onto my back to stare down my father.  “Ooh, I’m shaking,” I mocked, even pretending to tremble my hands.

Kyle huffed, slowly shaking his head.  “Look, Michael,” he said, lowering his voice to a calming register and crouching by my bunk, propping himself up on his elbows, his right one on my pillow, “I know that this is hard for you.  But this will be a chance to strengthen our relationship with one another, y’know?”

I twisted to face him head on, peeved that his face was a mere couple of inches away from mine as he leaned forward.  “Sure,” I mumbled, not really feeling what he was saying.  The medicine was totally kicking my butt and I was struggling to stay awake.

Kyle smiled, his wide mouth dominating the lower part of his face.  His rough-looking stubble seemed to conflict with the glee that was displayed.  “Cool,” he grinned.  “So how about you join me tomorrow to track that wolf? It’ll be fun.”

Ugh, no.  No to all of that!  

“No thanks,” I slurred, having absolutely zero percent drive to waste my Sunday in the woods looking for a wild dog.  Plus, Alan had seemed pretty damn adamant on having us not go into said woods.

Kyle fake pouted, sticking out his lower lip like he used to when I was kid and didn’t want to take a nap or buckle up my seat belt.  “Aww, c’mon Mikey, it’ll be fun,” he pressed.  “We’ll drop Dylan off with Trixie at the office so we can make a whole day of it.  We can get those doughnuts you like and then we’ll go down to Guerneville.”

No!  No!  No!  “No thanks, Kyle,” I grunted, turning back around away from him.

Once again, he let out a sigh.  His warm hand gently shook my shoulder.  “What’s with this ‘Kyle’ crap? I’m still your dad…” He trailed off for a moment, his shaking ceasing until he was just squeezing my shoulder.  Eventually that morphed into a light caress, his thick fingers gliding over my long-sleeved shirt, leaving a tingling feeling wherever they went.

The hell was going on?

“I’m still your dad,” he whispered to himself, his voice urgent and low.  “I’m still your father and you’re my son.”  His hand recoiled as if I were a scorching hot plate.

“Kyle?” I asked, glancing back at him, seeing him biting on his lower lip in thought.

He jerked back out of whatever trance he was in.  “Um, yeah, I’m your dad so you should call me ‘Dad’, or even ‘Daddy’ like what you used to.”  Yeah, I’m definitely not going with the second option.  “But listen, I want you to come with me because I don’t feel comfortable with you being here by yourself in case Alan comes by again.”

I suppose he did have a point there.  There was no way I’d want to have to confront that mountaineer all by myself.  “Fine,” I groaned, already wishing that I had a time machine and could just skip over tomorrow altogether.  I hate nature and I hate hiking, and the thought of dealing with both of those with my father made me nauseous.

“Great!” Kyle beamed, his smile making a comeback.  “I’ll wake you up tomorrow.”  He then smirked, pursing his lips for a brief second.  “But first, what kind of Daddy would I be if I didn’t kiss your boo-boo?” He playfully puckered his lips and leaned down towards the bump on my forehead.

“Ha ha,” I mocked, attempting to move out of his way by sitting up, but by some mischievous twist of fate, I moved perfectly into a horrible landing site for his lips.  My eyes widened and all my blood drained from my face as soon as my dad’s lips pressed against mine completely by accident.  Frozen in shock and appall, Kyle’s stubble was the first thing that I noticed as it prickled against my skin, in stark contrast with the soft tenderness of his full lips as they rested on top of my slightly parted ones.  They were warm and seemed so comfy.

And the second thing that I noticed was that neither of us pulled away immediately.  While my eyes were round as plates, my dad’s were closed and he let out a low noise from deep within his chest.

Finally gaining my momentum back, I lurched away, basically shoving myself against the wall to get as far away from the man as possible, my heart racing in my chest and my fingers tingling.

Kyle stood and slowly backed away, bringing my laptop forward to hold in front of his lower waist.  “Um, w-well, I gotta go— Uh, goodnight, Kiddo,” he stammered, his face turning bright red as he spun around and dashed out of my bedroom leaving me stunned.

Even Dylan, who stood in the background, was amused.  “You kissed a man!” he laughed, pointing at me as he giggled.

“Don’t tell anyone!” I barked, narrowing my droopy eyes at him in a sad attempt to intimidate him.

It didn’t work.  He shrugged and went back to playing with some my old action figures, making shooting noises as he tossed some up into the air.

The entire time he played, I could only focus on the lingering tingle that was on my lips.  Until the NyQuil took over and I passed out, the recent memory of accidentally kissing my dad was prominently in my mind.


	4. It's a crime

“It’s a crime” - Crystal Kay

_And every time / You look in my eye / I’m just about to say my line / Something cool / But it slips my mind / And every time / You look in my eye / I wish I had the nerve to say “Hey”_

♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡

**[Michael, Age 3]**

_I saw Daddy get out of his truck and walk inside the station to come pick me up.  He’d been out on the beach because he said that there was a whale on it, and he had to help to get it back home to its family._

_“Daddy!” I cheered, running over to him to attach myself to his leg._

_“Hey Kiddo!” Daddy smiled, lifting me up in his arms to bring me into one of his tight, bear hugs.  I buried my face into the crook of his neck, sniffing in his usual smell of sea salt and pine trees._

_“Did you save the whale?” I asked, eagerly waiting for his heroic story.  My Daddy was my hero.  He was Superman in my child eyes, capable of doing no wrong.  I loved when Mom would fly me out to see him.  We’d spend all day together playing and having fun.  It was just me and Daddy._

_“Sure did,” Daddy grinned.  He turned to thank Trixie for watching me while he was away before walking us out to his truck to go home.  As he put me in my car seat in the back, he recounted his tale for me.  “It was huge, and it smelled really bad.  So bad that I had to hold my breath the whole time I was there…”_

_My wide eyes glimmered as I listened to Daddy’s story about the whale.  Despite hearing about tractors and crane lifts, I imagined in my mind that it was Daddy himself who’d picked up the whale and threw it back into the ocean.  He was the strongest man I knew after all._

_When we pulled up in front of the house, Daddy got out of the truck and helped me out of my seat, keeping me in his arms.  “And how was your day with Trixie?” he asked me as we entered the house._

_“It was fun!” I exclaimed.  “She showed me pictures of her wedding.”  While I was at the station, she’d showed me pictures of her in her white wedding dress, looking super happy as she stood next to a man in a tux.  She’d told me that it was the happiest day of her life because she’d spent it with the man she loved the most._

_And that got me thinking, because Daddy was my most favorite person in the whole wide world._

_“Daddy,” I said, wrapping my small arms around his thick neck, “when I get older, I’ma marry you.  And then we’ll have our own happy pictures to show everyone!”_

_Daddy smiled down at me and nodded.  “Okay, Kiddo,” he chuckled.  “We’ll get married when you’re older.”_

**(´▽`ʃƪ)♡**

**[Michael, Present Day]**

“Michael, c’mon.  Time to get up.”

I groaned as I was being lightly shaken awake by Kyle who was crouched by my bunk.  I cracked open my eyes to glare at him, my sight a little blurry but I could still barely make out the pain in the ass as he smiled my way, already decked out in his ranger uniform.  He had on olive green slacks with a short sleeve, button-up shirt that was same shade.  He even left the top two buttons undone, once again, putting the top of his chest muscles on display…I really needed to stop staring at my dad’s muscly bod— right after one more peek.  His biceps seemed to curl out of the short sleeves, causing the fabric to bunch up a bit near his armpits.

“Why don’t you get ready so we can go?” he smiled down at me, an excited look on his face that reminded me of a kid at a candy store.  He was unshaven, allowing his stubble to dominate his lower face, giving him a tough-guy look.  However, his wide-brimmed ranger hat kind of blew that characterization, making him look like some Boy Scouts dweeb.

I groaned louder this time, shoving my face into my pillow.  “I changed my mind,” I muttered, wanting nothing more than to fall back asleep.  Even Dylan was still asleep, light snoring ringing out from the top bunk.

Kyle yanked my pillow out from under my head, making me hit the hard mattress.  “I want you up and ready in twenty minutes,” he said, turning on the bedroom light as he left the room…that dick.

Whatever, I didn’t really have a say in the matter, did I? Despite wanting to spend my entire Sunday in bed ignoring the rest of the world, I slid out from under the covers to shower and get ready for my “Awesome Day with Daddy”, oh boy…  Once I was all showered and clean, I got dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt and some tight blue jeans that made my butt look good (but out of them, it was sad and flat).  I then put on my red Converse because I didn’t own a single pair of hiking boots due to the fact that I never thought I’d go hiking in my entire life.  Ever.

When I was all dressed and, unfortunately, ready for the day, I woke up Dylan who was more of a morning person than I was.  I only had to tell him once to get dressed so that he could spend the day with Trixie, the ranger who worked the front desk at the small station.  Man, I’d trade places with him in a heartbeat.  I hated hiking and I hated Kyle, so the both of those combined was the worst day ever!

When I all done with my morning routine, Dylan and I met up with Kyle in the living room.  He glanced up from his coffee cup and newspaper, looking at me oddly.  

“That’s what you’re gonna wear?” he asked me.

Well fuck him too.  “Yeah?” I said, unsure as to why he was acting all weird about my wardrobe.  I was a city kid who almost never ventured outside, so this was pretty much my rough and tumble outfit.

“Your feet are going to hurt without some hiking boots,” he commented, looking down at my Converse that I’d saved up weeks for.  “I think your old ones are in your closet.”  He was referring to the old hiking boots that I’d worn when I was eleven, and had size seven feet.  However, at age seventeen, my feet are size ten.

“I don’t think they’ll fit,” I said, fighting with my entire being not let my personality get the best of me and say something snarky.

“We’ll have to buy you some new ones then,” he shrugged, turning to open the front door.

Ugh, if he thought that me joining him for a hike would be a long term hobby, then he was in for a rude awakening.  Still, I kept my mouth shut and followed behind him as we left the house and went up to his work truck.  I set Dylan in the back and hopped into the passenger side, noting that the morning weather was really foggy.  It rolled in from the ocean in such a thick blanket that I could barely make out anything across the street.  The grayish mist filled in every space of the small town, adding an eerie, horror movie feeling to it.

“Um, are you sure you don’t wanna just stay home today?” I asked, a little fearful that we’d crash into the ocean with such low visibility.

“Michael, I gotta do my job,” Kyle sighed as he started up the truck and turned the heater on.  “And keep in mind that I’m the parent, so whatever I say, goes.”  He shot me a stern look as he pulled out of the driveway, a little fed up with my morning crankiness.

I shut my mouth for the rest of the drive over to the ranger station that was in the middle of the sad excuse for a downtown that Bodega Bay had, which was pretty much just a handful of buildings alongside the freeway.  

For the entirety of the drive, my mind would venture back to the accidental kiss that my father and I had experienced last night.  Slowly, so as not to make it obvious, I directed my gaze to his face as he drove, his blue eyes glued to the foggy road ahead.  He’d mouth the words to the songs on the radio, his full lips mesmerizing in an odd way, their pink softness framed by the dark brown stubble.  Just looking at Kyle’s mouth recreated that staticky sensation in my own lips that I’d felt last night.

I shivered and averted my line of sight from my dad beside me, looking out at…the fog.  I pursed my lips, trying to kill the tingling that lived in them, constantly reminding me of that fateful three seconds when Kyle and I had locked mouths.  It was completely on accident, so why I was practically obsessing over it?

Could it be that I didn’t completely hate it?

No!  That was ridiculous!  Kyle was my father, my frickin’ blood relative.  I’d spent twenty years in his ball sack for pete’s sake!  I was just tired and overwhelmed from everything that was going on in my life, that had to be it.

Once again, I glanced back over at my dad, this time using just my eyes so as to stay inconspicuous.

Kyle was looking back at me, his tongue flickering over his bottom lip.

Quickly, I centered my focus on the radio, desperate to make it look as if I weren’t trying to steal a peek.  And to further my predicament, Kyle running his tongue over his full lip filtered into my mind as well.  Was he thinking about last night too?

No, that wasn’t possible.  I was overthinking stuff; there was no further explanation.  Last night was a fluke, and it would never happen again.  Kyle was my dad, and anything beyond that parental relationship with him would be inappropriate.  And Hell would freeze over before I allowed anything like that to happen.

Pretty soon, we pulled up in front of the ranger station.  As soon as we were in a parking space, a tall, blonde woman walked outside, clad in the same olive green uniform that Kyle wore.  She walked over to the truck, all smiles.  I couldn’t help but snicker at her thick blue eye makeup that made her look like a birthday clown.

“Hey boys!” she waved as she walked over to us, stopping to lean in through Kyle’s window.  She glanced my way, perking up the slightest bit, her voice sweet as sugar substitute.  “Well, well, it’s been years since I’ve seen you, Michael.  Look at how much you’ve grown.”

Who the hell was she?

Kyle puffed his chest out, straining the buttons on his tight shirt.  “You bet Trixie.  ‘Member last time I brought him by?” he beamed, his smile dominating his face.

The woman, Trixie I guess, nodded, her blonde hair bouncing.  “Yep,” she said, sounding a little bit like one of those stereotypical, perky cheerleaders on made-for-TV movies, “the little guy was so excited to patrol the beach with his Daddy.”  She switched her enamored eyes between Kyle and me, imaging some memory that I had trouble recollecting.

“That was back when he was six,” Kyle commented, his reminiscing smile matching the woman’s.

Trixie laughed.  “He brought along his pail and shovel,” she gushed. “And he was like, ‘I’ma work with Daddy!’”

Oh God…  My face was beginning to grow hot as my dad and his coworker talked all about kiddie-me and my completely ignorant attitude regarding spending time with my father.  Sure, in the past when I was little, I actually did used to like spending time with Kyle whenever he’d find the time to actually hang with me.  We’d go to the beach or to the movies, but as time went on, he’d leave me at home or at the station with Trixie…who’s makeup was plastered on so thick that it was hard to recall her actual face.

Trixie stepped back so that Kyle could get out of the truck to let Dylan out. 

“Well,” Kyle began, “Michael actually is going to work with me today.”

“To Guerneville?” Trixie asked, taking a hold of Dylan’s hand as soon as he was on his feet.  “That reminds me, Alan called this morning and asked me to ask you to not go.  Be careful, it’s a full moon in a couple days, so he’ll probably be goin’ cray cray.”

Well, I could agree with her on that.  Alan and his gang seemed to be extremely persistent about staying out of the woods, and of course, Kyle was bent on going in.  I was hesitant to follow him in, trembling in my seat.

Kyle nodded.  “Yeah, but he doesn’t scare me,” he chuckled.  “Besides, I got my back up with me.”  He gestured over at me.

Yeah, if something went down, I’d most likely bolt instead of help.

I waved at Dylan as he followed Trixie inside the station by the hand.  He had a bounce to his step, excited to be spending the day in a ranger station, which he thought was the same as a police station with a jail and everything.  He was going to be sorely disappointed when he discovers that it’s just an office with a small TV that only gets local channels.

“Ready to go?” Kyle asked, pulling out of the space.  If he was going to just go ahead and take off, then why’d he bother asking if I were ready.  I would’ve said, no.

Instead of being sarcastic (verbally), I just nodded.  “Yeah,” I muttered, bouncing my legs in trepidation.  Alan’s warning rang thought my memory.  He specifically said to NOT enter the forest, the same forest that Kyle was forcing me to enter with him.

“Good,” Kyle smiled, not noticing my hesitation.  “Real quick, we’ll stop by the corner store to get you some doughnuts, sound good?” He flashed a grin my way, his arm making a comeback to my seat, relaxing behind my headrest.

“‘Kay,” I said, actually happy about that situation.  The corner store down the street sold some really good doughnuts, the ones that had fruit-flavored jelly inside.  At least my dad remembered that I liked sweets.  But then again, who doesn’t like doughnuts?

We sped down the street, and because Bodega Bay is such a small town, we reached the corner store in under two minutes.  The store was a tiny shack-looking building, painted a bright yellow that stood out from the gray foggy background.  Kyle pulled up in front of it, not bothering to shut off the truck.  After digging in his pocket, he fished out a ten dollar bill.

“Here,” he said, handing me the money.  “Just get me a plain glazed.”

“Mm-hm,” I hummed, snatching the bill from him and jumping out of the truck.  I hurried inside the store, eager to get inside away from the cool, moist air that reeked of salt.

As soon as I was indoors, I was greeted with the aroma of baked sweets, consisting of a blend of chocolate, raspberry, and lemon.  My mouth began to salivate as I took in all the smells and sights of the doughnuts, my stomach even gurgling a bit.

“Hi and welcome!” a voice from behind the counter greeted me.

I looked up from the glass doughnut case to see a tall boy around my age wearing a white apron.  He had his spiky blonde hair styled up and his pale face was smooth without an ounce of stubble on it.  I was awed by his deep, brown eyes that matched the chocolate drizzles on the treats in front of him.  And when the guy smiled, the left side of his face pulled up more than the right, looking more like smirk.  He towered over me, like most guys, but he had a thin build so as not to look menacing, just tall.  On his apron was a name tag that read out: _Jaymes_.

“Hi,” I said, trying to lean all seductively against the counter where he was.  I propped myself up on my elbows, but accidentally bumped into the napkin dispenser, making it crash onto the store floor with a BANG!  It popped open and the paper napkins flew in all directions, like I had burst open a piñata.  My face burned red and I looked up sheepishly, biting on my lip in humiliation.

Luckily, Jaymes began to laugh, holding onto his sides as I awkwardly stood there across the counter among my mess.

“I’m so sorry,” I blurted, frantically trying to pick up all the napkins from the ground.

“Don’t sweat it,” Jaymes giggled, stepping out from behind the counter to help me out.  “I’m Jaymes by the way.”  He pointed to his name tag with a fist that had a lot of bunched up napkins in it.

“I’m Michael,” I smiled, my face starting to cool off the smallest bit.  “Once again, I’m so sorry about the mess.”

He laughed again.  “It’s cool,” he said, looking up at me to give me a wink.  “You’re lucky you’re cute, ‘cause if it was anyone else, then I would’ve got mad.”

“Do you say that to all your customers?” I smirked, picking up the last napkin from the floor.  I stood up and threw the paper into the trash can by the door, wiping my hands off on my pants.

“Only the ones I wanna ask out.”  Once again, he flashed me that smile and I could feel my heart beat speed up at the interaction.  James was cute and totally my type: a baby-faced guy with a killer grin who could give me free doughnuts.  Plus, I liked that he was straightforward and didn’t beat around the bush.  Back in Nashville, I’d go on a date here and there, but it wasn’t a constant thing.  Some nights I’d go date, and others I’d stay home and play video games; it all depended on my mood that weekend.  Other than that, I’d never actually entered an official relationship mainly because guys my age tended to get on my nerves after the second date.

I could feel myself gushing in the presence of the handsome guy before me.  His lips looked a little thin, but they’d no doubt be smoother than my dad’s…why am I comparing the two? Anyways, I could totally dig Jaymes's vibe: the smile, the way he wasn’t pissed at me for making a mess in his shop, and his cute face.

“And what would we do?” I playfully asked, leaning up against the glass case after double checking to make sure I wouldn’t knock anything else over.

“Well,” Jaymes said, crossing his arms in front of his thinnish chest, “I’d take you to a restaurant and then a movie.  Kinda cliché, but I’ve been told it’s quite a classic for a reason.”

“That’s very cliché,” I teased, laughing a little bit at his silliness.

He mock-frowned, putting his hands on his hips.  “Yes, it may be.  So then I guess I’d have to really stretch my imagination to impress you, huh?”

I shrugged.  “I might let you pass with dinner and movie,” I smirked.  “But if the movie sucks, then no second date.”

“Okay, it’s a deal,” he agreed.  “So are you going to be going to the high school here? I’m assuming you’re new since I haven’t seen you around.”

I nodded.  “Yeah, moved here yesterday,” I said.  “From Tennessee.”

Jaymes’s eyes widened.  “Whoa, that’s far,” he mused.  “Must be a culture shock, right?”

“Not really,” I admitted.  “I used to visit, my dad’s been living here most of his life.”

“Who’s your dad?”

I didn’t have time to answer before the shop door swung open, a little hard.  The door slammed into the wall behind it with a loud clatter, making me jump a little bit.  I looked over to see Kyle stalk into the tiny store, crossing his large arms in front of his massive chest.  He towered over the both of us, having a few inches on Jaymes, and twice the bulk too.  As he saw the two of us talking to each other, me leaning against the doughnut case and Jaymes not even five inches away from me, a grimace took over his features.  He narrowed his eyes at the employee who took a step away from me under the glare of my dad.  He puffed out his chest, trying to make his muscles look even larger in order to intimidate the other guy.  His jaw tightened as his cheeks reddened.

I have no clue as to why, but Kyle looked pissed the fuck off.

“Um, w-welcome, Ranger,” Jaymes stammered, rushing back behind the counter.  “How may I help you?” The blood drained from his face, making his already-pale skin look like a corpse.

Kyle took a deep breath, inhaling loudly through his nostrils, closing his eyes.  After a couple seconds, he exhaled and titled his head until his neck popped.  When he opened his eyes back up, his demeanor did a one-eighty and he had his goofy smile on his face and he dropped his arms to his side.

“I just came to see what was taking _my_ boy so long,” he said, walking forward and patting my shoulder with his hand, letting it remain there.  He glanced down at me, his tongue playing with the inside of his bottom lip.  “Did you pick out your doughnut yet?”

What the hell was going on?

“Uh, no?” I wondered, confused beyond belief.  I turned my attention back to the uncomfortable Jaymes. “Uh, could I please get a plain glazed and a raspberry-filled one?”

Jaymes nodded, remaining silent as he grabbed my order and put them into a white paper bag before setting them on the counter.

I held out the ten for him to take, but he shook his head and waved his hand at me.

“It’s on the house,” he said, trying to regain his past confidence, but it was nowhere near as high as it had been before Kyle had barged in.

“Oh, thank you,” I smiled, out of awe, apology, and hope that he wouldn’t ignore me at school.  “See you at school tomorrow?”

He nodded, but nervously glanced over at Kyle, who inched a little closer to me.  What was his damage?

After mouthing “Sorry” to Jaymes, I left the shop with Kyle in tow.  I hopped into the truck and slammed the door shut behind me, peeved at my dad’s weird behavior inside the store.

Once Kyle was in the truck, he cleared his throat like he’d wanted to say something, but decided against it and began to drive off.  

“So,” I trailed, “are you okay?” I handed him his doughnut and took a large bite of mine, smiling at the sweet deliciousness that filled my mouth.

“Yeah,” he said, his voice cracking a little bit.  He cleared his throat again.  “Why d’you ask?”

Now I’ve never been in a relationship that had lasted more than two weeks, so I couldn’t exactly tell too well, but it seemed almost as if Kyle was jealous when he saw me talking to Jaymes in the corner store.  The way he looked all pissed and the way he came to my side and established contact reminded me of some possessive boyfriend that I’ve seen in after-school specials.    But then again, the more I thought about it, the more I felt like an idiot.  Kyle’s my father.  There’s no way he would get jealous of me flirting with some dude.  Perhaps he just didn’t like the idea of his son flirting with a male.  That was it.

“It’s nothing,” I said, feeling foolish for overthinking things again.  Just like the accidental kiss last night, I’d jumped to conclusions about my father regarding his reaction to me flirting with Jaymes.  Wow, I’m such an egomaniac sometimes.  But then again, there was a way to find out for sure.  “So I was talking to Jaymes—he’s the guy working in the shop— and he mentioned something about taking me out to dinner and a movie.”  I glanced over at Kyle through my peripherals, taking another bite of my doughnut.

“Oh?” he asked.  “And what did you say?” His face was like a stone, showing absolutely no emotion at all.

“I said it’d be fun,” I said slowly so that he could digest every syllable I dropped.

Kyle just nodded, keeping his attention on the road ahead.  Okay, so maybe he didn’t really care.  Maybe I was just imaging things.

“Well that’s too bad,” he said.  “‘Cause there’s no way I’d let you go.”

I jerked back in my seat, coughing a little bit as I spit up a chunk of my doughnut.  “Why not?” I whined.

“You’re grounded, remember?” he said, giving me a stern look, narrowing his dark eyes.

Oh yeah, that.  “For how long?”

“Until I say so.”

“So… is that like a week, or two weeks?”

Kyle sighed, rolling his eyes.  “Michael,” he huffed, turning down the radio so that I could hear only him, “like I said last night, I’m your father, so just do as I say.  No dating, got it?”

“Dating guys?” I just wanted some clarification.

“Anyone,” Kyle sneered, “ever.”

I scoffed and twisted my body to face him head on in the truck.  “Why not?” I cried.  “I’m a teenager!  Teens date and, get this, have sex!”  I was still a virgin, but I added that last part to show Kyle that, despite me living under his roof and having to abide by his household rules, he wasn’t going to have a say in my sex life…which was nonexistent, but still!

“Keep up the attitude and you’ll be grounded until you’re thirty,” he said flatly.

“Kyle!” I exasperatedly cried out, throwing my hand that wasn’t clutching onto my doughnut into the air.  “What is the—”

“What did I say about calling me ‘Kyle’?” he interrupted.

Ugh!  This man was so infuriating!  “ _Dad_ , why can’t I date?” I asked, trying to control the volume of my voice so that he wouldn’t prolong me being grounded.

“Because I said,” he smirked, turning his focus back to the winding road.

Son of a bitch!  Shaking my head, I silently ate the rest of my doughnut, trying with all my might to not lash out.  Kyle was being ridiculous.  He wasn’t involved in my life for the past five years, and now all of a sudden, he thinks he can control it? Well, I’ve got a simple phrase for him: Teenage Rebellion.  Whether he likes it or not, I _will_ go out on date with Jaymes sometime in the near future.  

“You got something on your face,” Kyle said, snapping me out of my pouting.  His warm finger brushed the corner of my mouth, wiping off a drop of raspberry jelly before sticking it into his own mouth.  “Mmmm, that’s good.”

Frickin’ weirdo.

I turned the radio back up and tried to pretend that he didn’t just do that for the rest of the awkward drive to the forest.


	5. Oblivion

“Oblivion” - 30 Seconds to Mars

_The enemy arrives / Escape into the night / Everybody run now / Everybody run now_

♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡

**[Michael, Age 4]**

_The wind whipped around Daddy’s house, making it howl like one of the dogs down the block.  The sound made me think of one of the monsters that I’ve seen on TV, and I hide underneath my blanket.  That way, whatever monster was outside in the storm, it wouldn’t be able to find me._

_The rain tapped against the window and when I peered out it, the trees blew like crazy.  It was scary whenever there was a thunderstorm, and I shivered and went back to hiding under the blankets._

_CRASH!_

_The thunder crashed in the sky and I could see a flash of bright light even from under the blankets.  The windows even shook with the great boom and my stomach twisted in knots.  Nope.  Forget that._

_I scurried out from underneath the blanket and out of my bedroom, down the hall, and into Daddy’s room.  Daddy was still asleep, resting on his side.  He snored a little bit, but I’d rather deal with that than the scary thunder outside.  Quickly, I shimmied under Daddy’s blanket, latching onto him with my arms and legs._

_As soon as I cuddled up to Daddy, he let out a grunt; and even while he was asleep, he wrapped his big arms around me and pulled me in closer to him.  All of a sudden, my heart stopped racing and I felt myself relaxing.  Even with the loud thunder and flashing lightning bolts, I wasn’t afraid anymore._

_Daddy always made me feel safe.  He was the strongest man I knew and he could protect me from anything.  He always said that I could go to him whenever I was scared and he would take care of me._

_And I knew he always would._

_“Daddy’s got ya, Baby,” he mumbled, rubbing my back reassuringly._

_I snuggled up closer to him and fell asleep._

**(٭′ᵕુ‵)ુ(ૂ′ᵕ‵ॢං)**

**[Michael, Present Day]**

Guerneville was more of a river town than a beach town, situated more inland.  A majority of the homes were built into the forest, the roads very narrow and difficult to navigate especially with on-coming traffic.  The giant redwoods blocked out a majority of the daylight, making it creepily dark below the canopy, the wisps of fog that travelled throughout the trees making it look like some slasher flick stuff.  I half-expected to see Jason Voorhees leap out from behind a tree to chop me up.  I mentally berated myself when I shifted in my seat, a little closer to my father, feeling like some stupid child who needed their daddy in order to feel safe.  

Still, although I’d never admit it to him, I was grateful that Kyle was here with me and that I wasn’t out in the woods alone.  On the other hand, it was all his fault that I was out here in the first place.  And I was still mad at him for grounding me and for forbidding that I date anyone while under his roof.

“So, why exactly did that Alan-guy not want you coming out here?” I asked, subscribing to the theory that he was a serial killer who hid the bodies of his victims out in the secluded forest.

Kyle shrugged, pulling over on the side of the road.  He turned the truck off and took off his seatbelt.  “We have to walk from here,” he said, not doing anything to ease my anxiety.

Nervously, I glanced out the window.  The forest was dark and what was visible was shrouded in fog, creating a zillion perfect hiding spots for something (or someone) to jump out and kill us.  I was seventeen and still a virgin!  I had tons left to live for!  And if I was gone, then Dylan would have nobody.

“Um, Ky— er, Dad, are you sure we should track down this wolf?” I whimpered, my hands starting to tremble.  

He opened up the backdoor and lifted up the seat to reveal tons of ranger equipment.  “Don’t worry, Michael,” he said, glancing up at me, “I won’t let anything happen to you, ‘kay?”

“But there’s a wolf,” I pointed out.  “Aren’t they a little dangerous?”

“It’s more afraid of you than you are of it,” he said, grabbing a map and a compass.  Yeah, that’s complete bullshit.  Last time I checked, I didn’t have razor-sharp fangs or crazy long claws.  How on earth was a monster-dog supposed to be afraid of a lanky teenager with a bad attitude?

Then something else popped into my mind.  “Kyle, um, sorry.  _Dad_ , I learned in Biology that dogs have packs,” I said.  “So wouldn’t it be safe to assume that there’d be more than one?”

“Good job,” Kyle said, flashing me a smile.  “Wolves do run in packs.  See, you can become a park ranger yourself with your knowledge of the wilderness.”

Um, no.  The closest I want to get to the wilderness is to go to Petsmart.  

“What else do you know about wolves?” he asked, grabbing a backpack and shoving various other ranger crap into it.

I slowly inched myself out of the truck, grimacing at the cloud of dirt that instantaneously formed around my new Converse the second my feet touched the ground.  “Um, they’re mammals?” I answered, wondering why he was deciding to have some animal science course with me now.

“Well, yes they are,” he chuckled, zipping up the backpack and slamming the door shut before walking over to me.  “But they also mate for life, making them one of the few animals in the world that do that.  Neat, huh?”

I totally could’ve just stayed home and watched Animal Planet if the point of me coming out here was to learn about wolf mating patterns.  “Sure.”

Kyle rolled his eyes, but handed me a map.  “Here, keep track of where we go,” he said, opening it and pointing to a small section on it.  “We’re here right now.”

“I think my phone has GPS if you’d rather use that,” I said, having almost no idea how to use a paper map.  That really illustrated the twenty year age gap between me and my dad: he used to have to rely on instruments that were made obsolete with the coming of the Internet.  It was only twenty years, but still.

“We won’t get good reception out here,” he said.  “The trees block out the signal.”

Oh God, I was really going off the grid.  No service? No electricity? No TV? Why did people find joy in hiking through a forest? This really was a good punishment, kudos Kyle.

I followed Kyle throughout the forest, trying my best to calculate on the map exactly where we were going.  We ventured off the trail, traversing through fallen trees and through areas with thick plant growth that was hard to walk through.  The whole time, Kyle kept his shoulders squared and his chest puffed out, a grin on his face.  I, on the other hand, was several feet behind, panting and struggling to move my legs.  It felt like we’d been at it for hours, a sweat breaking out on my forehead.  My poor feet felt as if they were covered in blisters, each step causing a shiver of pain to ripple throughout my body.

“Dad!” I wheezed.  “I need to take a breather!”  I slumped over and rested my hands on my knees, gasping for air.  Man, I was out of shape, which didn’t come as a surprise seeing as how my grade in PE was always a C or lower.

Kyle cocked his eyebrow at me, pulling out his phone.  “Michael, it’s only been fifteen minutes,” he said blankly.

I fell back on my butt, leaning up against a tree.  “Then just leave me here,” I panted.  “I’ll keep an eye out for the wolf.”  I was so exhausted.  Not only was I wearing bad shoes for a hike, I was also walking on uneven ground that had all sorts of obstacles on it.

Kyle shook his head.  “Didn’t you ever go outdoors in Nashville?” he chuckled, making his way over to where I’d collapsed.

“Not unless I absolutely had to.”

“Well, I can give you a piggyback ride if you want?” he offered, crouching down beside me.

“Dad, I’m seventeen and over one-hundred pounds,” I scoffed.  “There’s no way you can carry me throughout this forest.  I’ll break your back.”

He snorted, tossing the backpack to the ground.  “I’m only thirty-seven, Boy,” he countered, beating on his massive chest.  “I’m still in my prime.”  He did have a point there.  My dad didn’t look old at all.  There wasn’t one gray hair on his head and he was built like a professional athlete.  Shoot, he was in better shape than me, his teenaged son!

“I’m good,” I declined, shaking my head.  Slowly, I rose to my feet, pressing my palms against the rough bark of the tree trunk for support.

Kyle pursed his lips into a thin line before nodding.  “Suit yourself,” he shrugged.  “But the offer stands whenever you change your mind.”

Yeah, that’s not going to happen.  Before I could give some smart ass remark, a low growl echoed out from somewhere beyond my line of sight through the trees.  It sounded deep and ferocious, almost as if it came from a giant beast who was grinding its claws against steel and concrete at the same time.  The sheer shrill of it sent shivers down my spine and I practically leapt into Kyle’s arms in fright.

“Dad!  It’s here!” I whimpered, clutching onto his uniform shirt with my small hands as if I were a child.  Back when I was four, I used to be be afraid of thunder storms.  Whenever there was a large storm then, I’d rush into my dad’s room and hold onto him for dear life, shoving my face into the crook of his neck.  I felt incredibly stupid for doing it now at seventeen, yet the loud growls of the creature that sounded dangerously close made the child inside me cry out for Daddy.

Kyle, thankfully, didn’t think anything of it.  With one hand, he unzipped the backpack and pulled out a canister of bear mace, keeping his other arm secured around me so that I was kept close to his side.

“It’ll be okay,” he whispered to me as I trembled in his grasp.  “Daddy’s got you.”

My heart beat so loudly that I could hear my blood pump through my ears and my teeth chattered so hard that my gums hurt.  I was going to die here, I thought.  I was going to die on a shitty hike in a crappy forest— that’s just my luck!

A large figure slowly become clear in the fog between the trees.  It started out as a dark shape, growing larger until it took on the form of a large wolf, about twice the size of a Great Dane.  As if drew closer to us, he fog around it dissipated until the wolf was clearly visible.  Its gray hair stood up on its back as it snarled at us, baring its large, yellowing teeth.  Its piercing yellow eyes zoned in on us, its ears flattening against its massive head.

It unleashed another low growl, obviously pissed at us.  The wolf took one step closer, its massive paw crunching the plant life beneath it.  I couldn’t help but flinch at the crazy length of its black claws that could easily tear my flesh apart.

My instincts shouted for me to run, but Kyle’s strong hold kept me glued to his side.  “Don’t make any sudden movements,” he hissed at me, slowly raising the mace in front of us at the wolf.  At a glacial pace, he moved one foot so that he led us back away from the wolf, refusing to turn our backs on it.

I’m going to die, I just know it!  Go figure, I move in with my estranged father and he gets me eaten by a wild dog!  Damn him!

One more step back was greeted by the wolf taking a step forward, covering a lot more ground than we were.  Oh shit.

“Mace him,” I urged, squinting my eyes just in case the can sprayed a lot of the chemical into the air.

The wolf turned to stare me down, its growl morphing into a full-on snarl, all of its jagged fangs visible to me.  Holy crap, it was as if it frickin’ understood me!  Its yellow eyes narrowed at me and it took another step closer.

Kyle shoved me behind him, standing between me and the large wolf.  “When I saw say ‘Three’, you run to the truck and call Trixie, understand?” he said, not looking back at me.

“What?” I whimpered.  I sucked at running.  I used to be on the track team in middle school, but that was mainly an excuse to get out of PE class early!

“The keys are in my back pocket and my phone’s in the glove compartment,” he said.

Slowly, I inched my hand into Kyle’s back pocket, fishing out the keys to his truck.  His pants were so tight that it was impossible not to feel my dad’s firm ass through the fabric of his pants.  Once I had the keys in my grasp, I clutched them to my chest.  I couldn’t stop shaking and my conscience told me not to ditch my dad in the forest with a feral wolf.  I couldn’t leave him out here by himself with a can of bear mace…which I’m sure only works on bears, right?

The wolf snorted, almost as if it were laughing at us.  The fuck? We were being taunted by a wolf that wanted to eat us.  It took another step forward and I stumbled back on impulse.

“One,” Kyle said, readying his finger on the trigger of the mace.

Oh shit.  I was not prepared for this.  My heart was going a million miles a minute and my fingers were numb with fright.  So many things were going on through my head at the moment.  The main one being the guilt that if my dad died saving my life, then I would have to live with the knowledge that I wasn’t exactly the nicest son to him.

“Two.”

I should say something to him.  Apologize for being a brat? Say the cliché “I love you”? Anything!  Sure Kyle sucked on all aspects that I could think of, and he sometimes behaved more like a jealous boyfriend than a parent, but he was still my biological father.  That had to mean something! Looking at the wolf, it appeared about ready to lunge forward to eat Kyle, and before it did that, I had to at least let Kyle know that I wasn’t a complete waste of my mom’s egg and his sperm.

“Um, Dad?” I murmured, having absolutely no clue what to say or what to do.  Hence, I said the first thing that came to my mind: “I didn’t completely hate that kiss last night!”  

As soon as it left my mouth, I turned red and wished that the wolf would just eat me so that I wouldn’t have to deal with the fallout from that.  It was just an accidental kiss that didn’t mean anything— that wasn’t supposed to mean anything.  Yet, I was almost unable to forget it and it wasn’t the worst kiss I’ve ever had.  Dare I say, it was probably the best despite how innocent and vanilla it was.  And it was very conflicting because whenever I thought about how Kyle wasn’t there through a large chunk of my life, I wanted to strangle him, yet there was a microscopic piece of me that wondered what it’d be like to kiss his lips again.  Or maybe even an open-moused kiss.

Kyle jerked back and whipped his head to look at me, his eyes wide and his jaw low.  “Really?” he breathed.  “Me t—”

The wolf lurched forward and clamped its massive jaws down on Kyle’s outstretched arm, making him drop the bear mace to the forest floor.  The wolf began to thrash his head and yank on Kyle’s arm, making him lose his footing.

“Michael!  Run!” he shouted, gritting his teeth as he tried to maintain his composure.  His face reddened and he allowed his body to go limp as the wild wolf tugged on his limb like it was a chew toy.  Blood began to run out of the puncture wounds, streaming down towards his shoulders, staining his uniform shirt.

Oh shit, oh shit!

I was frozen in my spot, my heart skipping over itself.  I was a mere three feet away from the horror, watching fearfully as my dad was attacked by the giant wolf that threatened to rip him to pieces like a sheet of paper.

The whole time Kyle was on his back, his arm trapped in the animal’s muzzle, getting his skin ripped open to expose the pink muscle underneath.  He’d glance over at me, his eyes turning an irritated red from the immense pain he was in.

The can of bear mace lied on the forest floor by my feet from when it’d fallen from Kyle’s grasp.  I had to do something!  Quickly, I snatched it off the floor and aimed at the wolf, pulling down on the trigger.  With a whooshing sound, the mace sprayed out of the can in a large white mist.

The mist made contact with the wolf’s yellow eyes, making it drop Kyle’s arm and yelp out in pain.  It spun around in place, wildly flailing its long limbs in all directions, trying desperately to get the stinging moisture off of its fuzzy face.  Kyle, unfortunately, got some of the residual mist in his face and was clutching his wounded arm to his chest while squeezing his teary eyes shut, groaning in agony.  Oops.

“I’m sorry!” I blurted, tossing the can to the ground to tug on his uniform shirt, trying to get him to his feet so that we could run.

The wolf rolled over in the dirt, rubbing its front paws over its face, whimpering like a puppy that’d been stepped on.

Kyle struggled to his feet, his eyes shut as he let out muffled cries.  The bite marks on his arm were deep, blood gushing out like a geyser, streams pooling onto the dead pine needles at his feet.  I kept a tight grip onto his uniform, dragging him behind me as I attempted to sprint out of the forest and back to the truck.

It was difficult to run to the truck.  I wasn’t a decent runner to begin with, but now I was attempting to escape a feral wolf while towing my blinded (accidentally!) dad.  Luckily, Kyle was able to keep up with my pace; that or I was really slow.

“C’mon!  We gotta get outta here!” I shouted, raising my voice, hoping that any hikers nearby would hear and know that some serious shit was going down.

Kyle groaned as we ran, a sweat breaking out on his forehead…no, all over his body.  His uniform turned a darker shade of green, getting drenched with his musky sweat.  Even the wad of fabric in my grip was soaked, making my fingers all sticky.  His moans of agony rose in volume, until he grit his teeth and was practically growling as he tried to maintain his composure.  His breathing grew labored and hard until spittle was flying out from his jaws.

“Dad?” I asked, stopped us for a brief second to see if he needed to catch his breath.  Maybe the wolf had rabies?

The wolf in the background was still whimpering in pain from the mace, thrashing about in desperation.

“Just keep goin’!” Kyle urged, pushing on my shoulder.  “I’ll catch up, just get to the truck!”  He fell to his hands and knees, leaning over himself as he struggled to keep on, his breathing growing louder and louder.  The growling noise he made sounded more animalistic by the second and his cherry red face was completely drenched with sweat.

I couldn’t just ditch him!  What if the wolf regained its senses and came to finish him off? “Dad!” I pleaded.  “C’mon you have to get up!”  Despite my personal feelings about him, I didn’t want my dad to digest in a dog’s stomach!

“Just go!” he roared, whipping his head to face me, eyes wide open.  But they weren’t his eyes.  Instead of the icy blue that I’d grown accustomed to, they were a blazing yellow— the same yellow that I’d seen in the eyes of Alan and his cronies.  He resumed his previous position of bending over in pain, the back seam of his shirt splitting down the middle, revealing his oddly hairy back.

I wanted to argue with him, but the wolf unleashed a howl, getting back on all four feet.  It looked dead ahead at us, narrowing its own yellow eyes and charging forward, covering the massive distance in a few short seconds.

Kyle shoved my legs, making me stumble away from him.  “Go!” he shouted.

I spun around on my heels and bolted through the forest.  The loud thumping of the wolf’s paws stopped at Kyle’s location and I choked back a gasp at the realization that it was probably tearing into him now.  I didn’t dare look back though.  I had to get to the truck and try to get help.  I wanted to help out my father, out of human decency, but if I died in the process, then who would take care of Dylan? I kept telling myself that as I sprinted through the trees and fog in the direction of the truck.

“Make it for Dylan!” I chanted as I pumped my arms, thinking that it’d make me move faster since I’d seen people do it on TV.  “Do it for Dylan!”

The only sounds that I heard behind me as I bolted were growls, followed by a higher-pitched howl and several barks— was there more than one wolf? One wolf sounded injured, making panicked yelps and whimpers, while another seemed to snarl at it, barking orders almost.  Oh my god, they were probably fighting over who got to eat my dad first.

“I’m sorry Dad!” I shouted out, but I was willing to bet that he was already midway through an esophagus.  He was dead, I knew it!  He was dead and I stupidly told him that I didn’t hate the accidental kiss we’d shared.  My dad totally died probably thinking that his son was an incestuous perv!  Damn it!

The truck came into view and I went into maximum speed, wildly flailing my arms as I literally threw myself into its hard side.  I put the key in the lock, noticing that in my adrenaline-fueled panic, I’d gripped it so hard that it had cut up my palm.  I flung the door open and eagerly hopped inside, slamming the door behind me and even locking it.  After shuffling through the papers in the glove compartment, I found Kyle’s phone.  I turned it on, but there was a passcode needed.

Son of a bitch!

Okay, I just needed to think of some important numbers.  I tried _1234_ , but that failed.  I tried his birthday: _0310_.  Damn, it failed!  I began to panic as I realized that I could potentially lock his phone if I kept putting in the wrong code.  Nervously, I glanced out at the tree line, but couldn’t see any sign of a wolf.

I tried my birthday: _0927._

The screen unlocked.  Okay…  I shook my head and reached the contacts list for Trixie’s number, tapping on the icon as soon as it came into view.  She answered within a few short seconds.

“ _You givin’ up already, Bentley?_ ” she joked.  “ _Just in case you were wondering, Dylan’s fine.  We’ve been watching reruns of—_ ”

“Trixie!” I cried out, making sure to keep my eye on the forest just in case a wolf came running up to the truck.  “You gotta send someone!  My dad was attacked by a wolf!”

“ _Holy shit!  Really?_ ” she gasped, all peppiness disappearing from her voice.

“Yeah!  It was huge!  It bit his arm, but I maced it, and it came back and has him!” I frantically blurted, hoping that she’d send a S.W.A.T. team and an ambulance.  “I barely made it to the truck, but he’s still out there!”

“ _Okay, I’ll be right there_ ,” she said urgently and I could hear some shuffling around on her end of the line.  “ _Stay in the truck and keep an eye out for the wolf, okay?_ ”

“Okay,” I whimpered, pulling my legs up to my torso in the front seat.  I hung up and kept my eyes glued to the forest, straining my ears for any indication that Kyle was still alive or if the wolf was making its way towards me.


	6. You Will Leave A Mark

“You Will Leave A Mark” - A Silent Film

_I am so ashamed of all the trouble I have caused / I am so ashamed of all these unopened doors / I am so ashamed of what I have become_

**♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡**

**[Michael, Age 5]**

_“Thanks for the taffy, Daddy!” I cheered, eagerly unwrapping a third piece to pop into my sticky mouth.  Banana flavor, my favorite!  We were riding in the truck back to the house after a fun time at the beach.  Daddy had the day off and decided to take me to the beach where we played in the sand and watched the sea lions swim._

_I loved spending time with Daddy._

_“Of course, Kiddo,” he smiled as he drove.  Since we were soaked from swimming, he only wore his shorts as he drove.  His muscles made me think of my Goku action figure that he’d bought for me yesterday.  “Did you have fun at the beach today?”_

_I nodded wildly, bouncing my legs up and down.  “Yeah!  Mommy and Daddy Rick never take me to the beach in Tenn’see,” I said.  Mommy took me to the park every now and then, but Daddy’s house was the most fun._

_Daddy looked back at me in the mirror.  “Well Nashville isn’t close to the ocean,” he mumbled.  “And who’s ‘Daddy Rick’?”_

_“He’s Mommy’s friend,” I explained, looking back out the window as we traveled down the road.  A seagull was flying close to the truck and I pretended that it was following us home so that I could have a pet._

_“And you call him ‘Daddy’? Whose idea was that?” Daddy asked, his voice raising a little bit, which almost never happened._

_“It was Daddy Rick’s idea,” I said, wondering what was wrong.  “He told me to call him that.”_

_Daddy slowed the truck down and turned around to face me, pointing one of his fingers at me when he spoke.  His eyes were wild with rage and his face was red like a tomato.  “Listen to me, Michael,” he growled, his voice loud and scary, making me cower in my seat.  “Don’t you ever call that man ‘Daddy’!  He’s not your Daddy, I’m your Daddy!  Okay? You’re mine, and if I ever hear you callin’ someone else ‘Daddy’, then you’re gonna be in trouble.  Understand?”_

_I slowly nodded, my bottom lip trembling because somehow I’d made Daddy mad at me.  We continued back to the house and when we pulled up, Daddy took me out of seat and held me close to him._

_“I’m sorry, Kiddo,” he murmured as he hugged me tightly to him.  “I-I just don’t like the idea of another man being your Daddy.”_

_I nodded, burying my face into his neck.  “But you’re my Daddy,” I said, sad that Daddy was sad.  Whenever I was blue, he always made me happy, so I had to do the same for him.  So I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek like what I’d seen people do on TV.  It always seemed to make them smile._

_And it worked, because as soon as I leaned back, Daddy had a giant smile on his face.  He sniffed and nodded.  “Yeah,” he breathed, “I’m your Daddy and you’re my boy.”_

**=͟͟͞͞( •̀д•́)))**

**[Michael, Present Day]**

It didn’t take long for Trixie to arrive.  Her ranger truck pulled up alongside the one I’d locked myself into, followed by an ambulance and another truck.  As soon as I saw her, I rushed out of Kyle’s truck and ran over to her, my hands trembling with fear and anxiety.

I was convinced that Kyle was dead at the hands of the feral wolf we’d encountered in the woods.  The sounds of the growling from the wild animal played over and over in my brain, sending cold chills throughout my core and making my teeth chatter as well.  I had trouble focusing on anything at the moment.  Earlier today, I’d been obsessing over the accidental kiss between Kyle and me, and now he was dead.  And all I could think about was the vicious way the wolf had chomped down onto his arm and shook him like a rag doll.  And then there was the eerie yellow color his eyes had turned when he’d shouted at me to run to the truck and leave him behind.

Alan was right, we should’ve never gone into the forest.

Trixie ran up to me and urgently grabbed a tight hold of both my shoulders in her manicured claws.  “Where is it?” she asked, shaking me a little bit.

“Just g-go straight down the path,” I stammered, pointing a shaky finger at the tree line.  “Kyle said we’d been walking for fifteen minutes when it attacked.”

She led me over to her truck and ushered me into the back seat before turning to the other ranger who’d ridden in with her.  “Fifteen minute walk in, follow the trail,” she repeated to him.  Then she turned to me.  “Michael, I know this is hard, but can you describe the wolf in any way?”

I gulped, unable to get the image of it out of my mind.  “Yeah,” I breathed, “it’s gray and has large teeth.  And it’s super big, like bigger than any wolf I’ve ever seen at the zoo.”  My hands were trembling so much that I dropped Kyle’s phone, letting it tumble to the floor of the truck.

The other ranger had a tranquilizer gun in his hands and he turned to follow the other two rangers who arrived in the second truck into the forest.

“Where’s Dylan?” I whimpered, looking up at Trixie.

“He’s at the station,” she assured me, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder.  “We have the intern watching him, he’s safe.”  She kept a nervous eye on the tree line, as if she were afraid of a wolf rampaging out as well.

Kyle was dead.  There was no doubt about it.  He was dead, and Dylan and I would be placed in foster care.  He’d get adopted out because he’s a cute, well-behaved kid and I’d age out of the system.  And then what?

Trixie and I waited for what seemed like eons, anxiously watching the forest for the other rangers to return.  I didn’t hear any dog noises or shootings from the gun, so that was a good sign, right?

Then we saw them return with Kyle.  I perked up out of my seat and nearly plowed into Trixie as I leapt out of the truck.  “Dad!” I shouted, waving my hands frantically at him.  Holy shit, he was alive!

And naked.

Two rangers led him over to us, each one holding onto an arm to help him move.  His movements were wobbly, as if he were dazed and nearly unconscious, struggling to move his legs in front of him.  Every couple of seconds, he’d stumble and the rangers would have to tighten their hold on him to avoid letting him fall to the hard ground.  But he was naked.  Why was he naked? His massive chest muscles were completely exposed, glistening underneath the dirty sweat that covered him.  And of course, Kyle had sculpted pecs and a six-pack, which made me frown as I looked down at my nothing-pack and flat torso.  And his cock was completely exposed, dangling between his legs as he moved, and let me just say: he’s not lacking.  

I blushed and averted my gaze when it dawned on me that I’d been staring at my dad’s penis.  What’s wrong with me?

The EMTs from the ambulances prepped a gurney and rolled it over as close as they could to the rangers who helped Kyle.  They met at the edge of the pavement and Kyle was laid down onto it, one of the EMTs pulling the white sheet up over his midsection to hide his junk from plain sight.

Trixie and I hurried over to the gurney as it carried Kyle towards the ambulance.

“I thought you said he was bitten,” Trixie wondered as soon as we reached it.

“He was,” I said, confused by her statement until I noticed what she was talking about.  Kyle’s arm looked totally fine.  There were no puncture wounds, no blood, absolutely no sign of a struggle.  It was almost as if nothing had happened.  Come to think of it, Kyle looked totally fine.  What the hell?

“I’m fine guys,” he croaked, his voice scratchy and a bit shaky.  He was pale, seemingly frightened, but other than that, there was nothing physically wrong with him.  It looked as if his irises were still a golden yellow, but that could’ve been a side effect from the bear mace, right? “There’s no need for all of this.”

What was going on? Kyle was literally attacked by a wolf in the forest!  I saw it with my own eyes.  The wolf frickin’ bit his arm and made him bleed profusely from the deep gashes.  And we were both scared shitless.  Yet, there he was, acting as if everything was a-okay.  

“Ranger, you really should get yourself checked out,” Trixie said, slowing down when she noticed his eyes, looking just as confused as I was.  Well at least if I was going crazy, so was she.  So I wasn’t alone.  “At least get a tetanus shot for the…bite?” She looked around for any wound, but was unable to locate any.

“Really,” Kyle urged, sounding a little strained for some reason.  It almost sounded as if he were pleading to not go to the hospital.  “I just wanna rest at home, ‘kay? But first, where’s my boy?”

“I’m right here,” I mumbled, feeling as if this were all a dream.  I know that I didn’t imagine a giant wolf attacking my dad.  He got bit, I knew it.  But yet, there was no evidence.  And he wasn’t panicking like I was.  Instead, he seemed to be eager to go home, not afraid.  I was so confused, feeling like I was in _The Twilight Zone_ or something.

Kyle looked up, his yellow eyes landing on my frazzled face.  He opened his mouth to say  something, but instead he seemed to choke on his words as his expression morphed from blasé to awed.  His jaw dropped and his creepy eyes widened to the size of the moon.  The color drained from his shocked face and he swallowed loudly, his stubble-covered Adam’s apple moving up and down his thick throat.  “Mine,” he whispered to himself.  He sat upright, letting the white sheet bunch up in his lap.  He outstretched a large arm in my direction, but paused and let it fall, his awed face turning into one of fear.

Finally!  Finally reality was dawning on him.

His nostrils flared in my direction and he let out a rumbling sound from his chest, closing his eyes in bliss.  However, that euphoria was short lived as he flinched, mumbling to himself again, “Gotta see Alan.”

Trixie cleared her throat.  “Bentley, I highly recommend going to the hospital,” she urged.

He shook his head, hopping off the gurney, a little wobbly at first but soon gaining his footing.  “No,” he huffed.  “I need to talk to Alan.”  He was in shock, that had to be it.  Kyle was in shock and he wasn’t listening to reason.  He began to walk off towards his truck, his bare ass turned to me and the shocked Trixie who put her hands over her face.

“Dad!” I called, rushing up and grabbing a hold of his forearm.  As soon as there was skin-to-skin contact, I felt a jolt of electricity ripple from my fingers to his arm, making me recoil in surprise.

He paused and looked down at me, his yellow eyes frantic and looking scared shitless.  He bit on his lip for a second and reached out to touch me, but jerked back, almost afraid to make contact with me.  “Just go home,” he growled, his voice deep and guttural.  “Wait for me there.”

“Where are you going?” I cried, throwing my hands up in exasperation.  What the hell was going on? I was so lost.  Kyle was attacked by a wolf.  But now he’s completely healed, naked, and bent on visiting with Alan who’d warned us to stay out of the forest.  Perhaps he was going to admit defeat.

“Just go home and wait for me!” he snarled, his upper lip curling over his teeth.  He leaned down towards me, growling like a frickin’ dog!

I held up my hands in surrender.  “Fine,” I said, a little annoyed with his attitude. 

Kyle stalked over to his truck, quickly jumping inside and starting it up before speeding down the road at an incredibly high speed.

“Do you think he has rabies?” I asked Trixie.  “He seemed pretty crazy to me.”

She shook her head, just as baffled as I was.  “Does he have a history of drug abuse?” she wondered aloud.

“He must,” I mumbled, wondering what the fuck just went down.

Trixie drove me to the station to pick up Dylan, who listened with excited ears as I recounted the story about how Kyle was attacked by a wolf.  However, I left out the part where I ran off like a chicken and Kyle stormed off in the buff.  I just told him that Kyle was fine and decided to go to the store afterwards to get some Band-Aids.  When in reality, I had no clue as to where he was or what he was doing.

After picking up my little brother, Trixie drove us home.  “Are you sure you guys will be fine by yourselves?” she asked, still trying to piece together what had happened as well.

I nodded.  “Yeah, thanks of the ride,” I told her as I led Dylan up to the front door.

“I’m going to go ahead and call your uncle,” she called out to us.  “Maybe he can come down and convince your dad to get some help.”

My uncle, Dean, lived up in Eureka with my grandpa.  I was never really close to either of them, but I figured that they would probably have a better time of convincing Kyle to go to the hospital than I did.  “Okay,” I said.  “That’s a good idea.”

“Okay, tell your dad to call me when he gets back, please,” she asked before driving off.

Dylan and I went inside the house and I locked the door behind us, just in case someone else crazy decided to live in Bodega Bay.  Something was wrong!  I couldn’t shake the feeling, unable to crack the code as to how chill Kyle had behaved after the wolf attack.  Yet, he seemed scared when he saw my face, and seemed all too eager to get the hell away from me—

Oh no.

It dawned on me that right before Kyle was bit, I’d told him that I didn’t hate the accidental kiss that we’d shared.  He must think that I’m a freak and was afraid to be near me.  I gripped at my buzzed hair in agony.  Now my dad thinks I’m some kind of pervert with romantic feelings for him!  Damn it all!  I had to defuse the situation.  As soon as he gets home, I have to tell him that I didn’t mean what I’d said; that I’d lied to make him feel better about dying, or something!  I had to do something!

I mean, just the thought of being in a romantic relationship with my dad made me want to puke my organs up.  Yet, my lips still tingled whenever I thought about his.  And I was unable to forget the immense muscles of his as he exited the forest and how nice they looked…

Damn it!  What the hell is wrong with me?!

I was in shock.  That had to be it.  I turned on the TV and sat on the sofa as I struggled to concentrate on anything at all besides my dad.  Dylan tore through the house, looking in every corner and drawer out of sheer boredom, wondering if there were anymore action figures hidden elsewhere.

Hours passed, day turned into night, and still Kyle wasn’t back.  I’d only left my spot on the couch to go to the bathroom, grab a box of Cheez-Itz, and put Dylan to bed.  Other than that, I stayed glued in front of the TV, my eyes starting to droop as I struggled to stay awake.  Eventually, my head grew too heavy and it lolled over to the side, trapping me in that realm where one’s not quite awake, but they’re dreaming, yet still aware of their surroundings.

I heard the sitcom I was watching blare, until the front door squeaked open.  Two sets of footsteps sounded out, and I lifted my heavy head to look back as Kyle and Alan entered the house.  Kyle was wearing blue jeans and a flannel button down that matched Alan’s, but he left all of the buttons undone, letting the shirt flap open as he moved.  The two of them spoke in hushed tones, but I could barely make out what they were saying.

“…tell him if you want,” Alan was saying.  “If you don’t, then just know that your inner wolf will get impatient and crave that affection, especially during the full moon in a few days.”  Inner what?

Kyle sighed.  “I can’t do that to him,” he breathed.  “I mean, he’s my own, y’know? Is this common?”  His own what? What was going on? By now, I was wide awake, intently listening in on their conversation which I assumed was meant to be private.  I kept my eyes closed so that they’d think that I was still asleep.

“You can say that all you want,” Alan said, “but I smelt your arousal yesterday.  You wanted him then, and now that your wolf has selected him as your mate, it’s gonna get harder to deny that craving.”

“What the hell does arousal smell like?” I blurted, sitting up and turning around to face the shocked men.

Kyle’s face turned red and he looked away from my scrutinizing glare while Alan let out a booming laugh.  

“Man, you’re gonna have a tough time with that one,” he chuckled, clapping Kyle’s back.  “If you want, I can help explain things to him for you?”

Kyle shook his head.  “Not now,” he said, his yellow eyes glued to my face.  “He’s been though enough today.  I’ll tell him tomorrow after school, if you don’t mind coming over then?”

Alan nodded.  “Sure thing,” he said.  He looked over at me, smirking.  “See ya Michael.”

I just waved, too confused to say anything.  I was so lost, but had almost zero patience to talk about it.  It was obvious that the two men were talking about me.  I knew that Kyle was talking about me to Alan…probably about my confession in the woods about the kiss.  And then they’d totally fucked each other; why else would Kyle be wearing Alan’s clothes?

A little heat radiated inside my chest and I could feel myself scowling at Alan, hating him almost for some unknown reason to me.

“Goodnight, Alpha,” Kyle said as he closed the door behind Alan.  Once again, I was so lost on why he’d done what he just did.  All of Kyle’s actions after the wolf attack were so confusing, causing my head to ache and feel as if it were being split into two.

“Trixie wants you to call her,” I mumbled as I turned off the TV, getting ready to go to my bedroom so that I wouldn’t have to process any more weird stuff that made no sense whatsoever.

Kyle nodded, mainly to himself as he stayed near the front door.  He slowly turned to look at me, furrowing his brow as he did so.  He bit on his lower lip as he ran his yellow eyes up and down my uncomfortable form.

Yeah, he was nervous about something; and my money was saying that it was about my confession in the forest.  Therefore, I had to remedy the situation.

As I walked towards my bedroom, my back to him so that he wouldn’t see my embarrassed face turn red, I mumbled, “I lied.”

“Huh?” he asked, his footsteps sounding like he was following me.

I turned around to face his bare chest, and then had to look up at his puzzled expression.

“I lied in the forest,” I saw, twisting my fingers together as I talked, a little uneasy as I openly spoke about the kiss to my father again.  “Y’know, about what I said.”

He cocked his eyebrow, still not understanding what I was getting at.  His bright yellow eyes seemed to glow in the dark, night-filled house.  Creepy…

“About the kiss,” I clarified, my voice cracking.  I cleared my throat.  “Um, I didn’t enjoy it, at all.  I just wanted that out there.”  

Kyle’s face and shoulders drooped.  “Oh,” he whimpered.

Quickly, I spun around and hurried into my bedroom, leaving my dad out in the hall by himself.  I slammed the door shut behind me and jumped under my covers, feeling my hands shake with apprehension.  I felt as if everything recently had occurred so fast, so fast that it all blurred together in a swirl of time and memories, making it difficult to focus on a single thing.  As I trembled under my blanket, the stress of everything that’d been happening weighed down on me: my mom’s passing, moving in with Kyle, the kiss, Kyle getting attacked by the wolf, the odd behaviors of Kyle and Alan.

And worst of all: the heart-broken expression on Kyle’s face when I’d told him that I didn’t like the kiss.

I tried to hide from the world underneath a polyester-blend piece of fabric, wishing that everything would just go back to normal when Dylan and I were living back in Tennessee.  The bedroom door squeaked open, but I refused to come out of my shelter.

Kyle cleared his throat, gaining my attention, probably knowing full-well that I was wide awake and hiding under the blanket.  “I liked it,” he whispered, his voice low and strained, kind of like he’d been crying.  “I liked it a lot.”  Then the door closed and I heard his footsteps travel down the hall to his bedroom.

Oh boo-hoo, so Kyle was now in a bad mood because I said that I didn’t like the kiss.  But why was he down about that? It’s not like kissing was supposed to be a normal thing between me and Daddy— Eh? 

Why did I just refer to Kyle as “Daddy”?

I shook my head and closed my eyes so that I could just try to sleep this weird day away.


	7. Everything is Embarrassing

“Everything is Embarrassing” - Sky Ferreira

_I’ve been hating everything / Everything that could’ve been / Could’ve been my anything / Now everything’s embarrassing_

**♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡**

********I had the worst nightmare that had actually started off as perhaps one of the best dreams that I’d ever had.

It all started off with me relaxing by some fancy pool in some remote location.  The swimming pool was one of those fancy ones that one reads about in magazines about exotic places like Ibiza or Dubai.  It was marbled and the water was so warm that it caused a lot of steam to float around the area, making it difficult to see anything besides the pool itself which held beautiful cerulean water.  As I lounged on ones of those beach chairs that lets one lie back, the cabana boy, clad in nothing but a bowtie and speedo came up with his muscles gleaming with tanning oil.  I smiled up to him and took the offered drink that he gave me, a brightly colored one with a mini-umbrella in it.  And because I was such a horn-dog in this dream, and the man was so incredibly sexy, I put on my best smile.  

“I don’t have money for a tip, so can we work something else out?” I asked him.

The man smirked.  “Yeah, I got an idea on how you can do that,” he said, his deep voice smooth and serenading.

Bitchin’! I thought.  I tossed the drink over my shoulder, letting it shatter onto the ground, wagging my finger at him to tell him to come hither.

The man had an adorable smile as he leaned down and began to crawl forward onto my lounge chair with me, both of his muscled-up arms on either side of my body as he made his way up.  When he was close enough, he slowly leaned down and began to kiss me.  And it wasn’t some innocent school kiss, oh no.  It was a full-on, tongue-action make out action kiss.  I closed my eyes and allowed the man to completely ravage me.  He moved down from my neck, along my neck, finding my pulse spot, sucking on it.  The action sent little sparks of electricity throughout me, making me roll my head back in pleasure as he worked his magic.

His muscled hands slid down my pants, toying with my hardening member.  I followed suit, blindly rubbing my hands all over his thick muscles, finding his bathing suit, which I yanked off of him.

“Wanna suck it?” he asked, his breathing ragged and panting.

I nodded, my eyes still closed.  The chair shifted as he moved forward, playing with my chest as he did so, eliciting a low moan from me.  There was something warm and soft that brushed up against my lips and I smirked.

“Open up for Daddy,” he said, his voice suddenly deeper.

Huh?

I opened my eyes in shock to find a nude and erect Kyle hovering over my face.  “C’mon, be a good boy for Daddy,” he purred, rocking his hips so that his boner brushed against my lips that slowly began to part.

I gasped as I shot up awake in bed.  Frantically I glanced around the dark room, happily realizing that it was all a dream and I wasn’t just about to blow my dad.  My chest heaved as my heart beat like crazy and I felt something sticky.  What the hell?

I lifted up the covers and reached down into my boxer briefs, grimacing as I felt my own jizz.  Oh shit, I had a wet dream about my own dad.  Immediately, I felt gross and dirty, wondering why I have these weird thoughts all of a sudden.  I mean, before Dylan and I moved here, I didn’t want anything to do with Kyle.  However, after just a a little bit of time with him, I’d kissed him and came in my sleep because of him.  I’m not going to lie: Kyle’s an attractive man, he takes good care of himself and his body.  He didn’t look like a man in his late thirties, instead looking mid-twenties to me.  Physically, he was nice.

But we shared the same DNA!

Groaning, I lied back on my pillow, wide awake and fearful that I’d cum in my sleep again over some idiotic dream about Kyle.  Ugh, I shouldn’t be finding him sexy, yet the mental image of him storming out of the forest butt ass naked remained in the forefront of my memory.  His huge muscles flexing and contracting as he sauntered forth, his broad shoulders and massive chest sticking out with raw power.  His personality was really playful and sweet, yet judging by his build, if we weren’t related and if we ever did fuck, he’d most likely dominate me in bed… I was getting hard just thinking about it. Damn it!

I had trouble falling asleep after that, spending the rest of the night staring up at the bottom of the top bunk until the morning light filtered in through the window.  I slumped out of bed and went about my morning routine, showering and getting dressed so that I could look alright on my first day at a new school.  I wore tight blue jeans and a dark red sweater that was a little tight around my chest, making it look like I was slender.  Once I was dressed, I woke up Dylan so that he could get ready to spend the day with Trixie again while I was at school and Kyle was at work…if Kyle would go to work again.

I figured that with the whole getting attacked by a wolf thing yesterday, he’d call in sick for a couple of weeks.

I made Dylan a bowl of oatmeal and sat him down at the table.  “When are we gonna leave?” Dylan asked, taking a large spoonful of his breakfast.

I sat across from him at the table, shrugging.  “I don’t even think Kyle’s awake,” I mused, straining my ears for any indication that he was moving.  However, the only noises that I heard were the scrapings of Dylan’s spoon along the ceramic bowl.

I pushed myself away from the table to see what was taking Kyle so long so that I wouldn’t be late for school.  I didn’t really want to go, but it sure beat the hell out of having to spend an awkward day around him.  There was no way that I wanted to spend more time than necessary around him after last night’s dream and conversation— I’d told him that I didn’t enjoy the kiss, but he said that he did.  There was no way that he was feeling the same sexual frustration that I was, right? He was probably just happy that we were having a father-son moment; albeit a bit inappropriate, it was still a bonding activity.

“Dad?” I called as I knocked on his bedroom door.  “You up?”

There was no answer, verbally or otherwise.

Sighing, I opened up the door to go wake him up.  Kyle’s room was really plain and kind of one of those regular dad-rooms that I see on sitcoms.  There was a king-sized bed in the middle with only one night-stand on the right side.  Across from that was a dresser that had a bunch of wadded up and unfolded clothes tossed on top of it.  The only thing that seemed a little out of place was the single picture in the room that rested in a large frame on the nightstand: a picture of me and Kyle from when I was younger.  We were arm-in-arm, laughing at something, looking like we were actually enjoying one another’s company.

Kyle was sprawled out on his bed, face up.  His hairy chest heaved with every breath he took, his light snores resonating throughout the small room.  The blanket he used was tossed over to the side of the bed, nothing except his boxers covering him.  My eyes honed in on the massive morning wood that was tenting his boxers.  Holy shit!  My dad was hung, his dick at least eight inches as it stood at attention.

I cleared my throat, hoping that would get his attention.  “Dad!” I called out.

He grunted, shifting over on his side towards me, still snoring.  His cock slipped out of the slot of his boxers, the head staring directly at me.

I flinched, yet didn’t turn around immediately.  Okay, so within the course of two days, I’d kissed my dad, saw him get attacked by a wolf, saw his butt, was told that he didn’t mind said kiss, had a wet dream about him, and saw his boner.  Wow, this was too close for comfort.

“Kyle!” I shouted, banging my hand on the wall to wake him up.

He jerked up and looked at me with sleepy, still-yellow eyes.  “What’d I say about you calling me that?” he yawned, his brown hair tussled around on top of his tired head.  He was so focused on berating me for referring to him by his first name that he didn’t even notice his erection bobbing in front of him.

I rolled my eyes and diverted my gaze so that I wouldn’t come off as a perv, although I totally felt like one.  “Um, I gotta go to school,” I reminded him.  “Are you gonna drive me or should I just walk?”

Kyle stretched his massive arms above his head until there was loud popping noise.  “No, I’ll drive you,” he yawned.  “Just let me get dressed.”  He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and glanced down at his boner, blushing profusely and grabbing one of his pillows to cover it up.

I grimaced and turned around.  “I’ll be in the kitchen,” I mumbled as I stalked off.

“Be there in, uh, ten.  Gimme ten!”  Gross, I knew what he was going to be doing.

Shuddering, I went back into the kitchen with Dylan to waste time until it was time to leave.  Since I usually skipped breakfast, I picked at an apple.  Soon, and in exactly ten minutes by the way, Kyle slumped into the room, looking half-dead.  He was pale and his yellow eyes were sunken in, almost as if he hadn’t gotten enough sleep.  He has rabies, I’m sure of it.  Kyle was just acting/looking too weird for him to have not caught something from that wolf bite.  He wasn’t even dressed in his ranger uniform, instead wearing sweats and that ugly flannel shirt he’d worn yesterday still with the buttons undone.

“Not going to work?” I mused, eying him up and down as he strolled into the kitchen, the flaps of his opened shirt flying out and displaying his chiseled chest.

Kyle shook his head, grabbing his keys off the counter.  “I, uh, gotta see Alan today,” he mumbled, seemingly trying to avoid looking at me.  As he grabbed an energy drink from the fridge, he kept his head turned so that he couldn’t see me.  Odd…

“Okay?” I wondered.  “And you’re taking Dylan there with you?” Call me crazy, but I wasn’t exactly over the moon with the idea of my baby brother going to some weirdo’s house with my even weirder dad.

“Mm-hm,” he hummed, taking loud gulps of his energy drink.  After a little bit, he let out a low belch and squished the aluminum can in his hand, tossing it into the trash can by the counter.

“Why?” I blurted.  “He can go hang with Trixie.”

Kyle sighed, pinching the skin between his eyes.  “Look, Michael,” he grunted, his voice low and strained, “there’s, uh, something that we need to talk about today.  And I’m gonna take Dylan to Alan’s to explain to him first, and then after school, I need to have a separate talk with you.”

“Are you gonna charge us rent?” I asked, cocking my eyebrow.  I mean, what else would Kyle want to discuss with us, but have a different topic with me? I was seventeen, so I’d be the one to get a job and find income.  Logic dictated that that was what he wanted to talk about.  And why was he dragging Alan into this? I was under the impression that the two didn’t exactly get along judging by the annoyed expression on Kyle’s face when I was first introduced to the mountain man.

Kyle sharply exhaled.  “No, I’m not charging you rent,” he muttered, still with his back to me.  “Just listen to me, and make sure that you’re ready to come home immediately after school so that we can talk, ‘kay?”

“About what?”

“Something important.”

“Okay, but important like what?”

“Michael!”

“What?”

He grabbed at his hair and growled, “Just listen to me and stop asking questions!”

I held my hands in mock surrender and shut my mouth, a little put off by Kyle’s cryptic attitude.  Ever since he was bit by that wolf last night, he was acting strange.  He was suddenly BFF’s with Alan, he wouldn’t look me in the face, and he was hinting at something important that he was going to tell Dylan before me.  Why tell a three year old something before your teenage, blood-related son?

The entire drive to the high school, Kyle went out of his way to not look at me.  Whenever we’d stop at an intersection, he’d check his left, but wouldn’t turn his head to look at the right side, only glancing out of his peripherals.  And he kept his window rolled down, despite the freezing weather.  And to top it off, I could’ve sworn that he was leaning towards the opened window to breathe, almost as if he were afraid to inhale the air inside the truck.  As soon as we pulled up in front of the drop-off zone in front of the school, I was all too eager to hop out, happy that I’d be free from Kyle’s strange behavior for eight hours.

“Have a nice day, _Dylan_!” I called, smirking at my childishness.

“Later, Nerd!” he shouted from the backseat.

Kyle made that throaty growling noise again.  “Remember to meet me here after school, got it?” he asked.

I waved him off as I closed the door, not really caring.  A part of me was curious as to what he wanted to tell me, however, knowing Kyle it was probably something about wanting to go back into the forest for his job.  There was no way he’d drag me back into that place of death after seeing him get attacked by a wolf.  No way.

I went to the attendance office as soon as I entered the school to pick up my class schedule.  There was really nothing too exciting about being a new student.  The school as rather tiny, so after the second period, I pretty much recognized everyone in my junior class.  And the curriculum was pretty standard, and totally boring.  Already on my first day, I got a write-up for falling asleep in Pre-Cal, and I lost my notebook that I was doodling in instead of taking notes.  Yeah, I was a C-average student, not really giving two shits about school.  I figured that once I graduated, I’d just get some minimum wage job and try to tie down a guy who has some funds so that I could live modestly.  Yeah, I don’t really dream big or anything.

And the worst part was that I had trouble focusing in class.  Whenever the teacher would start to read from the textbook or write something up on the white board, my mind would wander.  Images of the dream that I’d had would filter into my mind, particularly the part where my naked dad was straddling me and I’d actually opened my mouth to blow him.  And worse: I’d blown my load to it.  Despite it only being a figment of my demented imagination, I could feel my ears grow hot with embarrassment at the sheer memory of it.

Eventually, lunch started and I wandered into the cafeteria.  After standing in an insanely long line just for a frickin’ slice of cheese pizza, I searched for a table to sit at.  I wasn’t one of those people concerned with having lots of buddies and being popular, but I didn’t want to be an outcast who ate all by themselves.  Luckily, during my search, a familiar face waved at me from over in the corner of the cafeteria.

“Hey!” Jaymes called.  “Michael!”

I felt myself smile at him and waked over, setting my tray down at the seat across from him.  “Hey there,” I beamed, happy that I wouldn’t be eating alone.  “Nice to see a familiar face.”

He blushed a little and bit his lower lip.  “Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure it’s not as nice as seeing your face here,” he said.  Aww, he thought that I wasn’t totally ugly!  That’s a win, in my book.  I noticed that he sat alone, which I was a little grateful for.  That meant that I’d be able to get my flirt on and not have to worry about other people eavesdropping.  

Plus, flirting with Jaymes would be a good thing.  He was attractive and just my type; and hopefully he’d get me to focus on something else besides Daddy— eh? Where did that come from?

“So we never really hammered out the details about that date,” I said, taking a bite of my pizza, and immediately spitting it out.  It was disgusting!  How the hell does one fuck up pizza?

Jaymes burst out laughing.  “Yeah, the food here sucks ass,” he chuckled.  Then he smirked to himself and leaned forward.  “Y’know, maybe later tonight I can take you out for some good food.”

I could feel my face stretching out even more as my smile broadened.  “Sure,” I nodded, “that sounds fun.”

Jaymes still wore a smirk, one of those crooked ones that let his pearly whites gleam brightly.  “Awesome,” he grinned.

I found myself wishing that Kyle wouldn’t find out so that he wouldn’t get mad at me, but then shook that thought out of my head.  I didn’t give a crap what Kyle thought about me dating, so what if he finds out? I was going to enjoy this date with Jaymes, and who knows? I may even let him kiss me at the end of it. 

And ten bucks says that I’ll enjoy it a lot more than Daddy’s kiss so—  WTF?!

What the hell is going on with these mental slip ups? Kyle is “Kyle”, or maybe “Dad” if I’m speaking to him.  But under no circumstances will he ever be “Daddy”!  That’s it, I had to go out on this date with Jaymes for my own sanity, regardless of what Daddy thought—

Son of a bitch!


	8. I Live for the Day

“I Live for the Day” - Lindsay Lohan

_I live for the day / I live for the night / That you will be desperate and I am in sight / I live for the tears to fall down your face / I live for the words you finally say_

**♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡**

**[Michael, Age 7]**   
****

_I followed behind Daddy as we left the movies, trailing behind as I replayed my favorite action scenes in my head._

_“C’mon, Michael!  Hurry up!” Daddy called as he unlocked the truck and hopped inside._

_“Coming!” I yelled.  The box of gummy bears fell from my hands and tumbled a couple of cars over, so I scurried after them to get it back because gummy bears were my favorite— especially the orange ones.  I found the box next to a beat up, red car that had a lot of rust on it.  As I bent down to pick the box up, the driver of the car jumped out._

_“Hey kid!” he grunted, tugging down the waistband of his sweatpants to let his wiener hang out.  “Look at this!”_

_I didn’t quite know what was going on or why the man was showing his privates to me in the dark parking lot.  All I could was clutch onto my candy and stare, a little confused as to why he was so hairy.  “Eww!” I shouted, taking a step back._

_“What’s taking so long?” I heard Daddy ask, his footsteps sounding out as he came over to where I was._

_“Oh shit!” the man cried, yanking his sweats back up to cover his privates._

_“What the fuck are you doin’ to my boy?” Daddy roared.  He must’ve seen because I saw his face get all red like a cherry, and his vein popped out on his forehead that only came out when he was really, REALLY mad about something.  Daddy lunged forward, shoving me behind him and tackling the man in one movement.  It was so cool!  Daddy looked like one of those wrestlers that I’d watch on TV.  He punched the man in the face over and over, blood gushing out of the dude’s nose and flying in all directions with every hit._

_The man tried to cover his face with his hands, but Daddy was too strong.  He didn’t let up at all and kept beating on him as he was full with rage, yelling out swear after swear until he was just shouting out a garbled mess of nonsense._

_“Is everything okay over there?” a woman yelled from the sidewalk, rushing over to us as she pulled out her cell phone._

_Daddy pushed himself away from the beaten up man.  He had some of the guy’s blood splattered on his shirt and face, making him look crazy._

_“Daddy?” I asked, my voice low and careful.  I didn’t understand what just happened or why Daddy attacked that man just now.  “Are you okay?”_

_He didn’t say anything, his blue eyes still wild with rage.  With one swing of his muscled arm, he flung me over his shoulder and stomped over to the truck.  He tossed me into the backseat before jumping in and speeding off towards home, scowling and breathing heavily the whole time._

_“Daddy?” I asked again, a little scared that he was mad at me.  “What—“_

_“Are you okay?” he interrupted, looking at me in the rearview mirror.  “He didn’t hurt you, right?” His voice was rough and gravelly._

_I shook my head.  “No.”_

_Daddy pulled over to the side of the road, holding his face in his hands for a little bit.  “Can you— can you just come sit next to me for a little bit?” he asked.  “Please?”_

_I quickly climbed over the arm rest into the front seat with Daddy.  “Are you okay?” I asked him.  He was still shaking and his face was still really red._

_He wrapped his arms tightly around me, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.  “Just let me hold you for a while,” he muttered, resting his head on top of mine.  “Sorry if I scared ya.  I just… I just— if someone harms my boy, then all I wanna do is kill them.  But I can’t do that, ‘cause who will look after you if I’m gone?”_

_I still didn’t get it, but I did know that I didn’t want Daddy to go anywhere.  So I clutched his shirt tightly in my small hands and held onto him as if my life depended on it._

**(●´ω｀●)ゞ**

**[Michael, Present Day]**

I liked Jaymes.

He was sweet, funny, and had a killer smile.  The fact that he worked at a store that sold my favorite doughnuts was totally a point on his side as well.  Our date tonight will be awesome and super fun.  I went on dates back in Nashville, and I enjoyed my time spent with the numerous guys—so why not continue it here in Bodega Bay? And the best part of it was that dating Jaymes would help to get Daddy— er, _Kyle_ out of my mind.

Still, throughout the rest of the school day, I was unable to get the dream and kiss regarding my dad out of my head.  It was frustrating!  I shouldn’t be thinking of my father in that manner at all, so why was it superglued into the forefront of my brain? And what the fuck was up with my mental slips regarding calling him “Daddy” like some gross DDLB fantasy? Ugh!

Finally the school day ended and I begrudgingly stomped out to the parking lot where I saw Kyle’s truck parked.  As soon as I hopped into the truck, I frowned when I realized that it was just Kyle who came to pick me up.  He was still clad in that flannel shirt that was left unbuttoned, allowing his chiseled pecs and hard nipples to be on display for all (mainly me) to see.  He still refused to look me in the eyes, his own yellow eyes glued to the road ahead as he pulled away from the high school.

“Where’s Dylan?” I wondered, looking in the empty back seat.

“He’s at home with Alan,” Kyle said, his deep voice shaky as if he were nervous.  The road in front of us was smooth, so it had to be his nerves.  What the hell was his damage this time?

“You okay?” I asked, mainly out of curiosity.

He nodded, glancing at me through his peripherals, his yellow irises sending a shiver down my spine at how creepy they looked.  It was eery how close in appearance they were to the wild wolf’s and to Alan’s.  He cleared his throat and ran a nervous hand through his messy hair.  “So, um, there’s something important that we need to talk about,” he stuttered.

He had alluded to wanting to tell me something when I’d gotten off from school.  And it was something that he was going to tell Dylan before me.  “What is it?” I asked him.

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, making the plastic groan underneath his death grip.  “Um, well… there’s this thing that’s kinda become a problem— no ‘problem’ isn’t the right word.  Um, where to begin? I guess I should start with the beginning, right?” Man, he was all over the place.  His cheeks turned a dark shade of scarlet and his Adam’s apple quivered as he spoke.  Whatever he had to tell me was some serious shit.

Back when I was younger, I remember my mom acting just as nervous before she introduced me to one of her many, _many_ new boyfriends.  She acted all shy and had trouble forming a coherent sentence, afraid that I wouldn’t approve or something.  So maybe Kyle was dating someone— a thought that made me scowl for some odd reason.  Come to think of it, he seemed to be really close to Alan recently.

“Are you and Alan a thing?” I pressed, wondering if this was what he wanted to tell me.  I held my breath, hoping that he’d deny it…but I’m not sure why.  What did I care if Kyle dated other people? I was going to date Jaymes if our date went well tonight, so maybe Kyle should date in order to focus on stuff other than work for a change.

Kyle jerked back in his seat, looking over me with a disgusted expression on his face.  “Eww,” he sneered.  “No, Michael, I’m not dating Alan.”  He shook his head and took a sharp turn down a road that wouldn’t take us home.

“Where are we going?”

“I thought we’d go down to the beach to just have some one-on-one time, sound good?” he asked, flashing me a wide smile, but I could tell by the way his lips trembled that he was still nervous.  And I knew exactly which beach he was taking me to.  He was taking me to the one that was beyond the ranger gates where people had to pay five dollars to go, so it was usually empty because people are cheap as hell.

“Why?” I whined, having no desire to go to the beach, let alone with Daddy, *sigh— I mean, Kyle.  Last time we had some one-on-one in nature, he was attacked by a wolf!

“It’s important,” he repeated, his voice hard and urgent.  He moved his right arm around my headrest and continued down the road, passing the ranger gate without paying due to his truck being recognized by the ranger posted at the station.  He then sped down the long, narrow road towards the parking lot that was free from any other vehicles, telling me that we were going to be the only people on the beach.  Of course…

The beach here was really picturesque.  The white sand was fine and felt really cushiony under my feet, so I ditched my shoes in the truck, opting to go barefoot.  There were patches of seagrass closer to the road, but it was so tall and thick that once I was out on the beach, I couldn’t see any sign of civilization.  The weather was really cloudy and a small wind blew bits of sand and salty smells my way, making me cover my nose with my long sleeve every couple of seconds.

Kyle followed behind me, the wind whipping his open shirt wildly behind him as he walked.  He shoved his hands into his pockets and cleared his throat, gaining my attention.

I looked away from the sandpipers to cock my eyebrow at him.  “So, what’d you wanna tell me?” I asked, holding out my hands impatiently.  My mind searched for possible topics of conversation.  It was something that he could tell a three year old, and it wasn’t that he was dating or wanted rent.  Maybe he was dying or had caught rabies from the wolf? 

We walked down closer to the water, Kyle venturing far enough so that the murky waves went up to his ankles while I stayed away from it altogether.

“Y’know,” he muttered, having to speak up a little to be heard over the small waves, “the worst day of my life was when your mother left me.”  He looked down at his feet as he spoke, lazily sloshing through the waves.

“Okay?” I said, unsure why he was telling me this.  I stayed in place, looking at him incredulously.

“But it’s not because she was gone,” he continued, his broad back to me now.  “We weren’t in love, never were really.  So I wasn’t heartbroken over her being gone.”  He shook his head and turned around to look me dead in the face, those piercing yellow eyes locking onto me.  “No, I was heartbroken because she took you with her.”

I had to shut my eyelids so that Da— Kyle (Ha!  Caught that one!) couldn’t see me rolling my eyes at his cheesy lie.

“I mean, I went from rushing home from work everyday to play with my boy, to coming home to an empty house.  Michael, you were the center of my universe— you still are.”

“Sure,” I scoffed, going back to walking along the beach.  As I went about my way, I kept my gaze down to the sand, searching for any cool looking shells.

Kyle rushed up and grabbed a strong hold of my arm, twisting me around to face him.  “It’s true,” he urged, standing incredibly close to me.  He was panting and as he spoke, his warm breath wafted over my features that were cold from the ocean air.  “In fact, the best day of my life was the day you were born.  The doctor handed you to me as soon as you were out, and you looked up at me with those blue eyes.  And you didn’t cry.  No, instead you just looked up at me as I stared down at you.  And… and I felt something click inside of me.  Some dads say they become a father the second they see their child, but I-I felt… damn it.”  Keeping his hold onto me, he turned away for a brief moment.  “I felt something else.”

“Indigestion?” I offered.  I imagine that the second a child comes into the world one is filled to the brim with apprehension and nausea.

Kyle knit his eyebrows together and shook his head.  “No,” he scoffed.  “Of course not.”

Nervously, I looked around the empty beach for a sign of anyone who could help me out with my weirded-out father.  Unfortunately, it was just the two of us on the beach with no one to see for miles.  “Dad, what did you need to tell me?” I asked, a little fed up with his beating around the bush.  Already I was guessing that he wanted to tell me to have a better attitude with him… Good Luck!

Kyle sighed, bowing his head.  “Okay, I’m having trouble finding the words,” he admitted.  “So I’m just gonna do something that I’ve practically obsessing about since you go there, ‘kay?”

Was he going to kick my ass?

Instead, Kyle took a strong grip of both of my shoulders and yanked me into his warm body.  My body went lax with shock and the first thing I noticed was the feeling of his hard chest muscles on my own torso and how big they felt.  Then my mind went blank as soon as I felt that familiar smooth skin framed by prickly stubble on my lips.  The electric shocks at the skin-to-skin contact made me close my eyes and melt into Daddy’s beefy body; and I felt his strong arms move down to hold me around my waist, pulling me in even closer.  With a low animalistic growl, Daddy deepened our kiss, his wet tongue rubbing against my bottom lip, asking for entrance into my mouth.  On impulse, I let him in and allowed him to claim me— his tongue explored very crevice of my mouth and his large hands traveled all over my body as I was shoved closer and closer into his torso.  Oh shit, this was it.  This was definitely the best kiss I’d experience in my life.  I saw stars in Daddy’s grasp as he dominated the entire kiss, loudly growling with pleasure as he staked his claim over me.  He bucked his waist forward, grinding his full boner against my leg… wait a damn minute!

I came back to my senses, opening my eyes in fear to see the top part of Daddy’s— no, _Kyle’s_ face against mine.  His eyes were closed and he continued to claim my mouth, moaning as he did so.  Despite how incredibly good it felt (shit, I was getting hard too), it was so wrong.  So, so very wrong!

“Kyle!” I shouted, pushing against his chest to get him away from me.

He took a step back, his yellow eyes wide and his lips puffy from our fucking make-out session.  Holy shit, I just made out with my dad.  What the hell is wrong with me? And yet, there was no way I could deny that I liked it.  Damn it, Kyle really knew how to kiss me and the rough, animal-like way he totally claimed me was sort of hot, dare I say.  Despite my frustration and knowledge that this was seriously wrong (and illegal, I think), my lips tingled with excitement and there was a part of me that wanted him to do it again.

“I-I’m sorry, Michael!” he stammered.  “I don’t know what came over me.”  He gripped at his hair in frustration, his face red with embarrassment.

“You’re my dad!” I accused, pointing an angry finger at him.  “What the fuck, Dude?!” In order to make a show of it, I wiped at my mouth with my sleeve, though it did absolutely nothing to lessen the tingling that lingered there.

“You think I don’t know that?” Kyle shouted back, his voice loud and domineering.  He’d never raised his voice at me before, making me take an unconscious step away from him.  “You think that I’m not aware how fucking wrong it is for me to be in love with my own son? How wrong it is that I jerk off to the thought of fucking you? How wrong it is that Alan told me that you’re my soulmate? Yes, Michael, there’s a lot of things wrong here!  But I don’t care!”

What.  The.  Fuck?!

Okay, Kyle was crazy.  No, he needed to be committed, he was more than crazy!  He just said that he was in love with me, my own dad is in love with me!  What the hell am I supposed to do with that information?

I had to get out of Bodega Bay.  I had to get Dylan and then we had to book it.  That was the only answer.  “We should go home,” I muttered, spinning around my heels to bolt to the truck before Kyle could get a word in edgewise.  I had to get Dylan and then we had to leave.  That was all I could focus on.  I mean, the way I saw it, if my dad was in love with me and wanted to fuck me, then what would stop him from doing that to my baby brother? No, I had to get us out of this situation for Dylan’s sake.

Luckily, we didn’t travel too far down the beach, so I reached the truck fairly quickly.  I went to open up the passenger side door when I felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around me.

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m not gonna give up,” Kyle whispered, leaning down closer to the side of my face.  “I’m gonna court you nonstop until you’re begging me to claim you.”

“Kyle!” I hissed, trying to squirm out of my father's tight embrace.  “Are you high? You're my dad!”

He chuckled, continuing to press his body into me from behind, refusing to let any space between us.  “Actually, I'm your mate,” he purred,  his hot breath running over my ear before he gently bit down on the lobe.  “And call me Daddy.”

My back arched at the pleasure he gave me, making me internally berate myself.  I shouldn’t be turning into putty at my dad’s hand!  “Dude, fuck off!” I snarled, wildly thrashing about, trying to get loose.  And what the hell was a “mate”? And why would I call him Daddy when I never even wanted to call him Dad (although I’d been unconsciously doing it all day, damn it all!)?

Kyle loosened his grip, smirking.  “You like it when I touch you,” he smiled.  “You can deny it all you want, but sooner or later, you’ll be screaming my name.”

Whatever.  I rolled my eyes and hopped into the truck, not unaware of the fact that I was at half-mast.  Son of bitch, I did kind of like it when my dad touched me.  But it was so, so wrong.  I shouldn’t like it.  I hate Kyle, I hate him with every fiber of my being.  So the fact that he was in love with me was ironic and vomit-inducing.

Kyle got into the truck and sped down the road.  “There’s one last thing I have to tell you,” he admitted as he made the drive home.

“Did Grandpa fuck you?” I sneered.  “Is that why you’re all twisted?”

He scrunched up his face, turning a little green.  “Eww, don’t be disgusting Michael,” he said.  What the hell was the difference?

I was silent for the rest of the drive home, my lips and cock aching with the memory of what had happened on the beach.  Damn it!  The whole point of me going on a date with Jaymes tonight was to get Kyle out of my mind.  I’d pretty much have to fuck Jaymes in order to the beach and his love confession out of memory.  And yet, when I thought about Jaymes having sex with me, it felt icky too for some odd reason.  I couldn’t explain it, but for some innate reason, the idea of losing my virginity to Jaymes didn’t sit well with me.  On the other hand, the idea of Daddy taking my— what the fuck?!

I spit up in my mouth, grimacing as I swallowed the acidic goop back down so that Kyle wouldn’t have a reason to fret over me.  I was so focused on my confusion over the situation as a whole that I barely registered it when we’d pulled up in front of the house.

Eagerly, I rushed out of the truck and practically kicked the door open.  “Dylan!” I shrieked, desperately looking around for him.

“Michael?” he called from our bedroom.

I followed the sound of his voice, seeing him sitting on the floor, playing with his action figures.  He stopped playing when he saw me, a wide smile popping up onto his face.  “Michael!” he cheered.  “You’re not gonna believe it!  Daddy’s a woof!  And so is Alan!  It’s so cool!”

“Yeah, that’s super neat,” I hurried, grabbing my backpack and throwing all of my school stuff out of it before shoving it in my brother’s lap.  “Look, I’m going to talk to Daddy— er, Kyle, and while I do that, I need you pack some clothes into this, okay? And we’re both gonna share this, so one shirt, pants, underwear, and a pair of socks for each of us.  Understand?”

“Why?” Dylan asked, looking confused.

“Because,” I said, trying to think up an excuse.  I couldn’t exactly tell him that we were going to run away because Daddy— Really?!  Still?!  Because _Kyle_ said that he was in love with me and tried to put the moves on.  “Um, we’re going to Disneyland!”

“Really?!” he gasped, jumping off the ground and bouncing in place.

Maybe the Disney Store at the mall… “Yeah, sure why not?” I said, leaving the room as he scurried over to the dresser to throw some of our stuff into the backpack.

I walked into the living room where Kyle was talking to Alan about something in a hushed tone.  When they saw me enter the room, they both went silent and looked at me with an expectant expression.  Was Alan in on my dad’s sick crush? If he was, then we was even bigger freak than I’d pegged him to be earlier.

“Hey there, Michael,” he smiled at me.  Kyle went back to looking nervous, shuffling from foot to foot.

“What did you want to talk to me about, _Kyle_?” I asked, happy that I said Daddy’s first name… ugh….

Kyle frowned, but didn’t berate me for calling him by his first name.  There was no way that I’d call him Daddy (willingly or on purpose).  Before he could speak, Alan stepped forward.

“I’m a fan of the Band-Aid method,” Alan said, clearing his throat.  “That being said, Michael, your Daddy’s a werewolf and you’re his mate.  Any questions?”

…huh?


	9. Childhood Dreams

“Childhood Dreams” - Nelly Furtado

_Oh you are / The little boy made for me in the stars / In the stars / That’s why I can’t let you go / The little boy made for me in the stars_

**♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡**

**[Michael, Age 8]**   
****

_When I woke up it was still dark in the house, so I had a little trouble seeing where I was at first.  I knew for a fact that I wasn’t in my own bed because it wasn’t this soft or warm.  And plus there was something big and warm that surrounded me, snoring lightly._

_“Daddy?” I asked, shaking him awake._

_“Huh?” he grunted, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around me._

_“Why am I in your bed?” I’d fallen asleep in my own bed, so I was kind of confused to find myself in Daddy’s with him holding me.  I didn’t mind though; I’d fallen asleep in Daddy’s bed plenty of times before when I was little._

_Daddy chuckled and buried his face into his pillow.  “You’re gonna laugh,” he giggled._

_Already I felt myself crack a smile.  “What?” I grinned._

_He groaned and tugged me closer to his chest so that I tucked my head under his chin, feeling his body vibrate as he spoke.  “Daddy just had a nightmare, that’s all,” he mumbled, rubbing my back.  “So like how you’d sneak in my bed whenever you were scared, I brought you into mine because I won’t fit in yours.”_

_That was funny.  And it made me happy that I was Daddy’s teddy bear._

_“What happened in your bad dream?” I asked him, a little curious as to what could scare Daddy so much.  He was the strongest and most brave man that I knew.  So whatever it was had to be totally scary!_

_“I, um,” he stuttered, his arms growing tighter and tighter by the second, “I kept callin’ your name and no matter where I looked, I couldn’t find you.  And I got scared ‘cause I didn’t know where you were and I didn’t know if you were safe or hurt.”_

_“I’m okay, Daddy,” I reassured him, nuzzling into his hold.  “I’m right here.”_

_Daddy was quiet for the rest of the night.  But I knew from the lack of snoring that he stayed awake the entire time, just holding me close to him._

**(‘∀’●)♡**

**[Michael, Present Day]**

Alan looked dead ass serious as he spoke to me.  There was no sign of joking in his face at all, not even the crack of a grin— nothing!  And as he stood in my damn living room next to Kyle, he had the gall to tell me that Daddy (I hate my life…) was a werewolf and that I was something called a mate.  And what the hell was a “Mate” anyways? I knew that animals _mate_ in the wild, which is like school’s term for “fucking”.

And Kyle was standing awkwardly behind Alan, keeping a yellow eye on me the entire time.  And I was still pissed off over how he came on to me at the beach, and the way he practically sucked my face… which was possibly the best damn kiss of my short life, but still!  It was inappropriate and he had no business doing so.  Even if my lips still tingled as I stared at his stubble-framed lips that were pink and full, I was filled to the brim with so much anger that I thought my hair was about to catch on fire.

Luckily, I could still hear Dylan rummaging around in our bedroom, packing some of our stuff into my backpack so that we could book it later tonight.  I didn’t have a solid plan, but I knew that we had to leave if my dad was in love with me.  The thought made my skin crawl and want to throw up… and it made my loins tingle, but I ignored that last symptom.  It was no secret that I didn’t like Kyle as a person, no matter how hot and muscly he was.  Therefore, father or not, I would never push our relationship past the standard estranged father-son dynamic.  Shit, I’d planned on not even calling him after I left for college or left town to get hitched to some random biker I met at the grocery store.  The most communication that I’d wanted between me and Kyle was an obligatory Christmas card once a year that vaguely detailed what I’d done throughout the year.  

I didn’t want to kiss him!  I didn’t wanna see his schlong!  And I sure as hell didn’t want him to be in love with me!

But even I couldn’t ignore the unconscious stirrings that occurred inside me: the tingling lips, the wet dreams, the accidental referrals to him as ”Daddy”, the way I liked to see his buffed-up chest in that opened shirt that made me drool especially when it was open the right way so that his massive pecs peeked out and there were little sprinklings of chest hair… damn, I gotta stop.  Okay, so something is wrong with me too.  But that’s nothing some distance and therapy can’t fix.

“What the hell are you two smoking?” I blurted.  It must’ve been some good, expensive shit if they believed in the existence of fairy tale creatures.  Kyle was probably just insane in the membrane considering his romantic confession.

Kyle sighed and pinched the skin above his nose, closing his eyes and turning away from me for a moment out of embarrassment.

Alan chuckled and shook his head.  “We’re completely sober,” he said.  “And I repeat: your daddy’s a werewolf and you’re his mate.”

Slowly, my smile grew larger and larger on my face as I began to giggle, then chuckle, and then burst out into hysterics.  Man, after all the chaos that’s occurred the past couple days, I really needed that laugh even if it was kind of a lame joke.

Alan and Kyle continued to stare at me, looking completely serious.

“Eh?” I wondered, a little confused as to their commitment to the prank they were trying to pull.  I gotta be honest: it would’ve been better if they’d waited until Halloween to tell it.  And then that clicked Dylan’s obscure statement about “Daddy being a woof” into place.  So they decided to play this joke on him as well.

“Don’t you remember what happened in the woods yesterday?” Alan pressed.

Well considering that it only happened yesterday, yes, I did remember.  “Yeah, Kyle got bit by some dog and then left butt ass naked,” I answered, shrugging.

Kyle narrowed his yellow eyes at me and pointed a stern finger at me, mentally berating me for calling him by his first name again.  Whatever.

“Well that wolf was me,” Alan said, holding his hands out to show himself off as if he was some tough-looking guy.  Well, I guess he did look kind of tough, like he could probably take Kyle in a fight… haha, how awesome would that be?

“Oh, okay,” I shrugged.  This joke had lost its magic and now I was getting bored.  “Can I go now?”

“He doesn’t believe you,” Kyle muttered, shuffling on his feet nervously.  He twirled his fingers in front of him and bit on his lower lip as he stood across the room from me.  His frame was trembling a bit and he refused to take his gaze off me.

Alan huffed and crossed his beefy arms in front of him.  “Wanna show him? Think you got the hang of phasing yet?”

Kyle nodded and tossed the flannel shirt to the ground before kicking off his shoes.  He bent down to tug off his sweatpants, apparently free-ballin’ today as he revealed his junk to Alan and the shocked me.

“Dude!” I cried, covering my face with my hands.  Okay, so this was the third time I’d seen Daddy’s dick…damn it.  He was totally planning on having an orgy right now or something.  That was his plan all along: to bring Alan over and to lure me into some sexually confused state so that I’d let the two older men ravage my untouched body!  Alan was a no, straight up.  And Kyle was a no…kinda.

“Michael, calm down,” Daddy huffed.  “I don’t wanna ruin my clothes when I phase, okay? You can look.”

I peeked out from my fingers, watching as Kyle psyched himself up.  He took a few deep breaths and clenched his fists, his face turning beet red as we all waited for something to happen.

And waited.

And then waited some more.

“You need to channel your emotions,” Alan instructed my dad, taking a step away from him.  “Concentrate on what would make your inner wolf want to take over.”

“Okay,” Kyle nodded, still red in the face.  With a low growl, he closed his eyes and strained to think of something, his vein popping out on his forehead.  He unleashed a loud, animalistic snarl of rage, spittle flying out from his clenched teeth.  It looked as if his entire body was wildly vibrating, his mighty chest puffing in and out with every breath he took.

“Um, so what’s going on?” I asked, cocking my eyebrow at the straining naked man.

“It takes some time to get used to the whole werewolf thing,” Alan explained, walking over to me, placing a large and unwanted hand on my shoulder.  “Your daddy’s only been a werewolf for twenty-four hours now.  I had to turn him ‘cause his job kept interfering with our pack.  But now my pack is one of the most secure because we have a ranger within our ranks.”

It was crack.  They were smoking crack.

Kyle continued to roar out in frustration as he stood naked in the middle of the living room, doing a whole lot of nothing spectacular.  “It’s not workin’,” he gritted, his eyes still closed.

Alan nodded to himself in thought for a moment before smirking.  “Well then, consider this Bentley,” he grinned, “your boy’s a cute little fellow, so you’re most likely not his first kiss, or even his first fuck.”  

Who the hell did Alan think he was, talkin’ about my private life that way to my dad? Granted he was right about Kyle not being my first kiss, he was wrong about me not being virgin.  I had standards… and a low self-esteem that prohibited me from gettin’ down.

Apparently Kyle didn’t appreciate the comment either because his growling deepened until it rumbled the entire house.  His shaking sped up and his breathing grew more ragged until he looked like he was rabid.  Then the unthinkable happened: Kyle fucking sprouted fur all over his body.  And his teeth grew longer and jagged until his mouth pushed out to form a muzzle, like a dog’s.  And everything happened so quickly that it was hard to tell what the hell was going on until there was a large black wolf standing in the same exact spot where Kyle had been just a couple of seconds ago.  The wolf was almost as large as the one that had been in the forest, just a couple inches shorter.  And it had the same exact creepy yellow eyes as Kyle and Alan.

The wolf lunged forward, snarling at Alan.  Its large canine fangs gleamed under the lights of the house and it looked absolutely ferocious as it growled at the older man.  Alan held his hands up in mock surrender and took a couple steps back as the wolf positioned himself in between us, keeping his menacing muzzle directed at Alan.

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered, taking another step away from me.  “I know, I know.  That’s _your_ boy.”

What the hell was going on here? Kyle was nowhere to be seen, but instead there was a fucking wolf in the house!  A wolf who wagged its tail wildly when it turned around to look at me with my dad’s yellow eyes.  Wait…  No, there was no way!  It was impossible!

“Daddy?” I whimpered, carefully outstretching a shaky hand towards the massive wolf in front of me.

The wolf barked happily, closing the distance between us as it nuzzled my hand with its head, rumbling loudly with content.  Okay, okay.  So my dad was a werewolf… a werewolf who also claimed to be in love with me, and who grew angry with the idea of not being my first kiss or not taking my virginity.  I wonder if other families had to put up with this crap.

“Wha-what? What the hell?” I gasped, staring wide-eyed at the werewolf who acted like an excited puppy in front of me.  Oh God, my dad was a werewolf…

Alan, not having a shock-induced panic attack unlike me, cleared his throat.  “Yeah, now turn back,” he told my dad who was on all fours in a wolf’s body.  This was insane!  Stuff like this just doesn’t happen in the real world!

The large, black wolf in front of me cocked its head to the side and let out a small whimper.  He closed his yellow eyes and began to pant, but remained stuck in its wolf form.

“Yeah, we’re gonna have to train ya,” Alan mused.  Then he faced me, his face turning from one of amusement to seriousness.  “Michael, there’s some more that I, as an alpha, have to explain to you.  The first is that you need to keep this a secret.  People who blab tend to ‘disappear’.”

Honestly, I wasn’t planning on telling anyone this out of fear of being locked up in some mental institution.

“And there’s something really important that pertains to you.”

Oh yeah, because finding out that Daddy was a werewolf wasn’t big enough news.  “What?” I snapped.  What else could there possibly be?

At my agitated tone, Wolf-Kyle began to lap at my fingers with his tongue, rubbing up against me as he did so.  

Eww!  I jerked back and took a large step away from the wolf.  “Gross!” I sneered.  “Bad dog!”

The wolf snarled and lurched forward to place its massive muzzle around my thigh.  He bit down with enough pressure to make me wince, but it was light enough to not break my skin.  He nipped me!  My werewolf dad fucking nipped me like I was puppy whose behavior was mean to be corrected!  What the hell? But then that thought made me panic.

“He bit me!” I shrieked.  “Am I gonna be a werewolf too?” Man, that would suck ass!  My hands began to tremble with the thought of being some mutant dog along with Kyle.

Alan chuckled and shook his head.  “No, Michael he didn’t bite you,” he giggled.  “That was a nip.  Once he claims you, then he’ll bite you in order to mark you as his.  And only an alpha can turn people into wolves.  Which, if you wanna, I can turn you?”

“Hell no!” I gasped, recoiling from where he stood.

Once again, Kyle zoomed to my side, baring his large teeth at Alan.

And like before, Alan only rolled his eyes, not caring too much about Kyle’s reaction.  “Okay,” he droned, “so I need to explain something to you about mates.”

Ignoring the protective Daddy (ugh…) for the moment, I cocked my eyebrow at Alan.  “What are you talking about?” I asked.  I knew that wolves mated for life, thanks to Kyle.  However, I wasn’t  caught up to speed on werewolf mating habits, thanks to the public school system.

“Mates are the center of a werewolf’s universe,” Alan explained.  “Most everything that we do, we do for our mates.  And our inner wolf finds who is meant to be our soulmate, and they form an uncontrollable and unbreakable bond.”

Wait a damn minute!  Horrified, I stared open-mouthed at the wolf who stood perched like a guard dog in front of me, his tail wagging whenever he looked back at me.  That weirdo mountain man had referred to me as Kyle’s mate earlier, so did that mean…? “But!” I panicked, my breath speeding up and growing labored.  “But I’m Kyle’s son!  There’s no way I can be his soulmate!”

Alan shrugged.  “Doesn’t matter,” he said in a calm voice.  “You’re his mate.  So in his heart, there’s only and forever you.  No matter what the circumstances are, your daddy is irrevocably in love with you.”

“But-but!” I cried, frantically waving my arms in distress.  I couldn’t be tied to my dad for the rest of my life.  I didn’t even like him!  No!  This couldn’t be happening to me.  I was dreaming, that had to it.  I couldn’t have my father be in love with me because of some werewolf magic—

But that brought another thing into my head.

“But it can’t be because of some wolf voodoo!” I complained.  “‘Cause Kyle said that he was in love with me since birth!  He admitted it to me earlier!”

“Then I suppose he was able to pick up on the fact that you’re his soulmate earlier,” Alan answered.  “Think about it: people don’t gain a soulmate the second they become a werewolf.  They’re always out there.  A wolf has better instincts and senses that allow him to find them better.  So it seems your daddy was able to detect that you were his soulmate before his transformation.  Pretty cool when you think about it.”

“How is any of this cool?!”  These people were psychotic!  There was no way enter-species incest was deemed “cool” under any circumstances!  If anything, this only strengthened my resolve to run away with Dylan.  The only good thing from this explanation from Alan was that he’d mentioned that I alone was Kyle’s soulmate, so I wouldn’t have to worry about him hitting on my baby brother.

Wolf-Kyle whimpered and nuzzled up against me, purring loudly as if that were supposed to calm me down. 

Alan, in all of his nonchalant glory, continued to drone on.  “And I should let ya know this too,” he said, clearing his throat, “the full moon’s in two days and when that happens, your daddy’s wolf instincts will take over.  And well, you’re his mate, so…”  He shrugged and waved his hand as if there was some train of thought that I should’ve been following.

“So… he won’t eat me?” I asked, my voice cracking at that terrifying possibility.

“Eww!” Alan sneered, scrunching up his face in disgust.  “People taste terrible!”  

Um, that didn’t really help my nerves.  

“No, what I’m tryin’ to say is that his mating instincts will take over and he’ll try to knot you as soon as possible on the full moon.”

“What’s a knot?” I shakily asked, already dreading the answer.

Alan blushed and ran a hand through his bushy hair.  “Um, well, this is really a talk you should have with your daddy,” he muttered.  “But seein’ as how he’s not familiar with it either, I guess I can tell ya.  A knot is what a werewolf gets when they get an erection; the head of the penis bloats up and secures their mate in place as they…um, as they mate.  So, when your daddy mates with you, you’ll be secured to his penis by his knot.”

WHAT?!

Alan chuckled at my shocked expression.  “Yeah,” he laughed, “if I were you, I’d buy some lube and look up some stretching techniques.”

I saw Wolf-Kyle, then the ceiling, and then blackness as I passed out.

**V◕ฺω◕ฺV**

“Michael? Michael are you okay?” Dylan asked, shaking me like crazy.

“Eh?” I grunted, slowly opening my eyes to see my scared little brother kneeling down besides the couch.  Very carefully so as not to make my headache worse, I raised my head and looked around the living room, grateful that Kyle and Alan were nowhere to be seen.  The window was dark, letting me know that it was nighttime already.  How long had I been out?

“Daddy said that you hit your head and it made you all sleepy,” Dylan gasped.  “Did you see the woof too?” He excitedly balled his fists at the mention of the wolf, making all the recent memories of earlier flood into my mind.

Oh God, Kyle was a werewolf.  It was true.  He wasn’t lying or playing a lame prank on me.  My dad was a werewolf and he was in love with me.  And he was going to try to fuck me with a mutant dog dick in two days.  I highly doubted there was a self-help book that I could check out at the library on this subject to help me.

“Yeah, I saw it,” I mumbled, trying to blink the stars out of my vision.

“Daddy!  He’s up!” Dylan called out.

No!  No!

Human-Kyle stalked back into the living room, alone this time.  He had put on some basketball shorts to cover himself up, but still allowed his crazy thick chest to be on display.  Was he trying to get me turned on or something? He stopped at the couch, kneeling down next to Dylan and placing a warm hand on my forehead.

“That was quite a fall you had there,” he mused, his yellow eyes raking over me with concern before they narrowed.

My head did feel like it was splitting in two, both at the fainting and at trying piece together the mess that my life had become in just under twenty-four hours.  

“Dylan, can you go to your room so I can talk with Michael in private?” Kyle asked, his voice sounding strained like he was struggling not to explode or something.  Oh shit, he was mad about something.  I knew it.  He’d used that voice with me in the past whenever I’d gotten in trouble, doing stupid stuff like stuffing macaroni into the DVD player because it was hungry.

Dylan nodded and scurried off, slamming the bedroom door shut behind him.

Kyle cleared his throat.  “Um, I guess this was kinda something you weren’t expecting, huh?” he chuckled.

“Obviously not,” I muttered, trying to sit up, but was prevented from doing so by Kyle’s strong arm holding me down.

“Michael, there’s something I need to get clear here,” Daddy growled, sounding more like a dog than a person.  He bent down closer to me, his eyes glaring at me as he spoke.  “You.  Are.  Mine.  Got it? You’re _my_ boy, no one else’s.”

…um, okay? How do I respond to that? I remained silent and cocked my eyebrow, unsure as to where that outburst came from.

“As I recall,” he sneered, growing a little red in the face, “I specifically told you ‘No dating.’  Am I right?”

Slowly, I nodded, my heartbeat starting to speed up a little bit.  Not only had I pissed off my dad, but I’d pissed off my werewolf dad.  I’m fairly sure that instead of a spanking, I’d get mauled.

“So then can ya tell me why there was Jaymes here earlier to pick you up for your guys’ date?” he snarled, his canines growing larger with each word he spoke.

Oh yeah, that.  I’d agreed to go on a date with Jaymes while at school earlier today.  He must’ve came by to pick me up while I was passed out.  “Um, I’m very popular?” I lied, hoping that would distract my dad long enough for me to formulate an actual excuse that could save my ass.

Kyle only continued to scowl down at me, his breathing growing hard and his yellow eyes stabbing at me like daggers.  Yeah, he was pissed that I’d broken his rule about not dating.  But how I was supposed to know that he didn’t want me dating because he wanted me all to himself?!

He pointed a large finger at me, unleashing a low growl as he did so.  “Break my rules one more time, and you’re gonna get punished,” he snarled, sending a shiver down my spine.  “Got it?”

I had to swallow my sarcastic remark, forcing myself to silently nod.

A small smile formed on his previously pissed off face.  “Good boy,” he purred.  “Now, ‘cause I know that today’s been a bit overwhelming, I’m going to let you sleep in your old bed tonight.  But while you’re at school tomorrow, I’m going to move all of your stuff into my room.”

…for real? “Like,” I muttered, “do you mean we’re gonna share…” I waved my hand around, hoping that he’d finish the sentence so that I wouldn’t have to and accidentally reach the wrong conclusion.  Maybe my room was being fumigated…and Dylan, too.

“—a bed, Michael,” Kyle finished.  “We’re going to share a bed, yes.”

“I don’t think that’s legal,” I said.

Kyle rubbed his face as he loudly sighed.  “Michael,” he groaned, “this is all new to me too, ‘kay? But there’s this voice in my head — Alan calls it my inner wolf — that tells me that I need to hold you at night to make sure you’re safe.”

“Safe from what?” I cried.

“I don’t know!” he roared, flailing his thick arms around and glaring at me with his yellow eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light of the living room.  “Look, one morning everything’s normal and I’m plannin’ on just pining for the rest of my life.  But then the next day all I can focus on is holding you.  And kissing you… and making love to you…”

Oh my God!  My own dad was thinking about pounding into me?! What the hell?!

“Well, I really appreciate your self-control,” I grumbled.  There was no way that Daddy was going to fuck me.  No way!

Kyle rolled his eyes.  “Well, give it two days’ time,” he muttered to himself.  “Just get some sleep and we’ll talk more tomorrow, ‘kay? In fact, I’ll let you skip school so you can go with me to Alan’s to learn some more stuff with me.”

So my options were werewolf dad or go to school? Wow, I’m so lucky…  There was no way that I’d be going to Alan’s house with Kyle tomorrow.  No way.  I had to get out here and I had to leave tonight.  As soon as Daddy (*sigh) falls asleep, I’m grabbing Dylan and we’re booking it.

“Okay,” I whispered.

Kyle smiled down at me, running a warm, calloused hand over my cheek.  “Okay then,” he grinned.  “Sweet dreams, my baby.”

Oh come on!  “My baby”? Is that what he’s going to refer to me as from now on? Seriously!? I grunted and turned away from him, lying on my side on the couch.

Kyle sighed and I heard his footsteps retreat down the hall towards his room that he foolishly believed would be our room, ha!

I lied silently on the couch for what seemed like hours, straining my ears for any indication that Kyle would still be awake.  Eventually, I heard the light sounds of snoring echoing down the hall, making my heart speed up.  Now was my chance!  

Now I could finally get the hell out of this weirdo house!


	10. Runaway (U & I)

“Runaway (U & I)” - Galantis

_Even if we’re strangers ’til we die / I wanna run away / I wanna run away / Anywhere out of this place / I wanna run away_

**♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡**

**[Michael, Age 9]**

_For the third weekend in a row, Dad had to work on the weekend, leaving me all alone.  I glanced out the window at the nighttime darkness, happy that it was interrupted by a flash of bright headlights._

_Finally!  Dad was home and now we could finally hang out!  In the past whenever I’d come to visit my dad for the summer, we’d do everything together.  It was the best and that was why Summer was my favorite season: I got to see Dad._

_Dad walked in through the front door, dark bags under his eyes.  He groaned and undid the top two buttons of his uniform shirt as he slumped inside.  “Damn,” he sighed, “it’s been a long day.”_

_“Dad!” I cheered as I bolted from the couch and over to him, grabbing a strong hold of his hand.  “I’ve been waiting all day!  C’mon!  You gotta play_ Crash Bandicoot _with me!  There’s this one level that I can’t beat and I need your help!”  I tugged as hard as I could on his arm, trying to get him to follow me into the living room, but he wouldn’t budge an inch._

_“Sorry, Kiddo,” he yawned, gently pulling himself out of my grasp, “I’m beat.  I spent all day in the Redwoods, lookin’ for some animal that killed a girl last week.”  He shook his head and pinched the skin above his noise in irritation.  “Drained her completely of blood…fuckin’ weird.”_

_Oh, that was kinda creepy.  But with my dad in the house, I wasn’t afraid even the smallest bit.  “Okay, but you can at least watch TV with me, right?” I asked.  “There’s a sci-fi marathon on HBO.”_

_Dad shook his head.  “Sorry, Michael,” he sighed, “I have to be back at the station in five hours, so I need to get some sleep.  G’night.”  He let out another loud yawn and left me to go to his bedroom, closing the door behind him._

_My shoulders slumped and I returned to the indentation on the couch that I’d created from being there all day.  I knew that Dad had to work and all, but I rarely got to see him this summer.  And it was really bumming me out._

**(っ- ‸ – ς)**

**[Michael, Present Day]**

Kyle was asleep, and from what I remembered, he was a pretty heavy sleeper.  Therefore, I didn’t bother tiptoeing as I searched the living room for his truck keys.  I wound up finding them on the kitchen counter next to a bag of Doritos.  Well, I could get hungry on the road, so I swiped both.  
 ****

After I had my means of transportation secured, I rushed over to my bedroom and flicked on the lights.  Dylan was asleep on the top bunk, the backpack that I’d told him to pack next to him.  I snatched the bag and swung it over my shoulder and frantically shook my little brother.

“Dylan!” I hissed, trying to keep my voice down.  “C’mon, we gotta get going.”  I kept an ear out for Kyle, making sure that I constantly heard the light snoring coming from his bedroom.

Dylan stirred, scrunching up his face in irritation as he was being woken up.  “Michael!” he loudly whined.  “Can we go to Disneyland in the morning?”

No!  The morning would be too late!  Kyle would expect us all to go to Alan’s house for some crappy Werewolf 101 course!  And then I’d only have one more day until he tried to knot me!  “No, we need to leave now, ‘cause…um,” I struggled, having no clue what to say.  “Uh, we need to leave now before they close forever.”

Dylan quickly sat up.  “Disneyland’s gonna close forever?” he frowned, his bottom lip trembling a bit.

At first I was going to break at the sight of his torn expression, however my ass (literally) was on the line.  “Yeah,” I lied, “so get up so we can go before it gets torn down.”

That worked.  Dylan jumped out of bed and scurried down the hall towards the front door.  He paused for a second and looked back at me in confusion.  “Is Daddy coming?” he asked.

Over my dead body.  “Nope,” I hushed, ushering him outside and over to Kyle’s truck.  I unlocked it and shoved Dylan in the backseat, tossing him the backpack and bag of chips.  Then I quickly hopped into the driver’s seat and stared at the controls for a while after starting up the vehicle.

I’ve never driven a car before, so everything was completely foreign to me.  Even when Kyle or my mom had driven me around, I never paid any attention to what they were doing and was instead looking out the window and judging people in the other cars.  Crap!  So I didn’t exactly think this plan through, but how hard could driving a truck be?

“Um, hey Dylan, do you know how to shift gears?” I cheekily asked, trying to move the stick in the middle of the truck from _P_ to _D_.  Man, I really didn’t want to run away on foot.  And I didn’t have enough money to call an Uber, so I was double screwed!

“What’s that mean?” Dylan wondered.  Okay, so that was a “no”.  He climbed over into the passenger seat beside me and looked at the many buttons on the dashboard.  “What about this button?” He pressed one that looked like a triangle, making the hazards flash.

“Turn it off!” I cried, worried that Kyle would somehow see the lights from his bedroom window and rush outside.  It was possible that he could’ve heard the truck start up already, so I felt as if I were on crack— my adrenaline was so high.  Every couple of seconds, I’d nervously glance at the front door, fearful that a fucking werewolf would bolt out of the house to come drag me back inside.

“I don’t know how!” Dylan panicked, smashing other buttons in a frenzy.

The radio turned on, blasting some crappy pop song at full volume, making me cover my ears with my hands.  I struggled to find the volume knob in the dark, but had trouble as I had to maneuver my way past Dylan’s flailing fingers on the dash.

“What about this?” Dylan asked, shoving his hands on the steering wheel.

Okay, so I may not know shit about cars.  But I’m fairly sure that it’s common practice to install a horn in the steering wheel.  So when I saw Dylan press on the steering wheel, I felt as if everything was happening in slow motion: the movement towards the horn, the loud and earsplitting honk, and the front door to the house flying open to reveal a very pissed off Daddy.

Clad only in boxers, Daddy stormed over to the truck, fists clenched and fangs bared.  His wild, yellow eyes honed in on me and when I locked eyes with him, I could hear the low growl even above the blaring music.

I know I can’t run fast, especially faster than a werewolf.  And I know that I have no clue what to do behind the wheel of a car.  Therefore, logic dictated to just give up and accept my punishment like a responsible young adult.  So instead I locked the doors and continued to press every button that I could find in my sad attempt to get the hell out of here.

“You wanna tell me what you’re doing?” Kyle asked, tapping on my window.  

Not really.  “Sorry!  Can’t hear you!” I shouted over the music.  I tired to slamming down on the gas pedal, but because I wasn’t in the right gear, the tires screeched loudly in the driveway and the stench of burning rubber wafted around me.  Oh shit!  I was in so much trouble if Kyle caught me.  Sweat began to bead up on my forehead and my hands trembled so much that my fingers were starting to go numb.

“You have to put it in _Drive_ ,” Kyle said, crossing his arms in front of his massive chest.  There was a large smirk on his cocky face, his huge canine teeth poking out of his mouth as he spoke.

That jerk was taunting me!  “Wanna tell me how?” I spat, giving up and throwing myself back into my seat in frustration.

“Not particularly,” he scoffed.  “When you’re a good boy, then maybe I’ll teach you how to drive.  But I gotta tell you, Michael, you’re gonna be grounded for several years now.”  Years?! What the hell?! I was already seventeen, so I didn’t even think it was legal for him to ground me after I turn eighteen!

“Oh man!  We’re in so much trouble!” Dylan wailed, slapping his hands over his face as he started to cry.  He turned to look at Kyle, snot running down his red face.  “Daddy, it was all Michael’s idea!”

What?!  I’ve never wanted to punch a kid in the face more than I did right now.  My own brother just sold me out to my perverted werewolf dad!  So much for blood being thicker than…well, blood I guess— but still!

Kyle just nodded.  “Thought so,” he muttered.  “Dylan, you’re not in trouble.  Please don’t cry.”

Dylan sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve.  “Really?” he coughed.

Kyle nodded, giving him a soft parental look before turning to glare at me.  “Why don’t you come back inside and I’ll have a chat with Michael, ‘kay?” he smirked, narrowing his yellow eyes.

“B-but Michael said Disneyland is gonna close forever!”

Kyle mock frowned.  “Michael, it’s not nice to lie, right Dylan?”

“That’s right!” Dylan cheered, supposedly just ready to throw me under the bus tonight.  I’m so going to rip the heads off of all his action figures!  Dylan yanked on the door handle and hopped out of the truck, rushing back into the house.  Traitor!

I quickly leaned over and pull his door shut, making sure to do the lock again.  I managed to find the volume button of the radio and turned it off, wondering why on earth I couldn’t have found it earlier.  This was terrible!  I had this totally magnificent plan to run away from Kyle’s house, and I didn’t even make it out of the parking lot!

Daddy remained by my door, staring daggers at me.  “So,” he said, “you gotta think some things through.  First off, you don’t have a job, so how the hell were you planning on taking care of your brother? Second, if anyone finds out about our relationship, then I’ll be arrested and Dylan will be put in foster care.  Like it or not, Michael, I’m the best way to help you keep your brother in your life.”  His features had actually softened by a little bit as he spoke to me; he was actually concerned for my feelings.  Of course Dylan was very important to me (despite all of his bullshit earlier), so I didn’t want him to put into some system where I’d never see him again.

“Dammit!” I relented, punching at the steering wheel at my rage-induced epiphany.  If I wanted to keep my brother, then I needed to stay with Kyle.

And Kyle knew that he was right, too.  A large smirk reappeared on his crappy face and he went right back to taunting me.  “So, are you going to come inside willingly, or do I have to drag you in?” he asked condescendingly.

Fuck it, I was already in trouble.

“Drag me!” I yelled, yanking on the gear shifter with all my might; but it still wouldn’t move.  Perhaps if I managed to flee now, then I could get job and return for Dylan later.

Kyle looked…amused? He continued to smirk, his thick arms still crossed in front of him.  “You sure?” he asked, his voice containing a hint of something that told me he was teasing me.  That only made my blood boil!  This guy not only intended to get off on/in me, but he was also enjoying making me squirm the entire time!

“Yeah I’m sure!” I snapped.  “What the hell are you gonna do about it? I’m in here, and you’re stuck out there!”  

“Michael,” he said in a stern voice, “I’m going to count to three.  And by the time I’m done, you’d better be out of the truck and in your bed, understand?”

“No, no I don’t understand!”

“One.”

“Up yours!”

“Two.”

This was so stupid!  He acted as if I were a child under his control.  “I’m still not moving…bitch.”  Yeah, I said it.  Was it the smartest thing to do? Nope, but it sure felt good, especially when I saw Kyle’s smirk morph into a scowl.

“What was that?” he growled.

I wasn’t about to be intimidated by Daddy as he tried to look all mad and scary at me.  So I decided to push it further.  “I called you a bitch!” I mocked, placing my finger on the window as I teased him.  “‘Cause that’s what you are!  Oh, what, you didn’t hear me? A bitch!  B-I-T-C-H!  Wanna hear it again? Bitch—”

BEEP!  The doors unlocked as Kyle pressed the button on the car remote that he held in his hand that I’d somehow missed earlier.  He swung my door open, baring his teeth at me.

“…sorry?”

Before I could react, Daddy flung me over his shoulder and reached inside the truck to pull out his keys before stalking inside the house.  Instead of carrying me to his or my room, he set us down onto the couch, positioning me so that I was lying on his legs, stomach down.

“I guess Daddy has to show his boy what happens when he’s naughty,” he growled.

“What the hell?” I yelled out, struggling to get off his lap, but Kyle was immensely stronger than me, keeping me trapped.

“Boy, I warned you,” he said, yanking down on my pants to expose my pale ass to him.

“Dude!  The fuck!?” I cried, thrashing my body wildly.  This was humiliating!  My father was going to spank my bare ass while I was a teenager.  Why does my life suck?

Kyle let out a snicker; that asshole was enjoying this!  “Michael, I’m only gonna give you two, ‘kay?” he said, his tone becoming condescending, like he was speaking to a child and not a young adult.  “One for accepting a date invitation from another man, and another for trying to run away.  Understand?”

“Let me go, you bastard!” I shouted, still trying to squirm out from his strong hold, my bare butt chilled from being exposed to my father. 

“That’s not acceptable language for a good boy,” he tsked.  “Now, count aloud with me, or else we’ll have to start over, ‘kay?”

“I’ll call Child Services on you!” I threatened.

SMACK!

I flinched at the feeling of Kyle’s large hand colliding with my ass, leaving a stinging sensation.  I turned back to look at him in shock, my mouth wide in disbelief that he had actually legit had the balls to spank me like a frickin’ child!

“You didn’t count,” he frowned, waving his finger in front of my stunned face.  “We gotta start over.”

“Fuck you!”

SMACK!

I yelped, but whimpered out a quiet, “One.”  This had to be because of that werewolf curse that was put on him.  Even when I was child, he’d never spanked me on the bare ass.  He’d used a belt or flip-flop, whichever was closest.  This, on the other hand, was unbelievably embarrassing, making me feel as if I were fucking Dylan’s age, not seventeen.  My face burned red, probably matching my ass that was presented up at my smirking father.

“Good boy,” Kyle cooed, giving my back a gentle pat.  “Now, just one more.”

Son of bitch!  This wasn’t normal: the love, the lycanthropy, and now the spanking.  My dad was trying to turn our strained father-son relationship into one of those fetish-friendly ones that I’ve read about on _Tumblr_!

SMACK!

“Two!” I gasped, wincing at the stinging that was left on my ass.  Despite only receiving three spankings, my butt felt sore, most likely because Kyle had very wide man hands that could cover a large area with one smack.  This sucked butt— I was far too embarrassed to even come up with some witty retort to tell Kyle off, a little anxious at the thought of getting another spanking from him.

“There we go,” Kyle cheered, that sick jerk!  He gently pulled my pants back up to cover what little dignity that I still had left.  The he set me to the side and stood up.  “Now just be a good boy and we won’t have to do that again.”  

This was so incredibly humiliating.  My face was still cherry red from the spanking that my dad had given me.  I couldn’t get over it.  I was dreaming, that had to be it.  This shit just doesn’t happen…outside of porn and yaoi at least.  I could barely stand to look at the dude, both out of embarrassment and anger.  And yet… my heart was racing from what had just occurred, and not in a bad way.  Weird…

“Good boy,” he cooed, bending down to press his smooth lips to my forehead.  “Goodnight Baby.”

He straightened up and looked down at me expectantly, crossing his thick arms in front of his large chest.

Ugh.  “Goodnight, Dad,” I muttered.

Kyle frowned and shook his head.  “No, that’s not it,” he said.  “You know what to call me.  Or do I have to give you another spanking?”

Tempting… Weird, it was actually a little tempting, almost as if I’d found some pleasure in the spanking.  There was a tingling in my groin that I was unable to ignore at the forcefulness and dominating way my dad was talking to me.  What the hell is wrong with me? To make matters worse, the way Kyle stood towering over me combined with the heat on my ass made my pants feel tighter… oh wait, they weren’t getting tighter, I was hard.

My face burned even brighter as I tried to nonchalantly cover up my boner from my dad.  “Goodnight, _Daddy_ ,” I whispered, my voice light and breathy so that even I could barely hear it.

Kyle smirked, and then full on grinned when he eyed what my hands were trying to hide.  He walked over to the light switch on the wall, flicking it off.  The living room was pitch black and I didn’t know where he was until the couch cushions dipped down and I felt Daddy’s large hands on top of mine, gently moving them away.

“Wha—?” I wondered.

“Shh!” Daddy shushed me, undoing my zipper slowly that my sensitive groin felt each metallic bump, making me arch my back, unconsciously shoving my junk closer to him.  “I know things have been hard for my baby, so Daddy’s gonna show him how good they can be when he behaves.”

The way his big hands seemed to heat up my skin and yet leave goosebumps behind made my brain sit aside to allow my instincts to take over.  And my instincts shouted at me to allow Daddy to do whatever he wanted.  

He pulled my pants and underwear down, letting my dick bounce out freely.  I knew that this was wrong and that not even ten minutes ago I’d tried running away.  But all that seemed to vaporize away as soon as I felt the prickly touch of Daddy’s stubble on my inner thighs as me bent down to take my entire dick in his warm mouth.

“Oh fuck…” I groaned, my head rolling back as Daddy worked his magic.  He was a fucking genius, working his mouth around my cock like a master.  He flicked his tongue over the head and I swear I went cross-eyed, bucking my hips forward.

With a slurp, he pulled away.  “Feel good?” he panted.

I nodded, but then remembered that it was dark.  “Yes,” I breathed, my hands blindly reaching for his head.  I grabbed at his short hair and tried to shove his face back down to my aching cock.

With a throaty chuckle, Daddy pulled out of my grasp.  “Nope,” he smirked, “only good boys get to finish.  Just remember that.”  Then his footsteps retreated and I heard his bedroom door close.

…did that seriously just happen?


	11. Dirty Desire

“Dirty Desire” - Utada

_When I’m alone at night / I sit and fantasize / And in my fantasies I love you long time / Doing my nine to five / I’m thinking six and nine_

**♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡**

I was mortified.

Not only had my escape plan failed, and not only had Kyle spanked me like a child, but I’d allowed Kyle to blow me.  My dad sucked on my dick, and he didn’t even let me cum!  There’s just no coming back from that.

Last night after Kyle went back to his room, I stayed out on the couch, trembling as I wondered just what the hell was going on with my life.  Obviously I couldn’t run away from Kyle because I didn’t have a means of how to.  And obviously I couldn’t enter into a relationship with my own father.

But I couldn’t ignore the shockwaves of pleasure that had shot through me last night in just those few short minutes.  My skin still burned from where he’d touched me and there was a tingling in my groin whenever I tried to think about how Daddy’s mouth felt.  Oh fuck, I’m in trouble.  And worse: my face burned bright red at the horrifying thought of what would happen if someone found out.

Not only would Kyle be arrested, but I’d be a social pariah.  Forever, I’d be known as the guy who let his dad suck him off.  Oh God, this was so embarrassing.  I don’t even know how I can go through the day, or how I can even look my dad in the face anymore.  From now on, I’ll probably remember the scratching of his beard on my thighs whenever I came face to face with him.  Oh crap…

Sunlight poured into the windows, letting me know that I’d pretty much wasted the entire night fretting over my life.

“Michael?” Dylan asked as he walked into the living room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  “Can you get me a Pop-Tart?”

I sneered and almost barked at him to get it himself for selling me out last night, but instead I bit my tongue and went to the pantry in the kitchen to grab him a package.  It wasn’t his fault, he didn’t know any better.  So despite how angry I was last night, I couldn’t take it out on my little brother.

As soon as I handed Dylan the pastries, a knocking on the door jolted me.  Groaning, I figured that it was probably just Alan here to further fuck shit up.  I slowly l shuffled my way over to the front door, throwing it open.  “What?” I demanded.

“Now is that any way to talk to your grandpa?” a scratchy voice asked.

I jerked back when instead of Alan at the front door, I saw my grandpa (Kyle’s dad whom I’d rarely seen) and some guy around my age.  The other guy had dirty blond hair and tried to have some stubble running along his chin just like Kyle; but Kyle’s was fuller and much more manly.  The guy towered over me as well (was I the shortest man in my family?) and looked bored out of his skull as he crossed his arms in front of his broad chest.  His black leather jacket strained to cover his broad shoulders and he left it unzipped, showing off the tight band tee that was underneath.  His ice blue eyes looked up at me and his scowl relaxed by at least twelve percent.

My grandpa, who looked like that old man on the popcorn bags, smiled warmly at me.  “We got a call from your dad’s coworker,” he explained.  “She said he was attacked by a wolf the other day.  So we came to make sure he was alright.”

I don’t know why, but with the events of last night, I felt reluctant to let them inside.  My forehead could’ve had Kyle’s dick scribbled on it in permanent marker, that was how I felt.  But still, I stood aside to let Grandpa and the other guy walk in.

“Michael, you remember your cousin, Brady, right?” Grandpa asked, gesturing at the tall guy in my house.

Only a little bit.  He used to come over every now and then, but I vaguely remembered anything specific.  “Yeah, totally,” I lied, not wanting to seem rude.  “Um, let me go wake up Dad to let him know you’re here.”

Dylan, who was happily eating his Pop-Tart on the couch perked up as soon as he saw my family members.  “Michael tried to steal the truck last night!” he cheered.  Damn tattletale!

“He did, did he?” Grandpa asked, looking over at me, cocking an eyebrow.

“Um, that must’ve been some dream, Dylan,” I nervously laughed, my face burning like an oven.  “I’ll be right back.” 

I spun around on my heels and practically sprinted down the hall to Daddy’s room, barging inside without even knocking.

“Dad!” I cried.  “Grandpa’s here and Dylan just told him— OH GOD!  My eyes!”  I recoiled and slapped my hands over my face at the sight of Kyle flat on his back, his fist pumping away at his giant boner.

“Next time knock,” he grunted, still jerking it.  His yellow eyes ran up and down my body, and he began to smirk.  “Wanna gimme a hand?”

Maybe… “No!  Dad!  Grandpa’s in the living room here to talk to you about getting bit by a wolf!” I cried, keeping my eyes closed as I flailed my arms about trying to get him to grasp the seriousness of the situation.  From what I understood, Kyle should keep his werewolf status a secret from the world.  If word got out that he was a mutant dog, then word could also get out that he claimed that I was his soulmate!  And then people would look at me like some weirdo who was sucked off by his dad!

“Oh shit!” Kyle hissed, jumping off the bed and slamming the door shut behind me, the lock clicking in place.

“Yeah!” I mocked.  “So you need to put some pants on and think of a lie quick!”

Kyle cursed under his breath and rummaged around his bedroom, searching for something to wear.  I opened my eyes and looked around the jumbled mess of clothes that rested on his dresser, spotting a pair of basketball shorts.  

“Here!” I said, tossing them over to him.

Kyle eagerly tugged them on, frowning when he realized that he had a giant tent in front of him, his cock still rock hard.  “Fuck!” he growled, running his hand through his hair.  Then he looked at me, his yellow eyes desperate.  “You gotta help me get rid of this.”

“What?” I choked, taking a step back.  “Dude!  Just tuck it into your waistband!”

Daddy sighed and tried to strap his boner down in the waistband of his basketball shorts.  But his dick was so hard that it quickly flopped out of the shorts altogether, waving wildly in front of him…pointing directly at me.  “Michael, c’mon, there’s some lotion on the nightstand,” he urged, lying back down on the bed, his boner sticking up like a flagpole.  “I’m almost there, it won’t be long.”

I could’ve yelled out for Grandpa and Brady to come help me, could’ve called out to them to see what Daddy was putting me through while I lived here with him.  But there was some stupid voice in the back of my head that told me to just be quiet and jerk off my dad.  Plus, the thought got me a little hot.  Dammit!

Sighing, I rushed over to the nightstand and squirted some of the generic brand lotion into my palm.  “Okay,” I whispered to myself, trying to psyche myself up to jerk off my fucking father.  

“You two alright in there?” Grandpa called from the living room, making me flinch.

“Yeah!” I shouted back, my voice cracking a little bit.  “Just…uh, trying to find…something!”  I couldn’t even come up with a good excuse as I stared down at Daddy’s dick.  But I figured that the sooner I start, the sooner it’s over.

I wrapped my fingers around Daddy’s cock, feeling its immense girth as its width took up a majority of my grasp like a can of body spray.  Damn…  Slowly at first, I began to pump my hand up and down, feeling the thick dick in my hand grow harder and bigger with each thrust.

Daddy bucked his hips forward, grasping at the sheets under him.  “Oh fuck…” he moaned, his eyes rolling up to the back of his head.  “You’re such a good boy, doin’ this for Daddy.”

“Shut up.”  I didn’t want to think about this too much.  Sure it was making me a little hard myself, but I was already waging a war inside my mind regarding having Daddy sucked my dick.  Yet, here I was: jerking Daddy off so that he could wear his shorts.  Wow, I never thought that this was how my life would turn out.

“Whose good boy are you?” Daddy moaned, his breathing speeding up as his hairy chest began to heave.

“Are you there yet?” I whined, my arm getting a little tired.

He leaned forward and ran a smooth hand over my cheek.  “Almost,” he breathed.  “Just tell me, whose baby are you?”  

Whatever, as long as it’d get this over with.  Still, there was a fluttery feeling in my chest at the sight of my father getting off from me.  “I’m all yours, Daddy,” I muttered monotonously.

Daddy tensed up, his face turning a deep crimson as he began to spasm.  He slammed his torso back down onto the mattress, rolling his head back.  “Fuck!” he grunted.  “I’m gonna…gonna— AARRROOOOO!”  He unleashed an earsplitting howl that rumbled the walls of the house, making me tense up.

“Shh!” I hushed, leaning forward to try to shut him up before Grandpa could wonder what the hell was going on.

His hips thrusted forward and I felt his cock flex in my grasp—

“Ahh!  My eye!” I cried again, falling back off the bed from having my right eye burn with the salty goop from my dad’s penis.  I wildly tried to wipe the jizz from my eye socket, only causing the sticky substance to get all over my hands and smear over the rest of my face making me look like a Toaster Strudel.

Daddy laughed and I heard him pull the basketball shorts back on.  “Just keep your eye closed and I’ll take you to the bathroom to wash that off,” he chuckled.  “Next time you want me to finish on your face, close your eyes.”

“I didn’t want you to finish on my face!” I winced, hunched over in disgusted shame.  Not only had I made out with my dad, or had him suck my dick, or jerked him off, but I got his cum all over my face!  Vaguely, I recalled hearing somewhere that sperm was a great moisturizer, so yeah, at least there’s that.  And the burning in my eye only intensified as I idiotically rubbed at it with my sticky fingers.

Because I was blinded, I couldn’t exactly see what set Kyle off, but I heard him yelp like a puppy that’s had its paw stepped on.  He lifted me off the floor by my shoulders and kept me secured to his body as he rushed us out of the bathroom.  I barely heard the concerned calls from my grandpa when I felt warm water splashing on my face.

“Open your eyes,” Kyle urged, keeping one arm around my torso as he shoveled handfuls of water onto my cum-covered face with the other.  “The stinging will stop as soon as I flush the sperm out.”

This was never a sight that I thought I’d ever witness.  There I was, bent over the bathroom sink with my dad hovering over me as he cleaned the cum off my face from when I’d jerked him off.  I wonder if this kind of stuff happens to other guys my age.  Eventually, the stinging sensation began to ease up.

“Sorry about that, Kiddo,” Kyle muttered.  “I d-don’t know what overcame me.  I mean, I saw ya on the floor in pain and it was like… something took over my body and ordered me to clean you up.”  That was what he was apologizing about?

“Everything okay?” Grandpa asked, knocking on the bathroom door.  

“Yeah!” Kyle called back, patting my face with a towel.  “Michael just accidentally sprayed some Axe in his eyes, so I helped him wash it out.”  He then leaned down to my ear, hissing low enough for only me to hear, “Why is he here?”

“He said Trixie called him,” I whispered, blinking my vision back.  I recalled that she said that she would after Kyle acted all bizarre-o after he was attacked by Alan in the woods.  At the time, I thought that it was a good idea, but now I realize that it only puts a strain on trying to hide Kyle’s werewolf status.

“Well hurry up,” Grandpa said, “I brought some breakfast from the diner.  It’ll be ice cold by the time you two are done foolin’ around.”  Why’d he have to say it like that?

Kyle sighed and pinched the skin above his nose.  “Old man can never just calm down or mind his own business,” he cursed.  He glanced my way and his face softened.  “How’s your eye?”

“S’fine,” I muttered, pushing my way past him and out of the bathroom.  Things were getting too weird with Daddy.  I knew that any rational person would be appalled to have their own father suck their dick or have them jerk them off.  And I was… at least a little bit.  Begrudgingly, there was this piece of me that was almost ecstatic that I was getting the older man off, and that only I was capable of doing so.  But I couldn’t focus on that— I _shouldn’t_ focus on that.  

Kyle was my father.  Plain and simple.  I shouldn’t be aroused by any idea of any kind of sexual activity with him.  And besides that, that was pretty much all I felt: lust.  There was no underlying affection emotionally that I harbored for the dude.  He was sexy as hell, but damn, I couldn’t stand being in the same room with him for more than two minutes.

I don’t really think that any amount of werewolf magic could force us to get along.

Grandpa was already in the dining room/kitchenette, serving out the pancakes that he’d brought over to the house.  He’d brought over some lawn chairs (wow, fancy!) so that there would be enough seats for everyone at the tiny table.  Dylan was happily chomping down on some, chatting away to Brady as he did so.

“…and so then, Daddy turned into a woof and it was really big and fuzzy!” he cheered, making barking noises as he waved his hands wildly in front of him.

I tensed up and took a seat next to Brady, shooting my brother a death glare that made him change the subject.

“So…um, Michael said that Disneyland’s gonna close forever,” he said.  “Have you gone there?”  Dammit.

Brady snorted and took a bite of his pancakes.  “You shouldn’t let your big brother tease ya like that,” he said, glancing at me through his peripherals.  “But, no, I’ve never been to Disneyland.”

Dylan nodded.  “Oh,” he said.  “Well, we were gonna go last night, but Michael can’t drive—”

“Dylan, eat your food,” I snapped, gently kicking his chair from underneath the table.

He frowned but shut up to continue eating his stack of pancakes.

Brady pursed his lips, clicking his tongue.  “Well, I can teach ya,” he muttered in his deep voice.  “Gramps taught me in the truck we drove here.  Right, Gramps?”

Grandpa smiled as he took his seat at the table, directly in front of Brady.  “Sure did,” he grinned.  “So Michael, Kyle hasn’t taught you how to drive yet?”

I shook my head.  Apparently, I wasn’t a good boy, so I couldn’t learn yet.

Kyle entered the room, scowling when he noticed that my cousin had taken the seat next to me.  He sat in the chair directly in front of me instead.  “Dad, I’ll teach him once things at work settle down,” he muttered, keeping his yellow eyes trained on me.

Grandpa shook his head and waved his hand at him.  “Boy, I swear, you’re married to that job you have,” he said.  “There’s much more to life than just work— Kyle, are you wearing color contacts?” He stared at Daddy’s yellow eyes, scrunching up his forehead in confusion.

The blood drained from Kyle’s face and he nervously looked at me for some help.

“Um, he has jaundice,” I lied.  “There’s some strain that comes during adulthood.”

“No there’s not,” Brady scoffed.  That douche.  “Admit it, Uncle Kyle, you’re just goin’ through some mid-life crisis.  It happens to every guy once they reach fifty.”

I nearly choked on my pancakes at the sight of Kyle’s scowl deepening.  First Brady took the seat next to me, and now he was calling him old; Kyle must hate my cousin.  And after all the frustration, sexual and emotional, that Daddy had caused me, it was pretty funny to see someone stick it to him.

“I’m thirty-seven,” Kyle sneered.  “And yes, I am wearing contacts.  They were on sale, so I figured I’d give ‘em a shot.  Why not?”

“Well, I would’ve gotten a girlfriend, but sure,” Grandpa muttered.  “Contacts are cheaper, I guess.”

Kyle rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw.  It was kind of odd to see that we both had a little trouble with our fathers.  Maybe it just ran in our genes?

“And speakin’ of girlfriends,” Grandpa continued, unaware of the fact that Kyle had already bent his fork in irritation, “when are you going to start dating again? Michael, don’t get me wrong, your mom was a lovely woman.  But damn, she must’ve wrecked your dad.  He hasn’t even gone on a single date since she left.”

“That’s, what, seventeen years?” Brady joined in.

Grandpa nodded.  “Yep,” he said, clapping a wrinkled hand on Kyle’s bare shoulder.  “Don’t worry, Son.  There’s that right person out there who was made just for you.  All ya gotta do is get out there and find her.”

I fought back a chuckle at my grandfather’s words and the way Kyle looked like he wanted nothing more than to disappear.  A deep blush claimed his cheeks and he continued to scowl down at his untouched plate, most likely pissed that his own father was here.  

In a way, I felt a little bad for Daddy, though.  Grandpa really seemed to be jumping on him, right from the get go.  And plus, Kyle had revealed that he was annoyed with how involved his own father was in his life.  Meanwhile, I was on the other side of the spectrum, irritated that my father wasn’t involved enough when I was growing up.

“I mean, Son, ya got two boys to look after,” Grandpa continued.  “You could use some help.  And that’s why I went ahead and rented out a beach house for an extended time.  Brady and I will be here in town, just a stone’s throw away.”

Kyle jerked back in his seat, dropping his mangled fork to the floor with a clang.  His face was snow white and he looked as if he’d have a brain aneurysm from what he’d just heard.  “Um, Dad, you don’t have to do that,” he urged.  “Michael and I have a good hand on things here.  And Dylan’s a good kid.  I got it.”

After taking a large bite of food, Grandpa shook his head.  “Yeah you have it for now,” he corrected.  “But your boy’s gonna graduate next year.”  He turned to face me.  “Michael, you’re going to college right?”

Ugh, the thought of having to pay to go to school when I didn’t even want to go to the free one made me nauseas.  “Not really,” I admitted.  I have to be straight up: I don’t really have any drive or motivation for school.  Ideally, I’d love to just shack up with some dude who could take care of me so that I could stay at home and play video games all day.

He frowned and set his fork down.  “But what do you wanna do job-wise?” he grilled.  Yeah, I could see where Kyle was coming from with the whole busy-body thing.

Brady chuckled to himself as he stabbed at his food.  “He could do porn,” he muttered.  “Cute little mouth like that, he’ll make thousands.”

At first I was appalled, but then I was a little flattered that someone thought I was attractive enough for porn.  Daddy, however, looked pissed the fuck off.  He clenched his jaw and narrowed his yellow eyes at my oblivious cousin, unleashing a low rumbling growl.

“What was that?” Grandpa asked, looking around the small table for the source of the noise.

Fearful that Grandpa would catch onto something, I realized that I had to do something to distract or comfort Daddy before he lunged over the table at my cousin.  Frantically, I looked around the house from my spot at the table, searching for something that I could begin to talk about or something that I could use to whack my grandpa over the head with.  Unfortunately, Kyle’s taste in home décor sucks, so I couldn’t find anything worth using.  Therefore, I did the next thing that came to mind.

I slowly lifted my barefoot until I felt the warm skin of Daddy’s thigh.  My toe rubbed against his leg and I watched with relief as his growling stopped and he visibly tensed down.  The color gradually came back to his face and he relaxed his eyes until they weren’t shooting daggers anymore.

Daddy looked over at me, mouthing “Thank you”.  He reached under the table and took a strong hold of my ankle in his large grasp, holding onto me as if I were some sort of security blanket.  It was weird; I couldn’t get over the fact that I’d just calmed down an angry werewolf just by touching him.  Even I have to admit that that’s a total boost to my confidence.

There was low snicker to my side, and I glanced over to see Brady cocking his eyebrow at me, switching his gaze between me and Daddy.  “That’s cute,” he smirked.

Fuck!  He knew!

Like I was touching a hotplate, I retracted my leg and attempted to act as if nothing was going on. 

“Oh, Michael,” Grandpa said, squinting his eyes at me and signaling with his fork, “you didn’t rub your hair gel in all the way.”

God, please kill me now. 

“I need to take a shower for school!” I hurried, leaping out of my chair and sprinting out of the room and into the bathroom.  In order to rid myself of the highly cringe-inducing morning with my extended family and Daddy’s cum in my face and hair, I showered using scalding water so hot that it left my skin pink once I finished.  Towel around my waist, I dashed into my bedroom to get dressed so that I could go to school, which was (sadly) becoming my sanctuary from all the werewolf drama.  I know that I’d virtually agreed to go to Alan’s with Kyle today, however, with Grandpa in town, I knew that that plan was going to be hard.  Now in addition to dealing with a love and sex-crazed Daddy, I had to also keep things under the table so that others wouldn’t find out anything.  It was exhausting!

I was embarrassed at having to face my grandfather and cousin again, taking a few deep breaths before I left my room.  As soon as I was back in the dining room, I saw Grandpa talking away some more to Kyle, who looked like he was trying with all of his might to not rip the old man into tiny pieces.  However as soon as his yellow eyes landed on me, I saw his posture tense down again, almost as if I were some sort of source of comfort for the man.  Odd.

“…Son, all I’m sayin’ is that he’s seventeen,” Grandpa droned on.  “He’s gonna need to go out and hang with people his own age.  That’s why I brought Brady along.  Hopefully the two will be able to spend some more time together.”

Kyle didn’t like the sound of that.  He might’ve hid it well from his dad, but I could see the vibration in his chest caused by the low growl that he fought to suppress.  “I’m well aware of that, Dad,” he spat.  “All I was saying was that Michael has enough friends.  So I like to have him home at a certain time.”  Of course they were talking about me, and of course Kyle was lying.

Grandpa shook his head…again, like his head was attached to his body on a swivel.  “Okay, okay,” he sighed.  “Well just think about it.  Ever since he got expelled, Brady’s had a hard time hanging out with other kids his age.  So it’d do the both of them some good.  They’re family after all.”  Okay, what was he talking about?

I cleared my throat as I walked into the room, making both of the men go silent.  “Um, I need a ride to school,” I said, ignoring the glare from Daddy who obviously wanted me to skip to go to Alan’s with him.  But after last night and this morning, I really just needed some me-time, even if it was at Hell, a.k.a. public high school.

But I think that deep down, he knew too.  “Fine,” Daddy sighed, running a hand through his hair, “let me grab my keys—”

“Nonsense,” Grandpa interjected, patting his shoulder.  “Brady will drive him.  It’ll give us a chance to catch up with the kids outta the house.  Plus, I really think you should go to the doctor to get that dog bite looked at.”

Kyle looked like he was about to throw up, but silently shook his head before turning to face me.  “No, Dad, I have some things I need to take care of.  So _I’ll_ drive my boy,” he grunted, flexing his fingers as he stormed off towards his bedroom to fetch (haha, fetch!  Like a dog!) his keys.

Damn it!  So not only did I have to go to school, but I also had to spend some awkward one-on-one time with Daddy? Again? Now why couldn’t Brady just drop me off?

“Oh, you two,” Grandpa chuckled.  “You two were always close, Kyle.  Even when Michael popped out, you guys were glued to the hip, always doin’ everything together.  Cute, really.  I wish that Dean was that close with Brady, then maybe that kid would have some sense— no offense Brady.  But anyways, I remember that little Mikey there would always cry whenever someone else held him, but as soon as he was with his daddy, he’d be all peachy.  And there was this one time…”

Holy crap, he was still talking even as Daddy walked away and closed the bedroom door.  That old man just seemed to take in one big gulp of oxygen, and then tactfully utilize that one breath to spend hours blabbing about nothing.

He then turned to me and I could feel the blood drain from my face as I mentally prepped myself to be bombarded with question after question followed by some critiques.  “So Michael, gimme your phone number and I’ll make sure to hand it over to Brady so that you two can hang,” he said.

Oh.  That wasn’t that bad.  “Okay,” I mumbled, reciting my number that took me forever to memorize, so that was why I still used the Nashville area code.

“Michael!” Kyle yelled from down the hall.  “Come here!”

I fought hard not to roll my eyes so that Grandpa wouldn’t be able to bitch me out.  I stomped my feet down the hall, slowly opening Daddy’s door, making sure to hide a little bit behind it just in case he was doing something nasty again.  “What?” I asked him.

Kyle rubbed his face as he groaned, obviously annoyed with his father’s surprise visit.  It was funny in a way though, and a sick part of me enjoyed watching him squirm.  On the other hand, there was also a teeny, tiny piece of me that felt peeved that Grandpa kept grilling Daddy, even when it was physically obvious that he didn’t like it.  Whatever, though.  I shook that last thought away.

“What?” I repeated, wondering why he’d summoned me to his bedroom.

Quickly, he yanked me into the room and slammed the door shut behind me.  Then he closed the distance between us, shoving my back flat against the wall as our fronts touched.  “We’re still going to Alan’s, but just tell the old fart you’re goin’ to school.  And there’s something I just wanna make clear,” he whispered into my ear, his hot breath making the tiny hairs on my neck stand up, “I do trust you, my baby.  But I also know that you’re so cute and tempting, that I’ll have to fight lots of men off to keep you all to myself.  So just so that idiot knows you’re taken—”  

“Which idiot?” I scoffed.  There were a lot to choose from: Daddy, Grandpa, Brady, Alan, the mailman who gave us the neighbor’s package, the guy at the drive-through who forgot my fries… the list goes on and on.

Ignoring my question, Daddy pressed his stubble-framed lips to my pulse-spot on my neck, giving it a light kiss that made me arch my back thereby shoving myself deeper into his clutches.  The fast darting of his warm tongue on my chilled skin made me moan out a little bit.  “Oh Daddy,” I swooned unconsciously, jerking back as soon as I realized what the hell had just left my mouth.  Son of a bitch!  I was turning into putty in my dad’s hands, saying goofy shit that was never supposed to leave my mouth!  Arceus damn it!  My face felt like it was on fire from the sheer embarrassment that I felt, but Daddy only took that as a green light to go on, growling deeply with pleasure.

He opened his mouth and began to suck hard on my pulse spot, making my vision go black as my head rolled to the side to give him more room.

“Holy shit,” I moaned, melting at the pleasure that I was getting just by having my father suck on my spot.  It sent shock waves through my body, my aching cock threatening to burst through my jeans at any given moment.  My legs gave out from under me at the intense bliss I felt, but Daddy was strong enough to hold me up so that I didn’t even sink down a centimeter.  He held me in his grasp, sucking away on my pulse zone.

“Mine!” he possessively growled, slowly pulling away.  With his mouth gone and some of his saliva lingering, the spot felt chilled as the cool air hit it, making me twitch a little bit as I fought to regain my senses.

“Wha-what was that?” I panted, wiping his spit from my neck with my sleeve.  As wrong as it was and as ashamed as I felt, I couldn’t deny for even a second that I wanted him to do it again.  My neck was definitely one of my erogenous zones, and damn it— Daddy found the perfect spot to make me completely submit to him.

“You’ll find out,” he smiled, his basketball shorts tenting out in the front again.  He quickly leaned down and gave me a peck on my dazed lips.  Then he handed me his keys.  “Go wait in the truck for me and I’ll be out in five.”

My legs feeling like my bones were made out of gelatin, I stumbled out of the bedroom, trying to wrap my head around what had just happened.  I was too busy focusing on how Kyle had managed to make me call him “Daddy” in the heat of the moment, all on impulse and without thinking that I didn’t seem to notice the judgmental stares as I made it into the living room.

Grandpa stopped me with a booming laugh.  “Damn, Michael!” he guffawed, holding onto his sides as he tried to contain himself.  “You gotta tell your girlfriend not to eat your whole neck next time!  How did I miss that earlier?”

Huh?

Shrugging him away, I walked outside and hopped into Kyle’s truck, still confused over the way Grandpa and Brady had stared at me as I’d left the house.  They’d looked at me like I’d grown a second head or something.

Maybe I had some food stuck in my teeth? I pulled down the sun visor to look in the small mirror on it.  I opened my mouth wide to examine my teeth, finding nothing wrong with them— HOLY CRAP!

On my neck, right where Daddy had been sucking, was a large hickey that looked so big that there was no way I could hide it.  I didn’t know how to apply makeup, so there went that solution.  And I didn’t have a scarf, and I couldn’t keep my head lopsided all day.  Daddy’s words resonated in my head: _“…just so that idiot knows you’re taken…”_

He did this on purpose!  Kyle meant to leave a giant ass hickey on my neck so that it would be visible to everybody who saw me.  And then everybody would think that I was in some kind of relationship, and thus off limits.  He marked me, he frickin’ marked me as if I were some piece of property to be guarded.  As I stared at it in shock/fury, there was dull throb that began to form in my lower abdomen— great, now I’m physically getting sick because of all the bullshit that’s been going on.

Son of a bitch!


	12. Lost!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This flashback segment got so big that I thought it’d be better if it was its own mini-chapter.  It details Michael’s last summer that he spent with Kyle as a kid.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“Lost!” - Coldplay

_Every river that I tried to cross / Every door I ever tried was locked / Oh and I’m / Just waiting ‘till the shine wears off_

**♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡**

**[Michael, Age 11]**

_For the past few summers, I’d totally been put on the back burner whenever I went to Dad’s house.  He would make excuses not to be with me, whether it be work or some mysterious thing that came up that he couldn’t exactly explain.  I was beginning to think that maybe he just didn’t want to see me anymore, which made me sad.  Dad used to be my best friend, the man who I would always go to whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on, a buddy to joke with, or just a warm body to sit next to.  However, he was more of a stranger to me now._

_But I refused to give up on him.  He was my father, and that meant something; it had to._

_On Saturday morning, five days after I arrived for Summer Vacation, I skipped into his bedroom, finding him face-down in bed, snoring loudly.  “Dad!” I yelled, shaking him to wake him up.  “C’mon, get up!”_

_“Huh?” he groaned, cracking open an eye to look at me, confused.  “What’s wrong, Michael?”_

_“Nothing,” I said, “I just wanna do something with you.  You pick!”  I hopped onto the bed and sat down beside him.  “You wanna lie down all day? I can do that too, I’ll just sit here.”_

_Dad rubbed the sleep from his eyes with one hand and grabbed a light hold of my arm with the other.  Gently, his fingers traveled down my skin until he flinched, his eyes widening with what looked like shock.  He snatched a pillow and shoved it over his lap, shaking his head.  “I, uh, I’m sorry, Kiddo,” he stammered.  “You can’t lay in my bed with me.  It’s, um, inappropriate.”_

_“Oh, okay,” I sighed.  “Well, if you’re going to work today, can I come? I can organize your desk or I can trek the forest with you.  Or I can even make your coffee for you—“_

_“Michael,” Dad snapped, “no, you can’t go to work with me.  Now get out of my room.”_

_I slid off the bed, my throat growing dry.  My dad had never kicked me out of his bedroom before, so maybe he really didn’t like spending time with me anymore.  Pausing at the doorway, I turned back to him.  “Dad,” I tried one more time, “when you’re done sleeping, do you wanna play cards? Or maybe watch TV? Or if you’re hungry, I can make you a sandwich?” Seriously, I was so frickin’ lonely and just wanted something to do with my father, even if it was chores or going to work with him!  I was so tired of being alone at his house!_

_Dad loudly groaned, keeping the pillow secured in his lap.  “Michael,” he roared, his face turning a light shade of red, “just…leave me alone!”_

_“Okay,” I murmured, quietly closing the door behind me to go watch TV all by myself, again.  It really bummed me out that Dad was giving me the cold shoulder, but he probably had his reasons.  Maybe he was sick and didn’t want me to catch whatever he had? That was most likely it._

_The next day, my uncle, Dean, drove down from Eureka to drop off my older cousin, Brady.  My cousin was a cool kid, but we weren’t really too close, mainly because he lived in California while I lived in Tennessee for most of the year._

_“Your ol’ man said you were gettin’ lonely,” Brady muttered as we walked down the road to the beach.  “That’s why my dad decided to drop me off here.  What fun…”_

_I was embarrassed and a little angry that Dad had his brother bring my cousin all the way down here just so that I would have someone to hang out with.  I mean, he could’ve just done something with me instead.  We’d asked him if he wanted to go to the beach with us, but he shook his head, saying that he had some important business to attend to, whatever that meant.  But he did add that he might drop by if he got the time, so that translated to me that Brady and I should stay at the beach for a really long time so that Dad could get the chance to come over._

_“I’m not lonely,” I lied.  “I have tons of friends, both real and imaginary.”  I laughed a little bit at my lame joke._

_Even Brady, who always seemed to be over everything, cracked a grin.  “I’m sure you’re very popular,” he teased, giving me a playful shove.  He pulled out a small silver flask from his pants pocket, unscrewing the cap and taking a swig of whatever was in there.  “Want some?” He handed the flask over to me._

_“Sure,” I accepted, taking a large gulp of the burning liquid.  “You sneak this from Dean?”_

_He nodded.  “Yeah, he’s usually so shit-faced all the time that he doesn’t even noticed when I take some.”  He grabbed the flask from me and took anther loud gulp, some of the amber liquid dribbling down his chin._

_Brady may not have been my first choice for someone to hang out with, but I was just so thankful that I wasn’t by myself.  Even if was with someone as serious and rebellious as my older cousin, it didn’t matter to me.  Despite me having been at Dad’s house for six days by now, if I added up all the minutes that we’d actually spent within the same vicinity of one another, I’d only have an hour at most.  It sucked that he lived on the other side of the country, so I didn’t want to maintain that distant feeling when we were in the same house._

_When we arrived at the beach, the flask was emptied and I felt a little bit like someone had stuffed my head with cotton balls.  And I loved the feeling.  Everything in the world just seemed brighter and funnier for some odd reason, and I couldn’t help but laugh my ass off whenever Brady cracked a really corny joke.  His face was a little pink and his eyes were glazed, and whenever he laughed, he would lean into me, wrapping both of his strong arms around me._

_“You kids okay?” a man walking his dog asked us as we stumbled by._

_Brady tripped over a rock and landed on his hands and knees, giggling to himself.  “Eat shit old man!” he barked at the red-faced man who flipped us off and continued on his way._

_“You did not just say that to an adult!” I gasped, trying to contain my hysterical laughter.  “Dude!  Everyone knows my dad’s a ranger, I could get in so much trouble!”_

_“He probably won’t even give a crap,” Brady snorted, standing up and wiping the dirt from his jeans.  “C’mon, let’s go check out the tide pools!”  He grabbed onto my hand, interlocking our fingers, and dragged me across the sand over to a large pile of black rocks that had mussels anchored on them._

_I didn’t even give a shit that Brady was holding my hand like I’d seen couples do on TV.  I was just happy to have some frickin’ human contact after so long of being ignored.  So I felt myself squeeze his hand back, not oblivious to the way his smile grew larger._

_We both sat on the rocks, staring at the bright colors of the sea anemones and starfish.  Whenever a large wave sprayed some salty mist on us and the small pools of water, I’d watch as the hot pink anemone swayed back and forth in some sluggish dance.  I felt a heavy arm drop around my shoulders, and I leaned into my cousin, resting my suddenly heavy head on his warm body.  His heartbeat was faint, but I could barely make it out over the screams of the seagulls that flew around us._

_“You’re lonely,” Brady mumbled, his voice light and airy._

_I scrunched my eyebrows together.  “No I’m not,” I lied.  Was I so transparent that my cousin could pick up on it in just a day? Dang, that sucked._

_He chuckled.  “Ever since Mom left, Dad’s been drinkin’ a lot, and he leaves me by myself a lot too,” he said, toying with a purple mussel shell with his free hand.  “So I get what you’re going through.  And I’m here, just sayin’.”_

_I slowly nodded, not wanting to really talk about the feelings of abandonment from my dad.  Part of me felt stupid; I mean, he was still semi-involved in my life, so I wasn’t one-hundred percent ditched.  But our relationship had changed completely, seemingly overnight.  And that pissed me off so much, enough that I’d almost asked my mom if I could stay in Nashville for the summer.  But I decided against it because I wanted to see my father, because I loved him, and I still believed that somewhere deep down he loved me._

_“Hey,” Brady gently said, nudging me._

_“Hmm?” I asked, looking up at him as he stared down at me, his ice blue eyes boring into me._

_“Cheer up,” he grinned, “you got me.”_

_That did make me feel better, like on a microscopic level, but still.  I felt the corners of my mouth pull up, and I was so busy focusing on that lonely feeling disappearing that it took me a moment to register the feeling of Brady’s soft lips on mine._

_Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the elation at having someone who actually wanted to be near me, or maybe it was the shock I experienced at having my blood cousin steal my first kiss— but I didn’t pull away.  Instead I remained motionless, letting my cousin take the lead, his large hands traveling over my body and sliding under my shirt—_

_“What are you doing to my boy?!”_

_Brady and I jerked back, looking behind us in terror as we saw my father storming over towards us, fists clenched and teeth bared.  His vein popped out on his cherry red face and he narrowed his eyes at my cousin, killing him in his mind.  At first, I was foolishly happy that Dad was here to spend some time with me at the beach, but by the pissed off look on his face, I could tell that Brady would probably be sent home— and then I’d be all by myself again._

_I grabbed onto Brady’s t-shirt in my small fingers, holding on tight just in case Dad tried to make him leave me too._

_Dad approached us, crossing his large arms in front of his white undershirt.  He wasn’t in his uniform, so that meant that he was at home the entire time we were out.  Wow, maybe he really didn’t want to hang out with me._

_“So not only did I hear that you two were drinking,” he sneered, most of his anger directed at my cousin, “but I find you lockin’ lips with MY boy.”_

_“Ohhh,” Brady mused, as if he’d stumbled across some kind of revelation, “I get it, Kyle.  But lemme tell ya, he’s not gonna be your boy for long, not the way you’ve been treating him.  He’ll be my boy soon enough.”_

_…and I was lost.  What were they talking about?_

_Dad’s wild, crazy eyes looked like they were about to explode in his skull as he stared daggers at my cousin.  He turned his enraged face towards me, pointing with a shaky hand.  “Michael,” he snarled, his deep voice rough and strained, “go to the house so I can have a chat with Brady.”_

_I shook my head at first, but Brady patted my shoulder._

_“I’ll see you later,” he said, gently pushing on my lower back, telling me to go home._

_I frowned and fought the tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks as I walked past my dad.  When I brushed by him, I glared at him, knowing that he was about to take away the one person who was actually filling the empty space that he himself had created.  So I said the first thing that popped into my head._

_“Eat shit, old man,” I sneered, basking in the fuzzy feelings I got when I heard Brady burst out laughing and saw Dad’s face fall._

_Uncle Dean picked up Brady within the hour, leaving me all by myself with Kyle… so really, all by myself._

_Later that night, Dad and I sat at the small table in the kitchen, eating some rotisserie chicken that he’d picked up from the store earlier.  The air was tense and neither of us said a word.  Every few seconds, Dad would clear his throat and open his mouth, but then he’d either shut it or shove more chicken into it.  Meanwhile, I was torn.  I was happy that we were finally spending time together and that I was eating dinner with him instead of having another bowl of Cheerios in my bedroom for the thousandth time.  But I was also incredibly mad at Dad for making Brady leave.  My cousin, although I barely knew him, had quickly become my source of comfort and warmth.  And now he was gone._

_And it was all Dad’s fault.  Just like it was all Dad’s fault that I was always alone in his house.  But I believed that there was still time to turn this summer around._

_“Dad,” I said, getting his attention in a matter of milliseconds.  “When’s your next day off?”_

_He swallowed what he was chewing on and took a sip of his third beer of the night.  “Um, tomorrow,” he slurred, his cheeks turning the same pink that Brady’s had been on the beach.  “Why, what’s up?”_

_“I was just wonderin,” I said, twisting my fork around on my plate, “maybe we could do something.  Like, go to the movies?” I didn’t even know what was playing, but I just needed to do something with my father before I felt completely alienated from him.  Despite my frustration with him sending my cousin away, I still clung on to the last shred of hope that I kept._

_Dad sighed.  “Can’t,” he mumbled, downing his beer in a few short gulps.  “I, uh, just remembered that I have this…thing that I have to do tomorrow.  So, will you be fine here by yourself?”_

_I couldn’t even hide my disappointment at his words.  It seemed too coincidental for him to suddenly remember that he had something that he needed to do right after I asked if we could spend some time together on his day off.  And that pissed me off.  “Not really,” I spat.  “I’d rather Brady was here, that way I wouldn’t be by myself…again.”_

_Dad rolled his eyes and got up from the table to grab another beer from the fridge.  He cracked it open and took a long sip from it, letting out a loud belch afterwards.  “Yeah,” he grimaced, looking disgusted at the mention of my cousin’s name.  “He’s not comin’ back for a summer anymore.”  He was supposed to be here for the whole summer? But he only lasted a few hours!_

_But then that gave me an idea… and it hurt to think about it.  So I pocketed it just in case my last resort failed.  I wanted to spend my summers at Dad’s.  I used to want to live here year-round, but Mom refused, saying that she made more than Dad so she could take better care of me.  But now, I felt as if I were standing on a piece of string, trying to cling onto it in the hopes that I could get some attention from my dad, but my footing was so unsteady that I was about ready to just jump off._

_“Hey Dad?” I asked, my hands starting to tremble, making me feel as if I were throwing him a shoddy life preserver: his last chance.  “Wanna do something this summer? Just the two of us?”_

_Dad looked up from his beer, chewing on his lower lip._

_“‘Cause, I feel like we haven’t been as close as we used to be,” I continued.  “And it’d mean a lot to me if we could just do something together.”  I took a deep breath, my cheeks warming up as I spilled my emotions out to my father, something that I used to do all the time; but lately, I hardly spoke to him so he never really knew how I was feeling.  “What do you say?”_

_Dad ran a hand through his thick hair, chugging down the rest of his new beer.  “Um, geez Michael,” he mumbled, his voice slow and calculating, “I gotta be honest.  I know that I haven’t been around as much as I used to be.  But now you’re gettin’ older and starting to… ahem, mature.  But besides that…” He loudly swallowed, his Adam’s apple quivering as he spoke.  “…I have a lot going on at work, so we probably won’t get the chance, Kiddo.  Maybe next summer though.”_

_I had three months here, that was twelve weeks.  And already, almost one of those weeks was gone, and it’d sucked ass.  So I knew that there was no other choice.  My dad didn’t want to be my friend, he made that crystal clear.  My throat grew dry and I could feel a massive lump forming there, my eyes beginning to sting.  Shit, I felt as if my best friend had died, replaced by some robot who looked just him, but behaved completely different._

_“I want to go home,” I said, dropping my fork down onto the plate, where it clanged loudly.  Oh God, I said it.  Never before had I wanted to leave my dad’s house— it was usually the opposite.  I used to tear up whenever I had to go back to Mom’s once Summer ended, but now, I couldn’t wait to leave.  Dad made it clear that he didn’t care about me.  He ignored me, and then he made Brady leave.  It was as if he got some sort of sick pleasure from making me miserable._

_Dad cocked his eyebrow.  “You are home,” he said, sounding confused._

_I shook my head.  “No, I wanna go back to Nashville.  Now.”  I scooted my chair away from the table and made my way towards my bedroom so that I could pack up my suitcase._

_“What?” Dad asked, shoving himself away from the table, his heavy footsteps following me.  “Why? You just got here, you can’t leave now.”_

_He was sick and mean!  He just wants me here so that he could taunt me and make me feel worthless and all alone.  And I hated him for it.  “I hate it here!” I wailed, stomping my feet on the floor.  “I hate it here!  I wanna go home!”_

_Dad rushed forward, grabbing a strong hold onto my arm in his large hand.  “Michael,” he pleaded, his eyebrows knitting together, “this wasn’t how I wanted things to turn out!  C’mon, you just got here, ‘kay? Just calm down, and go finish your dinner.  And then tomorrow, maybe we can go to a movie.”_

_I didn’t care anymore.  All I saw was red.  The events of the past couple of summers along with Brady filtered into my mind, and it was all I could do not to spit in my father’s face as he held onto me, physically keeping me from leaving him.  I tried to yank myself free, but it was useless.  Dad was ten times stronger than me._

_“No!” I shouted, the tears beginning to spill down my cheeks.  “I hate this place!  I didn’t even want to come here!  Mom made me!”_

_Dad flinched, but tried to maintain his composure.  “You don’t mean that,” he whimpered.  “And Michael, I… dammit, I’m sorry, okay? But I’m doing this for you!  I know you don’t understand it now, but I’m trying to protect you!”_

_“Shut up!” I screamed, my voice getting hoarse with rage.  He was a shitty liar and an even shittier father.  “I want to go home!  Now!”  I didn’t want to spend one more second in Dad’s house if he didn’t want me.  All I could focus on was flying back to Mom’s where I’d least be with people who loved me._

_Dad tightened his hold on me, leaning down closer to my blubbering face.  “Michael!” he yelled back, some of his spit flying onto me.  “No!  You’re here to be with me, got it? I’m not letting you leave!”_

_No!  No!  I couldn’t deal with feeling like my dad didn’t love me for another three months!  It’s only been six days, and already I felt like exploding…well, I kind of already did.  The fury inside of me boiled over with all of the bullshit that I’d been forced to deal with.  Everything came rushing up to the surface and it all centered in on Dad’s angry face as it was a few inches from mine.  And what pissed me off the most was that he acted as if he didn’t want me here, but refused to let me leave.  What the hell?!_

_“I hate you Dad!” I sobbed, swinging my free arm out, slamming my clenched fist against his shocked face.  I yanked my other arm from his grasp and began to clobber the man.  All of my anger burst out of me in that moment.  I hated my dad, and I wanted him to know it so that he’d let me leave.  “I hate you!  I hate you!”  My tiny fists kept colliding into him, probably not doing much damage physically._

_But emotionally, I destroyed him._

_His shoulders slumped and his bottom lip trembled.  Pretty soon, tears began to roll down my dad’s face, but he still did nothing to stop me from attacking him.  Instead he stood perfectly still, letting me wail on him until my hands were too sore to continue and my voice was a small rasp._

_“I hate you!” I panted, turning around to go to my bedroom._

_“Michael!” my dad cried, his voice breaking…I’d never seen him cry before.  It was weird: the man I used to idolize and hold above all else, was breaking down in front of me.  He covered his scarlet face with his large hands, his huge frame shaking as he succumbed to his sobbing.  “Please don’t leave.”_

_My mind was already made up.  Sure he may be acting all apologetic and like he wanted to spend some time with me now, but who’s to say that tomorrow he wouldn’t go back to his old ways? I didn’t trust him.  He stomped on my heart, and a dark piece of me wanted to see him broken.  So I slammed my bedroom door shut, turning on my iPod to drown out his muffled sobs from the other side of the door._

_The next day, Dad — no, Kyle — he wasn’t a dad, drove me to the airport so that I could go home.  As I was leaving, he tried to make me feel guilty.  “I love you, Michael,” he choked, his eyes red and irritated.  “You know that, right?”_

_“Bye Kyle,” I spat, turning my back on him._


	13. Get It Daddy

“Get It Daddy” - Sleeper Agent

_Ooh, I’m not a baby no more / But I’m never far behind / When my daddy’s corrupting my mind_

**♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡**

**[Michael, Age 12]**

_“Look, I know that you two had a falling out last summer,” my mom said, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder, “but he’s your father.  It’s important to have him in your life.  You can’t just write people off like they’re nothing.”_   
****

_How ironic that she tell me that.  That was exactly what Kyle had done to me!  We used to be best friends, and then it seemed that overnight he’d developed a hatred of me.  And the entire school year that I’d been at Mom’s, I’ve been dreading Summer Vacation because I knew that she’d want me to go see him.  But I wasn’t having any of it.  If my gut was right (and it normally was), then Kyle would just stick me in his house to sit all by myself once again.  And there was no way I wanted to spend three whole months in solitary confinement._

_“Mom,” I groaned, rolling my head back on the couch, turning the volume down on the TV so that she would hear me better, “he doesn’t want me there.”_

_She frowned and took a seat next to me.  “Did he say that?” she asked.  “Like word-for-word?”_

_Not really.  Kyle was more cold and hurtful when it came to turning me away.  He’d smile to my face and spout all this bullshit about how much he loved me and wanted me around, and then he’d push me away and pretend like I had the plague.  It wouldn’t sting so much if he just had the balls to tell me to fuck off.  That’d at least give me closure._

_Of course I wanted to see Kyle.  I missed him like crazy and whenever we’d talk on the phone (which was happening a lot less frequently), I would even end my conversation with “…bye Kyle, miss ya.”  So yeah, he knew where I stood.  And yet, there was no way that I could take another visit where I’d be invisible.  I’d go even crazier than last time._

_“No he didn’t exactly say it like that, Mom,” I muttered.  “But I mean…” I didn’t really want to talk about it.  My mom was a nice woman and I loved her with all my heart, but we never had that bond that Kyle and I used to have— so I doubted that she’d understand._

_So I resorted to another tactic._

_“If you’re so worried about him, then you go see him,” I spat._

_Mom wrinkled her nose and shook her head.  “Ugh,” she winced.  “No thank you, I left that boy scout reject as soon as I could.”  She then bit her lip and blushed a little bit.  “Sorry, Mikey.”_

_“I don’t care,” I chuckled, thinking that her joke was pretty funny.  “Mom, I’ll give him a call and let him know I won’t come.  Maybe I’ll go next year if it’ll make you feel better.”  Or not._

_She gave me a small smile and nodded.  “Okay, but only if you’re sure and it’s your own decision,” she said._

**凸(｀△´＋）**

**[Michael, Present Day]**

The throbbing in my abdomen lingered the entire drive to Guerneville where Alan and his pack lived.  Daddy, wearing just his basketball shorts and a tight tank top, looked just peachy as fuck as he drove.  Every now and then, he’d glance over at me, no doubt eying the big ass hickey that he left on my neck, like it was some stamp that shouted: _Property of Daddy._

“What?” I barked, getting fed up with his staring after fifteen minutes of it.

Daddy chewed on his bottom lip and shrugged.  “I dunno,” he muttered.  “That inner wolf thing that Alan told me about doesn’t seem satisfied with just a hickey.  But I don’t know what else to do…”

“Why don’t I just tattoo your face on my ass?” I mocked, rolling my eyes and turning up the radio so that it would drown out my thoughts.  But the electronic song did little to soothe the intense irritation that I felt whenever a certain pair of perverted yellow eyes raked over my pure, innocent body.

Daddy grumbled something under his breath, but I distinctly heard the word “Ass”, so yeah, it’s best if I just drop it.

The rest of the drive was filled with deafening silence, the radio losing its signal beneath the canopy of redwoods.  There was an unpaved dirt road that Daddy took, leading us into a denser part of the forest, away from the rest of civilization.  The road was bumpy and every so often, I’d grab a firm hold of the handle above my door, eliciting a whimper from my father.

“It’s okay,” he’d coo, and then he’d reduce the truck’s speed the littlest bit.

After a few short minutes, we arrived at what looked like a campsite in the middle of the forest.  There were five camping trailers parked in the same vicinity, spread out.  String was tied up between some of the redwoods with clothes drying on them, and there was a smoking campfire in the clearing that Daddy parked in.  The fire had already died, but the gray puffs of smoke billowed out and greeted us when we exited the vehicle.  I fought to hide my grimace as I looked around the werewolf community that I was brought to.  Obviously I knew that Alan was a wilderness dude and liked to be at one with nature, but damn.  I figured that he’d at least live in an apartment complex, not a trailer parked in the middle of the damned trees!

Alan strolled out of the largest trailer and walked up to us, wearing his signature flannel shirt and jeans.  “‘Morning, Bentley!” he waved at my dad.  “I see you brought your mate with ya.”  

I fought hard not to cringe when I was referred to as my dad’s mate, but totally failed.  Luckily, Daddy didn’t notice and he puffed out his chest with pride as his large arm dropped over my shoulders, pulling me into his warm body.

“Yep,” he grinned, looking down at me (for the thousandth time today).  “I thought that he could watch me train.  And maybe the rest of the pack can get him to warm up to bein’ my mate.”  He ran his hand up and down my shoulder, which I’m sure was meant to comfort me.  But all it did was make me want to vomit.

“That’s a great idea,” Alan nodded, turning around to walk further into the commune.  “We can work on getting you to phase on command.”

Daddy followed behind his alpha, keeping me close to him, refusing to let me more than a few inches away from his body.  We were led deeper into the woods where we walked along a thin trail that winded between the trees.  It was cold outside and I could see my moist breath in the air.  However, because Daddy kept me close to his body, I didn’t feel any chills whatsoever; I was really comfortable actually.

I shouldn’t be feeling all cuddly and warm though!  Kyle had given me a large hickey that took up the greater portion of my neck!  And he planned on fucking me with a bloated dog dick tomorrow on the night of the full moon!  Both of those together should’ve been enough to send me screaming off through the woods.  Yet, there I was: huddling up to my dad’s body heat, allowing him to even press his lips onto my forehead every couple of steps.  Even that pain in my side had subsided a little bit, going from a stabbing sensation to something more of a prickling.

“My beta’s out here,” Alan grunted as he led the way, walking a couple of feet in front of us.  “He’ll be able to help me out with your training.”  The way Alan moved so gracefully throughout the forest really shed light on the fact that he spent a lot of time out here.  And it kind of made a little sense now as to why he turned Daddy into a werewolf.  I suppose that he thought that he was just trying to protect his little off-the-grid commune, not taking into consideration the serious ramifications that it would have for me.

“Oh, okay,” Daddy muttered, just as unsure as I was.

Alan chuckled to himself a little bit.  “Don’t worry, Bentley,” he grinned, “Markus ain’t gonna attack your boy.  I already informed the pack of your guys’ situation.  My daughter thinks it’s cute, actually.  She said it was like something she read in those comics that ya have to read backwards.”

No, no it wasn’t!  Because if that were the case, then that would make Daddy the seme while I’d be stuck being the damn uke!  I was too manly to be the uke; I mean, I really didn’t wanna be the one to take it up the butt!  The way Alan had explained it earlier made it sound like it hurts a lot.  And Daddy, well yeah he was a seme… and a yandere…and a sukebe… and a baka.  And the thought of him totally dominating me in bed made something completely unwanted occur in my loins…dammit.

We finally stopped our little forest excursion when Alan led us into a clearing where we ran into one of the rivers that fed into the ocean.  

Relaxing on the bank was a large man who looked even bigger, muscular-wise, than Alan.  He rested on the sand, flat on his back, folding his hands behind his head as he listened to some music app on his phone, playing some death metal song in which the singer was screaming so hard that it was hard to decipher their lyrics.  When the alpha cleared his throat, the young man glanced up, rolling his yellow eyes as he sat upright and brushed some of the sand off his bare, chiseled chest.  His hair was styled into a small mohawk, with both sides of his head shaved down allowing the spike of hair to stand out more noticeably.  There was also a large, pink scar running from the middle of his forehead down across his left eye, ending on his cheek.  Judging by his face and lack of wrinkles, but numerous masculine features, the guy was younger than Daddy but older than me.

“What?” he grunted, eying Alan as if he were being interrupted from something extremely important.  Hey, sunbathing’s a way of life, I suppose.

Alan let out a low growl, but his was deeper and a lot more ferocious sounding than Daddy’s, the latter’s sounding more like a chihuahua’s by comparison.  At the threatening noise, I tensed up and unconsciously grabbed a fistful of Daddy’s tank top.  Daddy wrapped his other arm around me, keeping me secured to his broad chest, his musk penetrating my senses and lulling me into an unfamiliar state of relaxation.  Weird…

The guy on the sand bared his neck to the alpha, muttering a low, “My bad.”

Alan continued to sneer at him, but cleared his throat to continue talking to Daddy and me.  “Guys, this is my son, Markus,” he grunted, motioning at the guy.  “He’s my beta, which is my second-in-command.  So if there’s something you need and I’m not around, go to him.”

The guy, Markus, looked so annoyed and pissed, as if being the beta was a huge inconvenience to him.  Well at least he wasn’t stuck being his dad’s soulmate…I think.  I’m not sure what the polite way to ask someone if they’re fucking their dad is.

“Markus, this is Kyle and his mate, Michael,” Alan said, waving his hand in our direction.  At the mention of my name, Daddy pushed me behind him a little bit, trying to block me from Markus’s line of sight.  Sure Markus looked like an intimidating young man, but he also looked like he’d rather stare at a rock than take the time out of his day to eat me.  “I need you to help me train Kyle so that he can get a hang of being a wolf.”

“Do you really need my help?” Markus whined, snatching his phone off the ground to silence his music.  “I’m pretty sure the almighty alpha can teach an old dog some new tricks.”  He eyed Kyle up and down, snickering a bit.

Damn, that was the second dude to call Daddy old, making me chuckle a little bit, earning me a death glare from my father.

Alan pinched the skin above his nose.  “Son of a— look, Markus,” he growled, “you’re the beta, and as such, it’s your responsibility to assist me in training the new members of the pack.  So, that being said, I need you to help me train Kyle how to phase into a wolf and back on command.  Got it? You need to learn these leadership skills so that I can train you on how to be the alpha once you find your mate.”  Okay, so maybe I was the only one who got stuck with their daddy as their soulmate.

“Dammit,” Markus sneered, leaping to his feet, beating the back of his pants to get all the dust off them.  He stalked over to where Daddy and I stood, towering over the both of us with his immense figure and power.  He ran his yellow eyes over us, smirking a little to himself.  “Well, it looks like ya got your protective instincts in check.”

Sure enough, he was referencing the way that Daddy kept himself glued in front of me like some sort of werewolf shield.  When Markus’s yellow eyes made contact with my nervous ones, Daddy unleashed a low growl, baring his large wolf fangs.

Markus wasn’t affected.  “Yeah, that’s cute,” he mused, crossing his large arms in front of his beefy chest.  “But we can utilize that to our advantage.”

Daddy’s protective stance relaxed the tiniest bit, but I could tell that he was still super tense.  And truth be told, I was hella grateful that he was intending to save me if something went down with all these werewolves in the secluded part of the forest.  I could feel myself lean into him more, my nerves calming down with the bodily contact.

Markus continued to smirk our way, finding us funny apparently.  Whatever.  “Okay, so first things first, remove your clothes so that they don’t get torn up while you phase,” he muttered.  “You’ll find that you’ll want to buy cheaper clothing from now on, just in case you ever lose your temper and phase on the spot.”

For perhaps the millionth time since I moved to California, I got a full view of my naked father as he removed each article of clothing in order to prepare for his werewolf training.  He handed me his clothes as he undressed and I just wadded them up in my claws.

“Okay,” he said to the beta, “now what?”

“Now concentrate on something that will make your inner wolf want to take control over your body,” Markus answered, still looking bored out of his mind.  He nodded over at me.  “About ninety-nine percent of the time, a wolf says that it’s their mate they think of when they try to phase between forms.”

Daddy nodded his head and took a few steps away from me.  “Okay,” he breathed, “so just think of my baby.  Yeah, I can do that.”  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his muscular chest heaving as he concentrated.  He grit his teeth and his face turned red, readying himself to transform into a wolf again.  He took another deep breath, holding it, thinking about me and… he popped a boner.  Of course…

“Oh God why?” I cringed, turing away so that I wouldn’t have to see…again.

“Uhh,” Markus groaned, scratching the back of his head, “no, that’s not what we’re trying to do.”

Daddy tried to cover himself up, his face red for a whole different reason now.  “Sorry,” he muttered.  “I thought of my boy…but uh, yeah, it’s been a while.”

Alan even burst out in hysterics, tears forming in his eyes.  “Holy crap, Bentley!” he laughed, “good thing the full moon’s tomorrow, eh? You can finally get that thing taken care of.”

Before I could give some smart-ass remark, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.  I decided to see what it was, wanting to just try to clear my mind so that I wouldn’t have to focus on the fact that my naked and hard dad was trying to think about me in order to turn into a werewolf.  Wow, when did life become so abnormal?

_Hey it’s Brady. The old man gave me ur # so we can txt_ , it said.

Eh, Brady was okay.  We were never really close except for this one, teeny-tiny occasion when we were little.  But I was really young and stupid(-er), so I didn’t really count that.  Daddy was still straining, trying to turn into his wolf form, unaware that I was texting my cousin.

_K_ , I responded, not really sure what to say to having my number handed out.  

Markus, heavily sighed, rolling his head back in exhaustion.  “C’mon Kyle, you got this,” he huffed, growing impatient.  “It’s really not that hard.  Just think of something that would make your wolf wanna take control.”  He paused and pursed his lips.  “Imagine I was gonna slash your boy’s face apart.”

My face!? 

My body was kind of frumpy, so my face was all I had going for me!  I recoiled and instinctively brought my hands up to cover myself from any kind of werewolf attack, but Daddy began to snarl ferociously.  And lo and behold, his body was wracked with convulsions until he was in his wolf form, standing protectively in front of me, fangs bared at the other man.

Well, at least that means Daddy likes my face.

My father continued to try to scare off the guy that he perceived to be threat to me, his hair standing up on his back and his large canines exposed.  I’ll even admit that if I didn’t know that the wolf was Kyle, I would’ve been terrified and ran off in the other direction.  And the piece of me that knew that it was Daddy told me to relax because I had a frickin’ monster willing to fight for me.  Even I can say that that’s kinda cool.

Markus began to smirk.  “Good job, Kyle,” he nodded.  Then he turned to me.  “Okay, Michael, now I need you to calm him down so that he’ll listen to my instructions.”

Huh?!

“How the hell am I supposed to do that?” I cried, throwing my hands up in the air with worry as I glanced back down at my feral father who looked about ready to foam at the mouth.  His yellow eyes were honed in on Markus and his hind legs looked ready to pounce.  The annoying voice in my head assured me that Daddy would never attack me (on purpose), but the part of me that didn’t want to wind up in his feces shouted at me keep my damn distance.  And the latter seemed to be the more rational of the two.

Markus scoffed and had to take a step back as Daddy took a menacing step forward, his entire body vibrating with every low growl he emitted.

Alan cleared his throat, looking rather amused with the entire situation.  “Michael,” he snickered, “use your head.  If you’re your daddy’s mate, then what would calm his down?”

Daddy’s snarls surrounded the entire forest, sending a chill down my spine.  “Um,” I thought, trying to search the recesses of my mind for something would calm Kyle down, “a beer?”

Alan pinched the skin above his nose, closing his yellow eyes and sighing deeply.  “I’m guessing this is Remedial Werewolf 101,” he uttered.

“Hey!” I whined, but I knew that he was right.  If I could barely pass English class, and Spanish, and math, and science… you know what? Learning ain’t my thing.  Plain and simple, I’m a little slow.

“Think of it like this, if he phased because he thought you were danger, then what would calm him down?”

Oh!  Okay, that did make a little sense.  “Hey, Dad,” I piped up, waving my arms to try to get his attention.  “S’all good!”

It didn’t work.  Daddy was still aggressively snarling at Markus, taking another threatening step forward.  The distance between the two werewolves was starting to close and Markus began to snarl back, his a lot deeper and ferocious due to his beta-status.  

Oh crap, if I didn’t get things settled soon, then Daddy would without a doubt get his ass handed to him.  He’d said it himself that he didn’t know how to fight in his wolf form yet.  There was no way that he’d stand a chance against Markus who had both experience and status under his belt.

Then something happened: as if my body was on autopilot, I sprinted forward towards Daddy.  Circling around him, I wrapped both of my scrawny arms around his thick wolf neck, burying my face into his surprisingly soft fur.  I have to ask what kind of conditioner he uses, because not only does it probably repel fleas, but it makes his black fur feel so soft and comfortable—the most comfortable thing I’ve ever felt.  My body melted into his, and I whispered softly into his flattened ear, “Daddy, it’s okay.”

At first I felt his body tense up, but it soon relaxed and the snarling stopped.  His body shifted between my arms, shrinking and losing its fur.  In a matter of seconds, Human-Kyle was in my hold, my arms wrapped around his neck as he happily stared down at me with his yellow eyes, a wide smile on his goofy face.  At the sight of everything alright and with the knowledge that Daddy wouldn’t get mauled, I could feel myself calm down as well, my heart beat easing up… and I hadn’t even noticed when it’d quickened initially.

Whoa, trippy, but cool.  My ego boosted a million points at the revelation that I totally just soothed a pissed off werewolf!  Yeah!  Go me!

“You called me ‘Daddy’,” he grinned, that idiotic smile growing even larger on his face.  I felt his beefy arms coil themselves around my waist, pulling me into his bare chest.

Oh damn it, I did.  I recoiled and took a giant jump backwards.  “No!” I lied, shaking my head.  “You’re senile, old man!”  

Daddy shrugged, that grin still plastered on his features (and still hard… ugh).  “Say what ya want, Baby,” he smirked.  “But you care about me.  You can’t deny it now.”  He crossed his strong arms in front of his beefy chest, and there was no way that I could avoid looking at the way his muscles flexed with the action, illustrating how powerful and buff he was.

Damn it all!  I couldn’t be getting a soft spot for Kyle!  Sure he may be acting all nice and fluffy now, but there was no doubt in my mind that once some time flies, I’ll be placed on the back burner once again.  It seemed to be a pattern of his.  And there was no way I’ll open up my heart just to have it regurgitated again.  Fuck that!  And yet… I couldn’t deny how safe and comfortable I’d felt just a mere couple of seconds ago when Daddy’d cradled me to his warm chest.

This sucks ass.

“Um,” Markus wondered aloud, “okay.  Now that you’re getting the hang of phasing, phase back and we’ll work on running.”

Daddy nodded, taking one last longing glance at me before phasing back into his wolf form, a lot faster this time.  And the day went on like that.  Markus trained Daddy in the forest while I had the bitchin’ opportunity to just sit and watch, bored out of my skull.  Every now and then, I’d glance at my phone, but my reception sucked so I couldn’t even watch videos on YouTube!  Markus had Daddy working on his reflexes while running, having him serpentine throughout the redwoods when my phone buzzed again.

_Hey, random idea.  Wanna go to SF 2moro?_ Brady texted.  San Francisco was a short drive away from Bodega Bay, and it was one of my most favorite places to visit.  Kyle used to take me there as a kid, and we’d do whatever we wanted there: go to Chinatown, go to the pier to see the sea lions, or ride the trolleys down the steep roads.  And plus, tomorrow was Day Two, a.k.a. the day that Daddy wanted to tear me open.

_Don’t u have school?_ I asked, feeling a little hesitant to go to the city for some obscure reason.  I should be jumping at the chance to escape Kyle during the full moon, so why was I apprehensive?

_Got kicked out. Wanna go or not?_

I looked up from my phone, watching the werewolf father of mine run head first into a large tree trunk, stumbling back onto his furry ass with a thud.  He covered his head with his massive paws, letting out a little whimper like a puppy.

“You can’t get too distracted,” Markus chuckled, trying really hard not to lose his composure.  “Shake it off.  You have to get better.”

Daddy leapt back onto all fours and shook his body like a dog trying to dry off after a bath.  Taking a deep breath, he went back to darting throughout the trees at an incredible speed.

Could I ditch him tomorrow on the day of the full moon to hang out in the city with my cousin? Granted it would offer a nice distraction from everything that was going on so far with the all the werewolf mumbo-jumbo.  However, I inanely didn’t want to see Daddy get hurt by something I did— what? Pssh, where did that crap come from? Fuck it.

_Sounds fun_ , I texted back before shoving my phone away into my pocket.

Eventually the sun set and we were left in the dark forest.  Daddy had gotten the hang of phasing, running, and howling— the latter sounding more like a squeaker toy at first, but now it was a terrifying hollow sound that made my skin erupt with goosebumps.  Markus then had Daddy stop and trot over to where I sat on a tree stump, clearing his throat so that he could give new instructions.

“Kyle, I must say that you’re a fast learner,” he applauded, an actual smile on his stone face.  “So now time for a test: you’re going to run home in your wolf form, and try not to get spotted by any humans on your way.”

Daddy jerked back, letting out a shocked yelp.

“How the hell is a giant wolf supposed to go unnoticed on the streets?” I asked, looking over at the large wolf that sat beside me.  Daddy was larger than any standard size dog that one would see in the area.  Plus, he was a werewolf… I mean, come on!  Anyone with a brain would know that something was out of place if they saw him running home.

“Stick to the shadows,” Markus shrugged.  He reached down to the ground and grabbed Daddy’s clothes, fishing out his truck keys from the pocket.  “I’ll drive your boy home for you.”

Daddy began to growl a little bit, placing his large paw on my lap.

Markus rolled his eyes and sharply exhaled.  “Dude, I know, I know,” he groaned, “that’s _your_ boy.  I won’t try anything.”

Aww, my dad was trying to defend my honor… and I shouldn’t be gushing at that.  And yet, my heart fluttered with the thought of Daddy getting a little jealous of another man driving me home.  Heh, it was kinda cute— um, wait.  I mean, no it wasn’t cute!  It was weird!

Daddy huffed and removed his paw from my lap, but then I felt his large, wet tongue drag from my chin up to my forehead.  I gagged at the cool saliva that was left on my face (oh, my poor face today…) and frantically wiped it off on my long-sleeves.

“Daddy!” I whined.  “What the hell?”  But then I flinched as soon as I heard it fall from my lips.  Son of a bitch!

Daddy yipped with glee, his tail wagging a million miles a minute.  He gave off the appearance of a puppy who was happy to see its owner back.  Quickly, he leaned back in, lapping at me with his wide tongue, making me cringe again.

Markus continued to snicker.  “He just said he likes it when you call him ‘Daddy’,” he laughed.

“So you can speak dog?” I spat, still wiping the spit off my cheek.

“Well, duh,” Markus scoffed.  “I am part-canine after all.”

Oh, I guess that did make sense.  Still, there was no way I intended to call Kyle “Daddy” out loud anymore.  Those past instances had been Freudian slips, nothing more!  “Fine,” I muttered, getting up off the stump.  “Later, Dude.”  I patted Daddy on the head, making him growl a little bit— not in a scary way, but in a way that told me to knock it off.  Fighting a smirk, I retracted my hand.

“C’mon, let’s go,” Markus called, starting to walk back down the trail.  “See ya at your place, Kyle.”

Daddy nodded, nuzzling his head against my leg real quick before turning around to dash off through the dark woods.  

Once he was out of sight, I followed behind the beta as he stalked down the trail and back over to where the commune was.  As soon as we were back there, we hopped into Daddy’s truck.  Because Markus was taller than Daddy, he had to shift the driver’s seat back a little bit; then he sped down the dark street back to the house, seemingly knowing exactly where to go.  I suppose that since his father was the alpha of the pack, the latter must’ve had tabs on where every pack member lives.  Hence, it’d be safe to assume that because Markus is the beta, he would have that information as well.  Good for that too since whenever Kyle drove, I never paid any attention to where he was going so I didn’t really know my way around yet.

“So…,” I mused, trying to come up with something to fill the awkward silence that filled the truck since Markus didn’t want the radio on, “…how’s it being the beta?”

He still went without a shirt, his giant muscles contracting and flexing with power whenever he turned the wheel to the truck.  Everything about the man shouted masculine and animal.  Judging by the scar on his face, I’d say that he probably got into a couple of fights with some of his fellow werewolves.  And based on how frickin’ swole he is, I’d put what little money I had on him winning.

“It’s nice,” Markus grunted, his deep voice rough and monotone.  He seemed to be so seriously over everything, having no joy in his voice at all.  I understand that sometimes it’s cool to look like an apathetic badass, but damn, at least crack a smile or tell me something cool about being a werewolf.  ‘Cause I gotta admit, so far since I discovered the existence of werewolves, all it’s done is either make me annoyed, embarrassed, or… horny.

“So, does that mean that you’re going to be the alpha soon?” I wondered, wanting to gain a deeper understanding of this Monster Mash stuff seeing as how I was going to be tied to it for the rest of my life thanks to Daddy.

Markus shrugged.  “Depends,” he muttered, taking a sharp turn that made me lean up against my door.

“On what?”

“On when I find my mate, any more questions?” he barked, narrowing his yellow eyes at me.  “I can’t begin my training to be alpha until I find my mate.”

Oh, so maybe it was a sore subject for him.  “Okay,” I mumbled, deciding to just listen to the hum of the tires instead of trying to strike up a conversation.

It didn’t take long until we pulled up in front of the house, Grandpa’s car still parked in the driveway since he was watching Dylan today during mine and Daddy’s adventure.  Markus pulled in beside it and shut off the truck.

“I should probably wait here until Kyle gets back,” he sighed, running his hand over his mohawk in exhausted apathy.  “I gotta make sure he makes it unseen.”

“Alright,” I nodded.  “Let me get rid of my grandpa.”  I hopped out of the truck and scurried inside the house, finding my grandpa and Dylan sitting on the couch, watching some cartoon.

Dylan perked up and smiled brightly.  “Michael!” he beamed, jumping off the couch and running over to me.  “I had so much fun!  Grandpa made cookies and Brady showed me how to use a lighter.”

“He did?” I groaned, looking around for my pyromaniac cousin, but he wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“Brady walked back to the beach house,” Grandpa yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he stood up.  “Said he was gettin’ tired.  And thank goodness you’re here.  I’m beat.”  He glanced around the room, looking puzzled.  “Where’s Kyle?”

“Oh, um, he had something to do after he picked me up from school,” I lied.  “So he let me drive the truck around until it got dark.  That’s why the truck’s here and he’s not, just sayin’.”  So apparently I ramble when I’m nervous-lying.  Oh, awesome.

Grandpa cocked his eye at me.  “Um, okay?” he murmured.  “Whatever.  Goodnight, Mikey.  See ya later.  Oh!  And thanks for going to the city with Brady tomorrow.  It really put a change in his attitude for the better as soon as you said you would.”

“It did?” I asked.  Wow.  How bad does someone’s life have to be if hanging out with me made them feel better? I was like a solid seven, on a scale of one to one-thousand.  So yeah, I wasn’t that special.

Grandpa nodded, smiling faintly.  “Yeah, the kid’s always liked hangin’ with you,” he grinned.  “Wouldn’t shut up the whole drive down here about how excited he was to be with his cousin.”

Huh, that actually made me feel a little bad, seeing as how Brady was looking forward to seeing me while I could barely remember him at all.  Oops.  “Yeah, well, it’s been a long time since Daddy took me to the city,” I admitted.  It’d been one of my most fondest memories though.  Even when I wasn’t talking to Daddy, sometimes when I’d be feeling down and blue, I’d think about one of our trips to the Bay, feeling myself smile as I recalled mental images of us on the pier.

“Boy,” Grandpa chuckled, shaking his head, “ain’t you a little old to be calling your father ‘Daddy’?”

Son of a bitch… I didn’t even realize what I’d said until the old man pointed it out.  These slip-ups are really going to be the death of me.  This whole werewolf mate thing was really getting to be a pain in my ass.  Sure, most of it rested on Daddy, but what if it were possible that I was feeling some of it? That would explain the physical attraction, the wet dreams, the physical sensations, and the “Daddy” things.  Because believe it or not, I do not like Kyle— I mean Daddy… no, I was right before.  I do not like Daddy— damn it!

“Goodnight, Grandpa,” I muttered, having absolutely no excuse to come up with as to why I was calling Daddy “Daddy”… oh good lord.

Grandpa pursed his thin lips and looked like he wanted to say something else.  “Okay, goodnight,” he finally shrugged, keeping a scrutinizing stare on me as he closed the front door behind him.

“Oh thank God!” I breathed as soon as he was gone.  I knew that I had to keep whatever kind of relationship that was between me and Daddy under the wraps… not that I was admitting that there was a relationship.  What I meant to say was that it was important to not let anyone know that Daddy was a werewolf and that I was his mate.  And I had foolishly believed that it’d be easy, but with Grandpa sticking his big, fat nose into my business twenty-four/seven, it’s really difficult!

“Are you okay?” Dylan piped up, tugging on my sleeve.  “Can you make me some mac-n-cheese? Grandpa didn’t feel like cooking it and made me a sandwich.”  He scrunched up his face at the mention of just a meager sandwich.

I was kind of tired with everything that’s been going on.  However, I could feel myself cave in at the look of my brother’s wide, pleading eyes.  “Yeah, I can do that,” I sighed, popping my neck to try to relieve some of the tension that weighed down on my body.  I made a move towards the kitchen when the front door squeaked open.

“I saw some old geezer leave, so I figured it was safe to come in,” Markus announced as he straight-up walked in my damn house like he was paying the bills.  Whatever, he was technically my vice president.

“Yeah, it’s safe,” I muttered.  “I was gonna make mac-n-cheese for my brother, want some?”

Dylan, being the incredibly social butterfly (Are butterflies social?) that he is, released my sleeve from his tiny grip and waved at the large werewolf in the house.  Man, I really needed to teach him about stranger danger.  Perhaps the largest difference between us was that while I preferred to isolate and judge people from afar, Dylan loved to interact and chat up a storm.

“Hi!” he smiled widely.  “I’m Dylan!”

Markus didn’t respond, and instead stood in the doorway, looking dumbfounded as he stared down at my three year-old brother with wide yellow eyes.  He swallowed loudly, his Adam’s apple quivering in his muscled neck.  His thick fingers twitched and a large, predatory smile grew on his face, his canine fangs poking out.

Dylan, just as confused as I was, shouted out, “Are you okay?!”

The older werewolf took a step forward, refusing to take his gaze off my little brother.  “Mine,” he growled loudly.  “Mate.”

Oh, hell to the no!


	14. Bad at Love

“Bad at Love” - Halsey

_I’m bad at love / But you can’t blame me for tryin’ / You know I’d be lyin’ sayin’ / You’re the one / That could finally fix me_

**♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡**

**[Michael, Age 13]**

_Mom had to go on a business trip to New York one week during the summer, leaving me at home with her boyfriend, Rick.  He and I got along well, the same way kids usually get along with their parent’s love interests.  My mom and him had been together for several years, and we would sometimes go to the movies, just the two of us.  However, both me and Rick were always quick to correct any assumptions that there was any blood relation between us.  He wasn’t my dad, and I wasn’t his son._   
****

_We were sitting on the sofa in the living room, him watching some_ UFC _fight and me playing_ Pokémon Black 2 _.  After gulping down his seventh beer, Rick began to get a little bit more animated as he watched the fight.  He would jump up and down in his seat, hoot and holler at every punch, and even grab at my shoulder to shout, “Didja see that one?!”_

_“Yes, Rick, I’m right here.  I saw it,” I muttered, grimacing every time my attention was pulled away from the Elite Four._

_The fighters on the TV were in a grappling hold, tangled in a bloody mess on the ground.  That only got Rick even more excited as he sat on the edge of his seat, yelling at the guy in blue trucks, “Hit ‘em!  Hit ‘em, ya bastard!”_

_I took my feet off the coffee table and was about to go to my bedroom to have some peace and quiet when Rick playfully shoved me… a little too rough, making me drop my DS onto the floor.  “Dude!” I whined, picking up my precious baby, relieved to see that it was okay._

_“Mike, did I ever tell ya that I used to wrestle in high school?” Rick slurred, gulping down some more of his beer.  “I was at the top of my game, almost undefeated.”  I don’t think “almost undefeated” is a phrase to be proud of…_

_“Whoa, that’s super,” I muttered.  “Well, it’s late, so I’m going—”_

_“Wanna wrestle?” Rick asked, setting his beer down onto  the coffee table without a coaster.  He shoved the table away from the couch, creating more space in the living room._

_Scoffing, I shook my head.  “No way,” I spat.  The idiot was drunk, obviously.  So there was no way that I was going to try to beat him in a wrestling match; based on his stocky frame, he was pretty buff and had over one-hundred pounds on me.  I’d be obliterated!_

_“C’mon!” he mocked, sticking out his lower lip like a child.  “It’ll be fun.”  He stood in front of me, bending his knees and holding out his arms in a readied stance as he motioned with his fingers for me to come at him._

_“Um, how about not?” I snorted, trying to inch my way around the drunken derp._

_The air rushed out of my lungs the moment my body slammed up against the carpet that was covering the hardwood floor, Rick pinning my right arm behind my back as he leaned over me.  The immense impact with the solid ground left me stunned, my vision blurry and a slight ringing in my ears as I desperately fought to figure out what the hell had just happened.  My head throbbed and my cheek was pressed up against the grubby carpet that reeked of dirt and cat hair._

_“Wha-wha—?!” I gasped, my breathing cut short by the heavy weight of Rick’s knee pressing into my back._

_“Pinned ya in one second,” he chuckled, reaching over to the coffee table to take a sip of his beer while keeping my arm trapped._

_“G-get off!” I coughed, struggling to get in air as the heavy asshole continued to keep me trapped underneath him._

_I could hear the older man snicker as he leaned more of his weight onto my back, making me whimper as I heard a popping noise.  My arm had already gone numb in his death grip and my breath was wheezy.  Fuck!  I had to get out of here.  Sure, I trusted Rick… but damn, he’d never done something like this before._

_“Ya know,” he continued to drunkenly giggle, his breath reeking of beer and Cheetos, “when ya think about it, I can do whatever I wan’ with you.  ‘Cause not only am I a lot bigger than you, but I’m also a hell of a lot stronger.”  His grip tightened on my wrist, making me yelp, my eyes beginning to water out of pain and fear.  The sound of metal clinging rang out… was he taking off his belt? Oh crap, he was gonna strangle me or spank me!_

_“G-get off me!” I urged, trying to thrash my body, but it seemed useless as I was incredibly weaker than him._

_Rick continued to fumble with whatever he was messing with, his own breathing getting ragged and rough.  “Or what?” he grunted.  “Seriously? What are you gonna do? ‘Cause I gotta tell ya, your mom knows who’s in charge, just as soon as you’re gonna.”_

_I had no idea what the hell he was talking about.  However, I was coherent enough to know that he meant that I couldn’t rely on Mom to get me out of this situation… which was true, seeing as how she wasn’t even home.  My body stopped shaking as I could feel Rick’s heavy hands on my lower back when my body reacted on its own, as if it were on autopilot, without any demand from my brain._

_“I’ll tell my dad on you,” I threatened._

_Rick tensed up, and almost immediately he released me, stumbling to his feet._

_I gasped for air, gratefully taking in gulps of oxygen and cradling my throbbing arm to my chest.  I don’t know why I threatened Rick with Kyle of all people.  Kyle didn’t give a crap about me, he wouldn’t care if some man beat the shit out of me.  But hey, it worked.  As I glanced up at Rick who was red in the face and licking his lips as he stared down at me, I could see the fear in his eyes.  Though they’d never met, I’d bragged about Kyle as a little kid back when we’d gotten along.  Rick knew that Kyle worked for the government, knew that he had access to a ton of hunting gear, knew that he had the capability to track large animals over a large expanse of terrain, and he knew that Kyle could benchpress two-fifty (two-seventy on a good day)._

_Rick visibly shuddered, cracking his knuckles in a poor attempt to look unaffected.  “Your ol’ man don’t give a shit about you,” he sneered.  “If he did, then you’d be there and not here.”_

_True.  He knew it, I knew it.  But even so, I still had a shit-eating smirk on my face as I continued to glare up at the stupid man.  “You put your hands on me again, and my dad will kick your ass!” I shouted._

_Rick wanted to say something, his eyes were frantic and his cheeks were burning crimson.  But instead he pursed his lips and stomped off towards his and Mom’s bedroom.  “Fuck you!” he called as he slammed the bedroom door behind him._

_It took me a good five minutes of lying on the floor in order to gain the strength to get up.  And even when I did manage to make it to my bedroom, my hands shook as I considered what had just gone on.  Apparently, Rick had Mom in check, and Kyle didn’t give a shit about me— all I could do was hide out in my bedroom._

_And so I did._

**(　ﾟДﾟ)＜!!**

**[Michael, Present Day]**   
****

The day Dylan was born, my mom cried so much because her boyfriend, Rick, who was Dylan’s father, had ditched her as soon as she’d found out that she was pregnant.  She was so worried, she’d told me, afraid to raise a child all by herself.  And when I’d pointed out that she’d practically raised me alone, she countered with the fact that she knew that Daddy was only a phone call away if she needed help.  However, Rick had completely ghosted her and she had no way of getting a hold of him.

So I stepped up.

I changed Dylan’s diapers, I gave him baths, I walked him to daycare, I taught him how to get dressed… all of it.  For all intents and purposes, I was Dylan’s father.  Sure I may give him crap and want to beat the shit out of him every now and then (like when he throws me under the bus to Daddy), but I know deep down that I’d do anything for that kid.

When Mom died and we were waiting at Mom’s new boyfriend’s place to be driven to the airport, Dylan was worried.  Since he didn’t fully grasp the concept of death, he was under the impression that Mom was ditching us.

“She left us!” he’d sobbed, getting my jacket soaked in his tears and snot.  “Mom left us!”

“It’s okay,” I’d soothed him, rubbing gentle circles on his back.  “I won’t leave you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

When push comes to shove, I’m all Dylan has left.  So I’ll be damned if some grown-ass werewolf is about to claim that my three year-old baby brother is his mate.  No fucking way!

Markus continued to just stare down my poor little brother in our living room, that idiot taking another large step forward.  And Dylan, due to his innocence regarding werewolves and weirdos, stood in his spot, cocking his head to the side.

“Are you okay?” he asked again, confused as to why Markus was growling and proclaiming him as his.  He even looked back at me.  “Michael, what’s wrong with him?”

“Lots of things,” I spat, lurching forward to snag Dylan’s t-shirt, yanking him behind my body.

Markus snarled at me, curling his lip over his menacing teeth.  His yellow eyes honed in on my pale face and his fucking fingers elongated into large claws.  Shit, maybe I could just apologize and shove my brother at him… No!  I had to get Dylan away from him!  Tomorrow was the full moon, and based on what Daddy threatened to do to me, Dylan would be destroyed.

“Give him to me,” Markus growled, holding his hands out, legitimately expecting me to hand him a three year-old.  His low growls reverberated throughout the house, making the walls tremble and the windows shake.

Dylan whimpered and clutched onto my leg for dear life.

At the sight of Dylan’s fear, Markus yelped and immediately retracted his talons, holding his hands up innocently.  “Hey, Buddy,” he cooed, all traces of anger gone from his voice, “I’m sorry.  It’s okay, I won’t hurt you!”

“Bullshit!” I snorted.  I may not be the smartest dude around, but I knew what would happen to my little brother if I allowed Markus anywhere near him.  I unlatched Dylan’s death grip from my leg and gently shoved him in the direction of the hall.  “Go to our room, I’ll be right there in a little bit.”

Dylan scampered off, slamming the bedroom door shut behind him.

Markus let out a small whimper once my brother was gone, trying to look all pathetic like a puppy; it was probably a ploy to get me to cave in.  Well, nice try!

“You need to go,” I hissed, pointing at the front door.  There was no way that I could physically fight off a full-grown werewolf who was next in line to be the alpha of the pack.  Therefore, I just needed to look confident and try to use my mouth (haha!— but no, this is serious) to get Markus to leave us alone.  I just prayed that he couldn’t see my buckling knees and chattering teeth as I attempted to look tough.

“Can I just talk to him?” Markus asked, refusing to budge an inch.

“It’s a ‘No’ from me, Dawg.”  I’d been saving that to use on Daddy at a later time, but hey, when ya got it…  That stupid throbbing in my side returned, making me wince and grit my teeth, totally ruining my tough guy look I was trying to use.

Markus noticed, knitting his eyebrows together.  “You okay?” he questioned.

“Y-yeah,” I panted, pressing a tender hand to my abdomen.  “But seriously, you can’t have my brother.  Find a different mate!”

He scoffed, crossing his large arms in front of his buff chest.  “You of all people should know how uncontrollable the bond is,” he snorted.  “Look, Michael, I won’t hurt him, ‘kay? You have my word.  All I wanna do is talk to him, and maybe have him over at my place tomorrow.”

Have him over at his place tomorrow? Aww, hell no!  There’s no way he’s going to corrupt my brother.  Screw this whole being non-physical when it comes to defending my brother.  Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Quickly, I scanned my surroundings, finding that one of the wooden chairs at the dinner table was close and could be a valuable weapon.  I sprinted over to it, snatching it up in my claws.  Then I dashed back over towards the werewolf who had no clue as to what I was doing, therefore, he didn’t have enough time to react.  I raised the chair above my head… only to have it slip out of my sweaty grasp, flying into the TV.  The chair completely smashed into the screen, shattering it into tiny little pieces as the rest of it toppled over into a staticky mess on the ground.

“Um, I’m guessing that was meant for me, right?” Markus smirked.  “I mean, I hate TV too, but that’s a little much, don’t you think?”

Dammit!  Now I’m going to lose my brother and TV.  Why is life so unfair?

“What’s with all the ruckus?” Daddy asked as he slipped into the house… still naked.  Well, based on the lack of screams, it was safe to assume that he made it here without being seen.  He glanced between me and Markus, his face furrowed until his yellow eyes landed on the TV.  “Wh-what happened?!”

My heart began to flutter a bit because I knew that Daddy would want to punish me for breaking the TV… and the thought was a little exciting.  But I couldn’t focus on that right now!  “Markus chose Dylan to be his mate!” I whined, stomping my feet to illustrate my frustration with the sick situation.

Daddy jerked back, eying the beta up and down.  “Wow,” he mused.  “Um, congrats, I suppose.”

“Thank you,” Markus nodded.  “This really is a special occasion.  Oh, and by the way, Michael threw the chair at the TV in a tantrum.”  That fucking snitch!

“What!?” I cried, waving my hands up in the air out of exasperation.  “Kyle, are you stupid? Dylan’s only three!  You can’t let him have him!”

“What did I tell you about calling me ‘Kyle’?” Daddy asked, narrowing his eyes at me.  “I think you should go to our room for a little bit to think about what you’ve done.”

Is he serious? Was this man seriously trying to make me go in a timeout to think about what I’ve done? All I’ve tried to do was save my brother from being torn open!  I deserve a medal, not a timeout!

“No way!” I cried.  “Please, Dad, you have to do something!  Dylan’s only three and the full moon’s tomorrow!”  I couldn’t believe that I had to plead with my father in order to have my brother protected.  But still, I couldn’t give up.  I’m all Dylan has left, and there’s no way he’ll be forced to deal with this werewolf bullshit like I am.

“Hey!” Markus barked, rolling his eyes.  “I already told you that I won’t hurt him.  And by the way, my inner wolf won’t let me knot him until he reaches sexual maturity.” 

Oh, I guess that did make things better… but by like two percent!  There was no way I could let this happen to Dylan!  “I don’t care!” I spat.  “Get out of my house, and stay away from my brother!”

Daddy sighed and looked at me apologetically.  “Mikey,” he cooed, stepping forward to brush a tender hand along my cheek which I smacked away, “the bonding is uncontrollable.  And it’d be unfair to ask Markus to stay away.  So why don’t we sleep on it, and Dylan can spend the day at his house tomorrow while we do our thing? Sound good?”

This guy thought with his dick.

So he’s able to ignore the fact that a three year-old boy got paired up with an adult werewolf— the two of them probably had a larger age gap than me and Daddy!  All the dude could focus on was knotting me tomorrow; and it pissed me off that he was completely sympathetic with Markus.  The two of them foolishly believed that mating was a thing to be celebrated.  Weirdos!  Fuck it, I’m going to San Francisco with Brady tomorrow, and I’m taking Dylan with me.  And we won’t come back!  Ever!  Ha!

But first, I needed to get rid of Markus, but I wasn’t sure how to.  Whenever I tried to get Daddy to listen to reason, all he could think about was knotting me tomorrow.  Shit, it was like he was a dog with a bone… well, he was.  But still, it seemed to be superglued in the forefront of his mind, being all he could concentrate on— that’s it!

Back in the forest during the training, Alan had hinted that I had the power to calm Daddy down whenever he was a feral wolf.  Therefore, it would be safe to assume that I could make it go the other way around, right? And since he seemed to be forever horny, I could use that as an advantage.  Fuck, Dylan better not say I never did anything for him.

I placed a hand on Kyle’s broad chest, taking a step closer until my body practically molded into his.  “Please?” I asked again, trying to make my eyes go wide and cutesy-like.  “Please help me out? Please?”

Daddy tensed up and I felt his arm secure me to his side, wrapping tightly around my lower waist.  “Please, what?” he urged, swallowing loudly, his Adam’s apple quivering.  His tongue darted out, licking his lower lip excitedly.

Really? Ugh, fine!

“Please, Daddy?” I asked in a sickly-sweet voice, trying not to throw up.  To up the ante, I even rested my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat pick up.

He growled contentedly, nuzzling me as he wrapped his other arm around me.  “Whatever Baby wants, Baby gets,” he purred, pressing his smooth lips to my forehead.  Man, you’re damn straight.

“You’ve gotta be shittin’ me,” Markus groaned.  He threw his head back and sighed loudly.  “Fine!  I’ll be gone tonight, but I’m picking my boy up tomorrow, at seven o’clock, sharp.  Have him ready.”  He snarled once more in my direction and opened up the front door to leave.

Ha, bye boi!  My plan worked!  Yay, I’m a genius!  And plus, my ego totally went through the roof because I turned a man into putty just with my touch and sultry voice— I’ll just ignore that said man was my father though.

“Oh, and one more thing,” Markus smirked, poking his head back inside for a brief moment, “Kyle, that urge you’re having to claim Michael refers to a bite, not a hickey.”  He winked at me and slinked back outside, slamming the door shut behind him.

A bite? That doesn’t sound like fun.

“Um, okay, I’m gonna go to bed,” I murmured, wanting to get as far away from Daddy as possible before he could act on Markus’s information.  I made a move to pull away, but Daddy wouldn’t relax his hold on me the smallest bit.

“Okay, let’s take you to bed then,” he smirked, flinging me over his shoulder without even a grunt.  Damn, he was strong.

My mind was racing a million miles a minute as I watched the living room get smaller and smaller, approaching the bedroom at a rapid pace.  On the bright side, whenever I glanced down, I got a view of Daddy’s toned ass— did he do squats or something… um, I mean, yuck…

“My bedroom’s right there,” I whimpered as he passed mine and Dylan’s room.

Daddy chuckled.  “Remember what I told you last night?” he snickered.  “You’re moving into my bedroom now.”  He reached the bedroom and literally tossed me onto the mattress, letting me bounce on my back.  The light was left off and I could feel the mattress dip underneath his weight as he drew closer and closer to me.

Oh crap, this was really happening!  Daddy was going to knot me, and a day earlier too!  No, no this couldn’t happen now.  Not when I was just a few hours away from escaping!

Daddy’s large hands slowly traveled up my legs, getting closer and closer to my crotch.  Luckily, I was wearing jeans, so he couldn’t see me getting hard at the electric sensations that his warm body gave me.  There was no denying that Daddy was a sexy man, and that pissed me off.  No matter how against this my mind was, my body seemed to be leaping for joy at the aspect of the older man claiming me, my heartbeat speeding up and my fingers trembling with anticipation.

He crawled up my body, his hands remaining on my lower waist.  I felt his stubble-framed lips toy at my special spot on my neck, making me arch my back unconsciously.  “You ready for Daddy?” he playfully growled, his fingers fumbling with the button on my pants.

Wow, I really felt like a hormone-driven teenager right now.  I’d just saved Dylan from some creeper werewolf (for a few hours), only to willingly go to bed with another one.  Yeah, I suck.  And everything seemed to be happening so fast, too fast for me to properly process.  Of course I didn’t want to get fucked by my father, but the tightness in my pants screamed otherwise.

“I, uh…” I stammered, feeling my pants start to slide down my legs as Daddy exposed more of me to him, “no, I’m not.”

In an instant, the movement stopped and I could barely make out Daddy’s glowing eyes as he looked at my face.  “Oh, o-okay,” he panted, his breathing labored from getting frisky.  “We don’t have to knot tonight.”

Really? I honestly wasn’t expecting that to happen, especially after the way he was more than willing to give my brother away to Markus.  “For real?” I blurted, not believing my own ears.  He was playing with me, trying to lure me into a false sense of security.  That, or he’d try to get me all amped up until I’m practically begging for his cock…hmm…

I could hear my dad snicker, feeling him crawl back up to where I was.  “Michael,” he snorted, “I know that this is a new situation for us, but I’m still your father.”  He lifted up the covers and pulled them over me before sliding under himself.  “Of course I wanna make love to you, but my first priority is, and will always be, you.”

“Huh?” I wondered.  I kicked off my shoes and tossed them onto the floor, but decided to leave my pants on, even doing the button back up.  A part of me wanted to call bullshit on Daddy’s proclamation of me being a priority for him.  What he meant to say was, “work”.

“You don’t wanna knot tonight,” he explained, wrapping his buff arms around me, pulling me into his broad chest, “that’s fine.  We’ll just cuddle then.”  He positioned us so that my head relaxed on his pec, not touching the pillow at all.  He nuzzled me, growling happily, the vibrations in his chest kind of soothing in an odd way.

I didn’t really know what to say, or how to react.  My head ached with all the information that had been thrusted at it lately, hurting even worse than my abdomen which felt as if it were on fire right now.  It’s been years since I’ve shared the same bed with my father, and even longer than that since I’d allowed him to hold me like this.  And surprisingly, it was so comfortable.  Almost all of my worries and anxieties melted away in the security of Daddy’s strong arms, and I found myself even nuzzling him as well, reveling at his melodic heartbeat and fighting a grin at the way his chest hair scratched my cheek.  And when I felt his warm lips on my forehead, I didn’t even cringe.  It was as if… this was where I belonged: right here in Daddy’s arms.

“I promise you, Baby,” Daddy whispered to me, his deep voice sending more vibrations through his muscled chest, “I’ll talk to Markus and make sure Dylan’ll be alright.  I won’t let anything bad happen to you boys, you have my word as your daddy.”

Well, unfortunately, his word as a father didn’t amount to much.  But still, I refused to be my snarky self, continuing to bask in the strange euphoria that simply being held by my naked father gave me.  A small piece of me reminded myself that I had to leave with Dylan and Brady tomorrow, making me frown almost… and I think Daddy could sense it.

He tightened his grip on me, rolling us around so that I was resting entirely on top of him.  “It’ll all be okay, Baby,” he cooed.  “Tomorrow, I’ll have a chat with Markus, and then we’ll continue on with the special day I have planned for us.”

“What’d you plan?” I hesitantly asked, still marveling in the foreign sensations that I felt in my body just by lying on top of Daddy.  He was best mattress in the whole damn world.  Werewolf mattress, just lie down on a werewolf— there’s gotta be a market for that.

“Well first, I’m gonna take you to the beach, the one we used to go to all the time when you were little,” he said, a large smile detectable in his voice.  “And then after we spend some time there, I’m going to take you back here, where I’ll make you your favorite meal: Hawaiian pizza, I remember.  And then after we cuddle on the couch some, watching your favorite movie— well, you kinda broke the TV, so I guess we’ll skip that.  But after spending the entire day together, just the two of us, then I’ll make sweet, sweet love to you.”  He peppered light kisses down the side of my face, once again, resting on my pleasure spot, making me let out a low moan.

I have to admit that sounded fun.  Well, it would’ve been fun if that’s what we would’ve done back when I’d practically had to beg him to hang out with me— minus the sex part, obviously.  And still, I could feel guilt bubbling up inside of me because there was no way any of his plans would come to fruition.  No way… and that thought made me sad, for some reason.

“Sounds fun,” I murmured, feeling so relaxed and tranquil that my eyelids began to droop.  Okay, maybe I could take a little nap on Daddy’s chest and then run away in the middle of the night.  One tiny nap never hurt anyone.

“I’m glad you think so,” he grinned.  “Oh, and one more thing: I’m going to need you to do something for me.”

“What?” I asked, already imagining dirty and filthy scenarios in my mind that made me embarrassingly hot.

“From now on,” he cooed, rubbing my back gently and nuzzling me, “I want you to call me, ‘Daddy’.  No more of this ‘Kyle’ or just ‘Dad’ crap.  It’s ‘Daddy’.”

Yeah… that, unfortunately, wouldn’t be a problem.  No matter how hard I tried, I seemed to be both mentally and vocally referring to Daddy as “Daddy”— see, I did it just there.  “Okay,” I sighed.

“‘Okay’, what?” he pressed, his body getting all antsy underneath me.

Even I had to chuckle at his childishness.  “Okay, Daddy,” I whispered, feeling my face grow hot as soon as it left my mouth.  Yeah, there was almost no turning back for me now.  I had to leave as soon as I could, otherwise, I might not want to.  No, I mentally berated myself, no!  Daddy is just saying all this lovey-dovey crap because he’s a werewolf.  Sure he claimed to be in love with me since birth, but I’m calling B.S. on that one.  If he really did love me, then why was it that I’d been relegated to only seeing him once a year? And why did he push me away? I couldn’t believe what came out of his mouth, no matter how enticing the words were.

Daddy happily purred and pulled me upwards so that he could smash his lips onto mine, not even waiting for me to grant him access to my mouth.  With a deep moan, he deepened the kiss, dominating my mouth, his large hands traveling all over my smaller body.

“What’s my name?” he playfully growled, moving back down to my spot, which I’m willing to bet he knows is the place that will elicit more of response from me.

Oh fuck.  I arched my back, leaning more into him, my toes curling.  “Daddy,” I panted.

“Say it again,” he ordered, his tongue flicking out across my skin, the hot and cold sensations of his saliva making my eyes roll back.

“Daddy.”

“Again!”

“Daddy!”

Daddy clamped down hard onto the spot where my neck and shoulder met, his teeth puncturing my skin.  I jerked back in shock, but was held into place by Daddy’s werewolf fangs.  The pain was almost non-existent, but I could feel the tugging at my skin and my warm blood seeping out from my wound, trickling down and staining my clothes.

“What the hell?” I cried, shoving on Daddy’s forehead with both of my hands, but he remained in place, giving me a warning growl to tell me to stop.

The bite didn’t last long, maybe only a couple of seconds.  And when he released me, Daddy began to lap at my wound with his tongue, almost as if he were cleaning me.  I couldn’t see well in the dark, but some of the moonlight filtered in through the blinds on the window, and I could barely make out my dark blood staining my father’s lips.

“What’s your damage?” I yelled, shoving him away from me.  I placed a tender hand on my bite mark, shocked that it wasn’t throbbing or anything.  It was totally weird.  I just got bit by a fucking werewolf, shouldn’t I be wailing out in pain? We were having a nice moment and then he had to go and fuck it all up, just like he ruins everything!  That just strengthened my resolve to beat it even more!  I had to get me and Dylan out of here, no matter what!

“I was claiming you, Baby,” Daddy cooed, trying to pull me back down onto his chest.  “My inner wolf wants people to know that you belong to me.”

“So you bite me?” I cried, tugging my arm out of his hold.  “You could’ve just bought me a t-shirt!”  This was ass.  I just got bit by a werewolf, and I’d felt myself earlier almost falling for Daddy’s lines about making love and me being a priority and all of that.  And once again, I get screwed over in the end.

I fucking hate Kyle!


	15. Strange Love

 [ **Photo of Markus**.... I'm really bad at posting pictures on here]

“Strange Love” - Kesha

_This is such a strange love / Caught me by surprise / We’ll catch the moon set / Watching side by side_

♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡

**[Dylan’s POV]**   
****

My big brother Michael was really, really mad about something.  He was always mad, but this time, he was also scared.  And that made me scared ‘cause my big brother is the bravest guy I know.  He wasn’t scared of nothing!  Back at Mommy’s house, he would always check under the bed and in the closet for monsters for me.  And when I knew they were there, he would grab the vacuum and suck them out.

So when Michael told me to go to our room, I knew that it was ‘cause something was wrong.  And I think it was ‘cause of that really big, scary man with the mohawk.  He was ginormous!  He was prob’ly bigger than Goku and Michael’s daddy!  But it sucks because mohawks are super cool (I want one super duper bad!) and the man was so scary that I didn’t wanna be in the same room as him no more.  The man looked like he could rip my brother into eety-beety pieces with his giant hands!  It’d be so cool!  But then I’d be sad…

And Michael knew the man was bad.  That’s why he told me to go— I know it!

But once I was in my room, I wasn’t scared no more.  Michael would take of it.  He was the strongest, smartest guy I know… but I don’t know a lot of people.  And when his daddy gets home, he’ll take care of things.  He told me, when he showed me he was part-wolf, that he would always protect Michael and me no matter what.

So I stopped hiding under the covers on Michael’s bed (that smelt a lot like his daddy’s body spray) as soon as I heard Michael cry out, “You could’ve just bought me a t-shirt!”  Yeah, everything was fine.  He always yells like that to his daddy, so I knew that there was nothing to worry about now.

I jumped out of the bed and locked the door so that Michael wouldn’t walk in on me playing with his toys.  He never said I couldn’t, but I didn’t wan’ him or his daddy coming in to tell me to go to bed.  It was dark outside, but I wasn’t sleepy at all.  I’d spent all day with Grandpa, and he was so boring!  I took two naps!

“Go!  Jigglypuff!” I called, playing with the Pokémon action figures.  Jigglypuff was my favorite, and I had her beating up Charizard, who Michael called overrated.  I don’t know what that means, but it sounds bad.  I also liked Mightyena, but Michael didn’t have his figure.

_Tink!  Tink!_ came a sound from the window, followed by a whining noise.  It sounded like a puppy, like the one that used to live across the hall at Mommy’s apartment.  She never let me have a dog ‘cause she said she’s allergic to them.  But I love dogs and I’ve always wanted one.

I climbed the bookshelf so that I could slide open the window, but I didn’t have to climb really high since I’m super tall.  I opened up the window and peeked outside, looking down to see a really big wolf that was wagging his tail like crazy as he looked up at me with his yellow eyes.

****“A dog!” I cheered, a wide smile on my face.  I love dogs!

The wolf barked happily up me, leaping up to rest its giant paws on the window.  They were as big as dinner plates and the claws looked like they could tear apart anything!  They could even rip that scary man into tiny pieces if he ever came over again!  And it looked like the wolf was trying to jump inside the house, that way, it could live with us forever!

“C’mon, Doggy!” I called, jumping back and waving my hands at him so that he would know to crawl in through the window.  This was awesome!  If the wolf decided to come in and live with us, then I could have my very own pet dog!  I knew that I’d have to keep him a secret from Michael because he’d mentioned over and over since we got here that he doesn’t like wolves.

“Woof!” the wolf smiled, showing off lots and lots of sharp teeth that were as big as pencils.  He jumped in through the tiny window and landed with a loud thump on the floor.  He was big like an elephant!  The wolf was as giant as Mommy’s old car and his tail was wagging so fast that I could feel the air whooshing by my face.  

I ‘member when Michael taught me about stranger danger.  He said that if a person I don’t know comes up to me, to run off and scream for help.  And he told me that if a stranger who’s a dog comes up to me, that I need to act brave and like it’s not there— that way, it’ll get bored and leave me alone.  But I knew that the wolf was a safe dog because he looked so happy and stood up tall and nice.  And he smiled really big and his yellow eyes were stuck to my face.  The eyes didn’t scare me at all, too, ‘cause they looked at me like I was a friend, not food.

So I ran up to the wolf and wrapped my tiny arms around his thick neck; but I was so tiny that they didn’t even reach all the way around.  “It’s a dog!” I cheered again, so excited that I finally had a pet.  Now when Michael goes to school, I’ll a friend to hang out with, and I won’t be all alone.

The wolf’s fur was so soft and warm that I buried my face in it.  When the wolf took in a deep breath of air, I could feel his ginormous body shift and his heartbeat thumped loudly like a drum.

“Woof!” the wolf barked again, lifting his huge leg to wrap around me, pulling me into a cuddly hug.  Then he lapped at my face with his wide, wet tongue, making me giggle.

“Yay!  I got a dog!”  I jumped up and down, refusing to let the wolf out of my hug in case he wanted to disappear like Mommy.  I didn’t want him to leave.  He was my dog and was gonna be my best friend forever.  “I’m Dylan, and you can live here with me and we’ll do everything together!”

The wolf let out a purr and licked my face again, even nodding.

“You know people talk!?” I gasped, jumping back in surprise.  The wolf knew what I was saying!  Why else would he nod at my words?  It was amazing!  Not only did I just get a new pet, but he was a magic dog!

The wolf let out a whimper and looked nervous for a little bit.  But then he shrugged and nodded again.

“This is great!”  I couldn’t help but bounce around all happy-like.  I had a new pet who could understand what I said.  That would make it a whole lot easier to hide him from Michael and his daddy now.  

The wolf perked back up and his tail went back to wagging like crazy.

Now I just needed a name for him!  “What should I call you?” I asked, trying to come up with something that sounded so cool and awesome for a giant wolf.  “How about Fluffy?”

The wolf whimpered and shook his head.

“What about Pluto?”

He shook his head again.

“I need to come up with a name before Michael and his Daddy—”

The wolf jerked back and wagged his tail before giving a little yip. Was— was that his name?

“I-is your name, Daddy?” I asked.  That was a weird name.  I mean, I called Michael’s daddy ‘Daddy’, even though Michael told me that his real name was ‘Dumbass’.

The wolf nodded and shuffled his paws like he was jumping for joy.  Okay, Daddy it is then.

“Lemme get you some food and water, Daddy,” I said, dashing over to the bedroom door, placing my ear against it.  I could hear Michael’s daddy snoring and Michael angrily groaning, so things were normal.  “You hafta be quiet so Michael won’t hear you.”  I even placed a finger over my mouth to tell my wolf that it was important for him to be quiet so that I won’t get in trouble and have him taken away.

Daddy nodded and leapt up onto Michael’s bed, sniffing at the sheets before rolling around in them like a tornado.  Every couple of seconds, he’d sniff the bed again, until he finally lied down with a happy huff.

I rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of snacks from the pantry.  The cabinets were too high for me to reach, so I couldn't get a bowl of water.  But I knew that I had to get water for my wolf if I wanted to be a good dog-owner.  So I needed to come up with something else.

As soon as I ran back to the bedroom, I made sure to lock the door again.

“I brought you Cheetos and an apple,” I said, setting the food down on the bed for Daddy.  “But I couldn’t get any water, but I’ve seen dogs drink toilet water on TV all the time.  So when you’re thirsty, I’ll show you the bathroom.”

Daddy huffed and rolled his yellow eyes.

“Wanna play?” I asked, grabbing my action figures and jumping onto the bed.  I handed Daddy Goku.  “He’s my favorite, so you can be him.  And I’ll be Jigglypuff, she’s a pokémon.  Michael says that when she sings, she puts people to sleep, like Taylor Swift.”

Daddy laughed and took the Goku figure in his giant mouth, playing along with me for a long time.  It was awesome!  Daddy was fun and he made me really happy.  I wish that he’ll never have to leave, and the two of us will be together forever!  After a while of playing and me petting his fur and rubbing his belly, I let out a big yawn.

“‘Kay, I’m sleepy,” I yawned.  “It’s time for bed.  You can have Michael’s bed, and I get the top bunk.”  I hopped off the bottom bunk and turned off the lights.  Then I began to climb up the ladder when I felt a little tug on my ‘jama pants.

Daddy whimpered and kept a tiny piece of my pants in his mouth, trying to get me to come back down.

The top bunk was tinier than the bottom bunk, so there was no way that both me and Daddy would fit up there.  He pro’bly just wanted me to sleep on the bottom bunk with him in case he got nightmares.  I would get bad dreams too when I would sleep in a brand new place.  If I was gonna be a good dog-owner, then I needed to make sure that Daddy was happy and safe at night.

“You wan’ me to sleep with you?” I asked, looking down at Daddy from the tall ladder.

“Woof!” he happily barked, nodding his giant head really fast while his tail wagged super-duper quick.

“Okay!” I smiled, hopping down onto the floor.  I jumped under the covers that were on Michael’s bed, which I guess he wouldn’t need anymore since his daddy told me that they would share a bed from now on— but I couldn’t tell anyone ‘cause it was a secret.  And I was really good at keepin’ secrets.

Daddy climbed onto the bed after me, using his muzzle to dig his way under the blankets with me.  He shuffled around until his giant body held me like I was his teddy bear.  I shoved my face into his soft fur, using him like a comfy pillow.  Daddy’s giant leg rested over me, keeping me nice and warm.  Daddy was the best teddy bear that I’ve ever had!  He was so cuddly and made me feel so safe.

My eyes began to droop and I could feel myself starting to fall asleep.  “I love you, Daddy,” I yawned, closing my eyes and snuggling up to my wolf.  I was so happy, nothing could bring me down when I’m with Daddy.

The bed shifted and for a little bit, I couldn’t feel Daddy’s fur.

“I love you too, Dylan,” came a deep voice.

“Huh?” I asked, looking up.  The mattress shook and I could see my wolf lying down next to me, squishing his eyebrows together.

“Woof?” he asked, patting my back with his paw, making me lie back down on him.  He licked my face once more before resting his giant head on the pillow above me, cuddling me even closer.

Maybe I was just hearing things.  Oh well.  I closed my eyes and happily dreamed as I slept next to my new best friend.


	16. Sweet Dreams

“Sweet Dreams” - BØRNS

_Hearts in the cage / You, you flipped the page / And slipped away / Never thought that you were / Someone to say things that you didn’t mean_

**♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡**

**[Michael, Age 14]**   
****

_“Look, Michael, no offense,” Roarke said, running his hand through his short hair as he stood in my doorway after walking me to the apartment from school, “but I feel like you’re going one way, and I’m going the other.”_

_I was so relieved that Mom was taking Dylan to go get some vaccinations.  That way, she wouldn’t be able to see my first boyfriend breaking my heart.  I liked Roarke, a lot; really I did.  He was an older boy and when we hung out, he always seemed to be so attentive to me and everything.  However, I knew that once I’d turned down his suggestion that we have sex, that he’d leave.  Foolishly, I’d told myself that he’d stay and that I wouldn’t experience another abandonment in my life, yet there we were: in my doorway, having “The Talk”._

_I felt so… stupid.  Once again, I’d stupidly believed that someone out there really liked and appreciated me.  And come to find out, he couldn’t care less about me.  Damn it!  Why do people suck?_

_My chest felt so hollow and I could feel my eyes beginning to burn as tears threatened to spill over._

_“I mean, we can still be friends,” Roarke offered, nervously smiling.  Oh, how kind of him…_

_The last time I felt so useless and unloved was when I’d stayed over at Kyle’s house.  And like an idiot, I’d practically begged him to be with me.  I looked like a fool and bared my all to that man, only to have my heart trampled on.  And here I was: faced with the same situation again as the man I’d grown attached to, the man who told me to call him “Daddy” in our make-out sessions, was basically telling me that I didn’t matter to him either.  However, unlike with Kyle, there was no way that I’d look like the loser._

_My face stretched into a smile so fake that my cheeks burned even worse than my chest.  “Like I’d wanna be your friend,” I scoffed, eying Roarke up and down.  “I mean, c’mon.  Look at you.  And then look at me.”  I shook my head.  “Not compatible.”_

_“You don’t have to be mean, Michael,” Roarke frowned._

_I rolled my eyes, having to pause so that my tears wouldn’t break through.  “Yeah, w-well, I don't need you!” I mocked.  “I don’t need anyone!  You can go along on your happy way and shove your friendship up your ass!”_

_Roarke’s shoulders slumped and he shook his head.  “Um, sorry,” he muttered.  “Guess I’ll see ya around.”  He turned around and walked down the hall, away from me and out of my life._

_I slammed the door shut and did the bolt and chain, sprinting into my bedroom to lock myself away in there too.  It took me a while to notice that my face was soaked as my body was overcome with sobs.  I collapsed onto my bed, hugging my pillow to me as I cried over the loss and yet another man.  This was terrible.  And Roarke was right: I didn’t need to be mean, and that only made me feel even worse._

_I hated this, I hated being thrown away all the fucking time like I was trash.  It was so unfair!  All I wanted was to have a man who wouldn’t toss me aside like I was nothing.  I wanted a man who would make me smile and love me unconditionally, make the sun shine brighter even on cloudy days, make me have a ball even while just sitting on the couch with them, and making me feel so safe and protected while they held like… Kyle used to._

_Maybe it was my mourning of my first relationship, or maybe I’d finally cracked, but before I knew it, my phone was up against my ear._

_“_ Michael? Is that you? _” Kyle answered, sounding a little surprised.  It had been over a month since we talked, mainly because I’d just hit ‘Ignore’ on all of his calls until he’d finally just gotten the hint._

_With no reasoning to it at all, just the deep hum of my father’s voice made the pain disappear the slightest bit.  “D-Dad…I—” I couldn’t get any of the words out, my uncontrollable crying dominating me, reducing me to a sobbing mess._

_“_ Michael? A-are you crying? _” Kyle asked, his voice cracking and taking on a hint of urgency.  “_ What’s wrong? _”_

_I wanted to tell him all about how the boy I’d fallen for had broken my heart so that he could make it all better.  I really did, but my protective brain muttered something to me: Kyle probably doesn’t even give a shit.  He’ll just say dad-things and then go back to his fabulous life of work that doesn’t involve me whatsoever._

_“_ Baby, c’mon, talk to Daddy, please _,” he begged, his voice growing hoarse.  “_ Let me make it all better, please. _”_

_I couldn’t do it._

_“Um, Kyle,” I sniffed, rubbing my snot onto my sleeve, “yeah sorry.  I, uh, must’ve dialed the wrong number.”_

_Kyle cleared his throat, sounding like he was trying to gain his bearings, almost as if he were emotional as well.  Whatever.  “_ Baby, please… _”_

_“I gotta go,” I muttered._

_“_ Just talk to me, plea— _“_

_I hung up, tossing my phone across the room so that I could resume my crying in solitude._

**(⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)**

**[Michael, Present Day]**

I used to have this recurring nightmare as a child.  In it, I’d be running around an abandoned parking garage, yelling out my dad’s name.  Only instead of hearing him reply, I’d only hear some eerie gurgling noises that grew louder the further I ran down the garage.  Until finally, I’d reach the bottom of the garage, only to be confronted with a brick wall, the source of the creepy noise hiding in the shadows.  The noise would grow louder and louder, making me scream out for my dad even more.  
 ****

And then I’d wake up.

Yeah, completely anti-climactic, I know.  The weird thing about it was that I’d only seemed to have the nightmare whenever I was over at my mom’s house.  Then when I’d fly over to Bodega Bay to spend the Summer with Daddy, I wouldn’t have bad dreams… like, at all.  It was weird when I thought about it.  I mean, sure I may not be able to recall one-hundred percent of my dreams, especially from my young childhood, but I can legitimately say with confidence that when I was at Daddy’s house, I tended to have a very peaceful sleep.  Not to mention the times I’ve actually fallen asleep in his bed with him.  Back whenever that had happened, I’d always have the best sleep ever.  I’d wake up fully rested and with a big, goofy smile all over my young face.

And sure enough, even now as I was in Daddy’s bed, I could feel myself in a odd state of tranquility and inner peace.  We were lying on our sides, him holding me from behind.  Through my clothes, I could feel his thick muscles bulging into my skin as he sleepily cuddled up to me.  He rested his head on my pillow, his light snoring bristling the tiny hairs on the back of my neck, making me arch my back a little bit which would inevitably push my butt even more into his crotch.  At least I was wearing pants.  Even so, being in Daddy’s arms just felt so… right.  I couldn’t find the exact words to explain what kind of sensation that I was experiencing in my naked father’s arms, but I couldn’t deny that I liked it.

Already, I’d put off sneaking out for several hours.  The alarm clock on Daddy’s nightstand read that it was three in the morning, leaving only four more hours until Markus came to pick up Dylan.  Ugh, there was another disaster on its own.  I just had to make sure to keep the two of them separated at all costs so that Markus couldn’t try to corrupt my brother.

I had to get out of here; I’ve repeated that multiple times by now!  But it was the truth— me and Dylan had to get out of Bodega Bay before we torn open by some horny werewolves… wow, that’s something I never thought I’d have to deal with.  But anyways, Markus had said that he wouldn’t try to knot Dylan until he reached sexual maturity, whatever that means!  I’m sure he’s just saying he’ll wait until my little brother starts puberty, which can start from, like, nine to thirteen!  That’s still too young!  So no matter how comfy cuddling up to Daddy is, I really needed to get out bed and make my escape under the cover of dark.  And this time, we had Brady to help us.

Okay, so my phone was in the living room and Dylan was in my old room… I mean, my room— there was no way that I could refer to Daddy’s room as “our” room.  That’s totally inappropriate… and hot.  Anyways, those were the only two things that I really needed in order to book it, so all that left was getting out of bed.

Right now.

Or now.

Or maybe in a minute?

Ugh!  It was just so comfy!  Daddy was the perfect pillow and mattress and comforter and stuffed animal— he was perfect!  Dammit, I admit it: I loved the feeling of lying down in bed while Daddy held me.  The way his body completely molded into mine along with his little snores made me feel so relaxed and safe in the older man’s embrace.  It sucked, I know.  And there were pressing matters afoot, so I really needed to leave.  Now.

Sighing, I slowly lifted Daddy’s buff arm up from my midsection, actually grunting at how heavy it was.  I vaguely recall reading in a book, or maybe even a fortune cookie, that muscle weighed more fat.  So with Daddy’s buffed-up body, he probably tips the scales.  I let his thick arm slide behind him, granting me freedom.  I sat up—

“Grrrr!” Daddy growled in his sleep, swinging his arm out to drag me back into his chest.  This time he had both of his arms locked around my torso, even latching down my legs with his.  His snores shortly resumed and I internally screamed at my luck.

After taking a couple of deep breaths to prevent myself from thrashing about wildly, I very carefully began to wiggle myself out of Daddy’s hold like an inchworm.  Luckily, Daddy must’ve been really burnt out from all of his werewolf training because he wasn’t stirring at all.  In what felt like an eternity, I managed to slide out of Daddy’s grip, making sure to quickly leap off the bed before I could be dragged back in again.

Yes!  I did it!  I unleashed a sigh of relief, having to fan myself a little bit in order to cool off from spending hours cuddled up to a werewolf.

The second I was on my feet, Daddy began to twitch, his legs kicking a bit like a puppy’s does in its sleep.  His previously peaceful face looked troubled as he furrowed his eyebrows.  He flexed his fingers as if he were reaching for something, and then he let out a small whimper.

What—? No, there’s no way, right? In order to calm my own curiosity, I gently brushed my fingertips atop his smooth face.  Incredibly, at the littlest touch, Daddy relaxed and he stopped whimpering.  However, as soon as I retracted my fingers again, he went back to whining like a lost puppy.

Immediately a wave of guilt crashed over me, engulfing my entire body.  If I left Daddy now, then he’d be all by himself here in this big house.  With no one else around… just like I was.  

And there was the motivation that I needed, crawling back into my skin.  Yeah, I may break Daddy’s heart by leaving him, but what goes around comes around.  Plus, the jerk frickin’ bit me!

I practically skipped out of the dark bedroom, leaving my sleeping and whimpering father behind.  Later, Nerd!  I carefully closed the door shut and tiptoed down the hall to go get Dylan.

When I reached his door, I was surprised to find that it was locked.  Since when did Dylan sleep with his door locked? He was too young to be doing something nasty, so why lock the door? I jiggled the doorknob and even pressed all of my weight onto the wooden door, but it wouldn’t budge an inch.

“Dylan!” I hissed, trying to get his attention without waking up Daddy.

I could hear the bed frame squeaking and there was definitely some shuffling around in there, so I guess he was awake.

“Dylan,” I whispered again, tapping on the door with my finger, “open up.”

There was totally something going on in there.  I heard what sounded like stuff being tossed around the room.  What on earth was that kid doing?

“Dylan?” I asked, a little louder this time.  “Are you okay?”

“…be quiet…” I heard Dylan whisper.

“Boy, did you just tell me to be quiet?” I snapped.  That kid done lost his mind if he’s going to be barking orders at me while I’m trying to save him from a psycho werewolf!

“Uh… no?” he piped up.

“Oh really?” I asked, crossing my arms in front of me, my personality totally ruining the time constraints of the situation at hand.  “Then who are you talking to?”

He was silent for a moment while the clattering of toys falling onto the floor sounded out.  “Um, I dunno.”

Okay, this was hopeless.  “Whatever, open the door,” I said, twisting the locked knob again.

“Okay, wait,” he muttered, his tiny feet sounding as if they weren’t even moving towards the door at all.  Wait for what? My brother was being secretive for some reason.  If I had more time, then I’d totally grill him on what it was.  But for now, I’ll just have to get us out of here.

I had to resist the urge to stomp my feet out of frustration as I scurried into the living room.  After making sure to pocket my cell phone that was on the coffee table, I snatched Daddy’s wallet that was on the banister near the front door.  Daddy had a MasterCard in there that I could use to jimmy open the bedroom door.  Card in hand, I returned to Dylan’s door.

I slid the card into the space between the door and the sill, bumping the door open with my hip.

Dylan rapidly shot to his feet, standing at the foot of the bunk bed.  His face was bright red and there was some sweat beading up on his forehead.  “Uh, hey, what is it?” he quickly asked.

Yeah, he was up to something.  Usually Dylan was an open book and all too eager to overshare, so the fact that there was something that he wasn’t outright telling me meant that there was some kind of big information… maybe.  Maybe he found a worm and is keeping it as a pet in a shoebox under the bed, again.

Whatever though, I had bigger things to focus on.  “Dylan, we’re going,” I said, shoving the credit card in my pocket and stepping forward to pull out a sweater for Dylan to put on.  I just needed to concentrate, no matter how hard it may seem to be at the moment, to get the both of us out of this house and away from all werewolves.  I made sure my brother was wrapped up in layers before I latched onto his hand, dragging him behind me as we made our way towards the front door.

“What?” Dylan wondered, looking back at his bedroom.  “Where are we goin’?”

Unfortunately, based on Dylan’s track record, he has the biggest mouth on the planet!  Therefore, there was no way I could tell him that we were going to run away to San Francisco with Brady… and come to think of it, I never specifically informed my cousin that he was going to help two minors run away.  So yeah… 

“Um, it’s a surprise!” I fake cheered, putting on a big, cheesy smile for my brother.

He fell for it.  His eyes lit up with wonder and he began to jump up and down in place.  “A surprise?” he gasped.  “Yay!  Can Daddy come?”

I flinched and fought hard not to grimace or say something really inappropriate in front of a child.  “Um, no, he has to work,” I muttered.  It was odd to look at Dylan all excited and eager to see my dad; it kind of reminded me of myself, back before I was ditched.  He really was too innocent, and it bummed me out that I couldn’t shield that part of him forever.  At least for the time being I could get him away from Markus though.

Dylan nodded, slowly.  “Okay, I’ll see him when we get back then,” he mumbled, taking one more look at his bedroom, biting his lower lip.

Not if I can help it.  “Totally,” I scoffed.  “Now, c’mon.  Let’s get going.”  I gently tugged on Dylan’s arm, dragging him out of the front door behind me.  This time, I figured that it’d be safer to walk a little bit away from the house, just in case someone (*cough, Dylan!) makes a lot of noise, it won’t attract a pissed off werewolf who would force us back home.

It was creepily dark outside.  Thanks to the Bay Area fog, the nighttime sky was shrouded in a thick blanket that made the streetlights opaque and hard to see.  Afraid that we’d lose each other in the zombie-esque weather, I kept a tight hold onto Dylan’s tiny hand.  The roaring waves of the nearby ocean dominated my ears except for the occasional snapping of a twig behind us.  After the third twig snap, I froze in place and hesitantly glanced over my shoulder, anxious that something was following us.  However, thanks to the fog, I was unable to see anything.

“Did you hear something?” I asked Dylan in a shaky voice.  This wasn’t a bad idea, I told myself.  No.  I needed to get Dylan away from Markus so that he wouldn’t be torn open like I was going to be by Daddy.  No, I had to do this.  But still… I really would rather be back in the safe, warm bed with Daddy holding me than walking out in the dark suburbs with some obscure sound following us.

Dylan shook his head.  “Nope,” he yawned.  “Are we there yet?”

I actually had no idea where the beach house was that Grandpa and Brady were staying at.  My original idea was to walk to the gas station and have Brady meet us there.  However, with my fear in overdrive thanks to some snapping twigs, I whipped my phone out of my pocket to just have Brady pick us up here… wherever this is.

Brady answered pretty quickly.  “ _You’re up late_ ,” he muttered, no trace of sleepiness in his voice at all.  He didn’t seem annoyed that I was calling at this hour, which was good.

Well, he was up late too, so I don’t know why he decided to answer like that.  “Yeah,” I muttered, pulling Dylan closer to my body, “hey, I was wondering if you could do me a ‘No-Questions-Asked’ favor?” I didn’t want to outright tell Brady that I wasn’t planning on returning from our San Francisco trip.  If he knew that he was helping me and my little brother run away from sex-crazed werewolves, then I seriously doubted that he’d want to get involved.

“ _Um, what is it?_ ” he cautiously asked.

“Would you be willing to come get me now, and we’ll just go to the city tonight?” I asked, praying that he’d give in and come get us, or at least pay for an Uber to drop us off at the beach house.

Brady deeply inhaled on the other line.  “ _Well, I can come get ya now_ ,” he said, almost energetically.  “ _But nothing’s gonna be open in the city this late.  We can leave first thing in the morning?_ ”

Daddy didn’t know where we were right now.  And he hated talking to Grandpa, so I seriously doubted that he’d think to look at his place for us.  Plus, Markus had said that he’d pick up Dylan at seven in the morning… at Daddy’s house, which was where we wouldn’t be.  Sure, Bodega Bay was small.  But if the werewolves were looking in the wrong side for us, then we could easily get out.  Plus, I was rather tired.

“Sure, that sounds good,” I agreed.

“ _Cool,_ ” Brady mused.  “ _I’m on my way right now._ ”

“Oh, we’re not at the house right now.  We already started walking, so keep an eye out for us on the sidewalk.”  I didn’t want Brady to drive to the house and accidentally wake up Daddy.  That’d suck, and then I’d be without a ride.

“ _‘We?’_ ” Brady asked, sounding a little bummed out that I wasn’t by myself.  Whatever.

“Um, yeah, I’m bringing Dylan,” I said.  “I’m getting paid to watch him.”

“How much?” Dylan piped in, tugging at my shirt.

“ _Oh.  Okay, sure, that’s fine_ ,” Brady muttered.  “ _I’m walking outside right now.  See ya soon._ ”  Then he hung up.

“Okay, cool,” I muttered to myself.  “Brady’s on his way, and he’ll be here soon.”  The town wasn’t that big, so it’d be ten minutes at most until Brady made his way to us.  All I had to do was muster up some courage to make it that long in the foggy night.

“Hey, Michael?” Dylan asked, tugging on my shirt again.

“Yeah?” I answered, scanning the hard-to-see surroundings, not really paying a lot of attention to my brother.

“Wh-who was that scary man from earlier?” he frowned, tightening his grip on my fingers.

Oh, yeah.  How was I supposed to explain to a child that they were technically tied to a werewolf for the rest of their life? At least Dylan was lucky enough to not have to be with his daddy, but instead he was with a future alpha.

“Uh, he was one of Daddy’s friends,” I muttered.

“Is he bad?”

Now Markus had sworn up and down that he’d never hurt Dylan.  I don’t know, maybe there was some truth to that.  On the one hand, Daddy had claimed that I was his soulmate and that that entailed me being a priority to him.  It was safe to assume that the same sort of dedication from Markus would apply to Dylan.  On the other hand, Dylan was three and Markus was… I don’t know for sure, but he was way older than three.

“Obviously,” I scoffed.  “But don’t worry, you’ll never have to see him again—”

A bone-chilling snarl erupted from somewhere deep in the thick fog, making me jump high up into the air, yanking Dylan up to my torso.  I wrapped both of my puny arms around him as I frantically searched for whatever terrifying animal was making that aggressive threat.  Fuck, it reminded me of the snarls from Alan when Daddy and me were in the woods that day, but this one was filled with so much animalistic rage that I almost pissed myself out of fear.

Down the street, I could just barely make out the large figure of the furious wolf as it took menacing steps forward.  Its ears were flattened and it bared its massive teeth with each ferocious snarl that dripped from its muzzle.  The piercing yellow eyes honed in on my pale face, narrowing as soon as I squeaked out of terror.  The wolf was gigantic, looking like it was mixed with an Alaskan malamute— fuck, it was a werewolf.

Dylan looked back, clutching onto my neck as I held him.  “It’s Daddy!” he cheered, stupidly acting all giddy and excited to see the monster.

Yeah, that werewolf was not my father.  First off, Daddy’s fur was black, and this wolf’s was gray.  And secondly, Daddy had never snarled at me.  So yeah, this wolf was an unknown one.  And it looked a lot larger than Alan had been, so I had no clue as to who it was.

The wolf continued to snarl at me, refusing to break eye contact, almost as if it were challenging me.

“Hi, Daddy!” Dylan waved, totally oblivious to the fact that we were about to become dog chow.

“D-Dylan, that’s not Daddy,” I whimpered, taking a small step backwards.

The wolf continued to let out low growls that traveled all over the neighborhood.  I couldn’t even ignore the fact that the insects and other wildlife had shut up out of fear from the werewolf as well.  And why the hell wasn’t anyone poking their heads out of their house to see what was going on? The wolf took a threatening step forward.

I could set Dylan down and tell him to run while I create a diversion.  However, I’m really skinny and don’t have a lot of meat on my bones, so the wolf would have me devoured in a matter of seconds.  That wouldn’t give Dylan a whole lot of time to run off.

“Michael, it’s okay,” Dylan said, patting my shoulder reassuringly.  “That’s Daddy, he’s a good dog.”

It was possible that I dropped my brother in the past, very possible.  There was no way that that werewolf was my father, and even if it was, there would be no way that he’d be a good dog.  The wolf was virtually foaming at the mouth with rage as it stalked closer and closer to us, like a predator to prey.  This sucked ass!  Once again, my escape plan failed thanks to my lack of thinking!  Why, oh why couldn’t I just think things through?!

The wolf continued to stalk forward and I even considered yelling out for Daddy to come save me.  He’d mentioned before that he has no idea how to fight in his werewolf form, but he could do a lot more than I could.  

_Honk!  Honk!_

What the—?

I glanced over my shoulder, grateful to see a flashing pair of headlights rapidly approaching us.  Brady!  Man, I’ve never been happier to see him before in my life!  Taking this moment, I spun around on my heels and booked it towards the car, keeping Dylan tightly secured in my clutches.  Dylan wasn’t that heavy, so all I had to do was make it into the car before the werewolf decided to eat us… yeah, that’s all.

The wolf howled out in anger and lunged forward, easily covering the distance between us in mere seconds.  It pounced directly in front of me, blocking off my escape.  Its immense, elongated fangs gleamed under the streetlights, sending shivers of terror throughout my small body.  Another growl erupted from its massive body, the incredible vibrations even trembling the ground beneath my shaking feet.

“No, bad Daddy!” Dylan scolded, even pointing a tiny finger at the monster.  “Don’t growl at Michael!”  That kid’s gonna get us chewed up…

The wolf yelped, its growling stopping instantly.  He tucked his tail between his hind legs and he bowed his head in shame… huh?

I looked down at Dylan in shock, and then back up at the crazy huge werewolf that had been reduced to a frickin’ puppy all at the scolding of my little brother.  What the hell was going on? My heart beat still thumped like crazy and I had trouble concentrating.

Brady’s car screeched to a stop beside me and Dylan.  I heard the gears shift and he leapt out of the driver’s seat, bolting over towards us.  “Michael!” he shouted as he ran.  “Get away from that thing!”  He made it over to us and grabbed a tight hold of my shoulders, shoving me in the direction of the car.

The wolf narrowed his yellow eyes at my cousin, baring his teeth again and snarling.

Now, I’m really grateful that my cousin risked his life to save me, really I am.  And under any other circumstances, I would’ve searched all corners of my brain to come up with a way to save all three of us.  However, I was trying to run away from a rabid werewolf while I was carrying my three year-old brother in my arms.  Hence, my priority was to get him and me out of here.  That’s why I ran off, leaving Brady to fight off the werewolf by himself.  He was bigger than me, so at least the wolf would spend more time eating him while I ran.  I’ll always remember you, Brady!

“Fuck!” I heard Brady yell out in agony behind us, but I didn’t dare look back.

I kept sprinting as fast as I could until I reached the car.  I flung open the passenger side and literally tossed my brother inside like he was a sack of flour before jumping in myself. 

Dylan crawled into the backseat, looking out the window along with me.  The fog was so thick and heavy that it was difficult to see anything clearly except for what looked like a pile of clothes in the street… wait.  Those weren’t just clothes, that was my cousin sprawled out on the street unconscious.  The wolf wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

My breath was caught in my throat, staring at the body of my cousin that rested on the dew-covered asphalt.  He didn’t look torn up, in fact, he seemed to be all in one piece.

“What the fuck?” I heard him groan, seeing his legs twitch a little bit.

Oh, thank God!  I turned to look at Dylan.  “Stay here,” I told him in a hushed voice, scared that the werewolf was still here.  I had to make sure that Brady was alright that way I could still get ride to San Francisco… oh, and because he’s my cousin and I should care about his wellbeing.

“Okay,” he whimpered, looking out the window for a sign of the monster.

I bolted from the car and scurried over to my cousin, snatching fistfuls of his t-shirt in my claws so that I could drag him back over to the car.  He was really heavy, seeing as how he was both taller and wider than me, making me grunt as soon as I began to tug.

“Wha—?” he moaned in a daze.  “Michael, what happened? What was that thing?”

“Um,” I hesitated, knowing full-well that I couldn’t tell my cousin that we’d gotten attacked by a werewolf.  Alan had mentioned himself that people who revealed their existence had a habit of disappearing.  “…a bear?”

“Really?” Brady scoffed, leaning upward and shaking his head in disbelief.  “Fuckin’ thing bit me.”  He held up his right hand that had a large bite wound on it, his scarlet blood gushing out from the puncture marks.

Oh shit!

The sounds of metal being torn apart interrupted me from staring at Brady’s wound, making me turn around to look at the car in horror.  The wolf had torn the back door off its hinges, tossing the metal to the sidewalk with a loud clang.  Poor Dylan, unaware of the immediate danger that he was in, only gasped out in awe.

“Whoa!” he shouted.  “That’s so cool!”  Yeah, it kind of was, but still!

“Dylan!” I cried, shoving myself away from my cousin in a poor attempt to rescue my brother.

The wolf reached inside the backseat of the car, pulling my little brother out in his muzzle.  Dylan dangled from the back of his t-shirt in the wolf’s mouth, a large smile on his young face.  He giggled as the wolf bolted off down the street, disappearing from view.

“Dude, that bear just totally ate your brother,” Brady grunted, struggling to stand up.

Dylan was just kidnapped by a wolf, and it was partially my fault.  If only I’d just stayed at home in Daddy’s bed, then I’d only have to worry about Markus coming to pick him up tomorrow.  And he was taken by some unknown werewolf, off to God knows where!  This was terrible!

I continued to run down the street after them, knowing that there was no way I could actually catch up to them.  But I couldn’t give up and allow Dylan to get eaten!

And then there was Brady, poor Brady who was bitten by the werewolf.  Alan had informed me that only an alpha could turn people into werewolves, but I didn’t know if that wolf who took Dylan was an alpha or not.  I was so lost and confused on what I had to do.

Dammit.  As much as I didn’t like to admit it, I really needed my daddy’s help with this.  

“Doesn’t look that bad,” I heard Brady muse to himself.  I looked over my shoulder to see him studying his hand where he’d been bitten.  “Looks like the bleeding’s already stopped.”

Sighing out of frustration, I grabbed at my hair in anger.  “C’mon, Brady,” I hissed, “we need to talk to my daddy.”

Brady chuckled.  “You call Kyle, ‘Daddy’? And shouldn’t we call the police for your brother?”

I rolled my eyes and fought hard not to lash out with anger at everything that was going on.  “My dad’s a ranger,” I muttered.  “He can help us out.”  And dammit, I knew for sure that not only would I get a spanking for trying to run away, but I’d also get knotted tonight.  Dylan better appreciate the crap I do for him.


	17. I Would Do Anything For You

  **[Photo of Brady]**

“I Would Do Anything For You” - Foster the People

_Every day is a battle I face / Strange life I live / But it’s what you’ve decided / I’ll give it all into your hands / Do what you will with me_

**♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡**

**[Brady, Age 18 — Before moving to Bodega Bay]**  
****

_I can’t fuckin’ stand my family._

_Sure, that may be some cliché phrase that every teenager spouts from their mouth on a regular basis, but it’s true.  My mom ditched my old man and me a few years ago, and I haven’t seen her since.  Last I heard, she shacked up with some guy she’d met online and they were living in some trendy tiny house community somewhere in Portland.  Dad was always drunk to the point where he had two DUI’s and breath that one could light on fire.  Woman and children were in and out of his house so much that it was like living in a damn Chuck E. Cheese.  And then there was Grandpa who, holy shit, never shut the hell up!  And don’t get me started on my weird uncle who seems to be a little too friendly with my cousin._

_Eh, I suppose I’d be lying if I said that I hated each and every family member.  I mean, my cousin, Michael, wasn’t too bad.  He knew how to listen to me, and he had a positive outlook on life even with a crap dad.  And he does this thing when he smiles— it’s kinda like a twitch that causes the left corner of his mouth to pull up higher than the right in a rather cute way._

_But soon…_

_I sat on the floor across from Max, my fifteen year-old half-brother and the only other person besides Michael who I didn’t wanna murder.  “Okay, Max,” I said slowly, over-exaggerating my lip movements so that he could read them, “do you remember the plan?”_

_Max raised his right fist, bending it at the wrist in a knocking motion._ Yes.

_Good.  The exact second Grandpa had told me that him and I would be going down to Bodega Bay for a while, I formed a game plan in my head.  Ever since that one summer, I’ve been unable to get my cousin out of my mind.  He was in a dangerous situation and it was up to me to get him out of it, and bring him home with me._

_“Tell me it,” I ordered._

_Max thought for a little bit, but then brought his hands up in front of him to sign._ While you’re gone, I ask Dad for the combination to the firesafe while he’s drunk so I can steal the emergency money he keeps there.  I hide it outside under the birdbath.  When you get back with M-I-C-H-A-E-L, we all three leave town.

_I smiled down at him.  He remembered very well._

_My uncle, Kyle, was scum.  It was painfully obvious that he carried a hard-on for my cousin: his freakin’ son.  Anybody who wasn’t a fuckin’ idiot could tell.  Therefore, the soonest chance I get, I’m gonna scoop up my cousin and get him the hell outta that place.  And then we can be together.  And I don’t give a shit what a pedo like Kyle thinks; he ruined my chances once, and there’s no way I’ll let him get in my way again._

_Max waved his hand in front of my face to get my attention._

_“What?” I asked him._

I’ll miss you _, he signed, frowning the smallest bit._

_I kinda wished that could bring my little brother with me.  But I knew that he would be of better use here.  Plus, I don’t want him anywhere near a pervert like Kyle.  “I’ll come back for you,” I reassuring him, placing a hand on his small, thin shoulder._

_He held out his pinky, looking at me with wide eyes._

_I nodded, wrapping his smaller pinky with mine.  Of course my end goal was to return to Eureka, although I knew that I had absolutely no intention of returning without my cousin, or should I say, “My Boy”._

**(*｀･へ･´*)**

**[Michael, Present Day]**

There was this one time in the seventh grade when I had a crap ton of assignments all due the same week.  I had to make a model of the human ear, complete with ear canal and ear drum.  I had to complete, like, ten pages of math homework— all word problems.  There was a Spanish test that I had to study for, and I’d never paid any attention in the class so I was screwed.  And to top it off, I had to write an essay on the Bubonic Plague for History.  It was lot for a pre-teen like me to handle and I’d believed that my world was coming to an end because all that seemed to be there for me was work, no fun.

But holy shit, I’d give anything to go back in time and have those gold-plated problems now; especially because in the end I just blew everything off and watched TV instead.  Unfortunately, I’m unable to do that with the situations that I’m faced with today.  No amount of TV or _Pokémon_ will help me to ignore the fact that my little brother was just kidnapped by a werewolf, my cousin was bitten by said werewolf, and my werewolf father wanted to fuck me later tonight.  And to top it all off, my abdomen was throbbing, making me wince every time I took a step.

Thanks to the unknown werewolf destroying Brady’s car in order to get Dylan, Brady and I were forced to walk all the way back to Daddy’s house.  It wasn’t that far, but with the knowledge that there was a rabid monster out there, time seemed to stretch on and on.  Plus, I was so pumped full with adrenaline that I practically leapt one-hundred feet in the air every time I heard a twig snap or the wind blow through the trees.

Brady continued to stare at his injured hand in awe, turning it around in front of his paled face.  “The bleeding’s stopped already,” he mused in disbelief.

A part of me wanted to ask him to stop talking so that I could process everything that had just went down.  Dylan was just taken away by some crazy werewolf and I had no idea how to find him.  This was terrible and guilt seemed to swallow me whole.  I should’ve just stayed home in Daddy’s bed and let him talk to Markus in the morning like what he’d said he’d do.  But no, I had to do things my way, and now look what’s happened!

Dylan was gone and Brady was bitten by a werewolf.

I mean, there was no guarantee that my cousin was going to turn into a werewolf like Daddy had.  Alan had mentioned that only an alpha can turn humans into werewolves, and that random wolf more than likely wasn’t an alpha… I hope.  Truth be told, I had no clue how to tell the difference between alphas and regular werewolves, so I was lost.  I just hoped and prayed that Brady would maintain his humanity after this.  And if he didn’t, then I hope that he doesn’t have a son who he’d be inclined to have sex with.

This was awful.  And it was officially the day of the full moon, meaning that my ass was grass.  Even as Brady and I walked, some of the white light from the full moon filtered down through the overcast, barely illuminating the dark streets.  And as I bathed in the lunar light, an eerie, terrible, awful thought creeped into my head: _Man, I wish Daddy was here._

Where the fuck did that come from?!

Sure, given his lycanthropy and knowledge of the surrounding wilderness, Daddy was my best hope of getting Dylan back and I couldn’t let my brother’s life be ruined because of me.  And truth be told: maybe Daddy wasn’t all that bad.  I don’t know how or why, but I was unable to get the wonderful sensations of what it felt like to be in Daddy’s arms out of my head.  And my body longed for that gentle touch again.  Just as my body had longed for his lips and how my brain was unable to stop admiring his muscular body, my eyes seemed to be glued to his junk whenever he was naked.  Was it possible that Daddy was creeping in through my defenses?

No!  That couldn’t be happening!  I hated my father!  He ditched me, he bit me, and his jokes were terrible!  We weren’t compatible and there was no way that I’d ever consider spending the rest of my life with him.  I mean, sure, as a child I used to imagine that we’d be together forever and I’d even stupidly told him that I was gonna marry him when I was three.  But I was a toddler; I didn’t know what that meant!  And even so… as I got older, before the big fallout, I still believed in my mind that Daddy and I were supposed to be.  I don’t know, maybe there is a soft spot for Daddy somewhere in the recesses of my brain, or maybe it was the adrenaline that I felt in my predicament with Dylan.

No matter the reason, I knew that I really needed my daddy right now.  And it wasn’t just that I needed him, but I… wanted him right now.

Damn it all!  What was happening to me? And because my life sucks, that stupid throbbing in my stomach grew and I could swear that the frickin’ temperature outside jumped a thousand degrees.  Beads of sweat began to form on my forehead and I had to fan my sweater a bit in order to cool myself off.  Could guys get hot flashes?

Brady looked up from inspecting his wound, cocking his eyebrow.  “You okay?” he grunted.

“Yeah,” I lied.  “I think I have the stomach flu, or something.”  Damn, this heat that was taking over my body was near unbearable; and when it was coupled with the stabbing sensations in my abdomen, it was torture.  I was dying, that’s it.  I made it through teen heartbreak, werewolf attacks, and the ’16 Election just to die from a stomach bug.  That sucks.

My cousin froze in his spot on the sidewalk, his nostrils flaring as he deeply inhaled through his nose, letting out a low growling noise.  “Something… something smells really good,” he muttered to himself.  “What the fuck’s goin’ on?” He was talking in hushed voice, trying to piece together the events of tonight as well.  He ran his frazzled hands through his short hair in confusion.

“Um, okay,” I mouthed, wanting nothing more than to get back to the house so that I could get Daddy.  My mind told me that as soon as I was with Daddy, then the sooner I could get Dylan back.  And my brain awkwardly informed me that Daddy could somehow stop the strange illness that was taking over right now.

“But y-you smell… weird,” Brady snarled, narrowing his eyes at me.  Maybe it was my exhaustion or maybe it was the foggy atmosphere, but I could’ve sworn that Brady’s eyes flashed from ice blue to dangerous yellow.  No.  There was no way, right? 

And on another note, I don’t smell weird!  That douche…  “What do you mean?” I asked, struggling to keep moving forward despite the pain my body was experiencing.  A tiny, annoying part of me reassured me that if something really went down, then I could just yell out for Daddy and he’d come running.  Ugh, whatever.

Brady leaned forward, taking a large whiff of the air around me like a drug-sniffing dog.  As he did so, his jaw clenched and his mouth parted to unleash growl after pissed off growl.  “On your face,” he grimaced.

“What are you talking about?” I was so confused.  What was wrong with my face, and why did it seem to smell bad? It’s not like I’d been rubbing anything nasty on it— oh fuck.  

I jerked back and felt my eyes widen at the cringe-inducing memory of Daddy accidentally cumming all over my subpar face.  Could Brady actually be smelling that? But I’d vigorously scrubbed my face since then!

“Wh-what does it smell like?” I quivered, fearful that werewolves could pick up on the scent of my father’s jizz all over my face.  I don’t think any amount of Axe could save my life if that were possible.  When I considered knotting, it seemed like the claiming aspect had something to with sperm.  And how would sperm claim a person? Maybe smell really was the driving factor.  Dammit!

Brady grabbed a strong hold of the back of my neck, not painful but firm enough to stop me and yank me towards him.  He shoved his nose into my face, dragging it along my tense skin, tracing little zigzags on my forehead— why?! This was too weird, and all it did was validate my fears that Brady had contracted the werewolf disease.

“You smell salty and kind of bitter,” he spat with disgust.  “It’s a really overwhelming stench.  And there’s a trace of musk and pine trees.”

I quit.  I don’t know what and I don’t know how, but I just quit.  That seems to be the most logical response to all of this bullshit that’s been going on in my life.

“But beneath that,” he moaned, like legitimately moaned like a porn star, “you smell like sugar.  It’s really… alluring.”  He swallowed loudly, his tongue flickering out across his lower lip a bit.  What the—?

“Um, yeah… I really need to go find my daddy,” I whimpered, shoving myself away from my grabby cousin so that I could continue my mission.  My throbbing stomach did flips as soon as the word “Daddy” left my lips, the pain easing up the tiniest speck.  I just had to get out of this situation, and I don’t know why, but it seemed really important that I get back to Daddy.  For some obscure reason, my instincts screamed at me to find him, that it was of the upmost importance.  Dammit, so much for trying to run away… once again, and emphasis on “trying”.  I just hoped and prayed that Daddy was still asleep by the time we get to the house.  If he wasn’t aware of the fact that Dylan and I had tried to run away, then I could just lie and say that the werewolf snuck in to the house… and Brady got bitten at Wal-Mart or something.

Once again, a deep growl rumbled out from Brady’s chest.  He curled his upper lip over his gleaming teeth and his eyes… yeah, without a doubt, his eyes were now a golden yellow.  

Oh shit.

“Are you sure you wanna get Kyle’s help?” Brady spat.  “His track record’s not the best when it comes to your needs, is it?” He clapped a large hand down on my shoulder, preventing me from pushing forward in the direction of the house.

This was an incredibly uncomfortable situation that I was in now.  Man, I would give anything for a time machine, or even a retry button that would allow me to go back just five minutes before I made a stupid decision.  That shit would be a lifesaver.  My anxiety was paired with the high fever that I was feeling, and my body seemed to ache out for something… or someone.

Oh crap, it felt as if my body was waging a war against my better judgement.  Despite my knowledge that Kyle was a terrible human being (well, he technically wasn’t a human being anymore), my body was yelling out for Daddy.  Memories of the way he held me and sucked me off filtered into my mind, battling for room over the fear that was dawning on me from the realization that my cousin was turning into a werewolf.

“He’s a ranger,” I hurried.  “He’ll be able to track down the thing that took my brother.”  At least I hoped he could.  

“Michael!  Don’t go back to him!” Brady yelled, turning me around so that I was face to face with him now.  He gripped onto my shoulders hard and leaned down, his voice low and animalistic with growls.  “He’ll only hurt you again.  You know that, I know that.”

My body froze and I stared at him in shock.  “What are you talking about?” I squeaked, my voice cracking from nervousness.

“I’m not stupid, Michael,” Brady sneered, a look of disgust taking over his pale face.  “I see the way Kyle looks at you, and I’ve noticed the hickey on your neck.”  He lowered his voice, swallowing loudly.  “Are you fucking your dad?”

The air escaped from my lungs as I stood in disbelief.  Damn, in just under a day, Brady was able to piece everything together.  But I couldn’t admit to anything; I had to play it off cool and pretend like he was crazy.

“Um, not yet,” I chuckled, trying to act like it was all a joke.

“What?!” Brady roared, his body shaking even more viciously than before.

Okay, so maybe that joke was a little inappropriate.  “Brady, of course I’m not!” I breathed, and I technically wasn’t lying since Daddy hadn’t knotted me yet.  “What’s up with you?” There was something seriously wrong with him, and it wasn’t just that he was becoming a werewolf.  No, I was picking up on some stuff, which was pretty miraculous seeing as how I’m usually quite dense.

Brady ran his hands through his hair in irritation, his face turning a light shade of pink.  “You’re not supposed to be with him!” he hissed.  “You’re supposed to be with me!”

…?!

“Think about it, Michael.  He hurt you and ditched you, and made you feel worthless,” he continued, keeping a strong hold onto me.  “I came back for you.  So let’s look for Dylan, just us.  No more Kyle.”

I never considered Brady and mine’s relationship to be a close one.  I barely knew my cousin in all honesty.  We’d hung out in the past, particularly when he’d came over during that one fateful summer when I’d told Daddy that I hated him.  And even then, it was nice to have Brady around, but only because Daddy wasn’t around.  I don’t share those feelings for Brady and all I wanted right now was to have my daddy here.

And also, what the fuck was wrong with this family and its incestuous tendencies?

I wiped some of the sweat off my forehead and struggled to keep my cool with all of the bullshit that was being thrusted at me all at once.  “Um, Brady, look,” I said, putting on my nicest voice that I reserved for when I’d turned down dates back in Nashville, “you’re cool and all, but—”

“Seriously?” Brady asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  “You’re gonna choose a senior citizen over me?”

Even I had to snicker at that, but my overheated body took over my senses once more.  “Dude, fine,” I rushed, waving him off.  “I need to find my daddy so that I can get my brother.  If you don’t wanna help me, whatever.”  Harsh, yes.  But I didn’t have time to think about my cousin’s admission to having frickin’ feelings for me while my brother was in the clutches of a werewolf and while I felt like I was in a fucking oven.  Holy crap, this heat was so intense and I had to grit my teeth and place my shaking hands over my stomach in a sad attempt to feel some relief. 

Another growl erupted from Brady and his body seemed to tremble like there was an earthquake.  “What the fuck?” he hissed to himself, confused as to why his body was behaving like that.  Then he looked back up at me, his yellow eyes boring into my pale face.  “Don’t go back to him.  I’m telling you: Do not go back to Kyle.”

This wasn’t happening.  Dylan was gone.  I was feeling sick to my stomach and way too hot.  And Brady is trying to convince me to be with him.  I really wanted my daddy— wait!  No!  I don’t want Daddy here.  I can handle things… oh, who am I kidding? I really want Daddy here to help me out.

Brady stomped in front of me, blocking my path.  “Ya know that I can take better care of you,” he urged, his eyes honing in on my neck.  “For example, your hickey.  It looks like Kyle did it mainly to show that you’re taken.” 

“I’m pretty sure that was the point,” I muttered to myself.  I knew for a fact that Daddy gave me the hickey so that other guys at school wouldn’t feel so inclined to ask me out.  And it’s not like I had a line of suitors or anything, so he was totally overreacting!  “Kyle never gave me a hickey.”

“Of course not,” Brady sneered, pressing a warm finger to my hickey that was on my pulse spot, making me tense up.  “See, he did it too high.  Sure it’s pleasurable, but if ya really wanna get them squirming, then you need to go lower.”  He traced his finger down my neck, sending a cold shiver down my spine.  “Right here.  Here’s where I would’ve put it.”

“R-really?” I breathed, my body rigid as his finger lingered on an even more sensitive part of my pulse zone.  

“Yep,” he hummed, taking his finger off, allowing me to regain my breath.  “That way, it’d be fun for the both of us, and you could hide it afterwards.  I’m just sayin’, ya gotta take care of all your baby’s needs.  Not just your own…” He trailed off, his eyes widening and his breath getting caught in his throat.

I really needed to go.  I couldn’t come up with an excuse at all, and I considered just walking off without a word.

“D-did he bite you?” Brady snarled, yanking some of my sweater to the side in order to expose the bite mark that Daddy had given me earlier.

I was in trouble.

I took a giant step backwards, tugging my sweater out of my cousin’s talons.  “I— Uh… W-well,” I struggled to come up with a lie to tell him.  How in the world do I explain a bite mark to someone? There was no way I wanted to be the one to have the werewolf mates talk with Brady.  That responsibility rests on Alan’s shoulders because he’s the alpha, not mine!

Brady’s entire body vibrated as he was overcome with rage.  “I’m gonna kill him!” he roared, claws ripping out of his fingers, elongating into knife-like, nightmare-inducing weapons.  Then he flinched, and perked up.  “Huh?” He knitted his eyebrows and ran his eyes over me carefully.

“What?” I wondered, taking another step back and looking over my shoulder.  Since it was still the middle of the night, the streets were completely void of people or anything else that could save me.  Of course things couldn’t be easy for me.

The new werewolf scratched at his head in thought.  “I swear, there’s like a fuckin’ voice inside my head,” he muttered.  “And it has a good point: I could just bite you over Kyle’s bite mark.”

I may not be the smartest dude on the planet, but it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that I was in danger of getting bitten by another werewolf.

Without a word, I spun around on my heels and made a break for the house.  My cousin was a werewolf, and therefore it was best to assume that he wasn’t exactly the safest person to be around and had no idea how to “safely” bite a person without killing them.  I pumped my arms as I wildly flung my legs out in front of me.  My mind didn’t have an exact plan in motion, but all I knew was that I had to seek shelter and get as far away from Brady as possible.

And worst of all, my idiotic brain screamed at me to shout out for Daddy, urging that he’d come save me from this dangerous predicament… that I’d put myself into.  Dammit, this was all my fault, and if I got mauled by a werewolf, then I’d have no one else to blame but me.  And why would Daddy come help me out? I’d just tried to run away for the second time, so maybe as some kind of cruel punishment, he’d leave me to fend for myself.

“Wait, Michael!” Brady yelled out, the stomping sounds of his feet following behind me.

No!  I couldn’t get caught now!  If I did, then I’d never be able to save Dylan.  I pushed forward, sprinting down the street and even cutting across random front lawns, tearing up grass and stomping through flowers.  The house wasn’t too far away, and the sooner I made it, the sooner I was safe.

“Michael!” Brady shouted, catching up to me in an instant.  He wrapped both of his strong arms around my waist, trapping me against his heated torso.

I’m super embarrassed about what happened next, and I know that I’ll never live it down for as long as I live.  But on impulse, as soon as my deranged cousin brought me into his embrace and I felt my terror spike to an obscene level, I took in a huge gasp of air.  “Daddy!” I screamed at the top of lungs, so loud that my throat was automatically sore.  Wow, crying out for Daddy was my first instinct.

A howl sounded out from further off in the neighborhood.  Daddy.  My heart began to speed up and I wished that I’d just stayed in bed with him.  It was so comfortable and Dylan was safe and Brady wasn’t a werewolf.  Yeah, I didn’t think things through.  And I could’ve sworn that the pain in my body subsided the smallest bit at the terror-easing howl.

“What are you doing?” Brady barked at me, not at all phased by my thrashing around in order to get loose.  “Why are you calling out for him of all people? He doesn’t care about you.  Remember that one summer where all he did was ditch you over and over and make you cry?”

“Let me go!” I cried, thrashing about wildly in my cousin’s death grip.  I had to get away from him and get to Daddy.  I couldn’t explain the inane need I felt for my father right now, but it seemed to be a matter of life or death.  “Daddy!”  I leaned forward, using all of my weight to throw myself out of Brady’s hold, tumbling to the cement below.  Once on my hands and knees, I began to scamper off pathetically, stumbling to my feet so that I could try bolting again.

“Really?” Brady scoffed, his body shaking even more ferociously than before.  He grit his teeth in irritation, unleashing a roar of annoyance as his body seemed to contort and grow until standing in his place was a large, white wolf.  

If I wasn’t scared shitless right now, I would’ve stood in awe at his beautiful fur.  But instead of trying to rationally come up with a way to calm down my werewolf cousin and try to get a hold of Alan to help him out, I continued to run like crazy, my arms flailing and my voice growing hoarse as I cried out, “Daddy!”

Sounds of whimpering and shocked yelping rang out from Brady behind me.  As I glanced over my shoulder at him, I could see the large wolf having an episodic freak out as it stared down at its massive paws.  His yellow eyes were wide as saucers and his swung his enormous head around to bark out a scream when he gazed at his tail.

Call me an opportunist, but Brady’s freak out was the perfect distraction that I needed in order to push onward and get home.  I even leaned forward a bit, thinking that I could reduce wind resistance (it made sense in my head).  I just kept sprinting, forcing every other thought and feeling out of my head.  I refused to worry about Dylan for the time being, I ignoring the paining stab in my stomach, and I even pretended not to notice the fact that my clothes were practically drenched with sweat from the immense heat that I was experiencing.  All that mattered was that I get away from Brady and find Daddy as soon as possible.

Luckily, due to my totally manly screams for my daddy, I soon saw the sight of a large, black wolf sprinting forward through the fog.  As he rushed towards me, Daddy had his hair standing up on his back and his ears flat against his skull.  He bared his massive fangs and a spine-chilling snarl erupted from him, even making me whimper a little bit.  Yeah, he was pissed off that I’d tried to run away again.  However at this point, I didn’t give a shit if he gave me one-hundred spankings.  I just wanted him to take me away from my dangerous cousin.

“D-Daddy, please,” I pleaded, “I r-really need your help.  Dylan was taken and Brady was bitten by a wolf.  I really need your help.”

Daddy leapt over me in one fluid jump, landing on the other side of me, facing my scared cousin (Damn, that was cool).  The hair on his hackles stood at attention and the snarl that he emitted was so terrifying that I almost pissed myself.  He displayed his crazy huge teeth at my cousin, practically foaming with rage while taking menacing steps towards him… protecting me.  Oh shit.  It totally hit me that Daddy was trying to protect me from Brady.  Each time my cousin attempted to take a step in my direction, Daddy would lurch forward the smallest bit, roaring out in disapproval.

“Daddy!  That’s Brady!” I yelled, not wanting Daddy to kill my cousin, just save me from him.

However, for some reason, Daddy took that as an okay to go ahead and charge forward, snapping his jaws at my terrified cousin.

Brady must not have been used to running away on four legs, because he tripped over himself while trying to avoid Daddy’s attack.  Daddy easily covered the distance between them and snapped down on Brady’s leg, drawing a little blood, making the other werewolf yelp out in pain.

In all honesty, I’d expected some big ass werewolf battle over me to happen.  However, as soon as Brady yanked his leg free from Daddy’s jaws, he bolted off into the night, whimpering with agony as he sprinted.  Well, that was kind of anti-climatic.

Daddy stood like a statue for a while, quietly growling in the direction that Brady had fled, still on high alert.  Finally, after a few minutes, he relaxed his stance and I saw the black wolf morph into my naked father.

I didn’t even have time to fully process what had just went down before my feet left the ground, and in a flash, I was secured in Daddy’s hold bridal-style.  He bared his jagged wolf teeth at me, his yellow eyes piercing the darkness as they glared at me.  His mighty chest heaved with each snarl he emitted, and his strong arms kept me trapped to him, blocking off any chance of escape.  Yeah, he was mad.

“Why?” he snarled, his voice so ragged and animalistic that that one word was all he was able to get out.

“Um,” I paused, wondering if I should tell the truth or not.  In the past whenever I’d gotten in trouble, both my mom and dad would spout that bullshit that if I told them the truth, then they wouldn’t get mad at me.  Yeah right!  “I was going to McDonald’s for some fries.  I was gonna come back, I swear.”

Daddy leaned forward, nipping at my neck with his teeth.  “No lying!” he barked, beginning to stomp forward down the street towards the house.  It never ceased to amaze me how strong Daddy was; he carried me as if I were under ten pounds, showing no indication of straining at all.  His mighty chest continued to vibrate with every rumbling growl that escaped his tightened lips.

Oh fuck, he was pissed off to the extreme.  I was so screwed— there had to be something that I could do in order to calm Daddy down without losing my morals.  Ideas rushed through my mind rapidly, and unfortunately, my perverted mind told me that the best thing to do was to grab at his dick… yeah, not gonna happen.  Thinking back to what I’ve seen on Animal Planet, I knew that most dogs show submissiveness when in trouble with a bigger one.  But how the hell do I show submissiveness to a werewolf? I missed that episode.

A million thoughts rushed through my brain as I attempted to search for a solution to my mad dad problem.  He continued to snarl at me, baring his menacing teeth to tell me that he was pissed that I’d tried to run away (again).

“Boy,” Daddy growled at me, his chilling voice making me tremble, “I oughtta fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk for days.”

“Well, don’t make any promises,” I panted, my personality taking control and making me make incredibly stupid decisions… like usual.  Yeah, probably not the best thing to say to a pissed off, horny werewolf.  I wiped at my forehead for the thousandth time, trying to bring my body heat down.  When I had to deal with my hot flashes along with Daddy’s high temperature, I was sweltering.  However,  I couldn’t ignore the fact that as Daddy carried me to the house, the stabbing in my abdomen had begun to subside.  Odd.

Daddy placed his large hand on my forehead, his eyebrows knitting together in concern.  “Baby, you’re burning up,” he frowned, but then his nostrils flared and his frown slowly turned into a relaxed grin.  “And you smell so good.”  Yeah, so I’ve been told.  Daddy buried his scratchy face into the crook of my neck, taking a large whiff, moaning loudly as he did so.

“Um, what are you doing?” I questioned, feeling an odd combination of weirded out and turned on, like when I eat hotdogs.

Daddy didn’t answer me, and instead picked up the pace and tightened his hold on me.  We eventually reached the house and he slammed the door shut behind us with his foot, setting me down gently on the couch before rushing over towards the bedroom.

I didn’t know what was going on with everything.  I was worried about Dylan.  I was afraid of Brady.  I was burning up with the worst fever imaginable.  And I was so horny.  I have no clue why, but the instant I was in Daddy’s arms and his musk hit my nose, I could feel myself begin to get rock hard.  And when I could feel the older man’s bulging muscles as he kept me close to his chiseled chest… oh hot damn.  I have no clue how to process this barrage of emotions that I was undergoing.

“C’mon,” Daddy said as soon as he returned to the living room, wearing some basketball shorts.  He reached down and scooped me back up into his arms, cradling me against his bare chest.  “We gotta go talk to Alan and see what’s wrong with you and Brady.”

At the smallest touch of my father, it was like a bolt of lightening traveled through me, making the hairs on my arms stand up… and my cock stood at attention as well, creating a not-so-subtle tent in my jeans.  I just hoped that Daddy wouldn’t notice—

“I’ll take care of that for you later,” he grunted as he carried me out the front door.  He noticed.

I was placed on the passenger side of Daddy’s truck.  The heat was getting so intense that I was starting to feel almost weakened by it.  I rested my forehead against the dew-covered window, feeling the slightest relief on a microscopic scale.  This was terrible.  “Do you have any Tylenol?” I whined as soon as Daddy jumped into the truck.

He leaned over and fastened my seatbelt for me before flooring the gas pedal and speeding down the street.  “No,” he sighed.  “Just sit back and let Daddy take care of everything.”  He reached over and rubbed soothing circles on my cheek with his large thumb.  “‘Kay?”

I slowly nodded, my head feeling incredibly heavy.  Now I’ve experienced some heat before.  I’ve dealt with the humid heat of Nashville and the California summers.  And there was even this one time when Rick took me and Mom to Florida and my feet got sunburnt because I’d worn flip-flops everywhere— seriously though, who the hell thinks to put sunblock on their feet? But anyway, all of those fail in comparison to the intense volcanic scorcher that consumed me now.  And worse of all, my cock was aching too with how hard it was.  This was intolerable.

Daddy sniffed at the air again, a larger (not that it’s a contest or anything) tent forming in his basketball shorts.  “Fuck, Baby,” he groaned.  “I don’t know what cologne you’re wearing, but it’s real nice.”

I don’t remember putting on cologne…

The rest of the drive was filled to the brim with tension.  I was burning up and Daddy was off-the-charts horny.  We luckily reached the little commune in Guerneville rather quickly, the truck screeching to a loud halt in front of Alan’s trailer.  Daddy practically jumped out of the truck and raced over to my side, yanking me out and back into his hold.  Once again, at his touch, my pants grew tighter and my skin seemed electrified.  I even rubbed my cheek against his chest, musing at how soft the chest hair was and how good the musk smelt— damn it.  Why am I turning into such a horny teenager?!

“Alan!” Daddy called as we approached the trailer.  “I need your help!”

Even I could hear the low sigh from inside the trailer followed by heavy footsteps.  “What is it?” Alan grunted as he popped his head out from the trailer.  His nostrils flared and he jerked back, letting out a little chuckle.  “Holy crap, Michael!”

“What?” I whined, worried that he’d think I smelt weird too.  I should’ve taken a shower at home when I had the chance.

“He’s burning up,” Daddy worriedly said.  “He’s burning up and his smell, it… um, it turns me on.  Like a lot.  A lot, a lot.”

Okay, so there’s that then.

Alan nodded, furrowing his forehead at us.  “Yeah, and?” he asked, sounding as if there was something obvious that we should have already known.

Both me and Daddy were speechless.  I looked up at him in confusion, but he seemed just as lost as I was.

Alan sighed and pinched the skin above his nose in irritation.  “Okay,” he breathed, “so get this: the two of you are soulmates, ya following me? That being said, the bond can affect your boy too.  And in this case, it looks like he’s going into heat.  That’s why his smell is drawing you in: he’s ready to be knotted.”

I jerked back in shock and Daddy almost dropped me, tightening his hold on me and pulling me in closer to his chest.  “Really?” he swallowed, looking down at me with lustful eyes.

As much as I hated to admit it, as soon as Alan mentioned “Knotting”, I almost blew my load in my pants right here, right now.  Damn it, maybe I was in heat.  I was incredibly hot (in both ways, BTW) and my body seemed to be screaming out for Daddy to touch me.  I was insatiably horny and my unconscious mind was finding relaxation in Daddy’s hold even with all the bullshit that’s occurred within the last hour.

“Um,” I interjected, “Alan, Dylan’s been kidnapped by a werewolf!”  I figured that I’d just try to avoid the subject of me going into heat, like a dog, and focus on getting my brother back home safely.

Alan shook his head.  “He’s with Markus in the family room,” he said, gesturing inside his trailer.

“What?!” I cried out in disbelief.  The wolf that attacked us and bit Brady was Markus all along? That motherfucker!  I’m gonna neuter that jerk the next time I see him!

“He already filled me in on the situation,” Alan explained in a calm voice.  “And relax, Michael.  Markus won’t hurt Dylan, I won’t let him.  And in regards to your cousin, I already sent some of my wolves out to track him down and bring him here before he hurts himself or others.”

Dang, Alan really was on top of things.  “B-but,” I whined, not wanting my brother to have to be with Markus.

“It’s okay,” Alan said, holding up his hand to silence me.  “Besides, it’s nothing like what you think.  When you see how Markus is with Dylan, I’m sure you’ll think it’s funny more than anything else.  At least I do.”

There was a low growl from inside the trailer.

“Oh, get a sense of humor!” Alan barked behind him, most likely at his weirdo son.  Then he turned back to me.  “I’ll be keeping an eye out.  And after the full moon, I’ll drive Dylan home, sound good?” No, not really.

Daddy cleared his throat and I could feel his chest heave as he took in another gulp of air.  “Um, Alan,” he breathed, “wh-what do I do about my boy’s heat?”

“What does your inner wolf say?” the alpha asked, smirking a little bit.

Daddy looked down at me, his yellow eyes tracing over my features as he licked his lips.  “He’s telling me to knot him,” he moaned deeply, his biceps twitching as he held me.

“Well, there ya go,” Alan nodded.  “That instinct’ll only grow stronger and your boy’s heat will get worse until you do.  My recommendation is to bend him over the second y’all get home.  And with that, my wife is waiting for me.  So goodnight.”  He slunk back into the trailer and slammed the door shut behind him, even doing the lock and bolt.

Daddy stood there for a moment, the both of us unsure of what to do or what to say.  So apparently, Daddy was horny and wanted to knot me.  And I was in heat and my body wanted Daddy’s dick.  Wow, just wow.

“So, um,” Daddy mumbled, “ya ready to go home?” He nervously chuckled but I could tell what he was really asking.  He was asking if I was ready to be knotted.

My relationship with my father was anything but golden.  There was a great deal of tension between us because of the anger I felt at him for ditching me all those years ago.  We used to be best friends— there was nothing I wouldn’t have done for him as a child.  Shit, one-fifth of me was even convinced that if he’d been a werewolf back then, I’d totally would’ve been down with being this mate.  However, because of all the anger I’ve been harboring and all the hatred that’s poisoned my image of my father, I couldn’t stand the thought of being tied to that man for a minute, let alone the rest of my life.

On the other hand, I couldn’t ignore the bodily sensations he gave me when he held me, whether in bed or just in a hug.  And I wasn’t ignorant to the fact that when he was around, I felt so safe and secure and like nothing could hurt me.  Memories of him keeping the dangerous werewolf Brady away made my stomach flutter and I knew that Daddy did that to protect me.  He protected me and he tired to look out for my best interests by taking me to Alan to see what was wrong with me.  Even after all the names I’ve called him, the fighting, the crying, the running away (twice), he still wanted to take care of me.  He still wanted to be my daddy.

And maybe it was because he loved me, or was in love with me, or whatever.  Maybe there was something there.  But I was scared.  I was so scared that if I let him back in, he’d throw me away again.

But this heat was so intense.  I couldn’t imagine having to go through it one more day.  And the idea of Daddy’s manly body thrusting into mine made my dick almost rocket off my pelvis.  Whether it be for emotions, the heat, or just plain lust…

“I’m ready, Daddy.”


	18. Magnets

“Magnets” - Disclosure Feat. Lorde

_Let go / We can free ourselves of all we’ve learned / I love this secret language that we’re speaking / Say it to me / Let’s embrace the point of no return_

**♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡**

**[Michael, Age 15]**

_Everything was so hazy and whenever I turned my head, it felt as if my world went off balance.  Who knew that being drunk could feel so cool? Maybe that’s why people get shit-faced all the damn time._

_I giggled as Zach led me up the stairs towards his bedroom, away from the party that he was throwing while his parents were out of town.  At first I didn’t really want to go to his party because he was kinda annoying: always talking about nonsense and wearing obscene amounts of cologne.  However, my friend begged me to accompany her.  And after a couple of wine coolers and a handful of random shots, I couldn’t care less if Zach was a douche.  He looked incredibly sexy in his button-down shirt, keeping the top three buttons undone, showing off his three chest hairs (what a boy, haha!)._

_“This is my room,” he purred, opening up the last door at the end of the hall, eagerly ushering me inside.  It was a tiny closet of a bedroom with heaps of dirty laundry lining the floor and multiple posters of Kesha on the wall— I like Kesha, so maybe this could work._

_“S’nice,” I muttered, grimacing when he shoved me down onto the bed that reeked of sweat and pizza crust._

_Zach smirked, tugging at his shirt to undo the buttons._

_This was great: I was finally going to lose my virginity.  And at fifteen, I was way far behind by today’s standards.  I was the last one in my tight group of friends to do the deed, so it was important that I allow Zach to deflower my butt— but it didn’t sound so sweet when I said it like that…  And this was supposed to be a significant occasion in my life, so why wasn’t I excited?_

_I’d expected nervousness, anticipation, excitement, jubilation— anything!  However, instead of the euphoria that I was supposed to be experiencing, I was incredibly bored and uninterested.  Zach was attractive with his cute, crooked smile and his toned chest muscles, and I knew that I was gay ever since I was a child.  Therefore, he wasn’t the issue; it was me._

_Zach hovered over me, placing both of his toned arms on either side of my torso.  He slowly leaned down, closing his eyes as he began to plant wet kisses up along my jawline.  Unfortunately, I felt absolutely nothing.  There was no spark of electricity, no seeing of stars, nothing!  Fearful that my first time might just wind up having me lying limp like some necrophiliac fantasy, I tried to think up some images that I’ve seen on the porn sites I’d surfed when Mom was at work._

_“Fuck, I’m already hard,” Zach moaned, fumbling with the zipper on his jeans.  Well, at least that makes one of us.  I was still as flaccid as a frickin’ caterpillar._

_I didn’t know what was wrong with me!  There was nothing going on in my pants as Zach nipped and licked on my pulse spot.  His traveling hands were useless and his light moans fell on deaf ears.  Maybe he wasn’t meant to be my first?_

_“‘Sup?” Zach wondered, his hand resting on my limp crotch.  He jerked back and looked at me with disgust in his eyes.  “Really? I’m not enough for you?”_

_Apparently…  “I think I just drank too much,” I slurred, waving him away so that I could sit back up.  My shoulders slouched as I began to realize that tonight wouldn’t be the night that I’d lose my virginity.  Dammit.  Maybe I could just sell it on Craigslist and earn ten bucks? “I think I’m gonna go back downstairs.”_

_Zach grabbed onto my wrist, pulling me back onto the mattress.  “Or, how about we try something else?” he offered, taking a light hold of my chin, guiding my head towards his._

_He pressed his thin lips against mine and as we kissed, his tongue would wiggle with mine and I tasted Doritos.  And still, it did absolutely nothing for me at all._

_Zach was determined, however, and he deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue further into my mouth._

_Then I felt something.  My stomach churned and then I felt the acidic bile rush up my esophagus._

_“What the fuck?!” Zach choked as I spewed my vomit all over his face and bare chest.  Because I didn’t eat anything before the party, it was all liquid and covered a large portion of his bed._

_My throat burning and my face beet red, I shot to my feet, ditching Zach behind as he futilely attempted to wipe my puke off of his shocked face.  Yeah, I didn’t have sex that night.  Oops.  But I couldn’t help but wonder why I couldn’t get it on with Zach.  He was attractive and kind of my type, but it seemed as if there was some inane reason that wouldn’t allow me to get hard._

_I don’t know what it was, but it totally cock-blocked me._

**＼(☆o◎)／**

**[Michael, Present Day]**

My sluggish, overheated head rested on the passenger side window.  The faint hum of the engine coupled with the low volume of the acoustic song that Kyle was playing lulled me into an obscure sense of tranquility.  The town lights seemed to blur in my eyesight, coming off as dull orbs that floated in the night, whooshing by as the truck drove onwards.  The light sprinkling of dew on the window seemed to create the illusion of the streetlights crystalizing whenever I squinted my eyes, making them twinkle and dance.

Daddy’s heavy hand stayed superglued to my thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze every time we came to a red light.  Whenever I glanced at him from my peripherals, trying to be discreet, I’d catch him doing the same.  His yellow eyes reflected the car lights that were in the opposite lane, glowing in the cramped cab space, letting me know that he was always keeping an eye on me.  He had his chiseled jaw clenched, his massive chest heaving as he took deep breaths in through his nose, moaning as he inhaled my scent.

I felt that I should apologize for trying to ditch him again.  It made me feel bad when considering that Daddy had literally went feral trying to rescue me from my cousin, risking everything just to make sure that I was by his side.  And he didn’t just want me by his side to knot me or for some weird sexual thing, no.  He wanted me with him because he loved me.

Because he was in love with me… I think.  Sure, he spouted a lot about me being his soulmate and all that, but my stubborn teenage mind wouldn’t forget the way that I’d felt abandoned during my childhood by him.  And truth be told, the thought of letting him in only to have him leave me again was terrifying.

I wouldn’t be able to take that again, a lump growing in my throat at the sheer thought of it.

“Baby?” Daddy cooed, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on my leg.  “Are you okay?” He must’ve sensed my anxiety.

Slowly so as not to scramble my poached brain, I nodded.  “Everything is fine,” I mumbled, my voice raspy and quiet, “Daddy.”

He let out a low purr, pulling my limp body into his.  He put his muscled arm over my small shoulders as I rested my sweat-drenched head on his chest.  His heartbeat was deafening and when he took in a deep breath, my entire body moved in sync with his.  He rested his soft, stubble-framed lips on my forehead, humming as he kissed me.

“Is my baby really ready?” he asked, his deep voice taking on an animalistic quality, like a predator speaking to his prey— ready for the kill.

I paused, thinking it over, the entire time listening to the melodic beats of Daddy’s heart.  The rational and angry Michael in me screamed that I wasn’t, that this was gross and unnatural.  He told me that that was why I was still feeling that stabbing sensation in my gut and the incredibly high fever.  And when I really took the time to consider it, it was wrong.  But… it didn’t _feel_ that way.  Holy crap, the simple thought of Daddy’s large, calloused hands all over my small and untouched body made my pulse speed up and my pants feel tighter.  And maybe it was possible for one’s body to be aware of something before their mind was.  It was, I suppose.  During the drama and terror that I’d felt while Dylan was taken and Brady was bitten, I could’ve sought the police, sought Trixie, sought Jaymes, sought anyone in the world.

No, the first person I ran to, without a second thought, was Daddy.

But I couldn’t ignore the fear inside me, that if I gave my all to Daddy, he’d push me away again.  And then what? But he also said that I was his soulmate, and despite my initial disgust at that revelation, it offered me a sliver of comfort because that meant that it worked the other way around too.

He was mine.

Very carefully and slowly, making sure that this was what I wanted, I nodded my head, my cheek rubbing up and down Daddy’s hairy chest.  “Yes, Daddy,” I breathed, “I’m ready.”

The pleased growl in his chest vibrated my entire body, and he floored the gas pedal as he sped off down the city streets of Guerneville.  He took a sharp turn into a motel parking lot, screeching to a stop in front of the office.  He left the A/C on and undid his seatbelt, grabbing a strong hold of both sides of my confused face.

“Daddy can’t wait,” he explained, his yellow eyes boring into mine, commanding and full of authority.  “Stay here.”

“Yes, Daddy,” I answered, my heart picking up speed under the dominating glare of my father.

He quickly leaned forward, his rough lips brushing up against mine, pulling back after a short second.  “Can’t kiss ya too long,” he chuckled, reaching into the back seat to grab one of his work shirts.  “Otherwise, I’ll mount you right here in the truck for everyone to see.”  He jumped out of the car and pulled on his shirt and fast-paced towards the office.

I watched his immense bulk sway back and forth as he left, making my cock twitch in my pants.  That man is going to claim me tonight, and I was excited.  Honestly, my heart was beating a million miles a minute and my legs kept bouncing with impatience.  Daddy must’ve been impatient too because it wasn’t long before he came running back to the truck, a card key in his grasp.

He ripped open the driver’s door, shoving his head inside, his yellow eyes seeking me out.  As soon as our gazes met, a large smile formed on his face with his large canines poking out.  “You’re still here,” he breathed, sounding relieved.

“Of course I am,” I chuckled, shifting closer to the opened door to step out.  But before I could set one foot on the wet pavement, Daddy scooped me back up into his arms.  That made me giggle even harder, and I wrapped my arms around Daddy’s thick neck to steady myself.

We ignored the curious stares from the other motel guests as we walked through the parking lot towards the stairs that led to the upper level.  It wasn’t a fancy place by far, in fact, there were probably people shooting up in the dumpsters behind the office.  But I didn’t care about that.  All I could focus on was the buff man who refused to let me out of his stronghold.  Our room was in the corner of the building, and Daddy unlocked the door and kicked it open, all without letting me down.

The room was incredibly small.  There was a queen-sized bed with red sheets in the center.  Next to that, mounted on the wall, was the A/C unit, already set to give out a generous blast of heat that made me pant even worse.  Directly across from the bed was a desk that had a small flat-screen TV on it, the channel automatically tuned to Telemundo.

“I know it’s not much,” Daddy mumbled, turning a little red in the face, “but it was the best I could get on such short notice since I really wanna get your temperature down.”  He shut the door behind us and did the bolt and chain.

“It’s okay,” I assured him, squeezing his broad shoulder in a pathetic attempt to let him know that I didn’t really care about the location.  I squirmed slightly to signal that I was ready to be on my feet.

Daddy carefully set me down, frowning when I was out of his grasp.  Before he could say anything, I kicked my tattered shoes off, letting them clatter against the wall.

“I’m going to clean up real quick,” I told him, walking into the bathroom.  I locked the door behind me, taking a couple of deep breaths as I peeled my sweaty clothes off of my roasting body.  Okay, so this was happening, this was really happening.  But I didn’t allow myself to overthink it because if I did, then I would never go through with it.  Therefore, as I showered, I made sure to sing out J-Pop songs, knowing that I was severely butchering the words due to my lack of knowledge regarding the Japanese language.  I turned the shower water all the way to cold, feeling barely any relief from the heat that I was going through.  And as I showered, I even made sure to soap up my butt some, wanting to be squeaky clean.  Once I was done, I wrapped the scratchy towel around my waist and slowly made my way out of the bathroom.

The lights were off in the room, but I could see Daddy’s naked body outlined in the streetlamp’s golden light that leaked through the closed blinds.  He was already fully erect and when he saw me, he motioned at me with a wave of his hand.

“Come to Daddy,” he ordered, his deep voice low and breathy.

I let the towel fall to the floor, landing with a sloshing noise as I blindly stepped over it.  Because my eyes were nowhere near as developed as Daddy’s werewolf ones, I had to rely on him to coax me to the right spot.

“That’s right,” he cooed, “come to Daddy.”

The filtered-in lights from the passing cars cast lines of light that danced across my pale, naked skin as I walked, creating an almost surreal scenery.  My speeding heart and shallowed breath only seemed to heighten the tickling feeling that I felt as stray bath water dripped down my back, slowly rolling down my spine as I made my way across the room.

I felt the warm embrace of Daddy once I was within reach.  He quickly pulled me into him, closing off any escape now— no more backing out.  This was really going to happen.  His calloused hands ran down my back as he pressed his lips to mine, eagerly begging for entrance as his tongue flicked along my bottom lip.  I gave in, and he immediately claimed dominance over my mouth, loudly growling with pleasure as he explored every crevice.  His wandering hands gripped my skin tightly, keeping me close to him, allowing no air to come between us as if he were afraid that I’d disappear at any second.

He shuffled our feet over to the bed and when the mattress hit the back of my knees, I felt my legs buckle.  I toppled over first, hitting the hard mattress and landing on my back.  In the dark, I felt the fabric beneath me shift and droop as Daddy crawled over towards me.  He took his sweet time, too, peppering little kisses all along my body, his stubble pricking my skin with every touch.  The light sensation made me get turned on and I felt my own cock start to lift itself up into the air.

“All mine,” Daddy moaned as he made his way up to my stomach.  “I can’t believe this is all mine, finally.”  His tongue flicked out over my skin, teasing my nipple.

I winced and instinctually tried to cover myself, not used to the stirrings that were occurring inside me.  Sure I’d masturbated a lot— and I mean A LOT, a lot, like dayumn!  And that failed in comparison to the feelings that my body experienced while under Daddy’s control.  Even if it were something as simple as kissing and touching, he knew how to light my flesh on fire that also left my hairs standing on edge.

“You don’t have to be shy with me, Baby,” Daddy whispered, gently moving my hands away from my torso.  He leaned back down, placing a wet kiss on my nipple that was getting hard itself.  “I know your body better than anyone else.  All I’m gonna do is make you feel good, ‘kay?”

“O-okay, Daddy,” I stuttered, not used to being this exposed to another human being, let alone my father.  Yet, I felt deep down in my core, that he was the only one I’d ever feel comfortable doing this with, like I instinctually knew that he had ownership of my body.

He made his way up to my mouth, exploring it again as his hand traveled around my backside, finding my ass.  His thick finger pressed against my hole, making me gasp and jerk away for a second.

“It’s okay, Baby,” Daddy whispered, pulling me back into him.  He wrapped both of his strong arms around my body, his hand resuming its previous position.  “I just have to stretch you out, ‘kay? Daddy doesn’t want to hurt his baby with his huge cock.”  He stuck his finger in his mouth and slid it out with a POP!  Then I felt it back at my hole, gently sliding in.

My mind rallied against Daddy’s finger at first, my initial reaction was to clench and push it out.  Despite the good sensations that Daddy was giving me, I was so inexperienced and really had no clue and no indication as to what to do while having sex.  Sure I’ve watched tons and tons and tons of porn, but they never really seemed to show the prepping stage of sex.  The guy usually just shoved himself inside.  So I willed myself to relax, finding that I rather enjoyed the pumping motion of Daddy’s finger inside me.

I bit back a moan, rolling my head around in ecstasy.

“Ready for another one?” Daddy asked, his middle finger toying around my rim that already held his index.

I bit my lower lip and nodded, too self-conscious to say anything, afraid that my voice would be some hormonal moan.

Very carefully and slowly, Daddy inched his second finger inside me.  It burned for a second and I took a deep breath, forcing my body to relax and not push him out.  Eventually I could feel myself calming and I basked in the glowing warmth that Daddy was giving me, squirming as he moving his fingers back and forth.

“Daddy’s ready,” he moaned, his voice strained with a hint of a growl.  “Are you?”

I know that there’s a tremendous difference between two fingers and the sheer expanse of Daddy’s cock, but I was starting to get a little impatient, as I’m sure he was too.

“I’m ready,” I panted, squeezing my eyes shut as I readied myself for what I knew was coming.

With a slick motion, Daddy pulled his fingers out from me and began to reposition us on the bed.  He pulled my legs up into the air, making my calves rest on top of his broad shoulders that were hot to the touch.  He scooted further up the bed, making me slide upwards as well, my head resting on the flat motel pillows.  I could feel something warm and round toying at my hole, and I heard Daddy spit into his hand.

“When I go in, you breath out,” he ordered, his voice rough and demanding.  “Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy,” I breathed, taking in a gulp of oxygen as I steadied myself.

Holy shit!  He was so fucking big!  First the head went in, already _way_ larger than two fingers, making me cry out as I felt like I was getting torn in two.  “Fuck!” I groaned, gritting my teeth and shoving a pillow over my face to avoid drawing attention from the neighbors by my shouting.

“J-just breathe, Baby,” Daddy moaned, already sounding like he was on the edge of orgasm.  “It’s gonna hurt just for a little bit, but once you relax, you’ll really like it.”  He paused for a brief second, and then pushed a little bit more of his cock inside me.

I could feel his throbbing dick from my insides, the pulsating member taking up my cavern, making it feel like I’d eaten an entire four-course dinner backwards.  Daddy was so hung; who ever thought of the number eight as gigantic? Every so after, he would slide a little bit further in, pausing to allow me to adjust to him.  Until finally, I felt this pelvis touch my ass.

“All in,” he growled, a smile detectable in his voice.

Holy crap, I could feel him.  His entire girth was inside me, his cock taking up so much space that I could literally feel it twitch from within, rubbing up against my prostate, making my own cock stand at attention.  Daddy was so big that I stupidly wondered if I could see the outline of his erection if I sucked my tummy in all the way.

“Daddy’s gonna start now,” he growled, his wolf-side taking over his body.  I could see his yellow eyes illuminated in the dark room and his large canine fangs gleaming in the faint light that filtered in from outside.  “But Baby needs to tell Daddy if it hurts, understand?”

“Okay,” I whimpered, wiggling my body, going wide-eyed at the immense size of Daddy as he was inside of me.  I couldn’t get over that fact: Daddy was inside of me.

“Okay, what?” he growled, jerking his hips to the side so that it made my back wildly arch.

“Okay, Daddy!” I shouted, panting from the surge of electricity that he’d shot through me.

“Good boy,” he cooed.  Slowly and gently at first, Daddy began to rock his hips.  The action caused the head his cock to rub up against that perfect spot, making me go cross eyed and grasp at the bed sheets beneath me.  It was so good, no it was better than good— it was orgasmic.  Daddy was making me see stars and colors that I’ve never ever dealt with before.  My entire body vibrated and felt as if it were lit on fire as he thrusted into me.  And as he pumped into me, both of our bodies shifted together in tandem.  We moved as if we were one organism.

“Harder Daddy!” I moaned, not giving a shit if anyone heard me.

With a growl of pleasure, Daddy picked up the pace, bucking his hips as he thrusted into me.  The wild motion made the top of my head smack up against the wall every now and then, but I didn’t care.  I was too enthralled with the good vibrations that Daddy was giving me.

“This is the best cock you’ve ever had, ain’t it Baby?” he moaned, his claws digging into my hips as he pushed even further up into me.  He spit in his hand again and began to work at my own cock, feverishly jerking it in tune to his animalistic thrusts.

“It’s the only one I’ve had,” I admitted.  So what if I was a virgin? I convinced myself in this very moment that I’d saved my virginity for the best lay of my life.  And holy shit, was Daddy a fucking master.  I was fairly sure that my eyes had rolled all the way to the back of my skull and peeked at my brain.  The shockwaves of pleasure that erupted inside of me made me feel like I was pudding in his strong clutches.  And when I cracked open my eyes, he was there, glaring down at me with his hungry werewolf eyes.  

The admittance of Daddy being my first must’ve made him happy, because I could see his smile grow larger and he let out a loud howl.  “Arroooo!” he unleashed.  “That’s right!  You’re all Daddy’s!  No one else’s!  Say it!”

“All yours!” I obeyed.  “All Daddy’s!”

With each and every thrust, he grunted out and unleashed low possessive growls, effectively claiming me as his.  His hairy, muscular chest heaved as he panted and his his breath was shallow. “Somethin’s happening,” he grunted, his head rolling to the back as he felt something pleasurable going on.

And I felt it too.

Deep in my gut, I could feel the base of Daddy’s cock steadily beginning to enlarge, forming his knot.  It definitely slowed the speed of his thrusting, but the pleasure that I got from it only seemed to increase on an obscene scale.  It only pushed me further when combined with Daddy’s fist on my own cock.

“Oh fuck!” I moaned, feeling my dick twitch and my back spasm.  “Daddy!  I’m gonna cum!”

“M-me too!” he groaned.  “C’mon, cum for Daddy!”  He thrusted himself in one last time, tightening his hold on me as he did so.  

In that instant, something in my body seemed to rip and I had a falling sensation as I shot my load, letting it fly up into the air, landing on Daddy’s hairy chest.  My breathing turned into panting as I went limp, allowing Daddy to grab my shoulders and yank me up closer to him.

He threw his head back and unleashed a possessive snarl as I felt his entire body spasm and shake.  “Oh!  Michael!” he roared.  There was one last powerful thrust and then an explosion of warmth consumed my insides.  Daddy’s snarls melted into panting as his chest heaved and he dug his claws into my hips, shoving his pelvis flat against my butt, keeping his juices plugged up inside of me.

His knot was still bloated, and whenever I tried to tug away it yanked me right back into place, sending another spasm throughout my body as it rustled against my prostate.

“Fuck,” I breathed, “it’s still hard.”  

Daddy gave a throaty chuckle, trying to catch his breath.  “Yeah, never had this happen before,” he mused.  He held a warm hand on my forehead.  “How’re you feelin’ with your heat?”

I was insanely hot, but it was significantly more tolerable.  Shit, it was almost as if there were a fire inside of my gut and Daddy’s sperm was the only way to put it out.  Unfortunately, or fortunately, losing my virginity wasn’t enough so far— holy shit!  I just did it.  After seventeen long years, I lost my virginity… to my father.

Daddy grunted again and the veins on this thick neck stood out as he unleashed another load inside of me.  What the—?

“Fuck, I guess this knot produces more sperm than normal, huh?” he panted, gritting his teeth as he shuddered with pleasure.

“Apparently,” I mused, not really having any clue what to say.  I’ve never had sex before, therefore, I wasn’t sure what to do afterwards.  Like, do I pay him?

I didn’t want to concentrate on that, and instead focused on the post-orgasmic bliss that I was living in.  I’d just lost my virginity to Daddy and I could still feel his massive cock inside me, his knot keeping all of his sperm plugged up.  The sensation was incredible, making me feel weightless as I relaxed in his hold.

Daddy leaned forward, making me bend even more at my waist.  His yellow eyes raked over my sweating face and he nervously bit down on his lower lip.  His mighty chest still heaved with power as he regained his breath from our vigorous fucking.  Placing one large hand on the back of my head, he moved the both of us until our lips met in the most innocent of kisses.  His stubbled mouth prickled my face, making me grin a little bit at the tingling sensations that I felt on my mouth and in my ass at the same time.

And in that post-loving position with my legs tucked up to my chest and Daddy’s cock firmly lodged in my ass, we just kissed.  And despite having lost my virginity a mere few seconds ago, the kiss sent metric tons of tingling throughout my body.  Daddy moaned as he deepened our lip-lock, exploring my mouth with his tongue and immediately claiming dominance again.  

Daddy pulled away, his eyes still on my face.  “Michael, I love you,” he said in a soft, lulling voice.

And I knew what he meant.  It wasn’t the love that a father felt for his son that he was talking about.  Based on the tone and the seriousness of his expression, Daddy was saying that he was in love with me.  And sure, he’s told me that before.  However, given the fact that we’d just fucked and he was telling me this, even after he got my ass (which I’d partly-believed was his ulterior motive all along) spoke volumes.  Maybe Daddy wouldn’t ditch me again, and maybe we really were soulmates.

But then again, he claimed to have been in love with me since I was born.  And he still left me.  So once again, my overprotective brain began to cement defensive walls around my heart, petrified of another heartbreak at the hands of my father.

Daddy continued to look at me with that longing expression, gritting his teeth at my silence following his declaration of love.  I had to say something.

“Bitchin’,” I coughed, immediately stabbed with guilt.  Why do I suck?

Daddy nodded, muttering to himself, “Guess I kinda deserve that.”  Soon I felt his boner go down, and he tightened his hold back onto my legs.  “I’m gonna pull out, Baby.  Brace yourself.”

My toes curled with the unfamiliar slicking motion of Daddy’s dick coming out from my ass.  He grunted as soon as he was freed and plopped down onto the mattress next to me, immediately tugging me into his body.  I rested my head on his cum-soaked chest, my body instantly safe and feeling at peace in Daddy’s arms again.  It felt like home— that’s the best way to describe it.

“Oh, Michael,” Daddy cooed, tightening his grip on me and rubbing his stubble-covered face up along my own smooth face, “I love you so much.  You have no idea how happy I am that you let me love you.”

I didn’t want to ruin my high by talking, so I kept my mouth shut and nodded.  The heat was still lingering, but was hyperbolically easily to deal with.  My stomach wasn’t assaulted with pain anymore, and I felt like I had a tiny fever instead of being stuffed inside of a microwave.

It was all so confusing and I didn’t know what to do.  I could stay with Daddy and risk having him break my heart all over again.  Or I could protect myself, and refuse to take part in this obscure relationship that was actually beginning to look like it could blossom into something decent.

I was lost.  So for the time being, I allowed myself to melt into Daddy’s hold and just bask in the moment.

“I love you, Baby,” he whispered to me.  “I love you so much.”  As if it were possible, his grip on me tightened and I felt his heartbeat thump against my own chest.  “I just can’t believe it.  After all these years of waiting and waiting, it’s finally happened.  You’re finally all mine.”

I was unsure how to process any of this.  He was right though.  No matter what decision I made from here on out, Daddy is and will forever be my first.  He staked his claim.

“All mine.  My baby’s all mine, and there’s no way I’m gonna let him go.”

The heat began to crawl back up, sweat beading on my forehead.  Really, again? Already?

Daddy growled with pleasure, rubbing his already-erect cock against me.  “Is Baby ready for round two?” he whispered in my ear, his hot breath sending goosebumps down the back of my neck.

Fuck it.  “Yes,” I moaned.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

With an animalistic roar, Daddy flipped me over onto my stomach and began to thrust himself inside of me again.


	19. Can't Get You Out of My Head

“Can’t Get You Out of My Head” - Kylie Minogue

_I just can’t get you out of my head / Boy your lovin’ is all I think about / I just can’t get you of my head / Boy it’s more than I dare to think about_

**♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡**

**[Dylan, Present Day]**

This was so cool!

Michael’s friend, Alan, lived in a tiny house in the middle of the woods and he even let my dog, Daddy, stay there while I was there too.  Daddy let me ride him like a horsey, and I would yell, “Giddy-up!” as I sat on his back and he’d run throughout the house.

Alan and his daughter, Summer, thought it was funny because they couldn’t stop laughing.  Summer even had her phone out and filmed the whole thing.  “I’m showing the entire pack this,” she giggled.

“Send me a copy,” Alan nodded.

Daddy would look at them every now and then and he would growl like he was mad or something, but I don’t know why.  They were nice people, so maybe Daddy had a tummy ache that was making him all grumpy.

“Ya know, when you think about it,” Summer smiled, “this is just like _Super Lovers_!”

“And that is what?” Alan asked.

Daddy started to growl again, so I scratched behind his ear to calm him down.  It worked a little bit and he started to walk towards the back of the house towards the scary man’s bedroom.  I saw pictures of the scary man from before, the guy who Michael told me to stay away from.  But I couldn’t see him inside, so he must be at work right now.  When I’d asked Alan about the mad-looking guy in the photos and told him that my brother told me he was dangerous, he’d just blinked at me.

“It’s a manga,” Summer told her dad as Daddy carried me away from them.  But she was so loud that I could still hear her.  “Well, the age is kinda off since Dylan’s, what, three? And Marky is twenty-five.  But close enough, amiright?”

“Shut up, Summer,” Alan laughed.

Daddy took me into the scary man’s room and even closed the door behind us.  The room was messy and had a bunch of dirty clothes all over the floor.  And the walls had lots and lots of pictures with people singing or playing guitars… but I didn’t know any of them.

I hopped off Daddy’s back and went back to the door to leave the room.  If the scary man came home and saw us in his room, then he’d kill us!  But Daddy didn’t wanna leave.  He put his big paw up on the door, stopping me.

“Woof!” he whined, his ears going flat.

I shook my head.  I didn’t wanna be in here!  This room was nasty and smelt like old cheese.  “Daddy,” I said, pulling on the doorknob some more.  “C’mon, we gotta go before the scary man gets back.”

Daddy yelped and hung his head like he was hurt.  Maybe he was scared of the man too? But he stepped away from the door and let me out, following slowly behind.  I could tell that Daddy was scared or sad about something, and if I wanted to be a good dog owner, then I needed to make him happy again.  And there was something that I’d do that always made him happy.

“C’mere Daddy!” I laughed, wrapping my arms around his big neck, kissing him on his wet nose.  “I love you.”

Daddy perked up and his tail started to wag like crazy.  “Woof!” he barked, smiling really big with his huge teeth showing.  Then he wrapped one of his giant legs around me, like he was giving me a hug.

I loved Daddy, he was best dog that I could ever ask for.  He was so big and fluffy.  And when I was scared in Brady’s car, he came to save me.  He really was my bestest friend.

“Aww!” Summer cried as she walked into the hallway.  “That’s so cute!”

Daddy snarled at her and ran around me, chasing her out of the house.

**(V●ᴥ●V)**

**[Michael, Present Day]**

“Good morning, Baby,” I heard Daddy’s deep voice moan from behind me, his large arms tightening around my waist.

My eyelids fluttered open and I had to squint at the glaring sunlight that slipped through the cracks of the blinds.  Instinctively, I moved to turn around to face away from the window when I felt Daddy’s cock tug at my ass, still jammed inside of me.

“Damn,” I gasped, shuddering from the spasm of pleasure that that shot through me.  Why was that so hot to me?

Daddy chuckled and pressed his lips gently to the back of my neck, making the tiny hairs there stand at attention.  “Brace yourself, Baby,” he whispered to me, “Daddy will pull out now.”

I tensed up and held my breath as I felt Daddy’s huge cock slide out from me, exiting with a slicking noise that made me grimace.  Well, I also grimaced at the unsettling feeling of being empty without him inside of me… damn, I’m a freak.  It was hard to admit all the events of last night to myself; I had sex with my father, multiple times in fact.  I should feel repulsed, embarrassed, wanting to die— but instead of any negativity, I genuinely understood the “Glowing” remark that TV always passed around whenever a character fucked.

My entire body felt weightless, both the stabbing in my abdomen and the intense heat from last night completely gone.  It was amazing.  My limbs still tingled and call me crazy, but I swore up and down that I could still feel some of Daddy’s warm cum in my gut.  And my ass was sore, but it wasn’t in pain— no, it was more a constant reminder that the muscle man lying next to me had totally turned me out.  My brain had a thick fog in it, preventing me from being my usual, snarky self.  Quite the opposite, I found myself basking in the morning sun’s rays, a huge, toothy smile forming on my face.

“What are you all smiley about?” Daddy playfully cooed, pulling me into him some more, positioning my head so that it was cradled on his chest like a pillow.

I may be high on post-orgasmic fumes, but there was no way I was gonna admit that I’d loved it when Daddy was thrusting into me like a wild animal.  The way he commanded and dominated my smaller body like he completely owned me sent shivers down my spine… and not in a bad way.  “S’nothing,” I muttered, looking over his hairy body to glance at the alarm clock that was placed on the night stand beside him.  It was 11:32 AM already.

Daddy turned to look at what I was staring at, frowning when he saw the time.  “Damn,” he sighed.  “I was hopin’ to get another one in before check-out time.”  Me too.

Not wanting to sound like some teenage perv, I just shrugged.  “There’s always later,” I admitted, flinching as soon as I saw the hungry smirk on Daddy’s face the second those words left my lips.

“Oh?” he smirked.  “Did Baby like Daddy’s cock?”

Yes, very much so.  “I’m gonna take a shower,” I muttered, wanting to get the scent of sweat and sex off my body before we drove home.  I knew that it was technically still the day of the full moon, so Dylan would be over at Markus’s place (begrudgingly).  Knowing what little I did about werewolf culture, I was aware of the fact that wolves tended to be a little bit more possessive (and stupid) during the full moon.  Therefore, I really wanted to give Alan a call so that he could tell me if my brother was safe.  I’m, like, eighty-five percent sure that he is, but I really just wanted to calm my nerves.

“Want some help?” Daddy asked, wagging his eyebrow at me in a way that I think was supposed to look sexy, but instead it looked like he was having a stroke.

It was very tempting, to be honest.  However, despite how good I was feeling at the moment, I couldn’t ignore the pestering fear in the pit of my stomach: that Daddy would leave again eventually.  He already had my ass, which was something that he’d been wanting for a while apparently.  So now that that conquest was finished, why stick around? Sure, he claimed to be in love with me thanks to some werewolf voodoo.  However, if we really were soulmates (which he claimed we were even before he was turned into a werewolf), why did he leave me?

Seriously, why on earth did he ditch me if he claimed to be in love with me? It made zero sense at all.  And the more I thought about it and tried to rationalize it, the more I was pissed off.  All in all, although the thought of Daddy washing my tiny body all over in the steamy, hot shower was incredibly sexy and total spank-bank material, it was probably smarter not to do so.

“Um, that’s okay,” I shook my head.  “I’m just gonna rinse off real quick.”

Daddy frowned but nodded.  “Oh,” he sighed disappointedly, “okay.”  His shoulders fell and he looked at me with sad, yellow eyes that seemed to roughly yank at my heart strings.  But I needed to stay strong.  Regardless of the euphoria that his cock had brought me, he was still my father after all.  Therefore, it wasn’t appropriate (or legal, I think) for me to be fantasizing about him dominating me all over again.

I hurried into the bathroom before Daddy could say/do anything else to weaken my resolve.  It was almost surreal: I still wanted to stomp him in the nuts, but at the same time, I was so turned on by him.  And all of that occurred after one night of magic.  As I hopped into the tub and turned the shower on to scalding hot, the heat of the water wasn’t even comparable to the way Daddy had set my flesh on fire with the simple touches of his rough, man-hands.

Ugh!  No!  I can’t be fantasizing about Daddy!  Not even five minutes ago had I made the mental decision to stand my ground and not allow myself to be pulled in by his sexy charms!

I pinched my skin, hoping to get some pain inflicted so that my hard-on would die down… it didn’t work.  Whatever, shaking my head, I tried to focus on washing the older man’s sweat off me.  I grabbed the bar of soap and lathered up my body, the recent memory of Daddy pounding into me replaying over and over in the forefront of my skull.  It was funny when I thought about it as I washed myself.  When we stand side by side, especially naked, Daddy and I really were vastly different, physically.  Whereas I was rubbing the dollar store-brand bar of white soap over my flat chest and undefined stomach, if I’d been rubbing Daddy down, I’d be greeted with his chiseled pecs and abs that popped out and demanded my full attention…

Okay, and I’m thinking about that, why? By now, my cock was at full attention, so I figured that the sooner I take care of it, then the sooner I’d stop being a horny little boy.  It made sense in my head.

Hoping that my werewolf father wouldn’t pick up on me masturbating with his super senses, I lathered up my palm with suds and went to town.  Sure it was nice, I mean, has there ever been a bad experience jerking off? Nevertheless, no matter how good it felt to beat away at my own meat in the shower as thoughts of Daddy’s bulky body on top of me filtered into my heated brain, it failed in comparison to the electric sensations that Daddy had given me himself.

No, there’s no way, I told myself.  Pushing Daddy to the back of my mind, I tried to focus on anything, anyone else as I jacked it.  Images of male models, bodybuilders, Hugh Jackman— shit, anyone!  They all didn’t do the trick.  No matter how hard I jerked myself, I was nowhere near climax.  In fact, cumming felt a million miles away with my pathetic hands trying to do the trick.  They were useless, doing nothing except shaking my stubborn dick around.

“Fuck!” I hissed, gritting my teeth as I was faced with the horrible truth: Daddy had ruined jerking off for me.

No!  This was terrible!  Was I doomed to a life of not being able to get off unless it was by the hands of my own father? What kind of fucked up shit is that?!

Still, a guy has needs…  “Daddy!” I shouted, banging my head against the tiled wall in irritation.

The bathroom door squeaked open and I saw Daddy’s large shadow through the opaque shower curtain, making my cock twitch involuntarily… damn traitor. 

“Yes, Baby?” he asked, his deep voice soothing and oh-so aphrodisiac-like.  My knees buckled at the bass-filled noise and immediately my brain began to play a movie in my head that involved me bent over as Daddy pounded my ass again.  Dammit!

“Can, *groan, can you give me hand?” I asked, pinching the skin above my nose in frustration as I stared down at the boner that refused to leave, totally taunting me.  I swear, it was like it was laughing at me, repeating over and over that it’d only cum for Daddy.

“With what?” Daddy asked, although the smirk in his voice was totally obvious.

Too embarrassed for words, I shoved the shower curtain open, exposing my rock hard cock to my dad.  And big shocker, Daddy was hard too.  Damn, my face burned bright red and I fought with all my might not to die of humiliation right then and there.  Just the other day, I’d been convinced that Daddy and I would never happen, and yet, there I was, asking for Daddy’s help with my erection in the shower.  Wow, I guess that shuts me up.

Daddy crossed his muscly arms in front of his beefy chest, still smirking at me.  “So,” he mused, “what is it exactly that my baby’s asking his daddy?”  That sick bastard.  I knew exactly what he was trying to do, but there was no way that it’d work!  Nuh-uh!

“Forget it,” I spat, closing the curtain shut so that I could attempt to get off by myself again.  

Maybe, just maybe, if Daddy was here in the same room that would be enough fuel for me.  And because I’m a sick fuck, I even peeked at his looming outline in the curtain as I went back to jerking off, trying my best to reach orgasm.  However, because I’m the most unlucky guy on the planet, I was closer to getting blister than getting to cum.

I opened the curtain again, glaring at my father who still stood with his arms crossed, his cock twitching as soon as he saw me.  Ugh, just get this this over with…  My face turning beet red, I mumbled out, “Please will you help me, Daddy?”

Daddy smirked my way and shook his head.  “Not good enough,” he tsked, wagging his finger in a chastising manner.

“What the hell are you talking about?!” I cried, wilding waving my hands at him.  “I said ‘Please’!  What more do you want?” I was getting pissed that Daddy wasn’t grasping the seriousness of the situation at hand!  I felt as if my dick was so hard that it was bound to fall off, the insane pressure in my groin extremely unsettling as it deepened under the dominating glare of my father.

“Boys who raise their voice at their daddy won’t get to cum,” Daddy playfully scolded.  “And I think you know what I want you to do.”  That shit-eating grin both made me hornier and madder at the same time, dammit!

I honestly had no clue what he wanted me to do, by the way.  “You want a Scooby Snack?” I shrugged.

Daddy’s smirk fell and he scowled at me.  “No,” he growled, stepping forward closer to me, “I want you to beg.  Beg for Daddy’s cock.”

“…really?” This dude was off his meds if he thought that I was gonna stoop to begging for cock.  One, I wasn’t ugly, so there was no need for me to have to beg.  And Two, I was too proud to do that.

“If you want to cum, then you need to beg for Daddy’s cock,” he repeated, that hated smirk making an undesired comeback.

There were no more options left.  I’d tried ignoring it, I’d tried jerking it off myself, I’d even tried jerking it off with Daddy in the same room.  Unfortunately, nothing was working.  The pressure in my groin continued to grow until I was pretty sure I’d explode like an atomic bomb of hormones.  Sighing, I got down onto my knees in the slippery tub, holding my hands out in front of me.  “Please,” I murmured, my face hot as lava.

“Please what?” Daddy teased, taking another step forward, his larger cock bobbing in front of him as he moved.

Well, I was already this far gone…  “Please, Daddy,” I begged, “please give me your cock, Daddy.”

“Why?” Daddy smirked, his breathing growing raspy.  This fool was getting turned on by this!

“Please help me cum, Daddy,” I begged again, looking up at my grinning father with wide eyes.

With a growl of pleasure, Daddy leapt into the bathtub, yanking me up into his arms as he turned me around.  With such fast movements that they were all a blur, he soaped up his dick as lube and inched his way inside me, making me gasp at the incredible sensation of being filled with Daddy again.  Daddy began to pump his hips, jamming his large cock against my prostate, reaching over to jerk off my sudsy dick with his large man-hands.

“Oh fuck,” I moaned, leaning back against Daddy’s bulky frame, bucking in tandem with him.  This felt amazing… I know I said that before, but hot damn, there was almost no other phrases I could come up with to describe the rush of tingles that Daddy was giving me.  He hit all the right spots and he knew what he was doing.  Shoot, I could just lay limp and do nothing at all, and Daddy would have me cumming for hours on end.

“See what good boys get?” Daddy grunted, playfully nipping at my pulse spot, making my back spasm and my legs almost give out.

As much as I hated to admit it, I’ll beg for his cock for days if meant that he could make me feel like this again.  My eyes rolled up to the back of my head and I allowed my body to give over to him, completely relaxing in Daddy’s hold.

He continued to pump into me, growling out as soon as I felt a burst of warmth inside me.  And then like magic, I came on the spot too, my jizz shooting out and landing on the tiled wall (I should wipe that up so the poor maid won’t have to).

I nearly blacked out— holy shit that was the best orgasm that I’ve ever had.  I was reduced to a panting, limp slump in Daddy’s arms; the strong man had to hold me up so that I wouldn’t collapse in the tub.  The spraying hot water rinsed away the sweat from my forehead and made my body all the more hot and turned on.  I had to do this again… oh wait, no.

I wasn’t supposed to do this again.  This was just a fluke.  Really, it was.

**(╬ﾟ◥益◤ﾟ) ╬ﾟ**

Daddy and I were at home, and it was all I could do not to jump his bones and ride him like horse.  Damn, I was so turned on that I could barely think straight.  Any attempt to concentrate on anything, like anything at all, morphed into thoughts of Daddy shoving my face into a pillow as he went to town.  
 ****

It was still the day of the full moon, so perhaps it was possible that the lunar cycle was affecting me as well.  Was that possible? I mean, I was classified as Daddy’s mate, so maybe I was feeling some of the residual effects.  Alan had annoyingly pointed out that Daddy would be extremely horny and want to knot me like crazy on the day of the full moon.  Therefore, it was safe to assume that I would feel the smallest bit of the urge as well.  And if what I was feeling wasn’t the entire one-hundred percent of the effects, then I can’t even begin to imagine how hard Daddy’s struggling to not pounce on me.

We sat on the couch, leaving a cushion in between us as we forced ourselves to watch Netflix on my laptop because someone (let’s not say who) broke the TV.  I was curled in one myself, wearing some basketball shorts and an oversized hoodie, willing myself to watch the show that was playing… although there was no way I could relay any of the characters or plots or anything like that.  My eyes kept darting to a certain werewolf who was relaxing, clad only in his boxers, on the opposite side of the sofa.

Dammit, since when was I so attracted to Daddy?!  Sure I’ll admit, he wasn’t ugly, even when I hated his guts and before he was a werewolf.  But now, I can only seem to concentrate on how defined his abs are, how far his pecs protruded off his chest, how thick his calf muscles are, and how large that snake in his boxers is.

“Is there something on my face?” Daddy coughed, eyeing me up and down as soon as he caught me staring.

Oh shit!  Quickly, I averted my gaze and forced myself to look anywhere else.  “Yeah, it’s called age,” I spat, pretty proud of myself that even when in a storm of hormones, I could still come up with a good comeback…hmmm, comeback… come back… cum on back… Daddy’s cum on my back— Dammit!

This was bad, really bad.  I couldn’t make it through the day like this.  I just prayed that Dylan was fairing better than I was.  Sure he was young enough to not be a hormonal mess, but I had no clue how Markus would be behaving.  I’d called earlier to check up on my brother, and Alan had reassured me that everything was fine and that he was keeping a close eye on Markus.  Well, considering that it was Alan’s fault that Daddy was now a werewolf, my faith in the dude was seriously lacking.  But still, there was kinda nothing else I could do.

Daddy snorted, stretching his arms up above is head, flexing his massive biceps as he did so… I think I started drooling.  What, does he take steroids or something?!

Again, Daddy noticed me staring.  “Like what ya see?” he smirked, scooting closer to me and flexing his arm in front of my face.  “You can feel it if ya want.”

Yes, please.  “If it’ll get you to shut up,” I muttered, too proud to admit that I was lusting hard for my dad.  Carefully, I placed a tender hand on Daddy’s bicep, inwardly marveling at how large and hard (yes, I heard it too) it was.  It was pretty impressive, perfectly illustrating how dedicated Daddy was to fitness and the gym.

“Like what you see?” Daddy grinned, flexing his muscle underneath my hand, making me recoil out of shock.

“N-no,” I stuttered, my cock painfully hard right now.  I was just glad that I wasn’t wearing jeans so that the zipper couldn’t cut the skin up.

“Looks like you do,” Daddy mused, nodding at my boner.  “And I can take care of that for you.”

Ugh, dammit all.  My initial reaction was to be my usual snarky self and tell him off with some kind of witty and well-worded anecdote.  However…  

“Okay,” I said, tugging down my basketball shorts as Daddy leapt to his feet and dropped his boxers.

**Σ（￣□￣；）**

Aright, so starting now, I wasn’t going to be having sex with Daddy at least until I sorted out my feelings.  We’d fucked in a motel (three times), in the shower (twice), and on the couch (once).  I’m surprised that my rectum isn’t chaffed yet.

And it’s not like I enjoyed it.  I mean, yes I did.  But I know for a fact that I’m not developing any kind of feels for Daddy.  This is all because of the full moon’s bullshit magic.  There’s no way that I liked having Daddy’s thick cock up my tight ass, feeling his immense bulk pin me down on the cushions as he completely owned me… damn, I’m getting hard again.  I’m double-surprised that I’m not light-headed from all the blood rushing to my dick lately.

Daddy left his boxers off, leaving them sprawled out on the coffee table in front of us.  I’d tried to cover myself up, but I was still so sweaty and sticky from our recent bout of fooling around, that it was too hot to put my hoodie back on.

Desperately wanting to focus on anything besides the hot man who was panting beside me, I looked back at the show playing on the laptop.  However, all the blood drained from my face as soon as I realized that the two main characters were going at it on the tiny screen.  Why?

The guy character had the girl character sitting on his lap, letting her basically bounce up and down as she rode him.  She looked like she was having fun, and before I knew what I was doing, I felt something horrible leave my lips.

“We could probably do that,” I mumbled, flinching as soon as it was out in the universe.  I didn’t even have time to react or save face before I felt Daddy’s strong hands lift me up from my seat on the couch and onto his lap…

**Σ(♡＠﹏ ＠☆)ﾉ”**

Okay, this was seriously getting out of hand.  So far, I’d spent a majority of the day with my dad’s dick up my ass.  And he came so much that I wouldn’t be shocked if I’d put on five pounds from getting load after load blown into me… gross.

And the worst part of all was that I was kind of liking it.

No!  That was impossible!  There was no way that I could honestly like having sex with my father.  He was my first and only so far, so who knows? Maybe he’s a really terrible lay and I just don’t know any better— that makes sense.  And yet, the mental images of his muscly body bent over mine as he went to town refused to leave me alone… and they seemed to make me horny all over again.  Holy crap, I haven’t been this spent since I’d discovered masturbating and didn’t leave my bedroom for an entire week.

Sighing, I slumped down into a chair at the table, wanting to get some nutrients in to my stomach besides Vitamin D, hehe.

I poured some Cheerios into a plastic bowl and began to slice up a banana into it, using my spoon to cut the fruit.  As I sliced, I began to notice that the fruit had a little curve to it, in the same way/direction that Daddy’s cock did.  In fact, the fruit was almost as big as him, and as I held it in my hand, I reimagined Daddy inside of me, my cock leaping up into the air for the thousandth time.

Fuck…  “Daddy!” I called, rolling my eyes and scooting away from the table.

I didn’t even have to explain why I was calling him.  His heavy footsteps sped into the kitchen, and before I could react, he cleared the table with one swing of his mighty arm before lifting me up and slamming me down on the furniture.

Okay, so I guess we’re gonna fuck in every room of the house.

**┻━┻ ︵ ¯\ (ツ)/¯ ︵ ┻━┻**

Obviously I should’ve known that Daddy would insist on me sleeping in his bed… well, I mean, technically it is my bed too now.  It shouldn’t be, but it is.  Anyways, when it got late, he carried me into the bedroom, gently laying me down on the soft mattress.  
 ****

“I really wanna make love to my baby again,” he purred, his warm hands traveling up and down my nude body.  “But I don’t wanna wear him out.  So sleep well tonight, ‘cause as soon as you wake up, don’t be surprised if I’m already inside you.”

That shouldn’t turn me on, but it did.  Damn it.  “‘Kay,” I muttered.

“Goodnight, Baby,” Daddy cooed, pressing his rough lips to mine.  He then collapsed down beside me, immediately yanking me into his tight embrace.

I found myself tucking my head into the crook under his chin, relaxing as I used his chest as a warm pillow.  “‘Night, Daddy,” I mumbled, cringing as it dawned on me that I’d responded like some weirdo in this couple-thing.  Ugh, this full moon bullshit sucks.  All frickin’ day, and that’s not an exaggeration, I’d practically obsessed about having Daddy inside of me.  And whenever he was, it was like I felt whole in some sick, twisted way.  I couldn’t quite describe it, but without Daddy inside of me, I felt an unsettling empty sensation that was kind of like going outside without shoes on— tolerable, yet innately wrong.

It wasn’t even long before Daddy’s light snoring echoed throughout the small bedroom.  I knew that the responsible thing to do would be to just sleep and focus on my day tomorrow.  I had to pick up Dylan from Markus’s, and I knew that I had to go to school (shit, even with all this werewolf drama, I still had to go to stupid school).  However, because I’m perhaps the furthest thing from responsible, all I really wanted to do was be face down in this pillow with a certain man, who I’m related to, inside of my ass.

Nope, that’s nasty.  I do not want to have sex with my dad on my own freewill.  This was just because of the residual effects of the full moon.  A million bucks says that tomorrow, once the full moon is officially over, I won’t even want to be within five feet of Daddy.  Yeah, this crap is all due to some lunar activity.  

And that ridiculous craving only seemed to grow with each passing second.  I’d already lost count of how many times Daddy and I did it, but it had to be more than ten (is that even heathy?).  And yet, I wasn’t the least bit spent; quite the opposite, really.

Ugh, whatever.  This is just for today.  Tomorrow, everything will go back to normal.  But for the time being…

“Daddy?” I whispered, gently shaking the sleeping man awake.  “I can’t sleep.”

Daddy sleepily chuckled.  “Well then, Daddy will just have to tire you out.”  

***ଘ( ॢᵕ꒶̮ᵕ(꒡ᵋ ꒡ღ)zZ‥**

Holy crap, that had to be one of the best night’s sleep that I’ve ever had.  My entire body felt so relaxed and tranquil, and my mind harbored absolutely none of its usual hatred towards the world.  And the light kisses that were framed by scratchy stubble running up my neck was the best damn alarm clock that I could’ve ever asked for.

“Good morning, Baby,” Daddy moaned, his lips brushing against my pulse spot, making me arch my back further into his hold.

As I moved, I winced at the slight throbbing in my ass, completely sore from the rigorous and frequent pounding that I received yesterday.  Man, this was going to be fun…  Now whenever I walk or sit down, that pain in my ass would be a constant reminder that I’d given my father my virginity… dang.  How… hot and embarrassing at the same time.  How on earth could I ever face anyone knowing that I’d committed incest, which I’m not entirely sure, but I think it’s illegal in California (I could be wrong, forgive me for not being up-to-date on incest laws).

I wasn’t exactly sure what to say to my father.  All day yesterday, my mind had been assaulted with lustful images and fantasies regarding said man, and it’d caused me to practically spend all day bent over.  I don’t know why I was plagued with shyness all of a sudden.  Sure the full moon was over, which meant that its magic wasn’t affecting me any longer.  However, shouldn’t I be glowing with the fact that I was now a man, or maybe I was shrinking into myself because it was my blood-related father who helped me reach it?

Daddy, completely unaware of the inner turmoil that I was being faced with, continued to suck along my spot, rutting his already-hard cock against my leg.  “Wanna have some fun before I gotta go to work?” he cooed, his hot breath making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.  “Or, or maybe you can come to work with me and we’ll find a secluded place in the forest?”

I may have been perpetually horny the other day, but even in that haze would I have turned down getting fucked in the woods with all the squirrels and birds watching.  “I have to go to school,” I grimaced, hating that school was a good excuse.  It was weird, making me feel like I was flip-flopping.  Just the other day, I was literally begging for Daddy’s cock.  And yet, today, I’m feeling a little shy in front of the naked and erect man.  I couldn’t quite explain it, but I kind of wanted some space so that I could sort my feelings out.  That was a natural reaction, right?

Daddy frowned, but nodded.  “Yeah,” he sighed.  “School’s important.”  Then a smile began to form on his face, his hair sticking up in all directions from just waking up.  “So c’mere and give me something to think about all day.”  He tightened his hold on me and scooted closer, nuzzling his face into my neck, moaning loudly as he inhaled my scent.

“Um,” I paused, pushing against his forehead.  “I really should get ready.”  My body felt as if it was on fire at the slightest touch of Daddy’s man-hands, but I really thought that I should take some time to think about things.  I was humiliated at the thought of having sex with my father, and I prayed that no one ever finds out.  I was turned on at the eagerness of Daddy to fuck me again (that dude was insatiable).  I was sore from yesterday’s romping, but I felt as if I could still keep going for a few more days.  And worst of all: I was nervous that Daddy would disappear because he already had sex with me, which was sort of his main goal.  

What reason does he have to stick around now?

Daddy frowned again and yanked on my body, pulling me on top of him and locking his arms around me to keep me trapped.  He narrowed his yellow eyes at me, scanning over my reddening features.  “What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice low and cautious.

“N-nothing,” I lied.  Of course if I spilled the beans to my father about being a little whiney bitch and fearing that Daddy would push me away again, then he’d most likely say what I wanted to hear in order to get me to have sex with him again.  Obviously.  I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t enjoy yesterday or the fact that I got to share my sacred virginity with my father, who was kind of the first love of my life (not that I’d ever admit that to him or anyone!).  However, the past speaks volumes.  And Daddy’s past screams out that he’s unreliable.

I need to protect myself, maybe shove him out before he can do the same to me.

Before Daddy could protest, I shot out of the bed, trying to ignore my morning wood and the instincts that told me to have Daddy take care of it.  “I’m going to take a shower,” I rushed, scampering out of the room.  It really sucked that despite the full moon being done and over with, I still found myself lusting after the sexy man who lounged in the bed.

“Want some help?” Daddy called out from the bedroom.

The thought sent my heart racing and I almost agreed, reminiscing at the way he’d thrusted into my hungry hole as the steamy water drenched us both.

“I can manage,” I replied, not oblivious to Daddy’s disappointed huff that resounded throughout the house.


	20. Into the Groove

****“Into the Groove” - Madonna

_Get into the groove / Boy you’ve got to prove / Your love to me / Get up on your feet / Step to the beat / Boy what will it be_

**♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡**

The entire ride to the high school was filled to the brim with awkward silence.  I forced myself to stare out of my window, watching the rain-filled morning whoosh by in a blur.  I knew with one-hundred percent certainty that if I glanced over at Daddy in the driver’s seat, with his tight work shirt straining against his biceps that flexed with power as he turned the steering wheel, that I wouldn’t be able to stay in my own seat— and that shit pissed me off.

The full moon was over!  Today was a new day!  So why the hell was I still attracted to my own father!? I should be physically repulsed by him and what we’ve done together (I was a little embarrassed, but not disgusted).  And yet, when push came to shove, I still found Daddy so incredibly sexy and there was a piece of me that wanted to ride his dick before first period.  Nope, that wouldn’t go down until I sort out my feelings though.

And holy shit, what a crap ton of feelings that were being thrusted my way.  On the one hand, Daddy used to be my most favorite person in whole wide world.  We used to do everything together and every Summer when I’d visited, I’d never been happier.  I mean, shit, in a sick sort of way, if all of this werewolf mumbo-jumbo had occurred back then, there’s no doubt in my mind that I would’ve been on board.  As a child, I totally would’ve been down with Daddy being my soulmate.  Then on the other hand, Daddy had completely thrown me out of his life like I was last night’s leftovers!  I’d never experienced such heartbreak before in my life.  Even when I’d broken up with boyfriends or been turned down from prospective love interests, none of them compared to the loneliness that I’d been plagued with from my own father who used to be my best friend.  I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t still pissed at him for what happened in the past.  And to be quite honest, I have no clue how I’m ever going to get over it.  Sure the sex was nice and it was endearing how the man seemed to be interested in being with me now.  However, it’s going to take a lot more than a nice cock in my tight ass to change my mental image of Daddy, a.k.a. Houdini.

Therefore, before I have sex with him again (because there’s no doubt in mind that we’ll fuck later on down the road), I really needed to find out if I trusted the man or not.  He was saying and doing all these nice things now, but I wouldn’t be surprised if I woke up tomorrow and couldn’t find him.  And it was that harbored resentment that made me not want to have any part of this soulmate B.S.; the jerk in me even considered ditching him, asking him how it feels.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Daddy mused, placing a warm hand on my knee, jerking me out of my steaming thoughts.  He worriedly bit on his lower lip, scrunching up his forehead.  “Everything okay?”

“Mm-hm,” I hummed, trying my best not to stare too long at his conflicted face, feeling my walls of anger break down to make way for compassion… ugh.  I’m no astronaut or meteorologist, but perhaps it was plausible that there was some kind of left over lunar activity from the full moon that was creating a soft spot for my father in my cold heart.  That was the only explanation that I could come up with.  The full moon was over, but I was having some residual effects, just like when I drink NyQuil and still feel a little woozy the next morning.  I’m sure that as the day progresses, I’ll be back to my usual and snarky self.

“Really?” Daddy pressed, squeezing my knee a little bit.  “‘Cause if there’s somethin’ bothering you, you can always talk to me.”

Yeah right.  If I confessed about the conflicting emotions that I was being confronted with on an hourly basis, then Daddy would just tell me what I want to hear.  I have no time for the runaround.  “Everything’s fine,” I muttered, bouncing my leg a little bit in order to get him to remove his hand.

Daddy huffed but took his hand off my leg and pulled into the drop-off zone of the school.  “So if everything’s fine, then can Daddy have a kiss?” He leaned forward and slowly puckered out his lips.

Luckily, most of the students were too busy rushing indoors to get out of the rain than to look at the two guys in the park ranger truck.  Plus, the windows of the truck were tinted enough to provide a small sense of privacy— someone would have to be purposely staring in order to see what was going on inside the vehicle.  And despite these two truths, I found myself blurting, “Someone might see.  Maybe later.”

Daddy sighed and ran his hands over his face in exasperation.  “Fine,” he growled, obviously irritated by my cryptic attitude… good.  “But tonight, I’m taking you out, just the two of us.”

“Where?” I asked, cocking my eyebrow at him.  “And what about Dylan?”

“I’ll pick up Dylan on my way home from work, and Markus can watch him while we’re out,” Daddy explained.  “And it doesn’t matter where we’re going.  I have to court my mate, so let me.”

Oh, so now after we’ve already had sex, Daddy was going to romantically court me.  Shouldn’t it be the other way around? Regardless of regulations, I was a little intrigued, believing that a date night could actually help me make up my mind on whether or not I would actually try with the guy.

“Okay,” I agreed, nodding my head.  “That sounds fine.”  Well, it all sounded fine except for the part where Markus was going to watch my brother.  I still needed to have a serious talk with that idiot.

Daddy’s face broke out into a wide smile, looking as if he’d just won the frickin’ lottery.  It was kinda cute.  “Awesome!” he beamed.  “I promise you’ll have the night of your life.”

“‘Kay,” I slurred, unsure of what to say.  It was a nice idea to go out on a date with Daddy and not just have whatever kind of relationship that was being forged between us based on just fucking.  “See ya later.”  I grabbed onto the door handle to exit the truck when Daddy yanked me back over to him.

With a low, possessive growl, he smacked his lips onto mine.  The eager man didn’t ask for entrance and instead immediately entered my mouth, exploring every crevice with his smooth tongue.  Daddy began to moan loud as he dominated my mouth in the small confines of the vehicle, his large hands running up and down my smaller body.  When my father finally pulled back, he left me panting and feeling as if my lips were on fire.  In fact, my entire body felt as if I’d stuck my finger into an electrical socket, each inch of me tingling and vibrating.

“Just a little reminder that you belong to Daddy,” he smirked, planting another small kiss on my cheek.  “Have a nice day at school, Baby.”

The guy must’ve sucked all of the oxygen out from my lungs because all I could do was nod as I slowly slipped out of the truck.  The vehicle remained put until I entered the high school, Daddy making sure that I made it up the steps alright considering I was seriously incapacitated at the moment.  What further weirded me out was that as soon as the school doors shut behind me, I was plagued with an unwanted feeling.  Well, usually when I entered school, I felt anxious, irritable, and ready to shove my hand into a blender rather than listen to a teacher drone on about the pythagorean theorem.  However, along with all of those, it felt as if there was a block of ice forming inside of my chest, making me cold and a little down.  Odd…

My legs automatically carried me towards my locker and I frowned as soon as I spotted Jaymes standing there, arms crossed in front of his chest.  Oh great, another suitor!  Why was I cursed with such beauty?

I took a deep breath to mentally prepare myself for the other guy.  Daddy had made it clear that I wasn’t allowed to accept any date invitations from any other guys… and I’d already accidentally broken that rule with my effin’ classmate.  That being said, as I glanced at the guy who I used to think was hot, I noticed that he seemed to be a little blasé for my taste now.  He seemed so much shorter and less bulky than Daddy.  In fact, when I mentally pictured the two men side by side, Jaymes looked like a stalk of corn that was just beginning to grow.  The kid had too much of a babyface and not an ounce of stubble like the kind that I’ve grown to quite enjoy having scratch against my face during kissing.  And perhaps the most damning quality of Jaymes that I noticed was that he didn’t have as much of a prominent bulge in his tight jeans as my father does.  Okay, so I need to nicely and gently let Jaymes down so that he won’t spit on my name and pray for (more) bad things to happen in my life.

“Hey, Jaymes,” I shyly said, giving him a small wave.

Jaymes narrowed his eyes at me, scowling at my face.  I couldn’t help but notice that he took note of my hickey and bite mark on my neck, probably thinking that I was an extremely kinky freak.  “Well,” he sneered, “I really have to admit that you have balls, Michael.”

Well, yes I do, last time I checked— shit, he can even ask for my father’s confirmation.  “Huh?” I wondered.  Okay, so this was not the way I’d envisioned this conversation going down.

Jaymes continued to look at me as if I were filth.  “Look,” he spat, “I would’ve never asked you out if I knew that you were in a relationship already.  I’m not the kinda guy who just fucks around, ‘kay?”

But I wasn’t in a relationship… officially at least.  “What are you talking about?” I asked, confused at what he was saying and getting a little embarrassed because some of the other students were watching him chew my ass out.

“I gotta admit,” he said, his voice thick with hatred, “I thought that the man in the store with you was your dad, but when he answered the door the other night, he came clean.”

“Wh-what did he tell you?” I trembled.  Did my dad tell Jaymes that I was in an incestuous relationship with him? Sure we’ve done stuff, but I was either incapacitated or too horny to think!  Those didn’t count!  And plus, I didn’t want people to throw me into a jail for breaking the sex laws of the land!

“Don’t act so innocent,” Jaymes spat, rolling his eyes.  “He admitted that he’s your boyfriend and that you two just started living together.  I’m not interested in bein’ the other guy, Michael.  So I think it’s best if we don’t talk anymore.”  With that, he turned around, leaving me all alone and humiliated.

Some of the other students began to whisper among themselves, a majority of them even pointing at the large marks on my neck.  I felt as if all eyes were on me and I was centerstage, my face burning up as I wanted nothing more than to just disappear.  

“Damn dude!” some random guy (I think he was in my English class) laughed.  “You just got dumped in front of the whole damn school!”

“I didn’t get dumped!” I scoffed.  “We weren’t going out!”  Stupid Daddy!  This was all his fault!  Not only did he give people a reason to stare at me, but he told Jaymes that he wasn’t my father, but my boyfriend!  I never agreed to that!  That stupid chill inside of me lurched further out, spreading from just within my heart out to the rest of my torso, making me shiver.  This sucked butt.

Tucking my head into my chest, trying to look smaller, I gathered my books from my locker and scurried off to my first class.  At first, I’d been grateful to go to school so that I could have a distraction from all of the Daddy-B.S. that’s been plaguing my life so far.  A part of me felt that I should’ve been put off at Daddy’s jealous ‘tude, telling Jaymes that we were dating, which we so were not!  We only just starting having sex despite my better judgment!  And then, much to my disdain, I wasn’t one-hundred percent annoyed with Daddy saying those things.  To be honest, I didn’t even feel the smallest shred of attraction towards Jaymes now that I’d used to (shit, was I even attracted to him in the first place?) and I knew that it was all because of a certain werewolf.

It sucked butt that all I could focus on was Daddy and the inner turmoil that I’d been dealing with.  Did I really want to let the old man in and allow myself to be vulnerable again? Not at all; if he hurt me again, I’d be devastated and angry at myself because I’d known better.  And despite that, my pants grew tighter at the memory of Daddy thrusting into me with such animalistic power that always left me breathless.  Damn, I was so horny.  And I was freezing and all I wanted, more than anything, was to be back in Daddy’s arms where it was always so warm and comforting.

No!  No!  The only reason why I’d allowed Daddy to knot me in the first place was because of the full moon!  And yet, here I was, still incredibly turned on and wanting oh-so-much more!  Dammit all!  This was terrible!

The day dragged on at a glacial pace and eventually I was in English and I already spoke that, so logic dictated that my job was done.  I took my seat in the back of the class and opened up my book, pretending to follow along as the teacher rambled on and on about useless crap.  In my other classes, I’d tried and failed to pay attention, my thoughts traveling to a muscled-up man who would dominate me in bed, telling me that he was in love with me after each climax.  Did that mean that he was sincere? Was there a difference in truth if it came before or after sex?

The teacher stood at the front of the class, thumbing through a large textbook that rested on the podium before him.  “Okay, class,” he said, having to squint his eyes a bit as he stared at the tiny text on the pages, “we’re going to start reading _Oedipus Rex._ And before we begin, let me start by saying that there is some mature subject matter, so if there’s anyone in here who isn’t mature enough, then just head to the office now…”

Out the window, I got a view of the parking lot and I tried with all my might to pretend that the numerous vehicles getting pelted by the downpour was tons more interesting than mental images of Daddy’s cock in my ass.  Yeah right…  Damn, I’m so screwed!  But I can handle this.  If I can survive in an American public high school, then I can do anything I put my mind to.  At least that’s what I told myself as I shivered from that obscure lonely coldness that I knew deep down could be fixed by my father— fuck!

I opened up my notebook and began to scribble down a Pro’s and Con’s List for Dating Daddy:

Okay, because I tend to be a little salty, I’ll start with the Con’s first:

_1).  He abandoned me_ [That counts as three points because it stung so much.]

_2).  He forgot my deadly food allergy_

_3).  His jokes are terrible_

_4).  He’s a werewolf_ [I probably should’ve made that #1.]

_5).  It’s illegal_

_6).  We’re blood-related_ [I totally almost forgot to add this one.]

Okay, so that was six negatives, which was a lot.  I mean six out of ten was, like, fifty-five percent… I think.  I failed math, so sue me.  Anyways, it was more than half, meaning that if I decide to accept Daddy as my soulmate, then it’d be a crap ton of hard work.  If people were truly meant to be together, then wouldn’t they not have to do anything and just allow things to pan out? Well, honestly, I don’t believe that.  I remember when Mom would sometimes cry after fights with her numerous boyfriends, and I’d ask her why she put up with so much stuff.  She’d turned to me and told me, “Michael, relationships are handwork, but love is worth fighting for.”  I swear she’d read that from a fortune cookie, but it was true.

I readjusted myself in my back row seat, my cock snaking down my right pant leg, seemingly screaming out for Daddy to touch it.  Dammit!  No, I can’t allow myself to give in until I make a frickin’ decision!

I stared back out the window, frowning when even the beach scenery did little to distract me.  This was bad, really bad.

“…and so Oedipus solves the sphinx’s riddle and becomes the king after marrying Jocasta, who remember, is his mother,” the teacher rambled on, making me jerk up in my seat in shock.  Were we reading a fucking incest book?! Can I never escape this entire situation? “And from that, we can reach what thematic conclusion?”

One student raised his hand, shouting out, “Jocasta’s a MILF?”

The teacher sighed, looking as if he was seriously regretting his career choice.  “No,” he groaned, “it means that we as mortals cannot escape our fate, as Oedipus had been foretold that he’d marry his mother…”

Of course that’s what it meant…  Son of a bitch.  Alan had pointed out that a mate was the center of a werewolf’s world and that being one meant that I was tied to said werewolf for the rest of my life.  So if English class wasn’t a complete waste of time, could it have taught me that it was fate that Daddy and I be together in the end? Sure we’d been separated for years, only to be reunited and have this crazy and incestuous situation tossed in our laps.  There was only one more thing to do: start my Pro’s List.

Okay, so for Pro’s:

_1).  He is extremely sexy_ [I think I’ll count that as two points.]

_2).  I REALLY enjoy having sex with him_

_3).  …_ [I couldn’t come up with another one.]

Alright, so that kind of answers my own dilemma.  Six to two, I shouldn’t date Daddy because, in the end, it’ll only be a disaster.

My heart fell to my butt and my breath hitched in my throat that began to feel a little dry.  Dammit, even my eyes stung the smallest bit and I had to prop up my textbook and duck behind it so that my classmates wouldn’t see me being a whiny little bitch at the thought of Daddy and I not working out in the end.  The facts were all there in front of me on paper: We won’t work out!  So why did that bother me so much?

It’s not like I wanted to commit incest in the first place, but I couldn’t deny that I liked doing it.  Shit, I even loved it.  The physical relationship that I’d had with my own father ruined masturbation for me; and I severely doubted that any other sexual partner could make me cum like he did.  Other than lust and sexy fun times, what else would being with Daddy do for me?

Well, I guess I would get some extra protection with him being a werewolf with superhuman strength.  I suppose I get to keep Dylan in my life because of him taking the both of us in (he didn’t even know my brother and he let him stay with him).  He saved me from Brady and he saved my brain from being poached from that unbearable heat that I experienced.  And he held me late at night and would cuddle up closer to me whenever I got cold, allowing me nuzzle up to his chest as he hummed “I love you so much, Baby” into my ear.  And when I was a child, Daddy was the love of my life and I’d even believed that we would be together forever… almost as if it were fate.

But… I was still hurt and mad.  Maybe I should just confront him and demand to know why he ditched me all those years ago, only to have the balls to come back and initiate a relationship with me (not that we’re officially in a relationship).  That actually made me think: Were we in a relationship?

Was Daddy my boyfriend?

“Ew!” I groaned out loud at the thought, cringing as soon as all eyes in the classroom turned around to look at me.

The teacher rolled his eyes.  “Michael, I know this may be difficult for you, but can you at least pretend to be interested in what I’m saying?” he sighed.

“My bad,” I mumbled, my face turning a bright red as some of the other students began to snicker at my expense.

But anyways, back to me and my troubled brain— was Daddy technically my boyfriend? I mean, all we did was have sex, so why was I wondering about labels? My initial reaction was one of disgust regarding entering an official relationship with my father, but the more that I thought about it… it wasn’t too bad of a thought.

No!

I cannot be falling for Daddy!

“This is terrible!” I shouted, grabbing at my hair in frustration.

The teacher slammed his textbook back down onto the podium and crossed his arms.  “Mr. Bentley, do you have anything more to add, or can I get back to teaching?” he snapped, eying me expectantly.

I was about to apologize when something caught my eye out the window: the metallic gleaming of the park ranger’s truck.  It parked near the back of the lot and the driver’s side window rolled down, and sure enough, there was Daddy who easily spotted me (thanks to his wolf eyes, I suppose).  There was a blurry motion, which I think was him trying to get my attention.  My pants grew tighter and I felt as if all my frustrations from the day and all of my depressed revelations melted away.  Even the coldness in my chest subsided by the smallest bit.

Shit, I didn’t care about anything in the fucking world right now.  My Daddy was outside and my instincts told me to run to him… and that didn’t sound like a terrible idea.

“Yeah,” I chuckled, grabbing my backpack off the floor, “I do have something to add.”  I began to happily skip through the rows of desks, making my way towards the door to leave.  “You and this entire class can suck my ass—”  One of the assholes in the front row stuck out his foot, making me topple down onto the floor, my head knocking into the metal trash can with a loud bang.  The trash can fell over, all of its contents, including some leftover soup from my English teacher’s lunch, splattering all over the floor.

“Michael, go to the office,” the teacher scoffed, turning back to his lesson.

“…okay,” I mumbled, slowly getting off the floor, trying to ignore the hideous cackling of my so-called peers.  Whatever… douchebags.

I scurried out of the classroom and sprinted through the empty halls, ignoring the French teacher who screamed at me not to run in the halls.

“ _¡Lo siento!_ ” I shouted back at her.

“Idiot kids,” she grumbled, going on her way.

I burst through the outside doors, scampering down the walkway and bolting out into the rainy parking lot.  Dodging car after car, I saw Daddy’s truck off in the distance slowly growing clearer and larger.  Immediately I felt foolish and a little guilty about my cold attitude the morning.  It was amazing how my heart could do a one-eighty all in a couple of hours.  Just this morning, I was so eager to get away from the older man.  Then as the school day progressed, I longed to be in his arms as if he was crack and I needed a fix.  And fuck all of the drama in the past (at least for the next hour or two) because I’ll just have to put on my big boy pants and sit Daddy down and explain to him all of my reservations.

We’ll have our talk… but first…

I made it to the truck and Daddy leapt out of it, rushing up to me and yanking me into his tight embrace, shoving my face into his warm chest.  He pressed his own face into the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply and moaning as he took in my scent.  Instantaneously, as soon as Daddy held me in his arms, that coldness in my chest evaporated and a soothing heat entered my core, making me feel at home and safe.

“I couldn’t focus on my work,” he panted, leaning back and pressing his thick lips onto mine for a brief second.  “No matter what I did, all I could think about was you.”  He went in again, pulling me towards the truck so that we could hide from any prying eyes behind the door.  “I just— I just had to come see you.”

My body went on autopilot and I jumped into the truck, shuffling into the backseat where there wasn’t a center console that would hinder movement.  Wordlessly, I glanced up my father, giving him a knowing look that told him to hurry up and join me in his work vehicle in the school parking lot.

“Ya sure?” he asked, a giant grin forming on his handsome face.

I couldn’t go too much into what could happen if we got caught right now.  All I knew was that all damn day, I’d been feeling unsettlingly empty, and now that Daddy was in front of me, I knew how to fix that.  It was as if the older man emitted some aura that expanded out from his body in a ten foot radius; and whenever I was within its borders, it lured me into the man, fogging up the logical section of my brain.  Therefore, I nodded, even unbuttoning my own pants in anticipation.

With a growl of pleasure, Daddy leapt into the truck, slamming the door shut behind him.  He eagerly crawled over to the backseat, immediately attacking my mouth with his, his own giant hands moving mine out of the way so that he could strip me down within the tiny vehicle.  Already, the windows began to fog up, making me glad that there was some small shred of added protection from any pervy eyes on the outside.

However, that quickly became an afterthought as soon as Daddy thrusted himself inside of me, his pumping making my face smack against the glass on occasion.  But that didn’t matter.  Instead, the entire time my mind kept going to how good this felt, no matter how disgusting the situation was.

And as Daddy came, he grunted out, “Love ya, Michael.”

Panting, I rested my sweaty head against the cool glass window, trying to regain my breath.  The warmness that rested in my gut brought a dazed smile to my face and the heavy body that was draped over my smaller frame gave me a sense of security in an odd way.  That combined with the post-orgasmic bliss made me utter out the worst thing imaginable: “Love ya too, Daddy— oh shit.”


	21. My My My!

“My My My!” - Troye Sivan

_Shine on / Diamond / Don’t make me wait another day / ‘Cause passion is passion / You know it just as well as me_

**♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡**

**[Michael, Age 16]**

_I don’t know what got into me, but the second I’d turned sixteen, I’d applied for jobs so that I could get some money flowing in for a car.  It’d seemed like a brilliant idea: Work = $$$ = Buy Shit.  The formula was simple enough._

_However, as soon as I’d actually gotten hired at a clothing retail store at the mall, I’d quickly realized that working sucks ass.  There’s not a lot of hours, the customers are all bitchy, the older employees talk down to the younger/newer ones, and taxes take a large chunk out of my damn paycheck!  But despite all of the bullshit that working retail brings, I did like one thing about my new job…_

_“Hey Michael, can I get you to help ring up on the register while I put some boxes away?” my boss, Derek, asked as he walked into the fitting rooms that I was manning.  He was an older man in his late thirties and had a gorgeous smile.  And I knew that he liked me too because last month when I had to work late to help out with inventory, he gave me a lift home and we made out in his car in the mall parking lot for a while.  Since then, Derek’s been giving me the easy jobs and gave me Saturdays off.  Plus, whenever the store was slow, we’d go into the break room when no one else was there for some “quality time”.  What really attracted me to Derek was that he was an older man who was seriously built.  He had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled underneath the fluorescent lights in the store.  The man always had stubble covering his chiseled jaw that tickled me whenever he kissed down my neck.  And he was taller than me and totally looked out for me while I worked, even bringing me back a milkshake from the food court after his lunch breaks.  The other employees would give us weird looks, but no one said anything, probably because we all earned minimum wage so we didn’t really get paid enough to give a shit if something was going down._

_“Okay,” I nodded, stepping out of the room that I was tidying up, giggling when Derek took a small step in my way._

_“Give Daddy a kiss real quick,” he grinned, making me cringe._

_“Eww,” I scowled.  “Don’t call yourself that.”  But still, I stood up on my tip-toes and pressed a quick kiss onto the older man’s scratchy cheek.  Derek liked to clown around and refer to himself as “Daddy” sometimes during our make-out sessions, practically making my cock invert out of sheer disgust.  The thought of calling a significant other “Daddy” made me nauseous._

_I squeezed past the bulky man and walked up to the cash wrap, frowning as soon as I saw the long line of customers with only one other employee ringing people up.  The poor girl looked as if she’d pass out from exhaustion at any point._

_Great…  I forced a plastic smile onto my face and logged onto the register, calling up the next guest in line.  “Hello, did you find everything alright?” I asked, sounding robotic, repeating the same phrases over and over as I rang up the woman’s items._

_The customer, a middle-aged lady, just huffed at my question which was pretty much the norm for customers.  Therefore, I continued to ring up her items, ignoring her RBF syndrome.  When I was finished, she handed me a coupon that I scanned into the system, cringing as soon as an error message popped up._

_“Sorry,” I paused, examining the coupon that I’d been given, “but this is expired.”  I fought with all my might to not be snarky since the damn thing was two months past the expiration date!_

_The woman snorted, waving her hand at me.  “But it’s from your store, so you have to honor it,” she spat.  “Scan it again.”_

_Whatever.  I scanned the coupon again, only to receive the same error message.  Luckily, the register screens were on a pivotable hinge, so I swung it around to show her the screen.  “Unfortunately, my system won’t accept it and Corporate controls the system,” I apologized, putting on the gentlest tone that I owned._

_“It’s probably something that you’re doing,” the woman accused, gaining the attention of my coworker who looked relieved to not have to deal with her directly.  “How long have been working here? Like, are you denying my coupon because I’m LGBTQ+?” How would I have even known that?_

_“N-no,” I said, puzzled that she’d leapt to such a conclusion.  “Your coupon’s expired.  I can’t take it.”  I was struggling so hard to maintain my composure under the scrutinizing glare of the customer, who was easily becoming a contender in my_ _Top 3 Worst Customers Ever_ _List— she still wasn’t Number One though.  I saw Derek in the background, slowing approaching the register to take back over for me and I strained my brain to develop some sort of telepathy to tell him to move his fine ass quicker._

_The woman was starting to raise her voice, slamming her hand down onto the counter.  “Look, I brought the coupon!” she screamed at me.  “You have to honor it!  I can’t help it if you’re too impaired to figure how to use a damn cash register!”_

_Oh hell no!  “Listen, Bit—”_

_“Is there a problem here?” Derek interrupted, shoving his way up to the cash register, gently brushing me a little bit behind him._

_“Yes there’s something wrong!” the woman shouted.  “Your incompetent worker has been nothing but rude to me since I got here!  And he’s refusing to honor my coupon!”  She snatched the piece of paper off the counter and wildly waved it in front of my manager’s face.  “I just want my stuff and discount now.  Because let me tell you, I am an avid reviewer on_ Yelp _and I will have you guys shut down.”_

_I felt Derek place his large hand on the small of my back, trying to calm me down as my hands began to shake with rage.  “I see,” he hummed, grabbing the coupon from the woman.  “Well, your coupon for Five Percent Off has indeed expired.  But I can give you our Military Discount for ten percent off.  How’s that sound?”_

_“That’s better,” the woman nodded, smirking in my direction.  She snatched her debit card out from her wallet and swiped it on the terminal.  “You know, it’s not good business practice to hire your own kid, especially if he can’t even figure out good customer service.”_

_“Huh?” both Derek and I asked, taking a confused look at one another._

_The woman cocked her eyebrow at us.  “Aren’t you two father and son?” she asked, glancing between the two of us.  “I just figured you were since you have the same eyes and you’re standing awfully close to one another.”_

_Wait a damn minute…_

_I couldn’t hear Derek’s response as I scanned over his features, screaming out in horror as I took it all in.  He and Kyle were the same height, same muscular build, same hair style, same eye color— Derek was my father’s fucking doppleganger!  Oh my God!  Why?! How could I have not seen it?!  And the dude referred to himself as “Daddy” during our make-out sessions!  NO!_

_“I quit,” I hurried, clamping my hand over my mouth so that I wouldn’t barf all over the cash register and my now ex-manager._

_“What?” Derek asked, placing a large hand onto my shoulder.  “You can’t just leave.”_

_I smacked his hand off of me, shaking my head as I just stormed out of the store, never to see the older man who looked so much like my father ever again.  Man, I’m so disgusting!  I might as well have been dating Kyle— shit the two were like twins who were separated from birth!  How could I have not noticed before?_

_And fuck retail!_

**（｀〇Д〇）**

**[Michael, Present Day]**

After school, when Daddy picked me up, he had a cocky smirk plastered all over his face and I knew exactly why.  When I leapt into the truck, I pursed my lips and fought with all my power to not burst into flames out of the sheer embarrassment at my word vomit earlier in the day.  After I’d accidentally told Daddy that I loved him back, I’d practically turned into the Flash, getting re-dressed and sprinting back into the school for the rest of the day, my mind such a frantic mess that I’d virtually been a zombie staring blankly at the whiteboards without taking any notes.  My Science teacher even asked me if I was high and needed to go to the nurse due to my zonked state.

I’d accidentally told Daddy that I loved him.  And no, it wasn’t some innocent, “Love ya, goodnight!” kiddie kinda ‘I Love You’, oh no— of course it wasn’t.  It was the idiotic heat-of-the-moment, post-fucking kind of ‘I Love You’.  My fucking face had been all flushed from cumming and the man’s cock had still been shoved up my ass when I’d said it.  And the worst part was that it had been entirely instinctual, making me wonder if perhaps my father was slipping in through the cracks in my mental force field.  Son of a bitch!  

I can’t be falling in love with my dad!

“What are you staring at?” I barked as Daddy pulled out of the drop-off zone, noticing that he was still eying me from his peripherals, his smile growing even wider at my outburst.

“Oh,” he grinned, “I was just thinkin’ about something great that happened earlier today.”

“Oh really?” I spat, turning away from him to pout.  “And what was it? Did you have a successful bowel movement? I hear that’s pretty hard for a guy your age.”

Daddy just snickered.  “Yes I did, thanks for asking,” he snorted.  Gross…

Instead of digging myself into an even deeper hole, I shut up and scowled outside at the rainy weather, trying to piece together the jumbled mess of emotions that dwelled in my brain.  On top of having to figure out whether or not I liked my father in an inappropriate kind of way, I was also trying to solve the dilemma that Dylan was going to have with Markus frickin’ snatching him up on the full moon.  The weenie in me said that perhaps it wasn’t too bad, that Dylan having Markus as a mate would technically mean that my little brother was set for life having an alpha werewolf totally devoted to him for the rest of his life.  However, the rational side of my mind shrieked out that Dylan’s only three.  That was the only argument that I really needed.

“So, did you talk to Markus yet?” I asked Daddy, trying to change the subject in the truck in order to save my ego from any further humiliation.

Daddy shook his head.  “Haven’t really had the chance to,” he admitted.  “But when we get to Alan’s, just let me do the talking, ‘kay?”

“Why?” I pressed, cocking my eyebrow at him.  Why on earth would he want to take control of the conversation? Dylan was my brother after all, so it was my responsibility to take care of him.

Daddy eyed me from the side, seemingly giving me a “Duh” look.  “Well, Baby,” he coughed, “I guess I have a little more empathy towards the situation given that I’m a werewolf and my mate is technically underage.”

“Dude,” I scowled.  “I’m seventeen.  Dylan’s three.  That’s a fifteen year difference.”

Daddy shook his head.  “I hope I didn’t pull you outta Math Class earlier,” he muttered to himself before clearing his throat to speak to me.  “Look, just let me take care of you boys, got it?”

“Whatever,” I sighed.  There’s no way my brother’s going to be stuck with a dude who probably has fleas, so if I hear one single word that I don’t like, I’m totally going to lay down the law.  I don’t give a shit if I have to throw hands with an alpha (plus, Daddy would probably have my back seeing as his wolf is in love with me, haha); I have to make sure my little brother isn’t in any kind of danger with Markus.

I pouted in silence, going over multiple scenarios in my mind as Daddy drove us to Guerneville.  It didn’t take long for us to reach the commune and as soon as Daddy pulled up in front of Alan’s small trailer-like house, I bolted out of the truck, too eager to get my brother away from that pervy wolf.

“Michael!” Daddy hissed from behind me, leaping out to follow.  “Wait!  I told you to let me do the talking!”  That man should know by now that I don’t listen to him.  It’s not my fault that he can’t recognize patterns.

I bounded towards the door, slamming my fists against it like crazy.  “Markus!  Gimme my brother!” I shouted, my voice growing hoarse from frustration.  Hell yeah I pissed off at the douche!  For starters, he had the audacity to select my three year-old brother as his mate.  Then he turned my idiot cousin into a werewolf (Where was Brady anyway?).  And the cherry on top was when he frickin’ stole my brother during the full moon, only to do God knows what to him!

The front door swung open to reveal a preteen-aged girl standing there her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.  “Why the hell are you banging on my front door like a maniac?” she grilled.

Oh crap, did I have the right house? I took another look at the outside of the house, clarifying that I did indeed.  “Um, I’m Dylan’s brother?” I said, taking an uncertain step back.  If this was a werewolf community in the middle of the woods, then it was safe to assume that this girl in front of me was a werewolf as well.  And despite all of my tough talk earlier, I seriously doubted that I could win in a fight with a werewolf, even a thirteen year-old-looking one.

The girl’s eyes lit up and she even clasped her hands together in front of her.  “Oh!” she beamed.  “You’re the one who’s fucking his dad!”

I hate my life…

“Well, actually it’s the other way around,” I heard Daddy snicker as he was walked up behind me, placing his large arm over my shoulders.  Man, I really hate my life even more now.  “Michael, this is Alan’s daughter, Summer.  Summer, this is my boy, Michael.”

“That’s so cute!” Summer gushed.

No it’s not.  “I’m here to pick up Dylan,” I reminded her.  I might have to put off kicking Markus’s furry ass if his family was present.  “Is he here?” Man, if Markus fled with him again, I’ll have an aneurism.

Again, Summer started to grin brightly, bouncing in her place.  “You have to see this!” she chuckled, latching onto my wrist and yanking me into the house.  Even though I was both taller and older than her, with her werewolf strength, I was practically dragged behind her as she maneuvered through the tiny house.  She stopped at a bedroom door at the end of a narrow hallway, kicking it open, already in full hysterics.

The bedroom was filthy with clothes littered all over the floor.  On the dresser beneath the window were numerous paper plates and crumbled up Monster cans.  Besides the litter all over the damn place, every inch of the walls was covered with posters of rock/metal bands— I have no clue who a majority of them are— oh wait, I recognize Seether.  Okay, so there’s one.  The room was a pigsty that seemed to belong to some angsty teen, making me believe that there was no way that this bedroom was bubbly Summer’s.  In the far corner was a mattress that rested on the floor with a bundled mess of blankets and comforters covering it.  And in those bundles of fabric was my little brother cuddled up next to a large, gray wolf: Markus.  They were both asleep, Dylan looking perfectly at peace as he used the jerk’s furry body as a pillow, the latter opening his yellow eyes to glare at me as soon as I sharply exhaled.

Markus’s ears flattened against his head and he began to snarl, baring his large, menacing teeth at me.  He positioned one of his front paws so that it rested on Dylan’s back, almost as if he was securing my brother by his side.  His eery snarls rumbled throughout the tiny house, shaking the glass windows with its ferocity.  I knew that he was pissed at me for trying to run off with my brother, his mate.  But I didn’t give a crap!  I was doing what I felt in my heart to be the right thing to do.  There was no way that I was going to allow some werewolf pedo to ruin my little brother’s innocence!

Daddy, who must’ve easily picked up on his beta’s snarling, burst into the messy room, shoving me behind him.  He threateningly leaned towards the pissed off wolf, emitting his own growl that wasn’t as deep as Markus’s, but it got me shivering.  I hid behind Daddy as he stood up to the blood-born werewolf, thankful that the dude was standing up for me in this one instant.  And of course because I was terminally stupid, I found myself swooning at the thought of the man defending me.  Frickin’ Summer aww’d in the background, hurting my sanity even more.

Dylan sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  “Huh?” he tiredly wondered.  “Daddy? What’s wrong?” 

I noticed that when he asked that question, his squinted eyes weren’t directed at my father, oh no.  Instead, Dylan was staring at the large wolf that guarded him like a chew toy.  “Dylan, who are you talking to?” I asked, my mind already reeling at the disastrous possibility that was in my mind.  Was Markus sick enough to have Dylan call him “Daddy”? 

Even Daddy stopped growling, looking back at me in confusion.

Markus flinched and directed his bared fangs at Summer, who continued to giggle louder each passing second.

“Go ahead, Dylan,” she laughed, “tell them who Daddy is.”

What the hell?

Dylan perked up, instantly alert.  He bounded off the mattress that was supposed to be a bed and scampered over to me, latching onto my hand.  “Michael!” he cheered.  “You gotta meet my dog!”

“Your dog?” I repeated, eying Markus who tried to look elsewhere while pretending to be innocent.  What was going on around here? Was Dylan even aware that his so-called dog was Markus, the man who had terrified him a couple nights ago?

Summer burst out into hysterics, holding onto her sides at the situation.  Markus growled a little bit at her, making her try to hold it together.  She failed.

Dylan happily, and obliviously, rambled on, tugging me closer to the wolf who had snarled at me just a few seconds ago.  “Michael, it’s so cool!” he smiled.  “My dog came to the house and he jumped inside!  And he knows people talk!  And his name is Daddy!”

“You sick son of a bitch!” I spat, pushing my brother behind me as I stomped towards the perverted werewolf who rested on the mattress.  That sicko convinced my brother to call him “Daddy” like some freak who lures kids into ice cream vans!  What the actual fuck!? What else happened while Daddy and I were… busy?

Summer stopped laughing and covered her mouth in shock.  Daddy even snorted for some odd reason— shit the two of them should form a Perverted Old Man Club, dubbed the POM Club.  Markus actually yelped, making me feel as if I perhaps could kick his ass if I needed to get my point across.  He hung his head low and his tail flopped between his hind legs— at least he has the decency to be ashamed of himself.

“Wha—?” Dylan wondered aloud, confused.  He knitted his eyebrows together and tried to step around me back over to “his dog”, but I stretched out my arm to prevent him from doing so.

“No,” I said, shaking my head.  “No to all of this.”  I tightened my grip on Dylan’s hand and began to make for the exit when Alan sauntered into the hallway from… the kitchen? I’m guessing the kitchen since he held a giant sandwich in his mighty hands as he walked forward.

“Hey Kyle,” he nodded, taking a large bite of his sandwich.  “Hey Michael.  How was your heat?”

“It was really nice,” Daddy grinned, even nodding to himself.

Oh God, why? I cringed and tried to ignore the way Markus’s wolf-mouth pulled upwards into a large smile.  I’m not sure if canines can laugh, but the throaty noise that came from the stupid werewolf sure sounded like a chuckle.  “It was fine,” I hissed, “see ya.”  I stomped towards the bedroom door, my struggling brother in tow.

“B-but!” he whined, pointing at the whimpering wolf on the mattress.  “What about my dog?”

Alan cleared his throat.  “Yeah, Michael,” he said in an authoritative voice that I’d heard him use with Markus before, “I really think that we should all sit down and talk about this.”  He then took another large bite out of his sandwich, making it a little difficult for me to take him seriously; plus it looked rather delicious, making me hungry.

“There’s nothing to talk about!” I cried.  “He’s only three!”  Why did I have to explain this to these people? Seriously, they were all blind to the fact that Dylan was a toddler, and that Markus was a grown-ass man who told Dylan to call him “Daddy”.  That’s sick and makes me want to vomit all over this crappy bedroom!  Maybe if Dylan was older, like sixteen or seventeen, I’d still have my reservations but I would be more inclined to hear Alan out.  And of course Alan would want to sit us all down in sort of Cumbauya fashion to discuss our feelings and dreams— nope!  I’m getting my brother out of here, and then I’m going home to get ready for that date with Daddy.  Dylan’s just going to have to third wheel it.  Maybe we can go to McDonald’s where he can play on the play structure while Daddy and I talk.

Poor Dylan had no clue what was happening.  I may not be the brightest crayon in the shed, but when it came down to it, I knew a sick situation when it presented itself.  And my gut told me that Markus was trying to be all sneaky by pretending to be a dog… whose name was Daddy.  Who the hell names their dog Daddy?

Daddy came up to me and placed a large, comforting hand on my shoulder.  “Maybe he’s right, Baby,” he cooed.  “Maybe we should all sit down and calmly figure out what to do, okay?” He gently flexed his fingers, trying to soothe my anger.  “I’m sure there’s a way for Dylan to, uh, keep his dog.”

My dad was a pervert, that’s pretty much a universally accepted fact.  Of course he’d be down with this bullshit.

“No!” I shouted, even stomping my foot out of irritation over having nobody listen to reason.  “C’mon, Dylan.  We’re leaving.”

“But what about Daddy?” he whined, his small voice cracking the smallest bit.  He’d always wanted a dog back in Nashville, but Mom was allergic to them, so he never got to have a pet of his own.  Then, go figure, frickin’ Markus had to come and pretend to be his dream pet, totally playing into his childhood dreams of being a dog owner.  Dammit!

“We’ll get you a new dog, or maybe a hamster.”  God, I hope there’s no such thing as a were-hamster that I’ll have to worry about…

“I don’t wanna hamster!” Dylan cried, jerking his hand out of my grasp and sprinting over to Markus, wrapping his tiny arms around the werewolf who of course had to go and wrap his giant paw around my brother.  

Ugh, I was so over this right now.  “Dylan, come here!” I ordered, even pointing to the spot at my feet.  “We are leaving, and no, you cannot keep the dog!”

Alan sighed while Daddy squeezed my shoulder, trying to get me to calm down.  I was seeing red.  Markus was trying to corrupt my little brother who wasn’t even aware that the wolf and the man were one person!  Sure he was in on the secret existence of werewolves, but the poor kid couldn’t put two and two together for some odd reason— too much innocence!

“No!” Dylan yelled, tears streaming down his pale face as he tightened his grip around Markus’s neck.  “Don’t take away my dog, Michael!  Please!”  He began to sob uncontrollably, burying his face into the large werewolf’s gray fur.  

Markus began to whimper at the sound of my brother crying, nuzzling him a little bit with his massive snout.

I may have a newfound hatred for Markus and I may never get over it because, let’s face it, I’m quite fantastic at holding grudges.  However, it broke my heart watching my brother sob over the loss of a pet… even if said pet was a dirty, lying perv with bad hair!  And I couldn’t help but find some sort of ironic parallel in the situation as well.  When I was little, I’d cried over and over for my daddy, wanting nothing more in the world than for my father to be by my side.  And whenever I had to go back home to Mom’s house, I was a little mad because I knew in the pit of my stomach that she was taking me away from him.  And then I’d cried when Daddy took himself away from me, breaking my heart in the worst way imaginable.  Then there was Dylan and Markus.  Apparently, in just a few short days, the two of them had managed to form some sort of bond (please, non-physical) with one another.  And if I took Dylan’s, ahem, dog away from him, he’d probably never forgive me.  Therefore, I was faced with another dilemma: Do I protect Dylan from a potentially dangerous situation, or do I risk having him spit on my name?

I was silent as I mulled over the options that I was confronted with.

Alan stepped forward.  “Hey Dylan, why don’t you and Summer go play in her room while I try to talk to Michael for you,” he said.  “Sound good?”

Dylan shook his head.  “I’m not goin’ without my dog!” he pouted, tightening his grip even more to the point where I wondered if he’d choke Markus out.  Regardless of what I thought about the older man, I suppose that I do owe it to my brother to hear him out.  Worse case scenario, I can just feed the jerk some chocolate to off him.

“Dylan,” I sighed, throwing my head back in exasperation, “go play with Summer while I talk to Alan about the damn dog.”  This sucks butt.

Daddy nodded in approval and wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me from behind.  “It’s what best, Baby,” he tried to soothe me, but all it did was make me even more irritated.  He was supposed to be on my side!  I was his mate after all, shouldn’t he have my back? Evidently not.

“Whatever.”

Dylan slowly nodded and released his kung-fu grip from Markus’s neck, hesitating for a moment.  The wolf looked at him and nodded, telling him to go into the other room.  Dylan nodded back, as if the two could communicate mentally (and of course Dylan would sooner listen to a dog than me).  My brother leaned in and pressed a small kiss onto the werewolf’s snout, making the wolf’s tail wag like crazy.  Ugh… yeah it was kinda cute.

Summer led my brother out of the bedroom, Dylan taking one last look at me with his wide, pleading eyes.  “Please lemme keep Daddy,” he begged once more before leaving.

Great, so now I’m the bad guy if I decide to do the right thing.

Daddy moved us more into the room so that Alan could enter and close the door shut behind him.  Markus phased back into his human form, making me close my eyes so that I wouldn’t have to see his naked form.  I heard the shuffling of clothes on the ground and then he grunted, telling me that it was all good.  When I opened my eyes back up, he and Alan were sitting on the bed, the former clad only in basketball shorts that had a large ketchup (I hope) stain on the front.  I’d almost forgotten how swole the beta was, making Daddy look like a twig by comparison.  Yeah, I’m a sucker for muscly men; and when Daddy noticed me no-so-casually staring at Markus’s defined chest muscles, I felt him tighten his grip on me and flex his arms to appear beefier.

“So,” Alan huffed, finishing off his sandwich, “I suppose we need to discuss some things.”  Duh!

“Okay, I’ll start,” I spat, narrowing my eyes at the gross man who sat beside Alan.  “Why does my three year-old brother think you’re a dog whose name is Daddy?” I’d tried to stalk forward to look all intimidating, but Daddy held me back.

Markus snorted and crossed his thick arms over his bare chest.  “Why do you reek of jizz and sweat?” he chuckled.  “See? We can both ask obvious questions.”

That was a low blow…  “Okay, whatever,” I blushed, not oblivious to the pleasured humming of my father who was still hugging me from behind.  “What are your intentions with Dylan?” I swear if he says anything that even resembles _Boku no Pico_ , I’m gonna flip.

“The same as Kyle’s,” Markus answered flatly— yeah, that didn’t really help his case, like, at all.  Markus stood up from the bed, making me sink further into Daddy’s protective hold.  “Look, Michael, I swear I’m not some pervert who’s going to hurt Dylan.  You of all people should know how uncontrollable the mating bond is.”  His yellow and judgmental eyes darted between me and my father, making me blush even more.  “That being said, although Dylan is my mate, there is zero sexual attraction there right now.  Zero.”

Well, that did make me feel the smallest bit better.  “Okay, but why pretend to be his pet dog?” I pressed.  That part was a little weird.

Markus scowled and pointed an accusing finger at me.  “That’s actually your fault, thanks a lot.”

I jerked back.  “What? What the hell did I do?” I cried.

“You managed to convince Dylan that I’m some kind of bad guy,” Markus snarled, his body trembling with rage as he roared.  “And now my mate’s afraid of Markus, but not Daddy.  Do you have any idea how hard that is on me? Now I gotta somehow find a way to convince Dylan that I won’t hurt him!”

Oh yeah, that.  Well, I guess we all make mistakes, right? “But,” I wondered, “why ‘Daddy’?”

Markus’s face turned red for another reason and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  “I gotta Daddy kink, so sue me,” he muttered, diverting his gaze from me.  “Maybe it was a momentary lapse in judgement.  But I can assure you this: I will not hurt Dylan.  You have my word that I will take care of him.”  Call me stupid/crazy, but as Markus gave me his word that no harm would come to my brother, his features softened and all traces of anger disappeared.  The man seemed to genuinely care about the well-being of Dylan, and I couldn’t argue with that.  But it’s still weird!

“So what, are you going to pretend to be his dog?” I asked.  “Like, do we have to buy you a kennel?”

Markus rolled his eyes.  “Obviously not,” he growled.  “Now if we’re done here, I’m going to make sure my mate is okay.”  He dropped his basketball shorts to the floor, giving everybody in the damn room a full view of his junk… poor Dylan’s gonna die when he gets older and is knotted.  He phased into his wolf form just in time for Summer and Dylan to burst into the room, the former obviously eavesdropping with her werewolf hearing.

“Did you hear that, Dylan?” Summer beamed.  “You get to keep Daddy!”

Dylan’s eyes went wide with glee and he jumped up and down as he clutched onto Markus’s neck again.  “Yay!” he cheered, sounding happier than I’ve ever heard him before.  “Thank you so much Michael!”  His smile stretched the confines of his face to the limit, and as he held onto Markus, the werewolf’s tail resumed its immense speed as it wagged back and forth.

I fought my scowl and forced a smile onto my face.  “Of course, Dylan,” I choked out.  “But remember what Bob Barker says.  If you wanna keep Daddy, then we have to get him neutered.”  Markus may be with my brother, but there was no way I was going to make it easy for the douche.

“Okay!” Dylan nodded.  “What’s ‘neutered’ mean?”

Markus let out a low growl but quickly followed Dylan out of the bedroom and into the living room.

Alan shook his head and chuckled to himself.  “Ya know what?” he mused, “I think having a good kid like Dylan as a mate will help that boy of mine get off his ass and actually make something of himself.”

“Let’s hope so,” I muttered.

Daddy tightened his grip around my waist, leaning down closer to my ear.  “I think it’s for the best,” he cooed, his hot breath wafting over the pulse spot on my neck.  “And I’ll make sure nothing bad happens to Dylan.  I promise.”

My pulse spot was tingling like crazy, so I just nodded, afraid that if I spoke I’d sound like a hormonal teen in front of the alpha.  I couldn’t help but arch my back into my father’s hold, memories of the past couple of days fresh in my mind, making me get a little hot.

Alan cringed and shook his head.  “Could you two, like, wait for me to leave the room?” he asked, getting off the bed and walking over to the door.  He was about to leave, but then he paused.  “Oh yeah, Kyle, there’s something important that I need to discuss with you.”

“Yes, Alpha?” Daddy asked, erecting (hehe) his posture out of respect for his superior.

Alan huffed.  “Well, that’s one part,” he mumbled.  “I’m no longer the alpha.  Now that Markus has found his mate, he’s the alpha.  I get to finally retire and spend time with my mate.”  He lazily smiled at the mentioning of his mate.  “But I do need to talk to you about your nephew, Brady.  He ran off and no one’s seen or heard from him.  So I was wondering if you knew where he could be?”

Brady was missing? Oh yeah, I didn’t get to yell at Markus about turning my cousin into a werewolf yet!  Oh man, I have a few choice words for him when we get back to the house and Dylan goes to bed.

Daddy shook his head, pulling me in closer to his warm body for some reason.  “I have no clue,” he answered.  “But I’ll be on the lookout.”

Alan rubbed his temples in irritation.  “It’s important that we find him and soon,” he groaned.  “A new werewolf with no training, and especially one as angry as he is, can be very dangerous for us and the humans in the area.  So as soon as he contacts you, get a hold of me or Markus.”

“Will do,” Daddy said.

What did Alan mean by saying that Brady was angry? I knew that the dude was all angsty and hated Daddy because he believed that he had a crush on me… which was extremely gross.  Whatever though.  I had to push Brady to the back burner again because I had to prep myself for my date with Daddy where I planned on finding out exactly what we are and what his intentions with me are.  And possibly, I’ll get to the bottom of why he ditched me all those years ago.  If I find out the reasons why he abandoned me, then maybe I could finally start to forgive him… or hate him all over again.

“C’mon, Baby,” Daddy cooed, snapping me out of my thoughts, “let’s go home.”

“Okay,” I mumbled, my mind a million miles away due to the drama with Dylan and now my cousin.  I gathered up Dylan and wolf-Markus, leading them outside to the truck.  

I put Dylan in the back in his car seat, frowning when Markus leapt into the front passenger seat.

“What?” I cried, throwing up my hands in exasperation.  There was no way that I was going to lose the front seat to a dog.  “No way, Dude.  Dogs ride in the truck bed.”  Normally I frowned whenever I saw a dog in the truck bed while on the road, but for Markus I’ll make an exception.

Markus snorted at me and his yellow eyes darted down to his giant claws that gleamed in the faint sunlight that filtered through the storm clouds, cocking his eyebrow back up at me, seemingly daring me to test him.  Okay, so apparently he wants to play games too.  Whatever.

“Fine,” I spat, slamming the door shut and stomping all the way to the back seat where I was forced to sit like a little kid.

Daddy snickered from the front seat, glancing back at me in the rearview mirror.  “Baby if you wanna ride up in front, there’s plenty of room on my lap,” he smirked, wiggling his eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

“Just drive,” I muttered, sneering in Markus’s direction.  I can’t believe I lost my seat next to Daddy to a dog— I mean, I can’t believe that I lost shotgun to a dog.  Yeah, that’s what I meant to say.  And yet, despite all the drama with my brother and Markus, a large portion of my brain refused to think about anything except for the impending date night that I had with Daddy, the thought sending my heart racing excitedly— but that was only because I liked eating out at restaurants.  There was no way that Daddy was breaking though my mental defenses.

Yeah, no way.

“Daddy, turn the station to Radio Disney, it’s Dylan’s favorite,” I smirked.

“Yeah!” Dylan cheered, singing along to the kiddie bubblegum-pop song that played on the radio, making Markus visibly cringe.  Haha, I knew from the multiple rock posters in his room that he’d hate having to listen to bubbly and upbeat pop songs that are directed towards children under ten.  I hated it too, but seeing Markus’s ears flatten in a sad attempt to block out the song made my day.

“Thanks Daddy,” I grinned, flashing my pearly whites at the agonized alpha, “love ya— oh crap!”  Seriously?! Again?!

“I love you too, Baby,” Daddy smirked, knowing full well that he was creeping inside my walls.  “And I love you too, Dylan.”

Markus growled a little bit at Daddy, even baring his teeth at him.

“I meant as my son, I love him,” Daddy scoffed.  In his case, that was a horrible defense.

Markus jealously growled even more.

“And I love this song, so please hush,” Dylan piped up, continuing to horrendously sing along to whatever song was playing.

Daddy’s eyes honed in on my paled face in the mirror, commanding my full attention.  My heart sped up under his gaze and I frowned when I realized that it would be difficult for me to hold his hand from the backseat… and that bothered me, why?

*Sigh, dammit.  Yeah, I need to face the facts: I’m falling for Daddy.  The irritating man was breaking down my defenses, and now I had to figure out whether I want to be with him or not.  Not to add any more pressure to tonight, but the date would really be a deciding factor if I allow myself to fall all the way in love with him.

Daddy, glancing back in the mirror, mouthed, “I love you” to me, making me blush.

Yeah, I’m in trouble.


	22. Zephyr

“Zephyr” - Madeon

_Will we find a place / To hold us ‘till we’re done / We’re on / Pick up the pace until the solace comes / Longing somewhere far from home / I’ll need your hand to hold_

**♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡**

I’ve gone on dates before.  I wouldn’t classify myself as someone who had their schedule booked every weekend due to a long line of suitors; but I wasn’t unfamiliar with going out with a cute guy.  In the past whenever I’ve gone out on a date, I tried not to think too much about it so that I could come off as cool and collected.  Of course I’d been excited and would dress up and shave and put on my best smelling body spray, but at the end of the night, I never experienced those starstruck jitters that I’ve overheard other couples talking about.  I wasn’t exactly sure why I’d seemed immune to those, but there was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that it had something to do with the guys I’d gone out with— none of them were Daddy.

Oh gosh, just the thought of having Daddy take me out on an actual date sent my heart racing and made my fingers go all numb with a tingling excitement; the dude might as well have said that he was buying me a brand new car.  My cheeks hurt so much from the wide and goofy smile that was plastered all over my face as I paced around my old bedroom, trying to decide what to wear.

I shuffled through multiple drawers, failing to come up with the perfect outfit that both showed off my nice butt while hiding my muffin top.  It was a very difficult and daunting task at hand.  “What about this?” I asked, holding up a black button down shirt.  I could leave the top two buttons undone like Daddy does… except I don’t have the sexy chest that he does so there’d kinda be no point.

Dylan, who was chilling on the bed with (*sigh) Wolf-Markus, looked up from my old DS to peek at the shirt.  “Pfft!” he raspberried.

Yeah he was right.  I tossed the shirt into the large pile of clothes that was forming on the floor.  This was torture!  The only reason why I’d agreed to go out on this date night thing was so that I could sort out my feelings for Daddy!  I wasn’t supposed to be all giddy like some hormonal, virgin preteen!

Groaning, I yanked out a v-neck shirt that was a dark purple.  I’d worn it out on a date this one time with a guy who was on the marching band, and let’s just say… it didn’t get me laid.  I tossed the shirt onto the pile, grabbing at my short hair in frustration.  “Ugh!  This is impossible!” I whined.

“You could just go naked,” Dylan mused, earning a throaty chuckle from his “dog”.

Granted Daddy wouldn’t mind, I’m pretty sure the rest of the general public would vomit up profusely at the sight of my nude form.  “No,” I sighed, grabbing a red sweater that I’d only bought because it had came with a five dollar gift certificate for the Orange Julius at the mall.  “What about this?”

Dylan scrunched up his face at it and shook his head.  “It looks like licorice,” he giggled.

Okay, maybe I just won’t go and Daddy and I can exchange emails as we discuss our feelings and future relationship… but were we in a relationship? We’ve never sat down and talked about that.  Granted he’d annoyingly told Jaymes that we were boyfriends, I’d never agreed to anything.  And although my Pro’s and Con’s list had virtually been a bust, I was still disappointed that when written out on paper, a relationship with Daddy was not written in the stars.  So the way that my shoulders had slumped upon learning that signified that I really did want Daddy to be my boyfriend?

“Ya can wear my cowboy costume!” Dylan cheered, talking about last Halloween’s costume.  “People said I was really cute.  Maybe you can look okay in it.”  Again, Markus laughed in his wolf form, totally enjoying seeing me get inadvertently roasted by a three year-old.

“Why is the dog on the bed?” I spat, getting irritated with my situation and thus taking it out on the douche who was pretending to be a toddler’s pet in order to get closer to him.  Yeah, who’s the weirdo now? The dude who’s in love with his dad or— oh fuck!  I didn’t mean that, nope.  We haven’t even talked yet so there was no way that I was sure about my feelings yet.  I guess I could safely say that I liked Daddy, but love was too strong of a word for now.

Dylan shrugged.  “It’s his bed too,” he answered, turning his attention back to his video game.

Markus’s tongue lolled out of his mouth, looking like he was panting.  But I knew for certain that the jerk was sticking his tongue out at me because it seemed that no matter what argument I had under my belt, Dylan would stick up for his damn dog… who technically wasn’t even a dog!  I mean, I could just blurt out the truth and inform Dylan that his new pet was really the scary man who’d frightened him earlier.  But I couldn’t bear the thought of breaking my brother’s heart.  And Markus would kill me and that’s not an exaggeration.  The dude would rip me to shreds if I ruined his chances with my brother.

“Yeah, well, you need to make sure to hose him off in the backyard before he sleeps inside,” I muttered, shuffling through more clothes.  “I don’t want any fleas in the house.”

Markus huffed and scooted a little closer to the wall, his large furry body curling up as he pouted.  Ha!  I won!

“Daddy doesn’t have fleas!” Dylan whined.  “I already slept with him so I know he’s clean.”

“Don’t say it like that,” I cringed, my perverted mind going to unclean places.  I tried to refocus on searching for an outfit, getting pretty damn close to just throwing my hands up and wearing jeans and a t-shirt.  “Dylan, has Daddy ever said anything about the way I look?” Maybe he’d said something while I was at school regarding a color he thinks I look good in or perhaps my favorite body part (probably my ass).

“Mm-hmm,” he hummed, his eyes still glued to the tiny screen on the DS.

“Well, do you wanna tell me what he said?” I pressed, growing a little impatient.  I still had to shave and take a shower so that I could be one-hundred percent presentable.  Ideally, I wanted to make my own feelings be known and demand to know why Daddy acted like a jerk and pushed me away all those years ago.  And the best way, in my opinion, to gain the full and undivided attention from the older man was to look so fine that his dick would shoot off his body the second he sees me.  That’s the look that I was going for… maybe I should just go naked.

Dylan shrugged, “I dunno.  He said something ‘bout your face.”

“Thanks for your help, Dylan,” I muttered, resting my hurting head against the dresser as I contemplated why I’d even bothered asking a child for advice in the first place.  I need to make some friends my own age.

“You’re welcome,” he said, his face going slack as he stared at the video game in his clutches.  As soon as Markus shifted, his eyes widened and his face turned red with what looked like shock.  “Uh-oh, Michael, Daddy chewed up your phone charger.”

“What?!” I gasped, whipping my head around to stare down the smug werewolf who had my mangled charger in his massive muzzle, appearing as if he were actually smirking at me.  

“Woof?” he innocently barked, spitting the cord that had been chewed in half onto the floor at my feet.

I could sneak some chocolate into his Purina Moist & Meaty Dog Chow and then no more Markus— that problem would be solved, just sayin’.  However, as I glared down at the cocky dog, I figured that it would be better for Dylan if I didn’t poison his mate, but instead had a little fun of my own.  “Well,” I smiled back, “it’s good thing I have enough battery to call Grandpa so that he can come watch you, Dylan.”

“Aww, why can’t I just stay by myself?” he whined, tossing the DS onto the nearby pillow so that he could fold his arms and pout.  “Grandpa’s so boring!  And he smells like cheese!”

“That may be true, but he loves dogs, so maybe he will get you a leash and the two of you can walk Daddy around the block,” I smirked.  “How’s that sound?”

Markus narrowed his yellow eyes at me, his upper lip curling over his razor sharp teeth that sent a shiver down my spine.  I may have crossed a line, but hey!  I’m Dylan’s brother, and if Markus mutilates me, then my brother wouldn’t be too happy about that… unless Markus bought him a Happy Meal afterwards.  But anyways, I knew that I was being a jerk and that it was wrong of me to be encourage him to blatantly lie to my brother about his identity.  However, for the latter, he was technically my alpha, and there was no way I wanted to piss off an alpha werewolf (even more).  As for the former, it was fun to twist his arm and give him crap.

Dylan thought it over for moment before nodding.  “Okay,” he mumbled, sounding a bit unsure.  “But does it have to be Grandpa? Can’t Brady come over?” Hell to the no!

“He’s busy,” I interjected, “so yeah, it has to be Grandpa ‘cause no one else is available.  I can’t just leave you alone with your dog.”

Dylan, still looking a little glum at the situation, slowly sighed.  “Okay,” he groaned.

At the sound of my brother’s depressed mood, Markus perked up and jogged over to my pile of rejected clothes, grabbing a large mouthful before sprinting out of the bedroom.  What the—? Ugh, whatever.  I didn’t have time to be worrying about what Cujo was scheming; I really needed to get ready for my date.  

Sighing, I grabbed the nearest outfit, growing rather impatient with trying to come up with something to wear.  On my way to the bathroom to get ready, I looked through the mystery pile, seeing that I’d grabbed a hold of a slim navy blue button-down and some black jeans— yeah, that could work.  I looked pretty good in blue since it always seemed to brighten up my eyes.  Anyways, I performed my hygiene routine, even making sure that my toenails were all nice and trimmed.  Once I hopped out of the shower and got dressed, I took a deep breath in order to prepare myself for whatever tonight held— ugh!  Never before had I been so invested in a date, and that was pissing me off!  Already without the serious talk that we needed to have, I could feel myself caving in to Daddy, wanting to ride him like a horse again.

I viciously shook my head.  I need to stay forced so that I can say what I need to say to the older man.  I had a serious agenda that I needed to adhere to, and it contained some vital points that I desperately needed to address; such as why did he ditch me, what the hell were we classified as, and where do we go from here?

A sliver of my mind was also curious about whether he truly loved me, or if it was just the werewolf magic that was influencing him.  I guess another way of asking that was if he really was into me or just liked my ass? Sure, it’s a nice ass, but still there’s more to me than a bitchin’ backside.

After squirting a little bit of my body spray on me, I exited the bathroom, leaving among a white puff of steam.  “Okay,” I breathed to myself, trying to shake this awkward mood that plagued me.  This was just an innocent date where I would blatantly rip my heart out of my stomach to see whether or not my father would accept it; shit like this happens all the time.  No big deal.

There was a loud knock on the front door.  Who the hell could that be? I hadn’t even called my grandfather to ask him to watch Dylan yet.

“I got it!” Dylan announced as he scampered out of the bedroom and into the living room.  The squeaking of the hinges sounded out before he let out a high pitch scream of terror.  Faster than he’d ran from he bedroom, he sprinted back down the hall and hid behind my legs, trembling with agonizing fear.

“What?” I hurriedly asked him, gently patting his back.  “Who’s there?” Dylan never fearfully overreacted to anybody that way before, so whoever was at the front door must’ve been one terrifying person.

“I-it’s the bad man!” he whimpered, his tiny hands shoving hard against my legs, making me stumble forward.  “Make him go away, Michael!”

Well it’s sweet to see that my little brother will happily sacrifice me to whatever scary man was at the door.  Maybe he was referring to Brady? That thought made my heart leap up into my head, and I shakily made my way over to the front door.

“Wh-who is it?” I stuttered, cautiously shuffling into the front room, barely able to make out the dark silhouette of the man in the doorway.  I heard Dylan’s small feet run back down the hallway to Daddy’s bedroom, his tiny fists banging on the wooden door.

“Daddy!” he cried.  “Michael’s gonna die!  You hafta come see!”  I love you too, Bro.

There was a long and irritated sigh from the front door.  “It’s me,” Markus spat, walking into the living room in his human form, a deep scowl on his angry and hurt face.  His yellow eyes narrowed at my face and he curled his upper lip a bit to display his sharp canines again.  “See? I told you that you ruined things for me and my mate!”

“What?” I recoiled, all sense of terror quickly being replaced with annoyance.  “Dude, it’s not my fault that kids find you scary!”  

Seriously though, poor Dylan got a horrifying dude for a mate.  Granted Markus may have bulging muscles that were slightly larger than Daddy’s (not that it was contest), but he seemed to have a permanent ‘I’ll-Kill-You’ expression on his gruff face— does he not know how to genuinely smile? But his creepy face was quickly forgotten when I noticed that the alpha werewolf was wearing a shirt that had to be five sizes too small for him, the straining fabric wrapped around his thick pecs but barely coming down to his belly button.  And he donned basketball shorts that were plastered to his legs, looking more like spandex bike shorts.

“Why are you wearing little girl clothes?” I scoffed, eying him up and down.

Markus smirked and chuckled a little bit.  “I’m so glad you asked it like that,” he grinned, “‘cause these are your clothes.”

Dammit.  “A-are you even wearing any underwear?” I cried, shielding my eyes when the snake-like bulge made itself known.

“Nope.”

“You can keep those then,” I grumbled.  I never took the time to realize that when Markus came home with us, he was just in his wolf form and therefore didn’t bring any of his clothes that would fit him.  But why did that mean that he had to stretch out my Mimikyu t-shirt!  The poor pokémon looked like it was being torn apart across the werewolf’s massive muscles!

“Is everything okay in here?” I heard Daddy ask, followed by his heavy footsteps coming into the living room.

“No, can you give Markus some clothes to wear— oh dayum!” I gasped as my eyes landed on Daddy’s chiseled body as he was all ready for our date.  Daddy was dressed in a form-fitting black button-down shirt, the fabric contouring to each ripple of his muscled chest.  The top few buttons were left undone, allowing me to drool over the top cleft of his pecs that were sprinkled with sparse chest hair.  And his dark jeans were so fitting that he had a sizable bulge in front of him, making me blush at the recent and numerous memories of when I was up-close and personal with said bulge.  The older man’s hair was nicely combed and gelled in a hot, yet sophisticated fashion.  Daddy had also trimmed his beard down to a slight stubble, short enough to look picturesque yet I could tell that its length would still tickle my skin when he kisses on my pulse spot.  Oh hot damn, Daddy was one sexy man and I knew that he was using his looks to his advantage in order to court me… that scheming man.

Daddy, in all of his adonis-like hotness, eyed Markus up and down, wondering why the hell he was dressed in my obviously way too small clothes.  “Oh, uh, sure,” he muttered.  “I’ll be right back.”  With a shrug of his broad shoulders that threatened to destroy his shirt at the seams, he sauntered off back down the hall, his muscular bulk swaying from side as to side as he moved.

Damn, I totally got a hard-on from my dad just now.  But first, there were more pressing matters at hand.

“What the hell are you doing anyway?” I asked Markus, even putting my hands on my hips to emphasize my sass.

Markus shrugged, my shirt making ripping noises as he moved his immense body.  “Ain’t it obvious?” he snorted.  “My mate needs someone to watch him while you date your dad, so I’m here.”

Why was he and his sister so eager to rub the fact that my mate is my own father into my face? Did he get some kind of kick out of seeing me squirm whenever he pointed out that my relationship was something that belonged on _Jerry Springer_? “I, uh, don’t think Dylan’s really up to that,” I pointed out, aware of the fact that my little brother refused to come out into the living room while Markus was in it.

Again, for the millionth time since I’ve met him, Markus snarled at me as if he were ready to rip my head off my lanky body.  “That’s why I need to spend as much time with him as possible,” he growled, “to show him that I’m not a bad guy.”

“Whatever,” I groaned, throwing my hands up out of exhaustion.  “Listen carefully then.  Dylan’s bedtime is eight o’clock.  Make sure he brushes his teeth, and you have to stand there in the bathroom while he does so ‘cause he likes to just eat the toothpaste and say he’s done.  When you make dinner for him, don’t make him anything with broccoli because he won’t even touch the plate if you do.  His favorite is macaroni and cheese with little hot dogs cut up in it.  And  when he takes a bath, he’s old enough to dry himself off and just set his pajamas down the bed.  He can dress himself.”

Markus’s eyes glazed over as I read over my instructions to him.  “Yeah, yeah,” he muttered, waving his large hand at me.  “Basically just don’t kill him, got it.”

Maybe Dylan should third wheel it on mine and Daddy’s date?

Daddy stomped back into the living room with a bundle of clothes in his claws.  “Here ya go,” he said, eagerly shoving the clothes at his alpha.  He then turned back to me, his smile growing wider as he raked his yellow eyes up and down my form.  “Ready, Baby?”

Of course I was ready; I’ve waiting for this date all damn day.  “Um, just gimme a sec,” I said, hurrying into Dylan’s bedroom.

Yes I wanted to go out on my date with Daddy right now, but my little brother needed my help.  And no matter how anxious or horny I was, he should take priority.  Plus, Markus was like five percent right: it kinda was partly my responsibility as to why Dylan was afraid of him.

“Dylan?” I called out once I got into the bedroom.  “Where ya at?”

“He’s not here!” he cried out, sounding like he was hiding in the closet thanks to the muffled quality of his voice.  “Go away and tell the scary man to go too!”

Sighing, I rested my face in my hands.  “Dylan, I know you’re here,” I groaned.  “And the man’s name is Markus.  You can trust him, he’s okay.”  I knew for a fact that once Dylan got something into his little head that it was next to impossible to convince him otherwise.  In a way, he was like a mirror image of me when I was three: stubborn and hyperactive.

“No!” he shouted back.

I knew how to handle this though.  “Dylan,” I said, using my parental voice that reserved just for him, “if you don’t come out of that closet right now then I’ll tell Markus not to make you any mac and cheese.”

He was silent.

“And,” I added, seeing that he was trying to hold out, “I won’t make you any either.”

“Dammit,” he hissed, making me flinch.

“Who taught you that?” I demanded.

“You, Bitch.”  Oh yeah…

“Well you shouldn’t talk like that,” I mumbled, my face burning hot with embarrassment.  “And I’m not saying that you have to be best friends with Markus, just give him a shot.  Trust me on this, he won’t hurt you.”  At least he better not.  In a way, this date with Daddy was also a way for me to test out how well Markus will behave with my brother.  The date should only last a couple of hours, so that’ll be the perfect trial time for Markus’s parenting skills.

“I don’t know…” my brother admitted, his voice low like a whisper.

“C’mon, it’ll be fine.  Besides, Markus is…”  I had to fight back projectile vomit, “…my best friend.”  Oh God, I felt like I needed to bathe again.

The closet door slowly opened and Dylan emerged from behind the multiple coats that were stashed in there.  “Fine,” he cautiously said, frowning when he looked at the bed.  “Where’s Daddy?”

“Your dog?” I asked, starting to get confused with having two daddies in the house.

Dylan nodded.  “He ran off and now I can’t find him.”

I always knew that with Markus’s “genius” plan to pretend to be Dylan’s pet dog, that my brother would eventually be thrown into some sort of sitcom plot in which Markus would have to be both human and wolf in order to stay under the radar.  But at the end of the day, that wasn’t my problem, haha!

“Ask Markus,” I chuckled.  “He knows a lot about dogs.”

“Okay,” Dylan nodded, dashing out of the bedroom and down the hall.  Well that was one problem solved.  Now hopefully Dylan doesn’t drive Markus insane to the point where there’s a mauling… maybe this isn’t the best idea.

I walked back into the living room, seeing Dylan rush up to Markus.  “Where’s my dog?” he blurted, not even bothering to greet the man or anything.

Immediately, Markus’s face turned a deep shade of crimson and his yellow eyes darted my way for some help.  “W-well, um, I…” he stuttered, struggling to come up with a lie.  Again, he shot me a pleading look, his square jaw clenching and his eyes wide.

I was about to say that the dog went for a walk, but I stopped when the front of my Mimikyu t-shirt ripped right down the middle of the anxious werewolf’s chest.  I loved that shirt!  “Yeah Markus,” I scowled, “where’s the dog?”

The alpha paled and swallowed loudly, his Adam’s apple quivering as he stared down at the little boy who was interrogating him.

Daddy, fighting back a laugh, stepped forward and cleared his throat.  “Dylan, Markus let your dog out so he could go for a run,” he gently said, placing a large hand on my brother’s small shoulder, earning a possessive sneer from Markus.  “I’m sure he’ll be back before you go to bed.”

Dylan bit down on his lower lip, unsure of what else to do.  Finally he nodded.  “Oh, okay,” he sighed, his shoulders drooping the smallest bit making me feel guilty at having a hand in this elaborate lie.  Then he perked up and turned back to Markus.  “Michael said you’d make me mac and cheese.”

Again, the color drained from Markus’s face.  “Uh, I d-don’t really know how to make that, Buddy,” he admitted, running a nervous hand across his mohawk.  Man, this is going to be hilarious.

“Just read the instructions on the box,” I said, walking up to pat Dylan on the head.  “Behave for Markus, okay?” Man, I really hope that he’ll be alright.  But Dylan could recite my phone number, so I knew that if he really got into any trouble, that either him or Markus could give me a call so that I could rush back home.  As much crap as I gave Markus, I’ve seen the way his creepy eyes light up when Dylan’s in the room.  Those orbs that regularly look like they’re ready to kill morph into wide globes of adoration— I know in my heart that he won’t physically harm my brother (or at least he better not).

“Whatever,” he shrugged, staring at the kitchen so that he could get his precious food.

Daddy turned back to me, his smile wide and his body partially bouncing in its spot.  “You ready, Baby?” he asked again.

“Yes, Daddy,” I quietly said, wishing that I didn’t hear the snicker from Markus as I’d responded.

“Great!” Daddy cheered, eagerly rushing forward to grab a strong hold of my hand as he led me out the door, chatting away like an excited teenager.  “I found the perfect restaurant that I hope you’ll like.  I took you there once when you were younger, but you didn’t quite appreciate it then.  But now that you’re older, I’m sure you’ll notice how romantic it is.  Then after that, I thought we could just go to the pier for a little bit…”  Daddy happily went on and on about his plans for us tonight, making my heart flutter.  He was obviously looking forward to this date just as much as I was, possibly even more.

It was really cute, making me forget all of my worries from throughout the day as I happily skipped in tandem with Daddy.

**▽･ｪ･▽ﾉ”**

**[Dylan, One Hour Later]**

Markus sucks.  
 ****

His jokes weren’t funny and his mac and cheese was all crunchy.  It hurt my teeth!  And worse of all was that Daddy wasn’t back yet, and I think it’s ‘cause he’s scared of Markus too.  That has to be it.  Dogs are super smart, Michael’s daddy told me so.

“So, uh, Dylan?” Markus asked me as he turned on a movie on Michael’s laptop.  “What’s up? Um, tell me ‘bout yourself.”  His face was really red and he sweated a bunch.  It made him stink really bad.  Michael said they were best friends, so maybe he wasn’t too bad.  But Michael isn’t smart like dogs… like, at all.

“Why?” I asked, scooting away from him on the couch.  Michael had told me all about Stranger Danger, so I knew that I shouldn’t say too much to Markus because I do not know him.

“Oh God,” Markus said, rubbing his face with his hands.  Maybe he had a headache? “‘Cause, it’s what friends do when they wanna get to know each other better.  We’re friends, right?” He looked back over at me and tried to smile, but his teeth were super scary and his eyes looked like a monster’s.

“No,” I pouted, looking away from him so that I wouldn’t get nightmares.  “I’ma go look for my dog.”  I knew that my dog was close ‘cause I heard the whimper he makes when he’s sad just now.  I hopped off the couch and ran to the front door.  Markus was lame and if Daddy was around, then I wouldn’t need a babysitter.

“Whoa, wait there, Bud,” Markus said, following me to the door, “it’s dark out.  No going outside when it’s dark.”

“Michael let’s me!” I lied.  Michael never lets me have any fun.  He won’t let me out at night.  He won’t let me wash the toaster.  And he won’t let me jump off the roof with the umbrella like Mary Poppins.  He’s lame too!

“Well then I’ll have to have a talk with him,” Markus said.  “But I’m in charge right now, so I’m telling you that you can’t go outside.  I’m sure, *ahem, Daddy’s fine.  Trust me.”

“I don’t know you,” I spat, grabbing the doorknob.

“C’mon, Dylan,” Markus said, his voice sounding funny and his face growing redder.  “Don’t open that door.”

Frowning, I kept my eyes on Markus as I slowly turned the knob.  He wasn’t the boss of me!  He was a scary man who didn’t make me feel safe, and Michael said that people who don’t make you feel safe are bad guys.  So Markus was a bad guy.  That, and I wanted my dog.  How could I be a good dog owner if I lost him already?

“Dylan, I’m going to count to three,” Markus said, crossing his arms in front of him.  “And on three, you better have your ass— uh, I mean, _behind_ back on that couch, got it?”

I turned the knob some more.

Markus acted weird then.  He froze and smelled the air around him, kinda like how Daddy does when he hears my brother coming.  “W-wait, Dylan,” he whispered in a low voice, taking ‘nother step closer to me, “go to your room.”

Whatever (I loved that word, Michael teached me it.  What-e-ver), Markus wasn’t the boss of me.  I didn’t have to listen to him.  I opened up the front door all the way, and behind it was a giant white wolf.  He was smaller than Daddy and he looked meaner too.  He growled at me like was mad.

“What are you doing here?!” Markus roared, his yellow eyes turning red and his teeth growing even longer than before.  His teeth were like a monster’s and they looked bigger than pencils, and sharper too. 

Michael will be mad at me, but I peed myself as I saw scary Markus turn into an even scarier monster.  And I started crying and I wanted my brother and dog here so they could save me from the monster inside the house.  I don’t know the white dog outside, so I ran to my bedroom and hid underneath the bed.

The sounds of dogs fighting rang out, and I cried under my bed while I waited for Michael to get home.


	23. Little Bit

“Little Bit” - Lykke Li

_I think I’m a little bit, little bit / A little bit in love with you / But only if you’re a little bit, little bit / Little bit in love with me / And for you I keep my legs apart / And forget about my tainted heart_

**♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡**

Like most beach towns in the U.S., there was a semi-upscale seafood restaurant in Bodega Bay where one of the walls was mainly clear glass, allowing the patrons to get a full and eye-opening view of the Pacific Ocean.  The sun had completely set by now, but when it was going down it cast its orangish glow all across the water.  It was beautiful and almost distracted me from the insanely sexy man who sat across the tiny table from me.  Almost…

The restaurant was small and there weren’t a lot of other people in it, making me happy that no one would be able to see me out on a romantic date with my dad.  Our table that was against the large window was very intimate with a sheer white cloth covering it, and it had a single lit candle resting upon it.  Sure the dark lighting totally set the mood, but I was a little embarrassed that it prevented me from reading the menu very well.  When I’d ordered, I’d just pointed at some random meal to the waiter, inwardly praying that I didn’t order something gross like escargot or *shudder kale salad without any dressing.

I wasn’t ignorant to that fact that while I’d been marveling at the sunset, Daddy had his adoring yellow eyes glued onto me the entire time.

“What?” I nervously asked him, wondering if there was something gross on my face… besides my face.  Seriously, I felt completely on edge on this date, probably because there was so much at stake.  Not to add any more pressure to my frazzled nerves, but this date would totally decide the fate of my relationship with Daddy.  Also, I was a little apprehensive about how Markus was doing with Dylan, and I was wondering if it’d be lame of me to excuse myself to the restroom to give them a call.  Probably; I didn’t want to look too overbearing with my brother.  Plus, if something was wrong, he or Lassie would give me a ring.

Daddy propped one arm up onto the table, a dreamy look on his face.  “Nothing,” he mused, “just admirin’ the view.”

“But the sun already set… oh.”  Yeah, he was being cute right now.  And of course he was quite the sight to behold as well, not that I’d vocally admit that to him though.  The faint candlelight appeared to accentuate his chiseled features, making his square jaw and flawless cheekbones pop even more.  And whenever he shifted in his seat, his tight shirt strained to bursting over his chest muscles, and I pervertedly wished that the struggling buttons would just give up already and give me a full view of the manly man.

I was still nervous, and that was making me a little uncharacteristically quiet.  I really wanted to start our talk right now, but I didn’t want to ruin the potentially best night of my life by blurting out and demanding to know why he’d ditched me all those years ago.

“Ya know,” Daddy smiled, taking a shaky sip of his wine (Was he nervous too?), “I took you here when you were six.  Remember?”

When I thought back to memories of six year-old me, I mainly recounted how Daddy had carried me around everywhere because I’d broken my leg that year.  It’d been really fun.  I took another look around the ornately decorated restaurant.  It was very mature inside, but of course had the décor that resembled old timey ships.  It didn’t look any familiar to me at all, seeming like an odd restaurant to bring a little kid to. “What, were you trying to court me back then too?” I chuckled pathetically, trying to distract myself by taking a sip of my sweet tea (Daddy wouldn’t let me get alcohol like he did).

Daddy didn't laugh along with me, and instead a pink hue appeared on his stubble-covered cheeks.  “I, uh, I guess I have some explaining to do,” he muttered, nervously running a hand along the back of his neck.

Okay, so I guess we’re going to just jump on in.  “Wh-where do we start?” I mumbled, unsure of how to begin.  In my mind millions of questions were created, but I didn’t want to scare the older man away with a barrage of interrogations.  Feeling like an FBI agent, I really needed to focus on my mission and get down to the nitty-gritty: Why did Daddy push me away? And what are we now?

As soon as I get the answers that I need from those questions, then one of two things can finally happen.  Number One, Daddy and I work on our relationship and live happily ever after… after figuring out a way to keep the fact that we’re father and son out of the public’s eye.  Number Two, once I turn eighteen, I take Dylan and move out… and maybe I’ll give Daddy a late night bootycall every now and then because a guy like me has needs.

I kinda wanted the first outcome, to be honest.  As much crap as I’d given my father over the past recent years, he really was my first love.  And I know that this will make me sound like a rom-com obsessed sap, but I was a firm believer that your first love is your true love.  I may be wrong, but at least in my case, it kind of pans out to be absolute.  I had loved my dad when I was little, I’d practically worshipped the ground that he walked on.  Shit, I’d dreamt that my father was responsible for the sunrise and that it was scientifically impossible for me to be sad in his presence.  Of course I’ll never be able to say with one-hundred percent certainty, but I believe in my core that if Daddy had turned into a werewolf when I was younger and he’d chosen me as his mate back then… I don’t know.  I’m seventeen and I have a basic understanding of what sexual relationships involve, so again, there’s no way that I can be for sure, but my conscience tells me that I would’ve been completely on board— then there’d be no need for me to get courted right now and try to sort out my feelings.

But then in a sick, masochistic way, I’m relieved that Daddy had pushed me away back then because it’d allowed me to see him for what he was really was: a selfish asshole.

I do not know what it was that I’d said or had done, but it’d caused my father/BFF/light of my life to shove me away like I was a leper.  It’d all occurred overnight: I’d flown in from Nashville and was ecstatic to be at Daddy’s house for the summer, and he’d seemed rather excited too, unable to allow even two feet of distance in between us.  Then the next morning, he’d locked himself away in his room and out of my life.  

I was only nine when it’d started, and I really needed my father then.  I had to learn about puberty at school, and I had to get the awkward boner explanation from my mom who had seemed just as mortified at the situation as I had.  I never got to talk to my father about the confusion and shame I’d felt over being attracted to the football players instead of the cheerleaders.  There was a lot of stuff in which I really needed my father there for me, but he wasn’t.  And maybe I’m just being a brat and holding a grudge, but I can’t ignore history.  And if Daddy’s history says anything at all, it’s that he’ll leave me all by myself again.  And worst of all, he’ll leave without any indication or warning sign at all.

So long story short, despite the countless nights I’d initially cried wondering why my father hated me, I was glad that I’d gotten a glimpse of his personality.  And I really needed to keep my barriers well-cemented so that I wouldn’t experience that excruciating pain again.  In conclusion, that’s why I need to talk to Daddy, that’s why I was so nervous and unsure about starting this relationship with him.  Already I could feel him slipping past my defenses, and that terrified me.  I could either allow myself to love my father again and experience an even deeper intimacy than ever before, or I can protect myself and prohibit him from hurting me ever again.

But before I could make a decision, I needed to hear him out.  I had to discover the reason why he did what he did.  I knew that his answer would dictate the direction tonight would take— it was like hidden treasure, and I was on a mission to unearth it.

Daddy loudly swallowed, his Adam’s apple quivering in his thick throat.  “Um, w-well,” he nervously stuttered, making me oddly giddy that I was putting this hunk on edge, “I feel it’s only right to clarify that Alan said that, like regular wolves, werewolves mate for life—”

“Werewolves, eh?” the waiter interjected as he approached our table, holding a large tray with our food on it, obviously trying to feign interest in our conversation so that he’ll get a nice tip.  “Sounds like you guys like scary movies, amiright?”

Ugh, I know the poor guy’s just trying to make a living, but damn.  Doesn’t he have some drinks to serve or something besides bothering me and Daddy during our talk?! “Yeah…” I mumbled, trying not to make direct eye contact.  Already my face was burning scarlet from having the wait staff think that I was either some little guy who had a serious hard-on for older men, or that I veged out on obscene amounts of _Twilight_ fan-fiction, or they’d cracked the code and knew that I was in an incestuous relationship with my father.  All of the above were traumatizing, making me sink down into my wooden seat.

Daddy, on the other hand, didn’t seem phased at all by the idea of the waiter being within earshot of our conversation.  In fact, he took a different approach, his large hand darting across the table to quickly snatch up my smaller hand in a secured lock.  Instantly, he rubbed soothing circles with his calloused thumb, making it obvious to any other patron in the restaurant that we were involved in some kind of way.  He tried to control his facial expressions, but I could see him falter the slightest bit, his mouth twitching as he slowly revealed his sharp canines.  I couldn’t tell if he was trying to calm my nerves or show the waiter that I was off-limits, but either way it worked.

The waiter shut up and quickly placed our meals down in front of us, all the while I could feel my shoulders easing up the smallest inch.  

“Just let me know if there’s anything else I can get you two,” the waiter nodded before fast-walking away towards the kitchen.

I held back a giggle as Daddy took a deep breath, slowly relaxing his fingers that were tightly intertwined with mine.  “Are you gonna be okay?” I asked him, breathing a sigh of relief when I saw crab on my plate.  I liked crab, so at least I didn’t point at some bullshit on the menu when I’d ordered earlier.

“He reeked of arousal as soon as he saw you,” Daddy growled through clenched teeth.  “I had to show him that you’re mine.  In fact…”  He got out of his seat and dragged his chair around the table until he plopped down right next to me, wrapping a muscled arm around my tiny shoulders.  A giant smirk formed on his cocky face, and he even erected his posture with pride.  “There.”

Even I had to crack a smile at the insecure man’s possessive ‘tude.  In some sort of odd and ego-stroking way, it was kinda cute to see Daddy get all worked up and jealous.  I suppose that was a point in his favor since it semi-translated into him truly being into me, right? That, or it could mean that he was just selfish and wanted my ass all to himself.

Wanting some clarification, I toyed with a crab claw as I struggled to put a sentence together in my head that I could ask without sounding like a desperate loser.  “W-well,” I stammered, “I hear what you’re saying about the whole werewolves mating for life junk, but what exactly does that have to do with… us?” Oh God, I’d just verbally referred to me and Daddy as ”Us”.  There was virtually no turning back now.

Daddy swallowed a large bite of his steak (Who orders steak at a seafood restaurant?) and cleared his throat loudly, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.  “Well, Baby,” he said slowly, seemingly trying to piece his words together mentally before voicing them— something I sucked at, “I believe it means that no matter what— no mater what you do, no matter where you go, no matter what you say— I’ll always be in love with you.”

“…and is that only because you’re a werewolf?” I pressed, curious if his newfound love for me was simply because he’d been turned into a movie monster.  He’d told me earlier that he knew that he was in love with me since the moment I was born, but if that were truly the case, then there’s no way that he would’ve ditched me all those years ago.  Why would someone in their right state of mind leave the love of their life? It makes zero sense.

My father jerked back, as if he were legitimately offended by my assumption.  “No,” he gasped, shaking his head from side to side like a maniac.  “No, Baby, I already told you that I fell in love with you that first second in the delivery room—“

A woman passing by for the restroom grimaced and hastened her step, giving the both of us a look of pure disgust.

“Um, m-maybe we should discuss this at the pier,” Daddy offered, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze.  “Right now, tell me something else.”

“Like?” I asked, wondering what else we could talk about on this date.  I’d gone in with the sole plan of getting to the bottom of why Daddy left and what we were— I didn’t have any other topics of conversation!

“Anything,” Daddy breathed.  “Just tell me your thoughts.  Remember back when you were little and we’d be driving to Santa Rosa, and the entire car ride you’d just list whatever popped up in your head?”  A dazed grin formed on his face as he began to reminisce.  “I’d turn off the radio ‘cause the sound of your voice always relaxed me without fail.”

“It did?” I frowned.  If that were true, then that’s incredibly sad since I used to sound like I’d been perpetually sucking on helium.

Daddy nodded.  “Of course,” he smiled.  “Whenever I was feelin’ sad or lonely, I’d always give you a call— back when you’d answer my calls.  And each and every time I just listened to you speak over the phone, I’d be overcome with such a feeling of… warmth that it became the best part of my day when you were at your mom’s.”  His smile slowly faltered and he rubbed his temple with his free hand.  “And obviously the worst part was when you had to hang up.”

Of course he had to add in that small jab of ‘when I’d answer his calls’, but besides that, it was sweet hearing Daddy mention that I was once involved in the highlight of his day.  It made me feel… good, and good in his company at that.  And it was a good in his company with my clothes on, so damn.

“Wh-what else was a good part of your day?” I lured, hoping that he’d bring up something involving me again.

“There’s been lots of good things about my day,” Daddy chuckled, taking a small sip of his wine before cutting off another bite of his steak.  “Honestly, the days in Summer when you were over were the best days of my life.  I loved that, no matter how strenuous work got, I always got to come home to the love of my life.  And I loved that whenever we’d watch a movie, you always rested your head right here…”  He gently patted my head down on his broad shoulder, his musky cologne invading my senses and giving me a stiffy.  “…and it quickly became your spot.  And you’d ask me what I thought of the movie each time it ended, and I’d always say ’S’good’ ‘cause I never paid any attention to it at all.  No, instead I just basked in that fuzzy feeling that being with my baby could only bring me.”

Damn him!  Now I was smiling like a total goofball who was eating up every syllable like it was sweet chocolate!  We hadn’t even touched upon what I wanted to talk about, and already I could feel my walls starting to crumble down.

“And,” he continued, most likely knowing very well that he was winning judging by that cadaverous grin on his smug face, “I-I don’t know how you’ll feel about this one…”  He trailed off, blushing.

“What is it?” I wondered, hoping that it’d pertain to my mission in any sort of manner.

“Oh, you’re really gonna think I’m nasty now,” Daddy muttered, pinching the skin above his nose, “but you were never the lightest sleeper.  So every night, until you were nine, I’d sneak into your room and hold you for a while.  Some nights I’d just bring you back to my bed— that’s why you’d wake up in my room some mornings.  But each and every night, I-I just had to hold you in my arms ‘cause it’s the only thing that ever felt… right.”

I really wasn’t sure how to respond to that.  The snarky teenager in me wanted to throw up this expensive crab, but the small section of myself that wanted to ride Daddy again was overcome with pride.

Daddy took my silence as a bad thing.  “God, Michael,” he groaned, retracting his arm and rubbing his face as he was flooded with shame, “I’m sorry for putting you in this situation.  You really do deserve a father who will take care of you and love you in an appropriate way.  And I tried so hard to be that man for you— b-but I’m not lying: No matter how disgusting I knew I was being in love with you, nothing felt more right than when I held you in my arms.”  He took a deep, shaky breath, still hiding his remorseful face from me.  “That’s the only time I felt whole.”

Speechless, I speculated if there was anything that I should say.  Daddy was in love with me now, that’s pretty clear.  But he also… didn’t want to be in love with me? Or he was ashamed to be in love with his son, like he felt like a pervert or monster.  Either way, Daddy was in love with me and he knew that the situation was inherently wrong and would never fly in society’s eyes.  And it was that acknowledgement and self-loathing that roughly yanked on my heartstrings.  As much crap as I’d given Kyle, I didn’t want to see Daddy hurting.

Without a word, I acted on instincts and quickly turned towards Daddy, pressing my tender lips onto the stubble-covered cheek that wasn’t blocked by his large hands.  It wasn’t long or moan-inducing, no.  I’d just innocently given Daddy a little peck on the cheek to let him know that I didn’t view him as some sex fiend.  He was my Daddy and I… really like him, a lot.

Cautiously, Daddy removed his shameful shield, curiously eying me with wonder.  “What was that for?” he breathed, a hint of a smile detectable in his deep voice.

My face grew hot and my palms were sweaty.  “Uh, w-well, I… your food’s getting cold,” I stammered, whipping my face downward to shovel food into my trembling mouth.  Obviously Daddy and I had kissed before, but that was the first time I’d ever initiated it all on my own.  Maybe I was really falling for my father? Man, I’m just as perverted as him if that’s the case.

“Sure…” Daddy smirked, but he returned to eating his meal as well, letting me wallow in silence.

We finished our meal and Daddy even offered to buy me dessert, but each option was in French and I had no idea what they were, so I politely declined.  Daddy paid for our meal and (begrudgingly) left the waiter a tip.  After we left the restaurant, Daddy drove us over to one of the piers in Bodega Bay.  The small town didn’t have one of those giant piers that are advertised in a lot of California Coastal cities; instead there were smaller and isolated piers along the ocean where one could get an uninterrupted view of the small waves.  Daddy chose the pier that was closest to the Head of Bodega, where there was a small cove formed by the land.  The pier was on one end of the cove, allowing us to see the rest of Bodega Bay across the small body of sea water, all lit up along the hillside.

It was a beautiful and romantic sight, and it as the perfect setting for me to get all of my questions out and into the open since it was totally void of any eavesdroppers.

“Beautiful,” Daddy hummed as he led me out onto the wooden pier.  The water was calm and all of the seagulls were resting on shore, the only sounds audible being the foghorns off in the distance.

This was it!  This was the moment when I’d finally get to find out why Daddy had left me all those years ago.  I can finally get down to the root cause of my biggest childhood pain.  If it was something that I could easily get over, then there was no way I’d see me having a hard time staying with Daddy.  But if it was because of some bullshit… I’m not sure.

“Yeah, a scene totally out of a movie,” I rushed, “but we do need to talk.”  The frigid ocean air made me shake, which made Daddy immediately pull me into his chest, wrapping both of his strong arms around me.  He really was warm… and cuddly.  I almost couldn’t stop myself from nuzzling into his teddy bear-like hold.

“You’re right,” he gave in, his chin resting on top of my head as he spoke.  “Where should we start?”

I opened my mouth to interrogate him on why I’d been pushed aside like garbage, but the words didn’t come out.  Instead my mouth dried up like the desert and all I could emit was a high-pitched squeak.  Shit, I was so concerned with maintaining my dignity and composure that I almost didn’t want to share my feelings with the older man, fearful that my heart would be trampled on all over again.

“What is it, Baby?” Daddy asked, pulling back a little bit to worriedly gaze down at my trembling face.

I had to ask him if I really wanted things to move on with him.  But did I want things to move on with Daddy? Did I really want to accept my fate as his soulmate forever? I mean, he said some truly wonderful things at dinner, but were they true? There were so many questions flying around my brain that it was little overwhelming.

“I can start?” Daddy offered.  “I can tell you that you’re the love of my life and that’s there’s no one else on Earth who I’d rather spend my life with.”  He smiled down at me, his yellow eyes glowing in the nighttime air.

“Then why’d you push me away?” I blurted, totally ruining the romantic mood as easily as turning a light switch.

Daddy flinched and looked troubled as he furrowed his eyebrows.  “I h-had to, Baby,” he groaned, looking pained as he spoke.  “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“But you did,” I countered, taking a large step back.  Now that I was finally getting all of this off my chest, the romantic ramblings from earlier in the night didn’t cloud my judgment anymore.  No.  I was finally on my mission and my target was within sight.  “Why?”

My father sharply exhaled and grabbed at his hair in irritation.  “You’ll hate me,” he muttered.  “Fuck, even I hate me for it.  For that and for pushing you away.  But, Michael, it was honestly the hardest and perhaps the best decision that I’ve ever made.”

I was starting to get irritated now, feeling as though he was avoiding the question.  “Okay,” I pressed, “but why did you do it?” I even stomped my foot like a child throwing a tantrum, pissed that my father was refusing to be honest with me and just say why he’d shut me out.

“Dammit,” he hissed to himself, taking a deep breath.  He looked up at me, his yellow eyes piercing and his canines poking out of his mouth.  “Michael, you would understand why I had to—"

Daddy’s phone began to loudly ring, effectively interrupting his spiel.  He furiously yanked it out of his pocket and glanced at the call screen.

“Don’t answer it now!” I cried, pissed that he’d answer his phone during our intimate talk/argument.  Seriously!  This was supposed to be our moment that was going awry due to his shady personality and stupid phone calls!

“It’s Markus,” he muttered, pressing the green button on his phone before putting it up to his ear.  “Yeah?— What?— Oh fuck.  We’ll be right there.”  Daddy huffed angrily and shoved his phone back into his pocket, scowling the entire time.

“What happened?” I asked, fearful that something was wrong with Dylan.  Why else would Markus call and want us back home?

“He didn’t give me too much info,” Daddy answered, leading the way back to his truck, “but he said that Dylan’s really scared and won’t come out from under the bed.”

Oh God!  I sprinted down the pier towards the truck, completely ditching my exasperated father who was all red in the face.  I had to get home and find out what was wrong with Dylan as soon as possible; I knew that it was a mistake having faith in Markus!  That freak can’t be trusted!  And of course he had to go and fuck everything up during my date with Daddy when I was so close to getting some answers.  Despite how shifty he’d tried being with his answers, he was starting to crack!  I’d finally been getting under his shell of secrets!  Dammit!

Daddy floored the gas pedal all the way back to the house, his jaw clenched and his wolf eyes angrily narrowed at the dark road.  His breathing was labored as he sharply inhaled and exhaled through his nose, sometimes darting his eyes over at me.

“What were you going to say on the pier?” I pressed, turning the radio and heat down so that there were absolutely no distractions in the vehicle.  The finish line was within sight, and even though I now had two goals in life (the second being kicking Markus’s fuzzy ass), I was so eager to find out why Daddy had pushed me away.  There was no explanation, but I knew in the pit of my stomach that the reasoning behind Daddy’s disappearance would be the largest deciding factor in our relationship.

If he left for a good reason = Together Forever.

If he left for a bullshit reason = Bye Boi!

Daddy hissed, his fingers tightening on the steering wheel, making the plastic groan loudly.  “Just forget it,” he barked, his voice growly and rough.  Obviously the explanation was either embarrassing for him, or so horrible that the simple mentioning of it would shock me so badly that I’d die on site.  Had he been in his wolf-form, then there’d be no doubt that his hackles would’ve been raised and that his fangs would be bared out of sheer desperation to get me to drop the subject.

“No,” I scoffed, putting on my bratty tone that I’d always used with my mom to try to get my way.  “C’mon Daddy, you gotta tell me.”

He sighed, his shoulders tensing up as he popped his neck to try to relieve some of his nerves.  “Please,” he begged, his voice cracking a little, “just please drop it, Michael.  I’m askin' you as your father, drop it.”

Yeah… that wasn’t his best argument.  “Dad…,” I snorted, getting fed up with the runaround.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he snarled at me, growing irritated with my persistence.  He sharply turned down our street, getting dangerously closer to our house, which meant that my chunk of time in which I could yank the truth out off him was quickly shrinking.  

Time to pull out the big guns.  I was growing desperate— ever since he’d knotted me, all I’d been able to do was focus on Daddy’s hot, muscley, manly, mature, sexy… uh, his body.  And there was a glimmer in the back of my brain that whispered that the same was occurring for him.  Therefore, I could utilize that to my advantage.  Disregarding my previous statement about not having sex with Daddy until I figure out my feelings (I’d kind of already broken that…), an evil plan began to unfold before me.  It was so diabolically brilliant, and I’d wished that I would’ve thought of it before.

“Daddy,” I smirked, trying not to make it crystal clear that I was conniving, “if you honestly tell me why you pushed me away, then I’ll suck your cock.”

The truck erratically swerved as Daddy tried to compose himself, instantly perking up.  “Wh-what?” he gasped, not believing his own ears. Still, his tongue darted over his lower lip and I could see his snake elongate in his tight pants.

“…and I’ll swallow.”  I’ve never given anyone a blowjob, but I’ve eaten plenty of bananas and hot dogs and popsicles— how hard (hehe) could it be? And plus, there wasn’t some sort of physical contract that I’d signed, so if I heard something I didn’t like, then I could miraculously contract a case of lockjaw.

I could see the house’s porch light off in the distance, meaning that I was rapidly running out of time.  It would be agonizingly difficult to have this heart-to-heart with Daddy while I tried to kick Markus’s ass and comfort my brother, so I needed to obtain the answer right here right now.

“Shit,” Daddy yelped, running a hand through his styled hair, “it’s hard to argue with that deal… but seriously, Michael.  If I tell you, you’ll hate me.  So blowjob aside, do you really want to know?” He eyed me from the side, his expression both turned on from my offer to give him head, and pained at the thought of me hating him (again).

Since I was nine, for eight long and torturous years, I’d been left in the dark wondering if it was something that I’d done to piss my father off and make him shove me out of his life.  I’d cursed myself and pondered over and over how I could’ve changed myself to make him come back.  I needed to know.  It wasn’t a matter of wanting to, I believed that there was a legitimate requirement that I find out.

“Yes,” I whimpered, already bracing myself for what my father was going to tell me.  Maybe he’d dated someone who didn’t like kids? Maybe he’d thought I was annoying? 

Maybe he didn’t love me?

I held my breath, my hands trembling in my lap as I strained my ears, starving for Daddy’s explanation.

He reduced the speed of the truck, sighing deeply.  “Michael,” he groaned, his voice weak and cracking, “I-I was really fuckin’ sick… *ahem, I, uh, I tried…”  He trailed off, sniffling loudly as he was overcome with emotion.  He rubbed at his eyes with one hand, pulling into the driveway.

“What?” I asked, unbuckling my seatbelt so that I could bolt out of the truck as soon as I got my answer so that I could go save Dylan.

Daddy turned off the truck, resting his forehead on the steering wheel between his hands, hiding his face from me.  “…I— I can’t say it.  I’m sorry, Baby, but I can’t tell you.”

It was something bad, something that would definitely alter the way I felt about him.  Perhaps Daddy really didn’t give two shits about the way I felt, and only focused on how my body felt pinned underneath his… that jerk.

Luckily, years of practice allowed me to perfect the art of bottling my emotions so that I wouldn’t burst.  As simple as the act of clapping was, I turned off the section of my mind that wanted to push the futile argument with Daddy forward; it was increasingly obvious that he wasn’t interested in welcoming me back into his life one-hundred percent.  I couldn’t allow myself to get emotional like he was.  No, I needed to rescue my brother right now.

“C-can you say something?” my father asked, his voice shaky as he continued to attempt to cover up his shame by refusing to look at me.  “Anything?”

 _Just find Dylan_ , my brain ordered, boxing up Daddy’s irritating omission.  Silently, I leapt out of the truck and scurried up the footpath to the front door, freezing as soon as I noticed the long gashes in the wood.  They were deep and had four lines to them, perfectly syncing up with a werewolf’s massive paw.

“Dylan!” I shouted, bursting inside the tiny house, frantically looking around the fucked up living room that looked like a twister had ripped through it.  The couch was flipped and had tons of stuffing torn out from it.  The coffee tables was reduced to splinters and my laptop was in a shattered heap at my feet in the doorway.

What the hell happened?!

“Dylan!” I cried again, my voice growing hoarse as I feared the worst.  “Where are you?!”  My heart was ready to explode and my tears had already broken through, streaming down my face over the terror I felt for my brother’s safety; I just felt so fucking stupid!  How on Earth could I have allowed an alpha werewolf to watch my three year-old brother?

“Michael?” I heard a small voice call out from down the hall.

“Dylan?!” I screamed, sprinting down the hall and barging into his bedroom.  Thank God his room appeared untouched, so I checked his first hiding spot.  I slammed the closet doors open and eagerly shuffled through all of the clothes that were tossed in there.  “Where are you?”

“Is he gone?” Dylan yelped, his shaking voice a clear indicator that he was crying.

What did Markus do?!

My little brother’s voice came from behind me, so I spun around and dropped to my knees, looking under the bed.  Dylan was curled up against the far wall, his face beet red as he sobbed.  Markus, in his wolf form, was protectively crouched in front of him, his ears falling flat against his head as soon as I appeared.

“Wh-what happened?” I coughed, my body going incredibly high on adrenaline as I attempted to piece together all of the clues that were presented to me.  There was apparently some sort of scuffle in the living room— and said scuffle had to have scared my brother shitless as he was trembling underneath the fucking bed!  I flinched as soon as I heard heavy footsteps walk into the bedroom, my father still sniffling as he tried to calm himself.

My brother frantically crawled out from under the bed, pushing past the whimpering Markus who tried to block him in with a giant paw.  Dylan scampered over to me, clutching onto my leg for dear life, his knuckles turning deathly white as he tightening his death grip.  “Markus is a monster!” he sobbed, fresh tears streaming out of his eyes like waterfalls.  

“What did he do?” I almost-shouted, leaning down to check Dylan for any marks.  He seemed uninjured, although he reeked of piss.  Oh shit, I’m going to commit murder up in here if there was some watersports happening.

Dylan couldn’t answer me, his sobs taking control over his shaking body.

I heard Daddy sniff at the air and he sighed.  “Hey Buddy,” he cooed over at my brother, stepping forward, “let’s get you into the bathtub so that we can clean you up.  You can tell me what happened when you’re all clean, sound good?” He took another step towards us, and something in me snapped.

“I got him!” I shrieked, lifting my brother up into my arms, twisting my body so that my torso blocked him from my dad’s reach.  At this point in time, all I could see was red.  I was pissed off at Markus for doing whatever the fuck he did to my brother, and I was furious with my father for avoiding my question and refusing to give me closure.  I wanted absolutely nothing to do with werewolves in this very moment.

Daddy flinched, swallowing loudly.  His pink, irritated eyes watered up again and his pale face fell to the floor.  “Michael,” he croaked, his voice raspy and broken, “I wasn’t going to— you’re overreacting.”

“Woof?” Markus wondered, crawling out from underneath the bed, cocking his head to the side at the sight of my father tearing up.

Daddy looked down at him, holding up a reassuring hand.  “Everything’s fine,” he grunted in a trembling tone.

“No!” I shouted, stomping my foot, not even caring that my brother’s damp pants were soaking my shirt.  “Everything is not fine!  Look at what Markus did to my brother!”

Markus whimpered, his tail falling between his legs in shame.  Good, now both he and Daddy can throw a pity party while they sort out their pathetic lives!

“What did you do?!” I yelled again, so pissed at Markus for mentally scarring my brother so badly.  I fought with all of my inner strength not to slam my foot into the alpha’s jaw as I held my shaking brother.

“Michael,” Daddy gently said, holding his hands up in surrender, “calm down and we’ll all sit down and figure out what happened.  Why don’t you go bathe Dylan while I talk to Markus?”

That’s a terrible idea!  “You let him in here!” I shouted, directing all my anger at Daddy, momentarily forgetting the whimpering werewolf at the foot of the bed.  Despite my numerous objections, both Daddy and Alan had pressured me into allowing my brother to be with Markus: a clear and horrible mistake on my part!  It happened was because this fucking county is full of perverts!  Markus was a pervert who made kids call him “Daddy”.  Alan was a pervert… I’m pretty sure; no one can spend a majority of their life in the Redwoods and not have some freaky thing going on.  And the whole damn state knows that my father is a pervert who likes to keep secrets from his son!

And that last one hurt most of all.  The only damn reason I went out on a date with my father tonight was because we were supposed to have an honest and open conversation with each other.  And it was increasingly apparent that he didn’t give two shits about my feelings because he didn’t even want to tell me why he left me in the first place.  That one single occurrence that’d hurt me more than any other kind of physical or emotional scar— and he straight up refused to explain why he did it in the first place!  He’d alluded to the fact that it was something bad, something that would make me hate him!

Daddy didn’t love me, that had to be it.  How on Earth could a parent just up and ditch their child if they loved them? Obviously he didn’t.  And that realization made it all the more crystal clear that he only wanted me for my hot body (I never thought that’d happen to me even once in my life) and therefore had no intention to start a relationship… and that of coursed bothered me as it dawned on me that deep down, I wanted Daddy to be my boyfriend.

This entire date and the whole excuse I’d shat out about it being a means for me to sort out my feelings… I think I already knew how I felt.  My subconscious berated me, mocking that, even when he was gone, my father was the most important person in my life.  While in Tennessee, I’d continued my life in a perpetual foul mood over the loss of my Number One, and had even tried to go out with guys who were mirror images of him.  As much as it pained me to admit, I loved Daddy and the extreme hatred I’d been plagued with was more than likely me reacting to being hurt— but odds are that had he just driven down to Nashville, I would’ve leapt into his truck without a second thought… maybe.

That was why I was so pissed at him: I wanted a relationship with my Daddy, and he just wanted sex evidently.  That asshole.  The man wouldn’t even talk to me!

“Baby,” Daddy cooed, taking another cautious step towards us, “I already tried to explain that to you: it’s the bond—”

“I know!” I interrupted.  “The bond is what makes you like me!”  Okay, so maybe I was being selfish and making this entire night about me, so be it.  I couldn’t help but feel that Daddy didn’t love me with his heart, he loved me with his inner wolf.  His silence proved it.  And all of those sweet nothings in the restaurants were most likely recited lines in order to get back into my pants!  And those fake tears were perfect, he was a skilled actor who would lie upfront to your face in order to get what he wanted.

It was obvious: Daddy lusted for me, but he didn’t love me.  That’s why our relationship was mainly, if not only, physical.  And that’s why he was able to shove me out of his life so easily.

Daddy doesn’t love me.

And Markus sucks… but I already knew that.

Daddy shook his head, furrowing his brow as he struggled to find the right words to say.  “Baby, that’s not why I love you,” he urged.  “I love you because—”

“Ugh, just shut up,” I groaned, shoving my way past him so that I could wash Dylan off.  “I’m going to give my brother a bath, and when I’m done, I don’t want to see either of you.”  I narrowed my eyes at Daddy and Markus who both hung their heads with shame.

“B-but my dog!” Dylan began to pout.

“Not now!” I snapped at him, making him purse his lips.  I began to head towards the bathroom when Daddy rushed after me down the hall.

“Michael, no,” he pleaded, his voice breaking again, “please just hear me out.  I’m so sorry!  I never wanted to hurt you and that’s why I can’t tell you.  But you never let me finish everything.  I knew that I was in love with you from the second I held you in my arms…”

As an American teenager, I’ve been blessed with selective hearing which allows me to automatically tune out whichever adult was speaking.  I ignored the pleas of my father who followed me like a lost puppy over to the bathroom.

“…I love you, Baby!” he begged.  “You have to see that!  I don’t want you to be afraid of me, that’s why I can’t tell you!  I don’t wanna hurt you!  It’s my job as your father to protect you, that’s why I had to push you away!”

It was that word that set me off: “Father”.  I was so hurt by the epiphany I’d had tonight, all at the hands of my stupid father who I’d foolishly began to fall for.  And the fact that that asshole had the balls to see himself still as my parent after he threw me away and after he made me feel like a worthless piece of shit for years made my blood boil.

I spun around and stared the blubbering man down, inhaling deeply as I prepared to rip him a new one.  

“You’re a terrible father!” I screamed at Daddy, my spit flying onto his face as I roared with rage.

Daddy paled, a single tear rolling down his face as my words sank in.  His entire body drooped, as if there was some sort of immense weight that was crushing him down.  His face contorted and he looked pained, nauseous, and shameful all at the same time.  Slowly he nodded to himself, dropping his large arms to his side.  

“I know,” he sniffled.  Silently, he turned around and shuffled his feet to our— _his_ bedroom, quietly closing the door shut behind him.

Whatever, I don’t have time for his dramatics right now.  After glaring at Markus who looked incredibly uncomfortable as he shifted from paw to paw, I slammed and locked the bathroom door so that I could give Dylan a bath.  I set him down on the floor and started up the bathwater.

“Michael,” Dylan whispered, pulling off his shirt, “you made your daddy cry.  How come?”

“That’s not important,” I muttered, trying to swallow the lump that was forming in my throat at the vivid memory of Daddy’s shoulders dropping and his eyes tearing up as I’d shouted at him.  “What is important, is you telling me what has you so scared.  What did Markus do?”

Dylan visibly cringed as he tried to recall tonight’s events for me.  “He has red eyes and sharp teeth like a monster,” he whined, his words immediately followed by a whimper on the other side of the bathroom door.  “He and some woof were mad at each other.”

“What?” I gasped, shutting off the water so that I could hear him better.  “Did you say there was another wolf here?”

Dylan nodded.  “He was big and had white hair,” he whispered, his face trembling with fear.  “And Markus turned into monster!”

A white wolf? Markus was grayish-brown, Alan was gray, Daddy was black, and… Brady was white.  But why would Brady be here? What could he possibly want?

Oh fuck, I was in so much trouble.  I had to worry about Dylan’s growing fear with Markus (who was surprisingly innocent throughout all of this, but I still don’t like him).  I had to keep an eye out for Brady, who apparently was coming over in his wolf form.

And I needed to get over Daddy.

He’d broken through my walls, I could begrudgingly feel him setting up home in my heart.  And after discovering that I was nothing more than a piece of ass to him, I knew that it would only be a matter of moments before he grew bored and tossed me out like old leftovers.

I couldn’t go through that again, so I’ll shut him out instead— now Daddy will know how it feels to have the love of his life turn their back on him.


	24. Flesh without Blood

****“Flesh without Blood” - Grimes

_Remember when we used to say / “I love you” almost everyday / I saw a light in you / Going out as I closed our window / You never liked me anyway_

**♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡**

**[Michael, Age 17]**

_Of course I loved my mom, but everything had happened so quickly that my emotions hadn’t quite caught up yet.  Instead of being a sobbing mess in the social worker’s office like Dylan was, I remained a silent shell of myself— quietly sitting in my uncomfortable chair as I rubbed soothing circles on my brother’s back._

_It was insane.  This morning, I’d woken up, dropped Dylan off at daycare, went to school, and then was pulled out of class by a police officer to be told that my mom had been in a car accident.  And now she’s gone.  Just like that.  My last words to her this morning had been, “Mom, when you’re at the grocery store, can you get me some lotion? I’m getting a rash.”  Yeah, that’s not something I’m proud of._

_The social worker, Mrs. Frankle, sat behind her small desk, typing away on her computer as my brother and I awkwardly waited for her to say what was going to happen to us.  I was seventeen, which didn’t make me an adult in the eyes of the law, yet I knew that if I put my mind to it, I could totally step up and take care of my brother.  Plus, I had no clue where Rick, Dylan’s father, was.  Last I heard, he ran off as soon as he’d found out that Mom had gotten pregnant, never to be seen again.  However, I really didn’t know what would become of the two of us, but I knew that it would be best if we could get placed somewhere where we’d be together._

_“Okay,” Mrs. Frankle hummed as she finished clacking at her keyboard, “I have the two of you on a flight that leaves for San Francisco International tomorrow morning.”_

_“California?” I recoiled out of disgust.  This lady couldn’t be serious…_

_“Yes,” she continued, glancing at her computer screen over her glasses, “we’ve arranged for you two to be placed under the care of a Kyle Bentley.  I’ve already been in contact with him and he’s agreed to take in both you and your brother.”_

_I literally just lost my mother earlier today, so there was no way that I wanted to be placed into another aggravating situation by having to live with Kyle full-time.  I hadn’t seen the man in years and ignoring him had become a quick hobby of mine, so why the hell would I want to be sent to his house? Seriously, the last time I was there was a disaster because he’d practically made it his life’s mission to make me feel invisible— why would I want to go through that again, and even pull my little brother into the equation?_

_“Um,” I coughed, sitting up in my seat, “actually, it’d probably be better if I were to become Dylan’s legal guardian.  That way, he won’t be uprooted from the life he knows here.”  I added that last part to appeal to her hometown pride, praying that it’d work._

_Mrs. Frankle removed her glasses and sighed, pinching the skin above her nose in exhaustion.  “Look, Michael,” she groaned, “I’m aware of the fact that you and your father haven’t had much of a relationship recently, okay? But I’m going to lay down some cold, hard truth for you.  How old are you?”_

_“Seventeen,” I gulped, “a-and a half.”  Yeah, I turned seventeen not too long ago._

_The social worker nodded, pursing her lips.  “So what I’m hearing is that you’re not a legal adult.”_

_“Well, yeah.  But—”_

_“Not only that,” she interrupted, her voice raising the smallest bit, “but you’re still in high school and you don’t even have a job.”_

_I tightened my grip on Dylan’s hand, trying to ease both his and my nerves as the reality of the situation sank in.  “Sure,” I mumbled.  “B-but I could find a job and get us a small apartment.  It can’t be that hard.”_

_“That’s cute,” Mrs. Frankle hummed, even nodding to herself.  “But let’s be real here: you’re a minor, so any company would have to hire you at part-time until you turn eighteen.  And without a diploma or GED, at best you’ll be at some retail or fast food joint.  And even if you do manage to snag a job and get lots of hours, most companies will keep you at just under forty hours so that they do not have to give you any benefits— oh, and you’ll start off at $7.25 and hour, which is the minimum wage.”  She grabbed her phone, opening up her calculator app.  “So if you manage to work for thirty-nine hours at that rate, your weekly income would be $282.75 before taxes; that’s barely over a thousand a month.”_

_My heart was thrashing as Mrs. Frankle laid down the mathematical truth to me._

_“And that’s not it,” she frowned, “‘cause I highly doubt you have any credit whatsoever, so good luck finding an apartment complex who will rent to you without a cosigner.  Plus, most places require a fifty dollar application fee— that’s just to be considered for a place, it doesn’t guarantee you a thing.  Now the average cost of an apartment here in Nashville, depending on how close you are to Downtown, ranges from $800 to $1500 a month which does not include groceries or utilities.  Now let’s go back to that job that gives you around eleven hundred a month.  That’s not enough, period.  I don’t know if you know this, Michael, but most complexes require that the tenant make two to three times the rent amount.”_

_…damn…_

_“Now you could get a roommate to live with you and your brother, but do you have anyone in mind who you’d trust being around your brother twenty-four/seven? And let’s not forget the rising price of raising a child.  The rising price of college, if you or he would decide to go.  The rising cost of living.  The rising cost of food, water, gas— it’s very difficult raise a child by yourself.”_

_The social worker had just literally shit all over my plans of not living with Kyle._

_“I’m not trying to harp on you or scare you, Michael,” Mrs. Frankle said, “and I really admire your dedication to your brother, really I do.  But the best thing for you both is to go to California.”_

_As much as I hated to admit it, the lady was right: Kyle was my best hope at keeping Dylan in my life and at staying off the streets.  It seemed like such a crappy idea and my conscience screamed at me to find another solution, but there was none._

_“Fine,” I relented, throwing my head back dramatically at the thought of having my so-called father back in my life._

_“Who knows?” the social worker smiled.  “This could be a great time for you and your dad to bond, ya know? Mend your relationship so that it can be stronger than ever.”_

**ల(｀°Δ°)**

**[Michael, Present Day]**

I had an extremely difficult time falling asleep.

After putting Daddy in his place once he’d decided that it was best for him to leave me in the dark regarding why he’d acted like such an ass in the past, I figured that my brother and I deserved a much needed break from werewolves.  Therefore, I shoved both Markus and Daddy out of my old bedroom, slamming the door shut on their apologetic faces— whatever.  They weren’t sorry for avoiding the truth or scaring the literal piss out of my brother, no.  They were sorry that they’d been revealed to be a bunch of dicks.  Well, based on the information at hand, Markus was probably just reacting to seeing Brady come to the house in his white wolf form, so I couldn’t exactly get too mad at him… but I was still going to because he sucks.

I had no clue why Brady would be coming around the house when Alan was looking for him.  I mean, sure, he’d claimed to have a crush on me earlier, but that was probably just some B.S. that he’d been spouting because he’s weird.  Seriously, there’s something wrong with this family…

Thoughts of Markus and Brady were pushed to the back of my brain, all thanks to the cryptic and irritating demeanor of my idiot father.  All I wanted was to know why he’d pushed me away as a child, resulting in the most devastating heartbreak imaginable.  And all I got was some sideways avoidance as the man straight up refused to give me some damn closure!  Seriously?! What the hell was his frickin’ problem? The only explanation that I could muster was that Daddy didn’t really love me and was only interested in himself and his self-gratification (Dude, my English teacher would be so proud of me for using that word).  In my mind, that means that on his end there’s no emotion at all.  He’s only using me for my young, tight body!

I hated him for making me hate him!

It was all so confusing and whenever I tried to rationalize anything, all I could conjure up were feelings of abandonment and betrayal, making me grit my teeth every time a mental image of my father popped up.  The fact that he was too willing to allow me to feel this sense of worthlessness at the loss of my first love only strengthened my resolve to push him away this time.  I was going to push Daddy away, and then he’d understand how it feels to be abandoned.

“Michael!  Scoot over!”  Dylan whined as he thrashed his legs against my body.  We were sharing the bottom bunk since he’d complained over and over about how the bottom was now his and his dog’s.  There was no way that I’d fit on the top, so we were both sharing the small bed, Dylan stretching his tiny body as far as he could, making me lie on the very edge of the twin-sized bed.

“Or you could get in the top bunk,” I countered, refusing to budge another inch.  I could begrudgingly hear the breathy snickers of Wolf-Markus on the other side of the door where he was, no doubt, curled up at.

“Nuh uh,” Dylan scolded.  “This is me and Daddy’s bed.”  He was still pretty salty that I wouldn’t allow “his dog” into the room since I claimed that I was allergic to him so he needed to sleep outside.

“Ugh, is that why this bed smells like wet dog?” I cried, scrunching up my nose in disgust as the entire mattress and both pillows reeked of animal and woods.  Truly, this bed was so uncomfortable.  It was nothing like Daddy’s bed at all.  The mattress felt too thin, allowing me to feel each metal bar from the frame pressing up against my back.  The pillows were way too soft, engulfing my head as I rested on them.  Plus, even with both blankets draped over me, I was shivering as if I were sleeping on a block of ice instead of a shitty mattress from the Dollar Store.  I swear, this is just my luck because my body had gotten quite accustomed to sleeping in Daddy’s bed, wrapped up in Daddy’s arms, using Daddy’s chest as my pillow— this bed and my life suck, plain and simple.

“I thought it was you,” Dylan snapped, Markus’s canine chuckle sounding out.

“…just go to sleep,” I grunted, fed up with getting scorched by my little brother.  Shoving my face into the airy pillow, I attempted to fall asleep, but it proved useless.  No matter which way I turned or how long my eyes were shut, I was wide awake while my body craved to be back into the most comfortable bed/embrace in the whole wide world.

There was light tapping on the bedroom window, followed by a barrage of raindrops pelting against the glass as a downpour started.  The wind began to howl as it whipped around the small house, the deafening rain creating a growling sound as it beat against the roof.  And of course, because why not, thunder exploded in the air while the night sky would occasionally flash white from the bolts of lightening.  Call me a baby, but I’ve never dealt with thunderstorms well.  As a little kid, I’d rush into my father’s bed and tremble in his hold during the entire ordeal, instantly feeling safe in his buff arms.  As I grew older and my relationship with Daddy went down the shitter, I’d just watch videos online at full volume while I wore my headphones in order to distract myself.  It wasn’t as effective as Daddy’s protective hold, but it worked a little bit.  Unfortunately because my laptop had been trashed during the werewolf scuffle and Daddy was on my bad side, I was forced to just deal.

BOOM!

A large burst of thunder roared out, its immense ferocity even shaking the windows on the tiny house that could definitely be blown away if the winds picked up enough.  I trembled beneath the blanket, muttering that thunder was just the result of currents within clouds— that’s it.  Nothing to be afraid of… oh God, I’m seventeen and get easily scared during a thunderstorm.  How much more pathetic could I be?

Dylan shivered next to me, whimpering when a bolt of lightening brightened up the outside for a split second.

“D-don’t worry, Dylan,” I stammered, trying to sink lower into the crappy mattress.  “It’s just th-thunder.  Think of it as an angry cloud.”

“Wh-why’s it angry?” Dylan trembled, his voice small and squeaky.

I shrugged.  “IBS.”

“What’s that?”

“Don’t worry about it,” I mumbled, jumping at another crash of thunder.  Of course on the night that I decide to push Daddy out of my life, there’s a crazy thunderstorm in which being in his arms would be the perfect remedy for my nerves.  That’s just my luck.  However, having Daddy wrap his strong arms around me is no longer an option, therefore I really need to buckle down and find a way to deal with this childish fear of mine.

The thunder was growing louder and more frequent, telling me that the storm was moving our way.  The wind that rushed by the house howled even louder, sounding deeper and much more monstrous than Daddy’s howls.  Holy crap, these thin walls of this rinky-dink house are no match for the apocalyptic storm raging outside, making my stomach fall and my breath start to become a wheeze.

“M-Michael?” Dylan shakily whispered in a frightened voice.  “I’m scared.”

Before I could reassure my brother that everything was alright, the bedroom door burst open and Markus sprinted in on all fours, still in his wolf form.  He bounded over to the bunk bed, leaping onto it and effectively shoving me onto the rough ground.

“What the hell?” I groaned, straining to get back up after being jumped on by an alpha werewolf, my ears ringing from the impact.

Dylan sat upright, a wide smile taking over his youthful face at the sight of the werewolf.  “Daddy!” he cheered, wrapping his small arms around the giant wolf’s neck, Markus’s tail wagging like an excited puppy’s.  My brother’s trembling ceased once the werewolf was in his grasp.  Really though, the werewolf acted like a security blanket for the child, Dylan cuddling up to him as they lied down together.

I was about to bitch them out and throw Markus out of the room again when I paused— Dylan looked so peaceful with Markus.  As Dylan relaxed his stance and rested his head on the dog’s body like it was a fluffy pillow, I couldn’t help but take note of how blissful he looked.  Of course I’ve seen my little brother happy before, like whenever he ate macaroni and cheese or the time when I took him to the zoo back in Nashville.  He’d been all smiles during those excursions, yet there was something different about the lazy grin plastered on his sleepy face as he curled up against the werewolf.  His face was smooth of any wrinkles or lines, making it appear as if the grin wasn’t artificial or forced— no.  Instead, it was genuine and instinctual.  Even stupid Markus’s ugly muzzle was wearing a relaxed smile as well, his tongue happily lolling out as he gently placed his large paw on my brother’s back to keep him close.

Markus may be a disgusting pervert, but it was no secret that my brother loved “his dog”.  While I jumped at another boom of thunder, Dylan remained calm and collected in the protective hold of the alpha werewolf.  It may be wrong and I may be a shitty person for playing along with Markus’s charade, but I couldn’t rip my brother away from his love.  It’d be like some odd equivalent of Daddy pushing me away if I were to ruin things for him.

“Dammit,” I hissed to myself, snatching a pillow off the bed and ripping off the blanket from the top bunk.  “I’ll sleep on the couch… tonight.  But Dylan, I swear, if that dog gets a red rocket, then we’re euthanizing him.”

Markus bared his fangs at me, his ears flattening against his head while he rolled his yellow eyes.

“Rocket?” Dylan asked.  “Like a spaceman’s?”

“You’ll know when you see it,” I grimaced, exiting the bedroom and stomping into the living room.

The couch was even worse than the bottom bunk back in my old bedroom!  I didn’t think that it was possible, but I swear that each and every spring in the sofa poked against my back.  It reeked of dog and ass considering that it was the one piece of furniture where everybody sits on when they come over.  Plus, I could get small whiffs of musk and sweat on it from when Daddy and I had fucked on it the other day, a small stain visible on the rightmost cushion… gross.  Too add to my chagrin, the blanket that I’d snatched from the bedroom was super thin, trapping absolutely zero amount of heat to my shivering body that shook even more with each boom of thunder.

Meanwhile in a parallel universe where Daddy wasn’t a douche, we’d be cuddled up back in his large bed, except the size of the mattress wouldn’t matter because I’d basically be lying exclusively on top of him.  With his arms secured around me, I’d be completely unaware of the intense thunderstorm while his body heat warmed up my freezing form.  But since I’m stuck in this reality, I’m a shivering mess on the stupid, lumpy couch!

Groaning, I shoved my face into the pillow, attempting to block out all of my senses so that I could fall asleep.  I couldn’t see the clock on the wall very well because of the dark, but it looked like it was already past three in the morning, meaning that I’d be an even more irritable and tired teen at school later on.  This sucked!

Man, fuck this shit.

I flung myself off the couch and loudly stomped into the bathroom to take some NyQuil so that I could fall asleep on this idiotic night.  Without Daddy, I was having the hardest time getting some sleep, especially with the storm brewing outside and my emotions boiling over inside.  As I made my way down the hall, the lightening flashed, illuminating the walls of the house every couple of seconds, sending a shiver of fear down my spine and even making me whimper the smallest bit.

As soon as that scared, pathetic noise left my lips, Daddy’s bedroom door creaked open.  “Baby?” he croaked in a scratchy voice.  “A-are you okay?” Maybe he was having trouble sleeping too.  Good.

“I’m fine,” I mumbled, not oblivious to the way my father’s bass-filled voice seemed to squash down the smallest part of my anxiety.  Trying to ignore the fuzzy feeling I got in Daddy’s presence, I rummaged through the cabinet, searching for the cough syrup that would help me out.  I couldn’t find it though, making me frown.  “Dammit.”

“What’s wrong?” Daddy rushed, hurrying into the bathroom behind me, clad only in his boxers.  “Are you sick?” He leaned forward and gently placed the back of his large hand on my forehead, trying to take my temperature.

“I’m fine,” I annoyedly repeated, swatting his arm away from me.  “I’m just having trouble sleeping.”  There was another crash of thunder, making me jump.

Immediately, I felt my dad’s strong arms lock around my waist, yanking me into his broad chest.  “It’s okay, Baby,” he cooed, his chest vibrating with comforting power as he spoke.  “It’s just a tiny storm.  You’re safe inside with Daddy.”

I almost lost all sense of anger from earlier in the night, feeling myself melt into Daddy strong and protective hold.  In the mirrored cabinet, I could see him nuzzling me from behind, closing his dark eyes as he took in my scent.  When he opened them back up, they appeared all pink and irritated, and he even had dark bags underneath them from tossing and turning all night.  

But then my personality returned.

“I know it’s just a storm,” I scoffed, my bottom lip still trembling with uneasiness as another crash of lightening shook the house’s small frame.  “It’s, uh, just too loud for me to sleep.  So I’m looking for the NyQuil.  Where is it?” I glanced back into the cabinet just in case I’d overlooked it before.

Daddy sighed, refusing to loosen his grip on me.  “Baby,” he said, his shoulder dropping, “I threw it out.”

Of course he did…  Sighing loudly, I hung my head and faced the cold hard truth that I was probably not going to be getting much sleep tonight all thanks to my stupid instincts, both the horny and fearful ones.  Why does my life suck so much?

“I know you’re mad at me right now,” Daddy whimpered, his voice cracking the smallest bit, “b-but please, just come back to bed with me.  I can tell you’re having trouble sleeping without your Daddy holding you.”

Damn, he nailed me right on the head.

“And, Daddy can’t sleep without his Baby in his arms.”

The older man returned to nuzzling me, his heavy stubble prickling at my skin as his lips brushed against my pulse spot.  The nice, tingling sensation caused me to arch my back and lean further into Daddy’s hold, totally betraying my attitude.  His massive hands traveled up and down my torso, one of them slipping under the waistband of my shorts.

“And maybe, if you wanna, Daddy can suck you off?” he offered.  “And I’ll actually finish this time.”

Holy crap, that was so tempting, my cock leaping to full attention in that split second.  And as Daddy held me from behind, he bucked his hips forward, grinding his own boner into my back… wait.

“Dude!” I snapped, shoving him away from me.  “What are you doing?”

Seriously!  I was supposed to be pissed off at him and ignoring him.  And instead of following through with my initial plan, I was already turning into putty at the touch of his man hands in under three hours!  This was terrible!  And Daddy was so not playing fair!

“What do you mean?” Daddy whined, trying to pull me back to him, but I stepped out of his reach just in time.  Although he was trying to play clueless as to how dirty he was willing to stoop, the way his yellow eyes avoided my glare totally ratted him out.  And I’m willing to bet that, had he the capability, he would’ve summoned the crazy storm outside just to get me to cower up next to Daddy for protection!  That fiend!

“I know what you’re trying to play, Old Man!” I accused, even pointing a childish finger at him.  “And let me tell you that there’s no way we’re ever going to have sex again, because you suck at it!”  Yeah I lied, but I was mad!

Daddy didn’t seem phased by my outburst.  A small smirk crawled onto his cocky face instead.  “Oh really?” he grinned, crossing his arms in front of himself.  “‘Cause the way you were moaning and screamin’ my name said otherwise.  I suppose though, if I am bad at it, then we could always practice so that I can get better.”

I rolled my eyes, but on the inside I was so, so deeply turned on.  “Whatever, I have school tomorrow, so I’m going to lie back down,” I muttered, shoving my way past the man so that I could return to the, *sigh, couch.

Daddy stomped after me, his eager footsteps louder than the thunder outside.  “Baby, all joking aside,” he said, “come to bed with me.  I won’t try anything if you don’t want me to.  I just wanna hold you, ‘kay? Please, just let me hold you.”

Obviously my body screamed out to be touched by Daddy and to be safely in his arms during this scary storm.  It seemed like his embrace was a sanctuary meant just for me, designed to protect me from all kinds of danger: real and imaginary.  However, because Daddy seemed to be only into me for selfish reasons, there was absolutely no way I was going to go to bed with him.

“Pass,” I snapped, flopping down onto the rocky couch, wincing as one of the springs dug deep into my lower back.

Daddy sighed again, rubbing his face at my childish behavior.  “Baby,” he groaned, “that sofa can’t be too comfortable.”  Again, he nailed me right on the head.

“I’ll survive,” I muttered, turning away on my side so that my back was facing him.  I yanked the blanket further up my body trying to cover my head to block him out even more, but instead it exposed my feet to the frigid air.

Daddy unleashed a low growl and I found myself being pulled into his arms as he cradled me to his chest like he used to when I was smaller.  “Wha— what?” I panicked, trying to squirm out of his hold, but he was much stronger than me.

“You’re sleeping in the bed,” Daddy huffed, stomping down the hallway towards his bedroom.  “I’ll take the couch…”  A sour look overtook his face and he scowled as he thought over the ramifications of his deal.  I knew that he was just trying to get on my good side so that I wouldn’t be so mad at him.  Well the joke’s on him because it’s going to take a lot more than a nice, warm bed to convince me that my father’s not a jerk.

We entered the bedroom and Daddy gently set me down on the mattress, even going so far as to tuck me under the soft blankets.  “I-I think you’re taking this a little far,” I mumbled, trying with all my might not to roll my eyes.  “But either way, enjoy the couch.”  I hope he knows where the ibuprofen is so that he won’t have too much pain in his middle aged back due to the sofa.  

However, I couldn’t lie that the bed was a million times more comfortable than the stupid couch.  The cushions didn’t stab at me with springs and the pillows weren’t flat or too squishy.  Plus, and I’ll never vocally admit this, but Daddy’s musk was trapped into the fibers of the bed, lulling me into an odd and perverted sense of security.  My body relaxed and even with the crash of lightening, I was feeling incredibly better as I inhaled my father’s scent in the pillow.  I was still pretty anxious and a little chilly despite having a comforter over my body— in fact, the only way I could get calmer or warmer was if the werewolf crawled under the blankets alongside me… but no.

Seriously though, I was incredibly pissed off that my body seemed to scream out for Daddy while my mind was calling him every foul name in the dictionary.  He sucked as a human being for leaving me in the dark regarding why he’d thrown me away so long ago, making my mind wander to depressed and frustrated places.  Hence, I’d made the intention to push him away back— no matter how hard it was.

“Well,” Daddy stalled, eying me up and down as I rested in the bed, licking his lower lip, “I guess I’m off to the couch now… unless, you’d like some company.”  Sure he may look insanely hot just wearing those boxers and his chest was the world’s greatest pillow ever conceived, but I had to stick to my guns.

“Oh?” I smirked.  “Who’re you gonna send in?” Childish, yes.  However, it was so worth it when I saw Daddy’s cocky smirk fall from his face, being quickly replaced with a deep, jealous scowl.  My glee, unfortunately, was short-lived as my brain stupidly mentioned how hot it was that I was able to get this man all riled up over me… dammit.

Daddy stalked closer to the bed, leaning over me, his huge body blocking out any light that leaked in from the outside.  “Okay,” he growled in his bass-filled voice that rumbled throughout the house louder than the thunder, “I was gonna try to be smooth and win you over subtly.  But I’m startin’ to realize that won’t work with you.  So let me tell you this…”  He hovered over me, putting both of his strong arms on either side of me so that he could lower his face closer to mine.  “…your Daddy’s gonna turn on the charm bomb—”

“Charm bomb?” I scoffed.  “How old are you?”

He rolled his yellow eyes, ignoring my statement.  “I’m letting you know, Baby, that I’m not going to give up,” he teased.  “You’re mine, and I swear that I’ll find a way to make you fall in love with me.”

“You could always just be honest and talk to me,” I countered, cocking my eyebrow at him.

Daddy scowled and shook his head.  “Maybe later,” he snarled.  “But for now, I’ll sleep on the couch to give you a chance to prep yourself for non-stop Daddy Lovin’ Time.”  Ugh, how cheesy.  And of course, the lame-o was declining to give me the closure that I so desperately craved.  Therefore, he could try all he wants to get me to fall (back) in love with him, but it’s not going to work.  I’ve been known to be quite stubborn, and as stated before: Daddy will know what it’s like to be pushed away.

There’s no way I’m going to make this easy for him.

**┐(‘～`；)┌**

**[Brady, Present Day]**

Stupid, fuckin’ rain.

This entire situation that I’m stuck in is so dumb, I have no other words to describe it.  Not only was my cousin still with his pervert of a father, but I’ve been turned into some idiotic monster from fan-fiction scribblings!  What else could go wrong?!

I do have to admit that having this wolf form was keeping me warm during the thunderstorm as I rested in the nearby forest, keeping a close eye on Michael’s house.  Thanks to my new powerful ears, I could barely make out the irritated insults from my beautiful cousin, letting me know that he was okay.  And odds were that those insults were directed at Kyle, that fucking jerk.  He’d tried to attack me when I’d attempted to save my cousin from him.  When I’d told that Alan guy about what was goin’ on in that house, he’d just shrugged and tried to say something about “Mates” and how it was against Pack Law to mess with another wolf’s mate… so apparently Kyle was also a werewolf.  That just made him even more dangerous since he was a perv and a monster.  Even though I’m a werewolf as well, I know that there’s no way I’ll ever hurt my boy.  I’ve tried ever since that one summer to make things better for him.

But now I’m growing inpatient.  So fucking impatient.

_Humans are weaker than wolves,_ some weird ass voice muttered in the back of my head (an inner wolf, I’d been told).  _Just take him.  Problem solved._

Yeah, that could work.  I just have to wait for Michael to be alone, and then I could just snatch him up and flee to Eureka.  It’s so simple…


End file.
